


Номер четыре

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: SavantAU! Обладая невероятными способностями, очень просто заполучить невероятные проблемы. Итак, его зовут Шерлок Холмс и он не социопат, а социофоб.Бета Many happy returns





	1. Пролог, в котором Шерлок принимает решение бросить курить

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется по заявке https://ficbook.net/requests/214973
> 
> Автор ступает на минное поле и планирует пересечь его с минимальными потерями.
> 
> Автор благодарит за конструктивную критику и лелеет надежду на то, что где-то есть идеальный писатель, способный в одиночку и одновременно в совершенстве отработать матчасть, средства выразительности, стилистику, орфографию, лексику, пунктуацию и психологическую составляющую повествования. И никого при этом не убить.
> 
> Автор ни в коем случае не романтизирует патологию. Я склоняю голову перед оригинальностью и многообразием человеческих талантов.

_«Каждый четвёртый страдает психическим заболеванием. А это значит:_  
_раз, два, три, четыре — это вы, сэр!.. И вы тоже..._  
_Вообще, весь этот ряд не в порядке._  
_И даже не смотрите на меня. Я одна из тех, четвёртых_ ».

© Руби Вокс, выступление на TED

  
— Хэй, парень, не одолжишь огоньку?

Шерлок смерил подошедших к нему мужчин (охранник-собачник и бухгалтер с двумя детьми и любовницей) равнодушным взглядом и, перехватив сигарету поудобнее, процедил, выдыхая дым носом:

— Не курю.

Сминая сигарету между похолодевшими пальцами и ледяным краем металлической урны, он старался не смотреть в сторону незнакомцев. Знал, что там увидит: недоумение, презрение, разгорающийся гнев. Пора уходить, пока эти двое не набрались достаточной смелости, чтобы заговорить вновь. Пока не сделали ещё шаг в его направлении, сокращая расстояние между ним и собой на треть.

Его не останавливают на входе, не спрашивают документов, им вообще не интересуются. За последние несколько месяцев Шерлок примелькался охране и персоналу Бартса настолько, что его принимают за своего. Идеально. Ободок вокруг кнопки вызова лифта становится неоново-голубым и через мгновение гаснет — двери открываются. Шерлок вступает в кабину и тут же нажимает кнопку закрытия дверей. В вестибюле пусто, но он с силой вжимает кругляш с объёмными цифрами в панель — ровно до тех пор, пока лифт не трогается с места, на несколько секунд отрезая Шерлока от всего остального мира. От всех остальных людей.

Пальцы, отпустившие кнопку, подрагивают, Шерлок выдыхает сквозь зубы. Пора бросать курить.

Пора бросать всё к чёртовой матери.

Это происходило с тех самых пор, как он себя помнил. С раннего детства, со школы, с юности. И когда-то давно ему казалось, что всё _нормально_. Что так и должно быть. В их семье никогда не было принято проявлять тёплые чувства, тем более физическим образом. Никаких объятий, шуточных потасовок, опрокидывания на ковёр с последующей щекоткой. С детства Шерлоку казалось, что родители, Майкрофт и он сам окружены полупрозрачными сферами, главный принцип передвижения в которых — не коснуться своей сферой другой. Не нарушить невидимой границы. Предметы и животных огибать было не обязательно, но людей, будь то семья или соседские дети, с которыми он так и не сумел найти общий язык, Шерлок обходил по широкой дуге. Во избежание столкновения. Он не представлял, что же такого страшного может случиться, однако сама возможность спонтанно _прикоснуться_ к другому человеку, нарушить личное пространство или впустить в своё почему-то пугала.

Первый день в школе прошёл неплохо. Шерлок с интересом рассматривал непривычную обстановку и новых знакомых. Учителя пытались командовать разошедшейся оравой и при этом никого из них не довести до слёз. Сами дети порядком ошалели от новизны происходящего, забивались в углы или носились по коридорам, пытаясь как можно дольше проскользить подмётками обуви по почти что зеркальному полу.

А дальше начался ад, откуда Шерлок смог сбежать только через несколько месяцев мучений.

Школьный психолог, которого ему поначалу вызывали несколько раз в неделю, разводила руками и говорила, что никогда не видела подобного. Мальчик обладает блестящим умом и чрезвычайно цепкой памятью, но стоит ему попасть в класс, оказаться на расстоянии метра от соученика или стоит учителю ободряюще положить руку на его плечо — вся завидная одарённость исчезала, будто и не было её никогда. Шерлок замирал, вжимал голову в плечи и начинал дышать, словно загнанный зверёк. Это не проходило ни после того, как его родители садились на последний ряд, ни после долгих монологов психолога, ни после попыток учителей вовлечь Шерлока в общую с одноклассниками игру. Групповые задания не помогали.

Не помогали даже таблетки, которые Шерлоку начали давать под строгим контролем матери, долгое время отказывающейся это делать.

Спустя месяц приёма препаратов обнаружился первый и единственный их эффект. Полная апатия — во всём. Миссис Холмс перестала находить возле двери в комнату сына покосившуюся стопку недавно прочитанных книг. Мистер Холмс перестал обнаруживать на полках гаража хаос, свидетельствующий о том, что младший сын снова что-то смастерил или сломал. А Майкрофт перестал подначивать брата при каждой встрече — что их родители сочли самым тревожным симптомом.

Привычные перепалки между сыновьями не радовали, но теперь, когда мальчишки молча поглощали завтрак, уставившись каждый в свою тарелку и не поднимая взгляд, миссис Холмс остервенело натирала и без того чистые бокалы, испытывая сильнейшее желание грохнуть богемский хрусталь об итальянский мрамор столешницы.

Лишь бы младший хотя бы нахмурился.

— Что нам делать дальше?

Шерлок не слышал — не мог слышать этого разговора, наверняка произошедшего между родителями незадолго до его окончательного перевода на домашнее обучение. Но он прекрасно мог себе его представить. Мать сидела у старинного трюмо красного дерева, наследия колониального прошлого Британии, расчёсывала волосы перед сном, снимала серьги и кольца. Отец читал при свете прикроватной лампы, привычно закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая ступнёй, висящей в воздухе.

— С чем?

— С кем, Тимоти. С нашим младшим сыном. Эти пилюли убивают его, его интерес к миру, любознательность, всё! Так больше не может продолжаться, это...

— Невыносимо. — Отец отложил книгу на покрывало страницами вниз, медленно провёл пальцами по истрёпанному корешку и поднял рассеянный взгляд на жену. Глаза Ванды искрились едва сдерживаемым гневом _(«сколько раз повторять!»)_ , и мужчина поспешил поднять книгу с кровати, заложить нужную страницу валяющейся на тумбочке визиткой психотерапевта младшего сына и убрать том раздора подальше от себя. — Он особенный.

— Это было ясно с самого начала, дорогой. Что нам делать? Как избежать... Не причинить большего вреда, чем он сможет вынести? И Майк...

— Майкрофт ему не помощник: они братья, а не сиамские близнецы. И дальше будут отдаляться друг от друга всё больше и больше, с каждым годом взрослея. Потом уедут из нашего дома...

— До этого ещё нужно дожить.

— Ванда. — Отец поднялся и подошёл к матери, отложившей деревянный гребень. Загорелые руки, привыкшие к физической работе в доме и в саду, легли на плечи женщины, привлекая, утешая, разминая уставшую за день спину. — Это произойдёт очень скоро, мы оглянуться не успеем. Всё, что в наших силах, — помочь Шерлоку освоиться в этом мире, подтолкнуть, направить туда, где он будет чувствовать себя чуть менее чужеродным, туда, где он сможет освоиться и применить свои таланты.

— Консерватория? Он прекрасно играет, но...

— Профессиональный музыкант? Милая, это совершенно не для него. Ему нужна свобода, а как можно её почувствовать, будучи втиснутым в жёсткий график гастролей и репетиций?.. Нет, нужно что-то другое.

— И начать стоит с домашнего обучения.

Мама наконец-то раскрывает глаза, вглядывается в отражение, чтобы поймать в нём взгляд супруга. Отец, на миг замерев, медленно кивает и предлагает:

— Тогда я возьму на себя гуманитарные предметы. Или, по крайней мере, попытаюсь это сделать. Не думаю, что Шерлок будет рад чужим людям в доме, какими бы академическими гениями они не были. Число приходящих учителей надо минимизировать...

— И я это сделаю. Ты поможешь младшему с историей, правом, английской литературой и прочим, чем посчитаешь нужным. Я возьму на себя всё остальное.

В понимании миссис Тимоти Холмс «всё остальное» включало в себя, кроме школьного курса естественных наук, коллоидную и аналитическую химию, высшую математику, базовую теорию относительности и постоянно всплывающие между делом логические парадоксы. Интерес к живым организмам, к биологии и географии проснулся позже, и уже в подростковом возрасте Шерлок напряжённо слушал первого и единственного учителя, приглашённого в дом Холмсов именно ради этих двух предметов, на которые у его родителей не хватало запаса собственного образования. А кормить сына полуфабрикатом из своих недостаточных знаний Холмсам не хотелось совершенно.

Их сын заслуживал самого лучшего. И неважно, на какие жертвы приходилось идти ради этого.

Первый приговор прозвучал в кабинете четвёртого по счёту психотерапевта. Шерлока вывели в приёмную и оставили там, листать журнал с видами природы, а он вместо релаксации пинал кулер с водой, стараясь одновременно выместить злость на эту грымзу в сером костюме от «Chanel» и не наделать шуму. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь донеслось безапелляционное:

— У вашего сына синдром Аспергера. Это одна из лёгких форм аутизма...

На этом моменте Шерлок — без всякого удивления, это было предсказуемо — услышал плеск воды и яростную отповедь матери, которая вылетела из дверей минуту спустя, опережая отца, задержавшегося внутри, чтобы принести грымзе извинения за испорченную причёску и макияж. Стоит ли говорить, что на этом хождение Шерлока по «мозгоправам» кончилось.

Мама всегда делала то, что хотела делать, и ни у кого не спрашивала позволения. Это Шерлоку нравилось. Отец же всегда извинялся, хотя даже Шерлок видел: ему совершенно не хочется этого делать. «Просто так надо» — как-то объяснил он, но Шерлоку такой аргументации было недостаточно, и пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

Спросить брата.

— Вежливость несёт функцию предупреждения агрессии, — ответил Майкрофт. — Если ты не хочешь быть вежливым, тебе нужно уметь уклоняться от ударов.

— Мама не уклоняется.

— Она — женщина, Шерлок. И у неё есть папа. А ты — мужчина, и если твоё поведение кому-то не понравится, то тебя могут ударить.

Шерлок всё равно не понял, почему маме можно говорить то, что она хочет, а ему — нет, тем не менее кивнул, чтобы избежать очередной порции насмешек. Майкрофт продолжил:

— Если не хочешь постоянно ходить в синяках, тебе нужно научиться защищать себя. Ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы драться, но можно избегать столкновений. Действовать иначе.

— И как мне... научиться?

В следующую субботу, когда отец по сложившейся традиции забирал с обеденного стола составленный матерью накануне список покупок, Шерлок попросил взять его с собой. Не ради путешествия по супермаркетам и ближайшему рынку, а чтобы остаться на несколько часов с Майкрофтом, которого по субботам возили на теннисный корт, на тренировки.

Мама тогда едва не выронила горячую лазанью из керамической формы, отец усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на старшего сына, прислонившегося к дверному косяку.

— Хорошо. Заодно сможем узнать, как Майк играет. Не от него самого.

Как выяснилось впоследствии, Майкрофт играет посредственно. Очень посредственно, заключил Шерлок, разобравшись в правилах. Теннис его раздражал: беготня и вопли; потные люди; судьи, сидящие так высоко, что это одновременно воскрешало в голове образ куриц на насесте и бога на небесах. Нашёптывая себе под нос строки из «Потерянного рая», Шерлок изо всех сил лупил по мячу, отправляя размытый зелёный росчерк в стену. После нескольких ударов, вернувшихся чуть ли не прямо в голову, он внезапно понял. Это же физика, чистая и незамутнённая. Нужно просто правильно рассчитать...

Каждую субботу Майкрофт бегал вокруг трёх кортов на время, тяжело дыша и на финише упирая руки в колени. Каждую субботу Майкрофта ставили напротив нового игрока, и они орали друг на друга, перебрасываясь мячом, как будто бомбой замедленного действия.

А Шерлок каждую субботу становился напротив стены и играл сам с собой, не поворачивая головы, даже когда его окликали. Он сосредоточенно считал и прикидывал, повторяя недавно выученные законы и формулы. К пятнадцати годам, когда Майкрофт перешёл на греблю, участвуя в университетских гонках по Темзе, Шерлок по часу не давал мячу удариться о землю больше чем один раз за подачу.

Тогда это и стало невыносимо скучно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чего не будет: розовых единорогов; простых решений; ведомого Джона; теории заговора в лице Мэри и Эвр.  
> Что будет: вкусный юст; много ангста и обоснуя; много хёрта и много комфорта; язва-Майкрофт и фоновый Майстрейд.


	2. Глава первая, где мы заново знакомимся с частью персонажей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, это Шерлок Холмс, пусть даже не Конан Дойля. Упоминается употребление наркотических и психоактивных веществ.

_«Скука — это осознание течения времени»._

© Мартин Хайдеггер

— Либо ты слишком хороший актёр и можешь выдержать ломку с улыбкой на губах, либо я чего-то о тебе не знаю.

— Я хороший актёр. И ты чего-то обо мне не знаешь. Допустим, того, что мне противно участвовать в этом спектакле. Сколько штатских тебе пришлось отсюда выкурить, чтобы освободить всю смотровую площадку?..

Майкрофт (он же — мистер Британское Правительство; он же — одержимый тотальным контролем старший брат) лишь качает головой, скрестив руки на груди. Что ж, Шерлок и без него может прикинуть количество туристов, которых сейчас не пускают к скоростным лифтам где-то внизу. Чем объясняют? Штормовое предупреждение, технические работы, сибирский грипп? Плюс работники, обслуживающие здание. Плюс пара этажей вверх и вниз от смотровой площадки. Плюс количество агентов, минимальное для контроля за всей оцепленной территорией. Цифра выходила значительной — Майкрофт изрядно потрудился, чтобы организовать их встречу именно здесь.

Расстарался настолько, что нашёл Шерлока в одном из притонов, который лишь по случайности оказался в черте города, заставил отмокнуть в душе — пригрозив при отказе вымыть насильно, — и затащил сюда, на высоту двухсот сорока трёх метров, чтобы поболтать.

«Просто семейный ужин». Ну конечно же. Вот уже лет десять всё «просто семейное», что устраивал Майкрофт, было наполовину светским приёмом, наполовину — шпионским триллером. Мама пригрозила, что ещё одного такого ужина не переживёт: и отнюдь не она сама, а сам Майкрофт, коль ему так хочется портить настроение женщине, которая рожала его пятнадцать часов. После этого родители оказались неприкосновенны.

Родители, а не Шерлок.

Он подошёл к самому стеклу и замер, наслаждаясь видом. Говорят, смотреть на Лондон с такой высоты раньше, до постройки этого небоскрёба, можно было только пролетев над городом на вертолёте. Если это правда, то все деньги, затраченные на возведение «Осколка», были потрачены не зря. Зрелище завораживало. Гипнотизировало. Подчиняло всё существо смотрящего безбрежному простору крыш и улиц, пересекаемых лентой реки и мостами, перехватившими её, как стёжки — ткань.

Шерлок качнулся вперёд, испытывая невероятно острое желание _шагнуть_. Слегка наклонённое стекло буквально молило опереться на него, зависнуть на носках туфель и смотреть вниз, в пустоту, наполненную ветром и срывающимся дождём. В пустоту, заполненную смыслом.

— Я хочу предложить тебе работу.

Тело мгновенно покрывается мурашками. «Работа». Слово такое же угрожающее, как и брошенное братом пару лет назад — «колледж».

— Тебе нужно учиться. По-другому, не так, как до этого, — наставительно сказал тогда Майкрофт, откидываясь в отцовском кресле. Родители уехали в Саутгемптон, чтобы посмотреть на игру одноимённой команды на домашнем стадионе; отец наконец-то нашёл применение всем фанатским прибамбасам, которые собирал много лет. — Тебе нужно поступить в колледж или университет.

— Нет.

— Шерлок.

— Нет. Я не хочу.

— Неправильный выбор слов. Не «не хочу». Ты  _не можешь_.

— Это одно и то же. Я туда не пойду.

В тот раз, после недолгой, но изнурительной борьбы, Майкрофт отступил — и Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением. Домашнее обучение перетекло в дистанционное, ничего не менялось. Ровно до тех пор, пока Шерлок не осознал: брат отступал только в одном случае: если не планировал идти в наступление.

Колледж был отвлекающим манёвром, понял Шерлок, и настоящее препятствие ещё маячит впереди, скрытое дымкой неизвестности. И сбежать нет ни малейшей возможности: небольшого капитала, собранного Шерлоком благодаря фрилансу, не хватит на проживание в тех условиях, которые могли бы его устроить. Выхода из лабиринта родительской опеки и собственной боязни любого чужого (не-мать, не-отец, не-Майкрофт) человека не было. Во всяком случае, так полагал Шерлок — до того, как познакомился с кокаином. С ним жизнь стала легче, веселее, интереснее; паника ушла, отдалилась, давая Шерлоку возможность говорить с другими людьми. Какое там говорить, _прикасаться!_ Это было настолько изумительно, что он всё же заслужил прозвище чудака: наверное, не стоило так уж сразу ощупывать каждого, кто попадался ему под кайфом. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать: недолгое исчезновение защитной сферы буквально толкало его к людям.

Однако затем оно оборачивалось мучительными периодами ломки и ужаса, которые заставляли его прятаться по заброшенным складам в попытке перетерпеть панику.

Там его и отыскали люди Майкрофта.

— Мне не нужна работа.

— Сказал наркоман с аутизмом.

— Заткнись. — Руки сами по себе сжались в кулаки. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Будь его воля, Шерлок бы предпочёл _не знать_. В первую же ночь после своего дня рождения — того, на который он получил в подарок от родителей свой собственный компьютер, — он вбил в строку поиска слова, выжженные на внутренней поверхности его черепа ещё в тот последний приём у психотерапевта.

_«Синдром Аспергера — одно из пяти общих нарушений развития, характеризующееся серьёзными трудностями в социальном взаимодействии, а также ограниченным, стереотипным, повторяющимся репертуаром интересов и занятий. От детского аутизма (синдрома Каннера) он отличается, прежде всего, тем, что речевые и когнитивные способности в целом остаются сохранными. Синдром часто характеризуется также выраженной неуклюжестью._

_Выраженные нарушения в использовании многочисленных несловесных нюансов поведения — таких, как взгляд глаза в глаза, выражения лица, тело (осанка) и жесты — для управления социальным взаимодействием. Неспособность развить отношения со сверстниками до уровня, соответствующего общему развитию. Отсутствие спонтанного побуждения разделять радость, интерес или достижения с другими людьми (к примеру, отсутствие показывания, приноса или указывания на интересные предметы другим людям)._

_Отсутствие социальной или эмоциональной взаимности._

_Ограниченные, повторяющиеся и стереотипные шаблоны поведения, интересы и занятия, демонстрируемые как минимум одним признаком из следующих:_

_Всепоглощающее занятие одним или несколькими стереотипными и ограниченными наборами интересов, ненормальное либо в интенсивности, либо в сосредоточении. Очевидно негибкое следование конкретным, нефункциональным ежедневным рутинам и ритуалам. Стереотипные и повторяющиеся моторные движения (например, хлопанье или верчение пальцем или ладонью, или сложные движения всем телом). Постоянная сосредоточенность на частях предметов._

_Это нарушение приводит к клинически значимым недостаткам в социальной, профессиональной или других важных сферах деятельности. Клинически не значимая общая задержка развития речи (например, отдельные слова используются по достижении двухлетнего возраста, связные фразы — к трёхлетнему возрасту). Клинически не значимая задержка в когнитивном развитии или в развитии навыков самообслуживания, соответствующих возрасту, адаптивного поведения (исключая социальные взаимодействия) и любопытства по поводу внешнего мира в детстве. Не удовлетворяются критерии других конкретных общих расстройств развития или шизофрении»._

Шерлок рассматривал мерцающий экран до тех пор, пока за окном не рассвело. Тогда он закрыл все вкладки, открыл окно «родительского контроля» и старательно вбил в список ключевых слов, запрещённых к доступу и поиску: «синдром Аспергера», «аутизм», «синдром Каннера», «агорафобия»*. Немного подумав, добавил: «шизофрения». Сохранил настройки, выключил компьютер и лёг в постель, тщательно разгладив складки одеяла по обе стороны вытянутого, как скрипичная струна, тела. Было холодно. И стереть прочитанное из памяти не удавалось.

— Ты даже не выслушал моё предложение.

— Мне. Не. Нужна. Работа.

— Сможешь заработать достаточно, чтобы в течение года съехать в уединённую квартирку с отдельным входом и безлимитным доступом в Интернет, — равнодушно отметил Майкрофт, усаживаясь на кожаный диван. — Не лги, что тебя это не интересует.

Пришлось согласиться (только мысленно) и сесть напротив брата, на точно такой же диван. Только сейчас Шерлок заметил на журнальном столике перед собой планшет, рабочая поверхность которого выглядела так, словно бы им никто ещё не пользовался — что не исключено.

— И что ты собираешься предложить? Мне? Я ненавижу общаться, так сказать, вживую. Ненавижу звонки. Такси и еду заказываю по Интернету. Для таких, как я, без дипломов Кембриджа или Принстона, без мало-мальски внятного школьного аттестата, не найти прибыльной работы, а на содержание, твоё или родителей, я жить не собираюсь. Так что если ты планировал предложить мне фиктивную работу в фиктивной компании какой-нибудь страны-однодневки, то можешь закругляться.

— Работа настоящая. И на ней тебе придётся либо прикладывать все силы тела и разума, либо сразу признать, что ты ни на что не годен, кроме как ширяться или трястись от ужаса.

Майкрофт взял красноречивую паузу — слишком театральную на вкус Шерлока — и спустя полминуты добавил:

— Я хочу предложить тебе сотрудничать с полицией.

— Стать сотрудником полиции?

— Сотрудничать. Только _сотрудничать_ с полицией, конкретнее — со Скотланд-Ярдом. Помогать раскрывать преступления, когда их детективы зашли в тупик. Быть ищейкой и мозговым центром, пытаться разобраться там, где остальные увязли. И при этом быть одновременно и необходимым, и свободным. Никому, кроме меня, не подчиняться.

— Я тебе не подчиняюсь, — фыркнул Шерлок, переплетя пальцы в замок. Предложение, пока очень расплывчатое, его _уже_ интересовало, но лучше бы не давать Майкрофту это понять. — И не собираюсь меняться в этом отношении.

— Меняться придётся. То, что я вижу перед собой сейчас, меня не устраивает. Совершенно.

— Тогда к чему предлагать мне что-либо?

Это перетягивание каната начинало не на шутку раздражать. К тому же лёгкий флёр довольства, который Шерлок ещё испытывал от предыдущей дозы, начал истаивать. Спасибо хоть на этом, если бы не крохотный пакетик кокаина, ловко подброшенный в карман его пиджака помощницей Майкрофта, Шерлок сейчас чувствовал бы себя намного хуже. Не надо было в прошлый раз мешать крэк с первертином**.

— Потому что ты, если напряжёшься, сможешь стать тем человеком, которому я поручил бы эту работу. Уникальное предложение, Шерлок. Только сегодня и только сейчас. Не интересует — вон лифт, вон мальчики, проводят прямо до того плесневелого тюфяка, с которого твоё величество сегодня стряхнули.

— И как же называется «эта работа»?

— Название придумаешь сам, если потянешь. Если сможешь стать савантом.

— Кем? — Шерлок чувствует, что ответ ему не понравится, но заторможенное наркотиками любопытство поднимает голову, требуя пищи. — Кем ты хочешь меня сделать?

— Савантом. Их ещё называют «гениальными идиотами». Твой синдром — лишь преддверие, лишь увертюра для по-настоящему ненормальных людей. Такие очень ценятся в масштабах государства, знаешь ли.

Ярость внутри бурлит, подкатывая к горлу, однако Шерлок сидит на диване, сцепив пальцы и сверля усмехающегося брата напряжённым взглядом. В венах с каждым ударом сердца остаётся всё меньше и меньше благословенной дури, мужчины в костюмах у лифта начинают казаться угрожающими, будто Шерлок — король в шахматной партии, оказавшийся на прямой между ферзём и ладьёй противника.

— То есть я недостаточно… не такой.

Как будто Шерлок недостаточно ненормален для семьи Холмсов. Для отца, на пике карьеры отказавшегося от работы мечты ради семьи и детей. Для матери, которая, задумавшись над тестом, начинает вырисовывать в муке формулы. Она до сих пор пытается свести воедино гравитационную теорию и квантовую механику, минуя теорию струн. Для самого Майкрофта. Он — четвёртый в этой семье, а с каждым четвёртым не всё в порядке, но… не настолько же!

— Ты недостаточно Шерлок Холмс. Недостаточно умён, недостаточно силён, недостаточно быстр.

— Недостаточно твой брат?

— Сантименты, Шерлок. Всё, что не укладывается в классификацию, вызывает отвращение, и оно намного сильнее всех других эмоций. Мне не нужен бальзам для Скотланд-Ярда. Никакого вермута, только «ёрш», если выражаться понятными тебе терминами. Есть саванты, перемножающие в уме шестизначные числа. Есть саванты, обладающие абсолютной памятью и способные нарисовать точную панораму города, проведя на этой площадке, — взмах рукой, — несколько минут. Почему бы не стать первым савантом, кто изобретёт свою собственную профессию. Предположим… детектив-консультант?..

— Бред. Звучит как псевдоним дилетанта, — сосредоточенно отрезает Шерлок, вскакивая с дивана. Раскинувшийся под ногами город начинает тонуть в сгущающихся сумерках, в окнах зажигается свет, нити дорог обрастают бусинами фонарей. — «Консультирующий детектив» звучит намного лучше.

На несколько минут на смотровой площадке семьдесят третьего этажа воцаряется тишина. Люди молчат — вместо них говорит ветер и стекло, тихо поскрипывающее под подушечками пальцев Шерлока.

— Как я смогу работать с… людьми? — произносит он хрипло, чувствуя, что Майкрофт поднялся с дивана и подходит ближе. После глубокого вдоха-выдоха становится легче, и Шерлок слышит ответ:

— Дистанция. Хочешь, повторяй это слово как мантру и… — Лёгкий толчок в спину, от неожиданности Шерлок всем телом опирается на стекло. Если бы это произошло по его воле, он бы просто продолжил жадно рассматривать город, но его _толкнули_. Сердце заходится в бешеной скачке — и Шерлок почти что отпрыгивает от края площадки, едва не переворачивая оказавшуюся за спиной стойку с подзорной трубой. — Дистанция, Шерлок, — невозмутимо произносит Майкрофт, поправляя галстук. — Никогда не смотри прямо вниз, на этих крошечных копошащихся существ, иначе заболит голова и ты усомнишься в реальности происходящего. Смотри на события издали, не приближаясь. Держи дистанцию.

_Дистанция_ , думает Шерлок, окончательно отдышавшись. Что ж, не такая уж плохая идея.

— Ты хорошо перевоплощаешься, и тебе ничего не стоит сделать из себя невыносимую язву. Если ты научишь людей одновременно уважать тебя и бояться, они не станут приближаться. Не будут испытывать потребности в этом. Прикосновение — это жест либо симпатии, либо вежливости, либо агрессии. Всегда. Симпатий к тебе никто испытывать не станет. Нужно всего лишь поставить себя так, чтобы люди не смели прикасаться к тебе даже из вежливости.

— А агрессия?

— Ты отлично помнишь, как играть в теннис. Нужно просто выбрать того, с кем играть.

— Проблемы?

— Проблемы, Шерлок, только начинаются. Всё, что ты видел раньше, можешь смело назвать детскими играми и оставить в пасторальном прошлом. Присаживайся. — Они снова занимают место на диванах, каждый на своём. Помощница Майкрофта щёлкает кнопками, включая освещение, а её босс одним нажатием оживляет экран планшета и предлагает:

— Вариант первый.

Шерлок, чуть наклонившись, быстро пробегает взглядом по чертам изображённого на фотографии мужчины.

— Карьерист. Причём одновременно тупой и упрямый. Будет гнать вперёд, не имея понятия о пункте назначения. В отбой.

— Второй.

— Расист. Не то, чтобы меня это задевало, но такие любят вмешиваться в расследование, чтобы навешать ярлыков и поскорее завершить всё так, как им угодно. Нет смысла браться за работу, результаты которой неизбежно испоганят другие.

— Третий. Учти, Шерлок, это последний.

На изучение этой фотографии уходит больше всего времени. Шерлок, наконец-то взяв планшет в руки, вертит его и так, и эдак. Майкрофт молчит, его помощница, застывшая рядом, что-то лихорадочно печатает на своём «BlackBerry», так быстро и отрывисто, что это напоминает барабанную дробь, которую явно писал очень плохой композитор. То и дело меняющийся ритмический рисунок раздражает настолько, что Шерлок замечает искомый изъян.

— Садист. Не моя специализация.

— Нет у тебя никакой специализации, Шерлок. Будешь так отвергать все варианты — никогда и не будет.

— Я не стану работать с этими людьми. Чего бы мне это не стоило. А вот этот, последний… поручи кому-нибудь внимательному присмотреть за ним.

— Уже, — выдыхает Майкрофт, и Шерлок внезапно замечает на бескровных губах брата тень улыбки. Огромная редкость, но сейчас не до неё. — Злоупотребление служебным положением, домашнее насилие, избиения на допросах. Лишён наград и уволен пару часов назад.

— То есть я никак не мог об этом знать.

Не вопрос — утверждение. Судя по тому, что Майкрофт потянулся за дипломатом, первую полосу теста на профпригодность Шерлок прошёл. На полированное дерево столика ложится бумажная папка, судя по всему, досье. В единственном экземпляре. Что и требовалось доказать: Майкрофт всё решил за него и намного раньше, чем Шерлок мог бы догадаться.

Он действительно недостаточно умён.

— Грегори Лестрейд. Детектив-инспектор, — медленно читает вслух Шерлок, перелистывая содержимое досье. — Женат, есть дочь. Сколько фотографий… Ты в курсе, что жена ему изменяет?

— Я — да. Он — ещё нет, но догадывается. В любом случае это не твои проблемы. И тем более не мои.

— Ты знал, что, предложи ты его вместе с остальными, я бы выбрал именно Лестрейда?

— Конечно знал. Он «порядочный человек», как сказала бы мамочка. И хороший инспектор. Забирай папку и убирайся отсюда. Через семь минут из правого лифта должен выйти глава МИ-6.

—  _Должна_. Передавай привет даме.

Майкрофт едва заметно приподнимает бровь и закидывает ногу на ногу. Набрасывая на плечи пиджак, висящий на спинке дивана, Шерлок боковым зрением подмечает, как неуловимо меняется поза брата. Чуть шире становятся плечи, чуть выразительнее — глаза. Судя по всему, встреча предстоит действительно важная и пора бы Шерлоку убираться подальше. Папка из шершавой бумаги удобно ложится в руку, и Шерлок шагает к лифту. «Мальчики» предусмотрительно отступают подальше, не вторгаясь в сферу уходящего. Отлично. Майкрофт предусмотрел _и это_ тоже.

Следующим вечером он впервые встречается с Лестрейдом вживую. Для этого приходится долго просидеть в машине перед зданием Ярда, злясь на самого себя и на близость водителя, нетерпеливо постукивающего пальцами по рулю. Когда сквозь стеклянные двери становится видна знакомая по множеству фото фигура, бредущая через пустой вестибюль, Шерлок срывается с места, хлопнув дверью, и бросается практически наперерез инспектору.

— Шерлок Холмс, — выпаливает он, взлетев по ступенькам за пару ударов сердца, — консультирующий детектив.

И ещё до того, как оторопевший будущий коллега поднимает взгляд, Шерлок _уже_ видит: у него нет сферы. Вообще никакой.

Он  _безопасен_.

А вот его коллеги не очень. _Дистанция._ Сфера вокруг женщины-сержанта полыхает, словно огненный шторм, — Шерлок щурится и поспешно отшатывается от протянутой для рукопожатия руки. Ошибка, думает он, замечая, как сужаются карие глаза Донован. Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка — бьётся в висках при виде штатного судмедэксперта, имя которого врезается в память, как нож в масло.

Через неделю Лестрейд знакомит его со своими «умниками из пробирки», как он сам выражается. Люди в белых халатах угрожающе напоминают врачей — _дистанция_ , — но затем Шерлок обращает внимание на оснащение лаборатории Бартса и неожиданно для себя улыбается. Колбы и спиртовки ложатся в ладонь привычными округлыми боками, реактивы на полках расставлены по принадлежности к классам веществ и содержатся в образцовом порядке, а вытяжные шкафы вдоль дальней стены так и манят своим опасным содержимым. Шерлок так глубоко погружается в обдумывание экспериментов, которые мог бы здесь провести, что ещё долго не замечает незнакомую девушку, замершую возле двойных дверей лаборатории.

Она одета не так, как сотрудники вокруг: под форменной одеждой не прожжённые реактивами джинсы, а строгая юбка. С такого расстояния надпись на бейдже не разглядеть; лицо — простое и незапоминающееся; фигура скрыта халатом — выглаженным и наверняка даже похрустывающим при движениях.

— А! — восклицает Лестрейд, поднимая руку в приветствии. Шерлок с интересом разглядывает инспектора: как ему удаётся одним звуком и одним жестом выразить столько невербальной информации? Дружелюбие, радость от встречи, ожидание ответной радости, приглашение присоединиться, обещание безопасности — как люди умудряются высказывать это, практически не раскрывая рта?.. — Молли! Проходи, я уже хотел узнавать, куда ты пропала. Как мама?

— Спасибо, Грег, хорошо. Представишь?

— Наш новый внештатный сотрудник — Шерлок Холмс.

— Молли Хупер, — кивает девушка. Рукопожатие она не предлагает, наоборот, слегка отодвигается, немного поморщившись от удара бедром о стол. — Вы химик?

— Детектив. А вы?

Никаких пояснений, никакого интереса, никакой симпатии. Только сбор необходимой для полноценного функционирования информации.

— Патологоанатом. — Что и требовалось доказать: шелушащиеся руки, Бартс, знакомство с Лестрейдом, распушившиеся после снятия одноразовой шапочки волосы. Ну и наконец-то различимая надпись на бейдже. — Вы не похожи на детектива.

Шерлок отворачивается, не позволяя втянуть себя в разговор. Неловкая — кажется, это называется именно так — пауза длится недолго, и вот уже патологоанатом и детектив заводят негромкую беседу между собой. Шерлок же протягивает руку, привставая на цыпочки. На верхней полке, куда может дотянуться только достаточно высокий человек (трое мужчин и только одна женщина из всех работников лаборатории — автоматически запоминает он), стоит один очень занятный реактив.

— Вам интересна бертолетова соль? — усмехается один из сотрудников, заполняя журнал с показаниями гигрометра.

— Думаю, ему интереснее её сочетание с красным фосфором, — задумчиво произносит Хупер. Она стоит за спиной Лестрейда, перебирающего принесённые ею бумаги, и комментирует записи. — Лучше не давайте мистеру Холмсу возможности его найти.

— Эта смесь ядовита?

— Нет, инспектор. Только чрезвычайно взрывоопасна. Мальчишки её обожают.

Шерлок аккуратно опускает баночку обратно на полку, делает глубокий вдох и только тогда оборачивается. Сфера вокруг девушки-патологоанатома отливает бирюзой и аметистами, как мыльный пузырь на солнце. И так же, как и мыльный пузырь, не кажется угрожающей.

Оказывается, так и есть. С Молли спокойно даже в морге, где они обычно проводят пару вечеров в неделю, если он не занят полевой работой детектива. Она терпеливый наставник, что в случае Шерлока — неоценимое преимущество. А ещё она не пытается прикоснуться к нему. Кудри, выбившиеся из-под медицинской шапочки и упавшие на глаза, — личные проблемы Шерлока. Молли — в двух парах перчаток, в нитриле по локоть. Молли не пользуется духами и косметикой, потому что от неё всегда пахнет антисептиками, сталью и пустотой. Она редко смеётся, но часто улыбается, не размыкая бледных узких губ. Когда Лестрейд спрашивает, считает ли Шерлок мисс Хупер красивой, он честно отвечает:

— Нет. Ей следовало бы похудеть фунтов на семь. И сменить причёску.

Судя по озадаченной (иначе не скажешь) физиономии инспектора, он ожидал услышать что-то другое. Шерлок делает невероятное мысленное усилие и выдаёт то, что, по его мнению, от него требуется:

— И больше спать.

Андерсон фыркает, с трудом переворачивает тело на спину, чтобы сфотографировать лицо убитого, и лишь потом выплёвывает:

— Я же говорил: он — псих.

_Дистанция._

— Встань в очередь. Я заметила это первой. — Донован перелистывает блокнот с пометками, не поднимая головы. Грег разминает шею _(вот уже неделю спит на диване в гостиной)_ и ничего не отвечает.

Полгода спустя, стоя под едва тёплым душем, Шерлок зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы. Струи воды разлетаются в разные стороны, когда он яростно перебирает пряди, царапая кожу под ними в сумасшедшей попытке добраться до мозга. Основание ладони проезжается по почти пятидневной щетине: он не брился со времени завершения последнего расследования. Ел, кажется, примерно тогда же.

Надо привести себя в порядок, иначе Майкрофт вполне способен заявиться в эту крохотную съёмную квартирку, чтобы прочитать очередную нотацию о том, как ему следует себя держать. Такая реакция следовала каждый раз, когда Шерлок нарушал их неписанное соглашение. Сквернословить, игнорировать правила приличия и быть, как выражалась Донован, «последней сволочью» Шерлоку разрешалось. Под запретом оказались наркотики и неопрятный внешний вид.

Он стоит над раковиной, думая о том, чтобы располосовать своё лицо лежащей тут же бритвой, и расфокусированным взглядом пытается найти своё отражение в зеркале. Его нет. Нет — и всё тут. Несмотря на месяцы работы в полиции, на десятки раскрытых преступлений, на азарт расследований, вставляющий ничуть не слабее мета, Шерлока Холмса не существует.

Только несколько минут спустя Шерлок понимает: зеркало стоит на полу, прислонённое к не работающей стиральной машинке. Он так и не удосужился его повесить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Агорафобия — боязнь людных мест и скоплений людей вообще.  
> ** Амфетамин, он же «винт»: 
> 
> http://www.vsenarkotiki.ru/vint


	3. Глава вторая, где появляется трость; или 1.01 «Этюд в розовых тонах»

_«Твой страх — это дракон, стерегущий сокровища»._

© Тарин Дэйв

Шерлок опёрся о поручни, запрокидывая голову к потолку лифта. Гудение вентиляции и едва заметная вибрация кабины успокаивали. Может, тем двоим на стоянке вообще не стоило отвечать. Ни единого слова. Может, надо было притвориться глухим, слепым, умственно неполноценным — кем угодно, только не самим собой. Но пришедшее в голову решение завязывать с курением кажется интересным экспериментом. Теперь пачка сигарет вместе с зажигалкой полетят в ближайшую урну, а перед тем, как поймать такси, нужно будет зайти в аптеку за пластырями или таблетками. Ломка была столь же привычной, как и усталость, но последняя не мешала думать. Значит, нужны никотиновые пластыри, и побольше.

Двери лифта открылись — на два этажа раньше, чем нужно, — и Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз.

— О, Холмс! А вы куда это с утра пораньше?

Все люди, с которыми Шерлока свела изобретённая Майкрофтом работа, чётко разделялись на несколько типажей. Первый, как Донован и Андерсон, со злобным азартом клюнули на его маску социопата и при каждой встрече оповещали Шерлока обо всех новостях журналов вроде «Психиатрия сегодня». Вторая группа, самая многочисленная, состояла из тех, кто настолько замыкался на своей работе и своих проблемах, что плевать хотел на какого-то там Шерлока Холмса.

К третьему типажу относились единицы — самые ценные экземпляры среди всего этого двуногого мусора. Молли, чью утреннюю SMS о свежем трупе Шерлок воспринял как вручение рождественского подарка. Лестрейд, недавно наоравший на него за «представление» во время пресс-конференции — той, где обсуждали загадочную череду однотипных самоубийств. И та женщина, что пару недель назад в качестве благодарности предложила ему снизить цену на аренду _идеальной_ квартиры неподалёку от Риджентс-парка.

Шерлок отдавал себе отчёт в том, что двухэтажные апартаменты с отдельным входом слишком просторны для него одного, да и сумму он всё равно не потянет: б **о** льшая часть заработка неизбежно уходила на эксперименты, бездомных и такси. От общественного транспорта Шерлока мутило без всяких переносных смыслов.

Майк Стамфорд не вписывался ни в одну из упомянутых групп. Вообще. Он изо дня в день был общителен, дружелюбен и совершенно не обидчив, хотя Шерлок старательно вёл себя так, чтобы вызвать страх и отвращение одновременно.

Не удалось, если судить по жизнерадостному приветствию Стамфорда.

— Я в морг.

Шерлок не обманывается: как бы кратко он ни ответил, Майк развернёт на месте одной реплики собеседника десять своих. И присыплет всё сверху смехом. Майк выкрутится, даже если ему не отвечать ни слова, ни одного, никогда. Проверено. И не единожды.

— А, к нашей красавице, верно? Я тут ненадолго забежал, посмотреть, все ли микроскопы в рабочем состоянии. В десять придут мои оболтусы-студенты, будем портить препараты в ужасающих количествах.

— Дадите им делать срезы? — уже заинтересовано уточнил Шерлок. Лифт был достаточно большим, чтобы в нём поместилась каталка и несколько человек одновременно, так что между ним и Майком оставались безопасные полтора метра.

— Ну, как сказать, «срезы». — Двери открылись на нужном Шерлоку этаже, и Стамфорд зажал кнопку блокировки дверей, желая продолжить разговор. — Это скорее «тосты», причём из хлеба, нарезанного шестилетним ребёнком. На просвет ничего не разглядишь, какой бы замечательный микроскоп не был. Хотя чего это я бурчу — сам таким был. Торопитесь?

— Да. — Шерлок приоткрывает полу пальто, демонстрируя плётку, прихваченную с собой для эксперимента.

Лицо Майка вытягивается, и Шерлок, довольный произведённым эффектом, выходит из лифта спиной вперёд, не сводя взгляда с шокированного собеседника. С языка срывается неожиданно правдивое:

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему я никак не могу найти компаньона для аренды квартиры. Кто меня вытерпит?

Под глазами Молли залегли серовато-голубые тени, а воздух, который она выдыхает, пахнет кофе. Паршивым кофе из автомата на этаже. Видимо, дежурство выдалось настолько тяжёлым, что у неё не было времени воспользоваться если не туркой, то хотя бы пакетиками с сублимированной бурдой из собственного шкафчика.

— Мужчина, шестьдесят семь лет, естественная смерть. Работал здесь, — коротко представляет она лежащий на столе труп. — Мы несколько раз пересекались.

Шерлок наблюдает за выражением её лица и не может прочесть там ни-че-го. Он не знает, виной тому его неспособность к полноценному анализу языка мимики и жестов — или гора отчётов на рабочем столе Хупер.

— Он был забавным. Приступай, я пока закончу с маркировкой образцов для анализов.

За долю секунды до того, как на мёртвую плоть обрушивается первый звонкий удар, Шерлок успевает подобрать определение для сегодняшнего настроения Молли. Неподвижность и усталость. Она вполголоса предлагает сварить-таки кофе, но проходит несколько часов, в течение которых Шерлок меняет морг на лабораторию и хлыст — на бюретку, а девушки всё нет. Он отмечает это краем сознания, поглощённый титрованием и счётом капель реактива. Автоматическому дозатору в приборе Шерлок не доверяет.

Девять, десять, одиннадцать… Произносимые про себя слова разлетаются внутри черепа, как будто он кричит в заброшенном католическом соборе. Ещё немного — и с колокольни сорвутся испуганные голуби. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать.

Шестнадцать. Время отставить бюретку в сторону и наблюдать за результатом.

— Тут всё изменилось.

Точно, из раствора постепенно выпадают хлопья осадка, анализ положителен… Нет, это не его слова. Слишком ярко представленный собор, с покосившимися замшелыми лавками и лозами плюща, оплётшего колонны, сыграл с увлёкшимся Шерлоком шутку: он едва не пропустил вторжение незнакомца в лабораторию. На тот факт, что вошедший следом за чужаком Стамфорд, должно быть, сам привёл его сюда, Шерлок обращает внимание не сразу.

Врач. Солдат. Раненый. Три главных элемента, характеризующие личность мужчины. Шерлок вертит эти понятия перед мысленным взором, меняя местами, накладывая друг на друга. Что важнее? Что было первым? И почему это Стамфорд привёл бывшего однокашника не в старую аудиторию, не в анатомический театр, где можно вспомнить славные дни юности, а сюда, в дальнюю лабораторию?

Мужчина — его зовут Джон Ватсон — предлагает воспользоваться своим телефоном. Полувздох сквозь зубы — и шаг вперёд, к человеку, который, несмотря на невысокий рост, вполне способен уложить Шерлока на обе лопатки или перебить позвоночник. Походя. Телефон переходит из рук в руки — _дистанция,_  — всё происходит быстро, и Шерлок отворачивается, испытывая невероятное облегчение от прекращения контакта. Сфера вокруг Ватсона едва заметно багровеет, но пурпур, даже бледный, остаётся цветом крови и власти. Мобильник даёт Шерлоку новую пищу для размышлений, пока его большие пальцы набирают и отправляют сообщение о результатах исследования.

Майк мог привести этого мужчину сюда с одной-единственной целью. Очевидно же.

— Скрипку терпите?

Видимо, очевидно не всем. Ватсон нахмурился и выпрямился, позабыв опереться на трость. Хромота действительно психосоматическая, и он, сам врач, этого не осознаёт. Интересно. Шерлок наблюдает за ним искоса, отмечая, что морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз стали глубже, а радужка при ближайшем рассмотрении вовсе не серая. Скорее синяя. Анализ мелких деталей отвлекал от нарастающей внутри паники: « _Ч т о  т ы  д е л, а е ш ь?!_ »

Даже если комиссованный по ранению врач скажет, что скрипка — его любимый инструмент (идиотская вежливость) и он готов терпеть её божественное звучание в режиме «двадцать четыре на семь», Шерлок _не терпит_ людей. И этого не исправить, никак. Он пытался. Самый лучший результат дали наркотики, потом появился Майкрофт с его идеей-фикс о том, чтобы подрядить младшего брата на службу Империи (читай: себе). Теперь, чтобы не потерять возможность быть консультирующим детективом, первым своего имени, нужно не приближаться к наркотикам.

Круг замкнулся.

— Кофе, — провозглашает Молли, выныривая из-за спины незнакомца. — Без молока, с четырьмя ложками сахара. Шерлок, я, конечно, лезу не в своё дело, но твоя тяга к сладкому явно в доле с твоим дантистом. Я на сегодня закончила и уже ухожу. Мне идёт эта помада?

— На полтона темнее было бы лучше. Холодного оттенка. И выбрось эти духи, они отвратительны. Слишком сладкие, лучше сотри их с запястий спиртом. Ты абсолютно бездарна по части выбора парфюма.

— Ещё одна реплика, Шерлок, и следующий флакон я пойду покупать с тобой.

Аргумент. Ватсон провожает уходящую Хупер сосредоточенным взглядом, пробегая глазами по фигуре девушки с ног до головы — и обратно. Молли оставила халат в раздевалке, переодевшись в чёрное платье-футляр, однако Шерлок всё равно не видит в ней ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание. Назревающая возможность поселиться-таки в центре Лондона гораздо важнее. Нужно просто отнестись к ней как к новому эксперименту, который как будто не касается его лично. Стать из реагента — наблюдателем, из подопытного — исследователем. Соблюсти _дистанцию_. Смотреть на события издалека, как будто со смотровой площадки «Осколка».

— Соседям по квартире лучше узнать друг о друге самое худшее.

Всё, что он сейчас озвучивает, — лишь первая линия многоуровневой обороны, выработанной за последний год. Скрипка, молчание, ненормированный график работы… что бы сказал Ватсон, услышь он честное: я — человек с высокодифференцированным аутизмом, который притворяется высокоактивным социопатом, чтобы иметь хотя бы мизерную возможность выжить в мире, не рассчитанном на таких, как я?..

— Только встретились и сразу пойдём смотреть квартиру?

И это всё, что его интересует? Как же скучно живётся тому, у кого внутри не гремит набатом: « _Согласись! Не нарушай мой эксперимент, не сопротивляйся, просто — согласись! Иначе я сдамся, и неизвестно, решусь ли ещё когда-нибудь. Ты — случайность, неожиданное последствие остроты, слишком удачной, чтобы я мог смолчать_ ».

Кости не станут выпадать двумя шестёрками по семь раз в неделю.

— Что-то смущает?

— Мы ведь ничего не знаем… Ни имён друг друга, ни места встречи.

Неправильный ответ. Шерлок обрушивает на него всю собранную за пару минут информацию; всё, что только может, включая даже то, в чём до конца не уверен. Он выскребает данные изо всех углов, из каждой складки одежды, чтобы поразить. Наповал. Если незнакомец, которого Шерлок захотел в пику самому себе сделать соседом по квартире, выдержит это — значит, он выдержит всё. Потому что улыбнуться в ответ на такой быстрый и стремительный разбор собственной жизни ещё никому не удавалось.

Ватсон хмурится, приоткрывает рот — и сухие губы изгибает лёгкая улыбка. Значит, всё получится. Напоследок Шерлок не удерживается от шпильки — _«Забыл свою плеть в морге!»_  — и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Майк прячет смешок в кулак, а Ватсон ошалело переводит взгляд на однокашника.

Почему-то очень хочется подмигнуть.

 

***

Он — его зовут Джон — сидит в кресле на Бейкер-стрит 221В и спрашивает про сайт, недавно созданный Шерлоком. В изломе бровей сквозит явное недоверие к дедуктивному методу, но Ватсон хотя бы способен к примитивному поиску информации. Приходилось иметь дело и с более дремучими экземплярами.

Оказывается, ему вполне удобно в кресле, которое Шерлок планировал выбросить на ближайшую помойку — предварительно расстреляв из револьвера подушку с флагом Империи. Он уже подыскал ту фотографию Майкрофта, которую хотел бы использовать в качестве мишени, но, видимо, появление в квартире соседа делает неприкосновенными половину вещей в ней.

Жаль.

Лестрейд влетает в гостиную спустя минуту после того, как Шерлок краем уха улавливает приближающуюся полицейскую сирену. Четвёртая жертва — и на этот раз что-то изменилось. Инспектор сразу приступает к делу, не отдышаться, не передохнуть. Оно и понятно: пресса жаждет его крови. Судя по выглаженной рубашке с характерным заломом на воротнике, у него наладилось с женой, а если принять во внимание спешку и вымазанную обувь, то совсем разладилось на работе.

Настолько, что он готов снова предложить Шерлоку участие в расследовании года.

Поедет ли он? Конечно!.. То есть — да, но в другой машине. Нужно подумать — желательно в одиночестве. Лестрейд далеко не так плох, как любой другой человек, однако перед появлением на месте преступления Шерлоку нужно собрать в кулак всю силу воли и должным образом настроиться. Это жестокое испытание для его органов чувств, ведь там будет куча людей, всеобщая суета и — Андерсон.

А значит, там практически невыносимо находиться.

Наверное, он продал бы душу — если таковая вообще существует — за то, чтобы кто-то встал между ним и этим имбецилом. Его озаряет уже на лестнице, да так внезапно, что он чуть не скатывается по ней, оступившись.

Вот оно. Ватсон. Он сможет сделать это, если, конечно, захочет.

Он сидит всё в том же кресле, в той же позе, в которой Шерлок его оставил. Как брошенная марионетка, позабытая кукловодом после представления. Взгляд, устремлённый одновременно вперёд и внутрь самого себя, лишён уже привычного для Шерлока блеска. Будто бы собственное существование Ватсону неинтересно, будто оно его тяготит и не радует.

Бред какой-то. Шерлок выбрасывает из чертогов начинающую обрастать плотью мысль _(«Он похож на меня»)_ и решает начать издали. Дипломатия — трата времени и ресурсов, но обычным людям проще воспринимать информацию постепенно. А кто может быть более обычен, чем мужчина средних лет, вышвырнутый с военной службы и до сих пор не привыкший носить гражданское?

— Вы ведь доктор? Даже военный доктор?

Светловолосая голова заинтересованно поворачивается на голос; рука, сжатая в кулак, внезапно перестаёт дрожать. Ватсон этого не замечает: он отвечает на вопрос неохотно и утвердительно — тем не менее Шерлок видит, как выпрямляется «хромающая» нога и как в лице проступает жёсткость и решительность.

— Хороший?

— Очень хороший.

— Видели много смертей и ранений?

— Да, видел.

— И в переделках бывал?

— Да, бывал. Насмотрелся в избытке ужасов всяких.

И никаких следов брезгливости на лице. Сфера поспешно вставшего Ватсона темнеет, как грозовые тучи, подсвеченные закатом, — и Шерлок изо всех сил старается смотреть ему прямо в лицо. Вот только взгляд всё время соскальзывает на сферу вокруг. Сейчас он мало походит на врача или раненого, сейчас напротив Шерлока стоит солдат. Да, с тростью в руке, да, пока не понимая, чего от него хотят, но — солдат. План может сработать, проносится в голове, и губы словно сами собой выговаривают вопросительное:

— Больше не хочется?

— Кто. Вам. Сказал.

Армия Её Величества должна защищать подданных короны, так что самое время Джону Ватсону снова исполнить долг перед родиной.

Стать бронежилетом Шерлока Холмса от тупости окружающих.

Полицейские мигалки окружают Донован сиянием, однако женщина от этого не становится похожей на ангела. Стой она или ей подобное существо на страже врат Ада, Данте бы так и остался у порога.

На месте преступления Шерлок отмахивается от комбинезона, настояв на том, чтобы Ватсон его-таки надел. Да, такое решение нарушает протокол, что хуже — ставит под вопрос собранные на месте преступления улики. Но у встреченного у дверей Андерсона из кармана торчат вывернутые перчатки — значит, сбор образцов уже окончен и совсем скоро будет отдана команда грузить тело в машину. Они прибыли как раз вовремя.

Войдя в комнату, Шерлок рассматривает тело на полу только первые пару секунд. Развернув корпус и наклонив голову, как будто оценивая обстановку, он наблюдает за вошедшим чуть позже Ватсоном. Нужно убедиться, что доктор и солдат действительно так хорош, как он себе думает. И что его психической устойчивости хватит на то, чтобы видеть насильственную смерть вне боевых действий.

В тот вечер, когда Шерлок вышел под моросящий дождь на набережную Темзы, прижимая к себе спрятанное под пальто досье Лестрейда, он уже знал: первым, что ему следует изучить, будет язык эмоций и жестов. Он много лет не понимал или неверно истолковывал невербальные сигналы окружающих. Раньше это не было важным, раньше он мог запереться дома и плевать на всех. Теперь, коль он собирается расследовать преступления, необходимо научиться читать язык тела подозреваемых так же бегло, как химические формулы и поэзию Катулла в оригинале.

Неделя прошла под знаменем Пола Экмана*. Шерлок по много раз пересматривал схематические и детальные изображения эмоций, искал ролики, снятые в разных частях света. Сорок три мимические мышцы давали примерно десять тысяч разных выражений лица. А то, что папуасы Новой Гвинеи и датчане одинаково изображают радость, грусть и удивление, было изумительным. Оказалось, что по-настоящему всеобщим языком был не английский и даже не эсперанто, а эмоции. Те самые, которые Шерлок до последнего времени не понимал ни на йоту.

Часы и дни, потраченные на дешифровку микровыражений, приносят свои плоды каждый день. Но сейчас Шерлок впервые считывает эмоции человека, с которым поселился в одной квартире. И чем дольше смотрит на лицо замершего в дверном проёме Джона, тем сильнее понимает: с соседом и ассистентом он не прогадал.

Первое, что отражается на лице Ватсона, — жёстко взятая под контроль печаль, смешанная с яростью. Через долю секунды на поверхности остаётся только печаль, а злость на того, кто сотворил такое, уходит на глубину, как кашалот, насытивший свои лёгкие кислородом. И всё, что остаётся от гнева, — громкий стук трости о грязный пол.

Он же вернулся с войны, внезапно приходит Шерлоку на ум, пока Ватсон тяжело опускается на колени, чтобы осмотреть тело вблизи. Он такой же искалеченный и так же боится жизни, как и сам Шерлок, и не может теперь найти себе места в мирном, высокомерном, туманном Лондоне.

_Он не причинит вреда мне, только — себе._

Эта мысль исчезает лишь тогда, когда до Шерлока доходит: цвет чемодана!.. Ватсон и все сантименты забыты — первый в мире консультирующий детектив скатывается по лестнице вприпрыжку. Вперёд, на поиск розовой безвкусицы, от которой убийца наверняка очень спешил избавиться! Спустя какое-то время чемодан найден, привезён домой, его содержимое исследовано тщательнейшим образом — и только тут Шерлок вспоминает о Ватсоне, оставленном на Лористон-Гарденс. Времени у того было предостаточно, чтобы вернуться на 221В. Так где же он?

Пальцы отправляются в полёт по кнопкам. _«Бейкер-стрит. Приезжайте немедленно»._ Спустя несколько секунд, поразмыслив, Шерлок добавляет: _«Если удобно. ШХ»._ Вдогонку летит то, что Майкрофт назвал бы воплем отчаяния: _«Если неудобно, всё равно приезжайте»._

Когда на кожу предплечья ложится третий никотиновый пластырь, мозг, взбудораженный предвкушением, выдаёт вариант, который точно заинтересует Ватсона. Шерлок набирает сообщение и откладывает мобильник в кипу бумаг, растягиваясь на диване. На экране ещё некоторое время светится провокационное: _«Может быть опасно. ШХ»._

 

***

Сердце чуть ли не выпрыгивает из груди, горло немного саднит: во время погони Шерлок наглотался холодного воздуха; Джон рядом улыбается, перемежая одышку и смешки. Они стоят в прихожей на 221В, прислонившись к стене, почти касаясь друг друга плечами, и Шерлок вспоминает о  _дистанции_ только тогда, когда постучавший в дверь Анджело вручает Джону позабытую трость. Интересно, что он с ней сделает теперь, убедившись, что вполне может обходиться без неё? Убедившись, что может бегать? И  _как_ бегать — наравне с Шерлоком, который иногда по ночам пробирался в ближайший фитнес-центр, чтобы поплавать часа три-четыре подряд!

Встревоженная миссис Хадсон заставляет их обоих взлететь по ступенькам наверх, в квартиру, которую они окончательно решили делить на двоих. Лестрейд развалился в кресле — в кресле Шерлока! — и предъявляет свои банальные претензии по поводу чемодана. И наркотиков. В который раз хочется придушить Майкрофта. Наверняка брат по каким-то своим каналам (или даже лично) предупредил детектива-инспектора о маленьких слабостях младшего Холмса. Эта предусмотрительность уже не удивляет — злит.

Удивляет реакция Джона на обыск. Впервые с детских времён Шерлоку становится _неловко_. Нет, травки они здесь не найдут, но могут выйти на его опиумно-амфетаминовое прошлое, и это будет в разы хуже. Джон — врач, он не верит в сентиментальные сказки про завязавших наркоманов и вполне способен отказаться от жилья, если его придётся делить с человеком, подобным Шерлоку. Только не это. Всё же так неплохо начиналось!

— Поставь глаза на место! — рычит Шерлок на торжествующе-брезгливую Донован. — Да, в микроволновку! Пока не включай!

Думай, думай, думай! Наркотики, Ватсон, обыск, чемодан, Андерсон, _дистанция_ , самоубийства, Лестрейд! Думай, иначе ты не удержишься, иначе братец спихнёт тебя с этой фантастически интересной работы, и ты вернёшься под уютное мамино крылышко, где жить уже не-вы-но-си-мо! Думай! Нет, мертворождённая дочь тут явно не при чём.

— Это было давно! С чего бы ей столько печалиться?!

Ошибка, Шерлок. На лице Джона поочерёдно проступает изумление, недоумение, подавленный гнев. Люди так не говорят, даже если думают именно это. Ты прокололся, Шерлок, ты снова ляпнул то, что _не принято_ озвучивать. Слишком увлёкся расследованием, поддался нарастающей внутри панике ( _«В моём доме — чужие!»_ ). Теперь надо как-то исправлять.

— Вот подумайте. Если бы вас убили, о чём бы вы думали в последнюю секунду?

— Боже, дай мне жить.

— Скучно, — вырывается раньше всякого сознательного контроля. — Включите воображение!

— Не нуждаюсь.

Действительно. Вот реплика про воображение с его стороны звучала донельзя глупо. Разве у человека с боевым ранением могут возникнуть трудности в том, чтобы представить себе свою смерть?..

— Я видел такое, от чего глаза выцветают, — негромко говорит Ватсон, не отводя взгляда. — И не собираюсь вспоминать об этом иначе, чем посредством кошмаров.

 

***

— Сержант Донован мне всё объяснила. Только что.

А глаза честные-честные. Не знай Шерлок наверняка, _кто именно_ стрелял в таксиста, он бы сейчас усомнился в собственных выводах.

Джон был слегка встревожен, что естественно на месте преступления; немного устало поникли плечи, что понятно в конце насыщенного событиями дня, — и только. Никаких следов вины или сожаления. И порох с пальцев он точно стёр достаточно тщательно, но всё же лучше не рисковать и не задерживаться здесь. Лестрейд вполне ясно дал понять, что до завтрашнего дня у него ещё есть время прийти в себя после шока. Но Шерлок употребит этот временной резерв для того, чтобы лучше узнать нового соседа по квартире, полагающего, что этим вечером спас детективу жизнь.

Было бы от чего спасать.

— Всё в порядке? — Форма вежливости в этот раз не кажется излишней. Шерлок ещё никого не убивал, и ему интересно, что сейчас творится в этом крошечном, но забавном мозгу.

— В полном.

— Вы только что убили человека.

— Я знаю.

Да, Джон Ватсон полон сюрпризов. И носит с собой оружие — прямо по переполненной полицией улочке. Следующие дни обещают быть интереснее предыдущих. Намного. И даже когда Джон называет его «идиотом», это звучит совершенно иначе, чем из уст Донован или кого-то подобного. И пока он интересуется чем-то у помощницы Майкрофта, последний на джестуно** спрашивает Шерлока:

— Ты завёл себе сиделку? Без моего ведома?

Консультирующий детектив, первый в своём роде, пожимает плечами и показывает брату язык.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пол Экман:  
> https://goo.gl/jAjUvE  
> ** Джестуно:  
> https://goo.gl/JdCx6n
> 
>  
> 
> Автор в курсе, что часть наполовину представляет собой ретеллинг первой серии. Так и задумывалось, ибо, по крайней мере, начало должно быть сопоставлено максимально точно (на мой взгляд), но проводить подобные эксперименты над своим воображением я больше не намерена. События следующих глав будут укладываться в промежутки между сериями и сезонами с поправкой на особенности вселенной savant!AU.


	4. Глава третья, доказывающая, что Джон всегда прав

_«Я в тайну масок всё-таки проник._  


_Уверен я, что мой анализ точен:_  


_И маски равнодушья у иных —_  


_Защита от плевков и от пощёчин…_  


_Как доброго лица не прозевать,_  


_Как честных угадать наверняка мне?!_  


_Они решили маски надевать,_  


_Чтоб не разбить своё лицо о камни»._

© Владимир Высоцкий  


— Вы говорили, что соседям по квартире лучше узнать друг о друге самое худшее. Что ж, вы играете на скрипке, не считаясь со временем суток. Разводите вокруг себя антисанитарию, и если без того, чтобы пользоваться микроволновкой, я как-нибудь проживу, то заставленный человеческими органами и конечностями холодильник…

— Вы же врач. Вас это не должно изумлять или шокировать.

Джон щурится, разглядывая собеседника, только что бросившего пальто в свободное кресло рядом. На мгновение Шерлока обдаёт холодом предположение, что он проглядел-таки у нового знакомого близорукость, но затем приходит осознание: в таком случае тот выстрел бы просто не удался. Вполне вероятно, тогда на полу остался бы лежать он сам. Не самая приятная перспектива, особенно на голодный желудок.

Возникший рядом со столиком Анджело красноречиво щёлкает ручкой и негромко произносит:

— Я придержал для вас место. Думал, вернётесь раньше. Шерлок, во что ты ввязал этого чудесного молодого человека на ночь глядя? Конечно, на моей родине принято ужинать поздно, но не за полночь же, честное слово… Прошу прощения, я просто немного нервничаю. Чего желаете на… ужин?

— Мне спагетти с чем угодно, — заказывает Джон. — А вам?

— То же самое и двойную порцию, — лениво отвечает Шерлок, наблюдая, как у Джона поджимается угол рта, как только Анжело ставит на стол свечу. Морщинистая рука хозяина ресторанчика ныряет в карман — пальцы, держащие блокнот, перехватывают коробок, чиркает длинная спичка, предназначенная для розжига каминов. Или свечей — вот так, напоказ, с ноткой театральности.

Интересно, почему Джон реагирует на сочетания парафина, хлопка и огня так негативно, хотя несколько часов назад расписывался в широте своих взглядов? Анджело удаляется на кухню, и Шерлок продолжает прерванный его появлением разговор.

— Так почему вас смущает содержимое моего холодильника?

— Нашего, мистер Холмс. _Нашего_ холодильника, будьте так добры уяснить. Я женат на своей работе дольше, чем вы — на вашей. И не привык смешивать личные гастрономические пристрастия с призванием и его атрибутами. Скажем так, с моей точки зрения, это как супружеская измена без средств барьерной контрацепции. Можно подцепить что-то крайне неприятное.

— Мне необходим материал для опытов. И место с низкой температурой, где я могу хранить образцы.

— Купите отдельный холодильник. — За равнодушным пожатием плеч очень просто упустить мимолётную улыбку, но она там точно была. Шерлок заметил. — Это не так накладно, как оплата больничных счетов в случае чего, и… Кстати, у вас хоть страховка есть, с такой-то работой?

— Я освобожу полку в холодильнике, раз вы настаиваете. Одну. — Шерлок откидывается на спинку кресла. Место выбрано идеально: в углу зала, по правую руку, — огромное окно, дающее обзор на пустынную ночную улицу, за спиной — стена, напротив — Джон (как самый занятный объект для наблюдения). —  _Нижнюю_ , если вас устроит.

М-да, а ноздри-то как раздулись. За всеми волнениями дня и вечера Шерлок не забыл, что Джон где-то под курткой прячет пистолет. Любопытно, где? Внутренний карман, пояс брюк или, чтобы совсем по правилам, в кобуре? Какой-нибудь хитрый вариант бандольера*, оставшийся с армейских времён? Было бы интересно посмотреть. Жаль, ума и самоконтроля у Ватсона хватает на то, чтобы держать себя в руках в общественном месте.

Нужно будет повторить опыт с нижней полкой, когда они останутся один на один на 221В.

— А ещё вы — редкостная сволочь, — выдыхает Джон, склонившись над столом. — Это к числу тех качеств, о которых стоит знать соседу по квартире.

— Может, после «сволочи» стоит перейти на «ты»?

— Пожалуйста. Ну и скотина же ты, Шерлок.

Очень сложно удержать расцветающую на губах улыбку, потому что в словах нет ни злобы, ни желания ранить собеседника. Просто констатация факта, результата долгой работы над собой, которая Шерлоку, судя по всему, удалась. Джон трёт лоб, уже привычным движением забрасывает упавшую на него светлую прядь назад и потягивается с явным удовольствием. Ждать подачи ужина, который состоится не раньше чем в два часа ночи, ещё долго, так что нужно последовать примеру Джона и попытаться устроиться поудобнее.

Ночь, пустое кафе, все стулья уже подняты на лишённые скатертей столы, пол блестит чистотой, на всех окнах, кроме одного, опущены ролл-ставни, к барной стойке сиротливо жмутся высокие табуретки. Кажется, настал конец света и в живых остались только несколько человек, запертых в непривычно тихом помещении.

Между ними стоит треклятая свечка, Анджело — это отсюда слышно — гоняет по кухне сонного повара, перемежая английские ругательства итальянскими, а сидящий напротив мужчина с усмешкой поднимает руку к вороту наглухо застёгнутой куртки. Пальцы пробегают по грубо выделанной коже, подцепляя кнопки одну за другой. Едва заметив светлое пятно воротничка рубашки, Шерлок прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову.

_Дистанция_. Спокойно. Ты сам сидишь без верхней одежды, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Ватсон решил остаться в свитере. Ты что, полагал, что он приступит к трапезе в перчатках и шляпе?.. Глупо.

_«Глупый Шерлок. Решил, что выдержишь рядом с собой живого человека»._

— Всё в порядке?

В голосе Джона больше вежливости, чем беспокойства. И правда, о чём волноваться? Злодей убит, впереди — пиршество по поводу победы, очередная дань древним сказкам посреди современного мегаполиса. В ближайшее время ничего страшного произойти не может.

Джон не знает, что он не прав.

— Да, — тут же отзывается Шерлок, приоткрывая глаза. Соглашаться всегда нужно как можно быстрее, особенно когда чувствуешь подступающую к горлу панику и тошноту. Пару минут размеренных вдохов-выдохов, и ему должно стать немного легче. — Длинный день… Где ты прячешь пистолет? Не за поясом точно, слишком свободно сидишь, а при такой глубине кресла ты бы чувствовал определённое неудобство, я заметил бы. Не в куртке, иначе ей не удалось бы оказаться на спинке твоего кресла так бесшумно. Под свитером? Он достаточно мешковат и объёмен, чтобы спрятать короткоствольное оружие, но добраться до пистолета в случае опасности будет чересчур хлопотно…

Тихий смешок заставляет-таки Шерлока скосить глаза на объект дедуктивных выкладок. Джон встряхивает левой кистью, на мгновение собирая из пальцев и ладони узнаваемый силуэт пистолета, и направляет «дуло» вниз, в пол.

— Голень, — озвучивает Шерлок этот жест. — Как я сразу не догадался?

— Там сложнее всего заметить. И проще всего достать, особенно если ты попадаешь под внезапный огонь противника и неизбежно оказываешься на земле. Люблю заставлять инстинкты работать на меня.

— Подожди… Левая?..

Джон брал меню правой рукой, трость держал в ней же, писал тоже… Он всё делал правой, просто, естественно и привычно для глаза, из чего Шерлок автоматически сделал вывод, что компаньон и ассистент — обыкновенный правша. Обыкновенный! Что за?..

— Левая, — подтверждает Джон, улыбаясь. Снова. Чёрт побери, Шерлок действительно что-то упустил, но когда? — Хорошая армейская привычка. Когда стреляешь с левой руки, это доставляет противнику массу неудобств. Особенно если этот противник — снайпер, который целится туда, где у тебя, как у правши, должен быть левый бок с сердцем и лёгким, а не пустота.

— Но ты… правша.

— Не представляешь, насколько ты прав.

Шерлок опирается локтями о край стола, наклоняется вперёд и переплетает пальцы в замок под подбородком. Джон отзеркаливает его позу — нарочно! — и с улыбкой, не покидающей губ, принимается выжидать. Как будто слушает гул предположений, разрывающий голову Шерлока, как множество роящихся пчёл.

— Амбидекстр, — выплёвывает детектив через минуту. — Человек, одинаково хорошо владеющий обеими руками.

— Знаешь, как прикольно было в университете? Пишешь лекцию, не успеваешь, рука уже отваливается, соседи истекают п **о** том и высовывают языки, а ты просто перекладываешь ручку в левую и продолжаешь писать до тех пор, пока правая не отдохнёт. Студенты замечали не сразу, но выражение лица лектора было бесценно. Всегда. Я даже дразнил Гарриет тем, что она не права, а я  _всегда прав_.

—  _Двойной правый_. «Ambi dexter» — это «двойной правый» в значении «две правых руки», а никак не «всегда правый». Это звучало бы как «semper dexter». Ты должен был это знать.

— Я-то знал — в отличие от Гарри, которая верила мне на слово и обижалась. А ты-то латынь откуда знаешь? Небось, юридический или исторический факультет какого-нибудь донельзя дорогого заведения?..

— Это нечестно. — Руки Шерлока рухнули по обе стороны пустой тарелки. — Ты сознательно вводил её в заблуждение своим неправильным переводом. Это совершенно не корректно переданный смысл термина.

— Опять взовьёшься на тему различий между психопатом и социопатом? — А Джон умеет очень красноречиво закатывать глаза. — Не будь занудой, Шерлок.

Если бы они сейчас ужинали, Шерлок бы подавился. Гарантированно. Его называли фриком, психом, даже психопатом, но чтобы занудой — никогда. Положение спас вынырнувший словно из-под земли хозяин ресторанчика с подносом в одной руке и бутылкой — в другой.

— Прошу. Ваш заказ и вино, уже открытое. Buon appetito!

— Но мы не заказывали…

— За счёт заведения, дорогой мистер Ватсон, всё за счёт заведения. С Шерлока и его спутника я и пенни не возьму. С виноградников Пьемонта вас устроит? Замечательно! Пожелания будут? Может, десерт? К сожалению, у нас закончилась свежая клубника, должны подвезти часа через четыре, но сливки…

— У меня аллергия на клубнику, но большое спасибо за предложение, — громко перебивает поток предложений Джон. — Если у Шерлока нет других планов, мы могли бы сами закрыть заведение или дождаться здесь утра и первых ваших работников. Идите, отоспитесь, мы никуда не спешим.

Шерлок дожидается, когда Анджело, бормоча благодарности и пожелания счастья в их адрес, ныряет сквозь искрящуюся бликами бисерную занавеску на кухню, и только потом произносит:

— Ты солгал. Нет у тебя аллергии на клубнику.

— У меня ни на что нет аллергии.

— Но тебе неприятно, — продолжает гнуть своё Шерлок. Ему необходимо понять, что сейчас происходит и что Ватсон думает по этому поводу. Потому что сам Шерлок даже в опиумном бреду не мог представить себя на свидании с кем угодно. Неизведанная область человеческих реакций манила тёмными пятнами. — Итак, тебе неприятен любой намёк на интимные отношения вообще или только со мной? С кем-то ещё? У тебя есть какие-нибудь отклонения, о которых мне следовало бы знать?

— Ты невыносим, и мне это нравится, — разливая вино по бокалам, отвечает Джон. — Не в том смысле, конечно, но нравится. Что ж, о твоих странностях мы поговорили достаточно, пора перейти к моим. Да, на людях я чаще предпочитаю пользоваться правой рукой и приглашать на свидания хорошеньких женщин. И девушек, если они не против общества мужчины, начавшего седеть лет семь назад. Но я действительно амбидекстр. Бисексуальный амбидекстр, эдакий квадрат в квадрате, если продолжать шутить. Всё в порядке? Ты ещё здесь и не собираешься никуда бежать?

— Я не отдал тебе ключи от 221В, — медленно произносит Шерлок, поднимая над столом кулак с зажатой в нём связкой. К еде никто из них не притрагивается, хотя паста со сливочным соусом и креветками поблёскивает в тарелке аппетитным глянцем. — Полагаю, они тебе понадобятся.

Джон протягивает руку ладонью вверх и ждёт пару секунд. Ничего не происходит: пальцы Шерлока всё так же напряжённо обхватывают ключи от вожделенной ими обоими квартиры.

— Значит, не всё в порядке, — тихо шепчет Джон, впрочем, не убирая выжидающе открытой ладони. — Я тебе не подхожу. Что-то смущает? Естественно, кроме того, что я сегодня убил человека?

— Один вопрос.

— Задавай хоть сотню, но, возможно, лучше сперва выпить хотя бы по бокалу. Потом, в нашем распоряжении целый бар. В таких условиях собеседование пройдёт как по маслу.

— Ты собираешься сделать из моего дома проходной двор?

— В смысле, буду ли я приводить в  _нашу_ квартиру первых встречных обоих полов? Это как получится, но в моём возрасте — крайне маловероятно. Не то, чтобы я был против, но в Лондоне есть более приятные партнёры на одну ночь. Допустим, ты.

И ещё до того, как Шерлок изумлённо распахивает глаза в ответ на такое утверждение, Джон накрывает его кулак своей ладонью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бандольер:  
> https://goo.gl/NkAGjL
> 
> Да, у Джона стальные яйца. Были, есть и будут. Потому что он — не кисейная барышня и не мужчина средних лет, от скуки болтающий с психотерапевтом. Он — военно-полевой хирург. Для понимания: в РФ их, как и будущих спасателей МЧС, а также психологов из групп помощи пострадавшим от стихийных бедствий, техногенных катастроф и терактов, обучают, к примеру, в военно-медицинской академии в Питере.


	5. Глава четвертая, с которой, как мы знаем, не всё в порядке

_«Как разграничить душу с темнотой?»_.

© Уильям Батлер Йейтс

— Дыши, — еле слышно кричит Джон откуда-то издалека. — Просто дыши.

Шерлок лежит на полу, на спине, в кромешной тьме, и честно пытается _только_ дышать. И не пинаться. Сердце в груди колотится так, будто бьётся об пол резиновым мячиком, отскакивает, долетает до рёбер, едва не ломая их, и устремляется обратно, к позвоночнику, — чтобы на мгновение прикоснуться к полу и потом взлететь вверх, к грудине, причиняя нестерпимую боль.

Снова.

— Дыши. — Голос доносится как через вату и туман, словно бы Шерлока контузило. Прикосновений к себе он не чувствует. Слава богу, их нет, их  _уже_ нет, но Джон продолжает быть где-то рядом, где-то близко. Непозволительно близко. — Скоро всё закончится, ты успокаиваешься… Успокаиваешься… Дыши. Глубоко, размеренно — столько, сколько будет нужно.

Проходит вечность. Где-то в космосе, в колыбелях звёзд, рождаются юные светила; чёрные дыры медленно поглощают грациозно вращающиеся галактики; хвосты комет истаивают в безжизненном и бесконечном вакууме. А Шерлок лежит на полу, не в силах пошевелить рукой или ногой, выдыхая больше двуокиси углерода, чем вдыхает, и собирает себя по кусочкам.

Когда последний пазл, последняя клеточка разлетевшегося по бескрайней вселенной тела возвращается на своё место, он открывает глаза.

***

— Признаю́: это был блеф, от которого пострадали обе стороны. Ты притворялся человеком, я притворялся, что не замечаю, как притворяешься ты. Мир?

Они сидят на полу, друг напротив друга, на расстоянии пары метров. Как ему удалось не перевернуть стол, Шерлок не знает, но вот скатерть со всем, на ней стоящим, полетела на пол. Окончательно погубив последние планы на поздний ужин. Всё, произошедшее между тем, как на его запястье сомкнулись чужие тёплые пальцы, и тем, как в глаза бросился белый прямоугольник потолка, было подёрнуто дымкой, и попытки заглянуть за занавес забытья ничем не увенчались. Подобный приступ последний раз случался очень давно, ещё до знакомства с грымзой-психотерапевтом номер четыре. Он и думать забыл о том, что может _снова_ потерять контроль над телом.

Как выяснилось, зря. Очень, очень зря.

— Сколько это продолжалось?

— Не больше пяти минут, — тут же отзывается Джон. С того самого момента, как Шерлок пришёл в себя, настороженный взгляд синих глаз не отпускал его лицо ни на секунду. Будто Шерлок выиграл главный приз в идиотской лотерее «Стань самым важным человеком на планете». — Я засекал. Если бы было больше, сюда уже ехала бы «скорая». Это я виноват. Не думал, что всё настолько… Что ты так…

— Болен?

Горькая усмешка даётся очень легко. Лицо само, без привычного мысленного усилия, складывается в нужное выражение. Изучение эмоций не прошло даром —теперь Шерлок не только умеет их читать, он теперь может изображать необходимую в данном случае гримасу. Время от времени, когда нет более интересных занятий.

Шерлок рассматривает беспорядок вокруг, отмечая среди разбросанной еды и битого стекла валяющуюся на полу куртку Джона — и это при том, что его собственное пальто лежит в том же кресле, куда он его положил. Всё яснее ясного: Джон успел схватить свою куртку и сунуть ему под голову, чтобы уберечь от возможного — при появлении судорог — сотрясения мозга. Какая забота. Вот только судорог у Шерлока отродясь не бывало. Даже в холодной воде бассейна.

— Думал, у меня эпилепсия?

— Была такая идея, — соглашается Джон, вставая. — Дурная, что уж говорить. Очень быстро пришлось менять тактику, когда я это понял. Извини, я не должен был так рисковать… тобой.

Он впервые за последние минуты отводит пристальный взгляд от его лица, и Шерлок только сейчас понимает, что бьющая тело крупная дрожь почти улеглась. Видимо, Джон ждал именно этого, и теперь не спеша наводит порядок вокруг. Поднимает опрокинутые кресла, носком ботинка заталкивает крупные осколки винной бутылки под одно из них, замирает над скатертью в задумчивости. Изломанная напряжением пружина внутри Шерлока постепенно расслабляется, завитки, почти вмявшиеся друг в друга, расходятся, медленно, неохотно — но расходятся.

До тех пор, пока Джон не заходит Шерлоку за спину, чтобы поднять с пола смятую в нелепый ком куртку.

_«Дистанция. У тебя сегодня уже был приступ»._

— Я даже немного рад, что ты спровоцировал… это, — тихо произносит Шерлок, поднося ближе к лицу всё ещё подрагивающие ладони. Чувствительная кожа шеи улавливает тончайшие изменения в движениях воздушных потоков: Джон, судя по шелесту подмёток, развернулся на каблуках и пошёл вдоль стены, ведущей к пустой и тёмной кухне. — Теперь всё будет проще. Ты узнал самое худшее обо мне. А я знаю, что ты любишь ставить неэтичные эксперименты ничуть не меньше меня самого. Когда ты заподозрил?

— В самые первые минуты нашего знакомства. В Бартсе — когда ты брал у меня из рук телефон, не коснувшись и одеждой. Когда вжимался в дверь такси, чтобы быть подальше от меня, хотя места в салоне было более чем достаточно для двоих. Мелочи, но от них на войне зависит жизнь, поэтому я научился _замечать_. До уровня гениального Шерлока Холмса мне, естественно, ой как далеко, но, как видишь…

— Этого достаточно, чтобы вывести меня из себя. Буквально.

Он наконец-то опускает руки и поворачивает голову туда, где должен находиться Джон, — возле двери с надписью «Только для персонала». Вид у него уставший и виноватый, улыбка скошена на правую сторону и в морщинках вокруг глаз нет ни искорки счастья — только настороженное беспокойство и внимание. Это странно. Обычно в таких ситуациях люди прячут взгляд, пытаясь скрыть смущение и тревогу. Бремя вины за расстройство психики — так, кажется, было написано в той статье про синдром Аспергера, о которой он никак не может забыть.

Люди ненавидят быть уязвимыми. Шерлок и сам испытывал огромное искушение накинуть на плечи пальто, нахохлиться и впасть в некое подобие транса, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Отчаянно хотелось завернуться в плед — тот самый, оранжевый, который Лестрейд назвал «шоковым одеялом», однако то, что было на месте преступления, остаётся на месте преступления. Здесь нет ни детектива-инспектора, ни оранжевого флисового недоразумения, однако есть Джон, не пожалевший ради него единственной куртки. Джон, который убил ради него человека. Не моргнув глазом.

Что ж, не так плохо для первых суток знакомства.

— На что это было похоже? — внезапно для самого себя спрашивает Шерлок. — Я мало что помню.

— На катаплексию. Это… можно назвать ступором с открытыми глазами. Тебя выбросило из кресла, скрутило на полу в позу эмбриона, а потом выгнуло дугой. И я заподозрил…

— Что я всё ещё принимаю наркотики и меня попросту неудачно «накрыло», — будничным тоном продолжает понятную мысль Шерлок. — Мой ответ — нет. Уже почти полтора года я чист, и, если тебе нужны доказательства, обратись к моему братцу: у него должны где-то храниться целые стопки с результатами анализов. Иначе Майкрофт не допустил бы меня к работе. Предвосхищая глупые вопросы: да, она так важна. Работа для меня — всё.

— У вас с «супругой» просто семейная идиллия, я посмотрю, — усмехается Джон и кивает в сторону занавески из бисера. Анджело и повар ушли, погасив за собою свет на кухне, а на фоне тёмного проёма вся переливчатая красота канула в Лету, оставив занавесь тусклой и неинтересной. Но Шерлок прекрасно помнит, как грани хрустальных бусин ловили и преломляли свет. — Раз ужин не удался в первый раз, предлагаю попробовать-таки набить желудки тем, что найдём на кухне. Если честно, день был паршивый, да и ночка так себе, так что я голоден, как стая волков.

— Не думаю, что там есть что-то, кроме полуфабрикатов на следующий день или забытого кем-то ланча. Последнее гораздо опаснее тех глаз из микроволновки, которые тебе так не понравились.

Кто бы сомневался — его не слушают. Щёлкает выключатель, кухню заливает свет, а гранёные бусины оживают под рукой Джона. Он проводит по занавеси вытянутыми пальцами, перебирая нити, как струны арфы, замирает, затем оглядывается на Шерлока. Только для того, чтобы улыбнуться и нырнуть внутрь, слегка сгорбившись и вытянув голову вперёд, точно пёс, вынюхивающий след.

— Там нет ничего съедобного, — громко заявляет Шерлок ему в спину, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся с кухни звуки шагов, хлопающих дверей и шелест разворачиваемой бумаги. — Можешь не тратить время зря. В лучшем случае найдёшь кусок сырого мяса, а я ненавижу карпаччо*.

Судя по непрекращающемуся хаосу звуков, Джон продолжает кружить по кухне и знакомиться с запасами Анджело. Бессмысленная трата сил. Он что, такой же идиот, как и Андерсон?

— Кстати, — снова повышает голос Шерлок, хватаясь за ближайшее кресло, чтобы встать, — к тем качествам, о которых стоит знать соседу по квартире. Я умею варить кофе и сжигать тосты, так что даже в День рожденья Её Величества не рассчитывай на овсянку или яичницу с беконом. Никогда.

— Тебе повезло. На случай апокалипсиса Гарриет научила меня готовить.

Если улицы Лондона когда-нибудь запрудят зомби (Майкрофт ворчал, что это произошло уже давно), надо будет держаться поближе к Джону. Базовые навыки — бегать, стрелять, добывать еду из ничего — у него в наличии. А мозга Шерлока хватит на двоих.

— Как это называется? И что там было?

По кухне продолжает витать изумительный запах зелени и горячего сыра. Шерлок вертит головой в поисках добавки, но его тарелка пуста, а Джон расправился со своей порцией, которая была вдвое меньше, намного раньше него и теперь наблюдает за Шерлоком, откинувшись на спинку принесённого из зала стула. В жесте, которым он переплетает скрещённые на груди руки, нет агрессии и отстранённости — скорее усталая удовлетворённость. Сухие губы снова оживляет улыбка, тонкий шрам-полумесяц у большого пальца правой руки то попадает в тень, то выступает, выталкиваемый на свет движением сухожилий.

Ну сколько можно улыбаться? Неужели Джона веселит вообще _всё_?

— Тебе не кажется, что с вопросом ты несколько опоздал?.. Обычно люди стараются узнать о составе блюд _до_  того, как приступать к… поглощению этой еды.

— Ещё есть?

— Нет. И я не собираюсь в третий раз вставать к плите. Шерлок, ты съел пять яиц, чёрт знает сколько ветчины и сыра, умудрился сгрызть половину чиабатты — и всё ещё голоден?! Ты всегда столько ешь?

— Только после удачно завершённого расследования.

— А бывали неудачно…

— Бывали.

— Извини. — Джон помрачнел. — Глупый был бы вопрос. Спасибо, что спас меня от позора сформулировать его до конца. Всё равно, что спросить хирурга, умирали ли его пациенты. Или солдата — доводилось ли ему убивать. — Глубокие морщинки побежали от крыльев его носа к краям рта, выворачивая улыбку наизнанку, изгибом вверх. Шерлок на мгновение задержал взгляд на вдруг ставшими _неправильными_ губах Джона. Нет, пожалуй, пусть он чаще улыбается. Это ему идёт. — Можешь в следующий раз снова прилюдно назвать меня «идиотом», заслужил.

— Я не называл тебя идиотом.

— Называл. Всех присутствующих. Не то чтобы они сильно этому удивились. Как тебе удаётся… работать с ними? Лестрейд, судя по всему, адекватный мужик, но Донован — та ещё стерва. И паскуда эта… Как его… что? Я — капитан в отставке, нечего на меня так осуждающе смотреть. Это я очень ласково выразился, на правах первого впечатления. Так как ты выживаешь в таких условиях?

— Как видишь, как-то выживаю. В Ярде мало желающих распахивать мне объятия, несмотря на то, что дебилов там — хоть отбавляй.

— Вижу. В твоей ситуации это только в плюс. — Джон в этот раз аккуратно обошёл пассаж про тупоумие окружающих. — Хотя для любого человека такое отторжение со стороны общества было бы мучительно.

Шерлок прикрывает глаза и медленно поднимается со стула, выговаривая неторопливо и членораздельно — так, чтобы Джон услышал каждый слог, каждый звук. Чтобы слова отпечатались на коже его ушных раковин и жгли её всякий раз, когда он снова попытается сравнить его с  _любым_ человеком.

— Договаривай, Джон. Это было бы мучительно для любого _нормального_ человека.

— Шерлок…

— Хватит этого дурного фарса. С меня достаточно. Я — ухожу.

— На 221В или ширнуться?

Взгляд у него прямой и строгий. Испытующий. Кажется, металлические поверхности столов бросают в холодную синеву глаз Джона многочисленные блики, которые дробятся вокруг зрачка, как лёд в шейкере.

— А что, тебя это волнует? Тебя это вообще… — Наклон вперёд, прямо к окаменевшему лицу Джона, на максимально близкое расстояние. Сердце колотится уже в горле, мешая речи. — Не касается.

— Ошибаешься. Если ты удаляешься за дозой, я не стану тебя останавливать. Взрослый мальчик, решай сам. Хочешь срубить на корню окрепшую за полтора года волю? Вперёд. Хочешь потерять «обожаемую супругу» из-за небольшого нервного потрясения? Милости просим. Ключи на стол и вали на все четыре стороны.

— Ключи? — уточняет Шерлок, понявший, что отступил от застывшего за столом Джона на целых два шага дальше, чем планировал.

— Ключи. От нашей квартиры.

— Нашей?

— Шерлок, не заставляй меня называть тебя твоим любимым словом. _Нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит 221В_. Если не вернёшься к полудню или вернёшься, но обдолбанный, я постараюсь убедить миссис Хадсон, что сам в состоянии подыскать жильца тебе на замену. По причине твоей серьёзной зависимости и опасности для окружающих.

— С ума сошёл?

В какой-то момент (Шерлок так и не понял, когда именно) разговор внезапно пошёл совсем не туда. Теперь вёл Джон. И откуда только взялся такой напор у невысокого мужчины в свитере крупной вязки?

— Допустим, сошёл. Я — оптимист. Надеюсь, что кто-то в этом городе снобов захочет делить квартиру с человеком, подобным мне. С психосоматической хромотой, тремором рук, полной неприспособленностью к гражданской жизни и зависимостью от адреналина. И с боевым оружием без лицензии, а о нём даже психотерапевт не знает. Ещё мне снятся кошмары. — Джон с силой приложил пальцы к векам, морщась. — Долгие, мучительные кошмары. Иногда я кричу, иногда просыпаюсь в ледяном поту, иногда начинаю отжиматься среди ночи. На одной руке, естественно; вторая отказывается даже сгибаться в локте. Как думаешь, смогу ли я найти психа, который это вытерпит?

— Ну, одного психа ты уже нашёл, — тихо произносит Шерлок спустя минуту тягостной тишины. — Лондон большой, при желании найдёшь ещё сотню на любой вкус. Забыл поблагодарить тебя за таксиста. Если бы ты не выстрелил, мне вряд ли удалось бы выудить из старика нужное имя. Кстати, почему бы не стрелять в живот или в печень? Это медленная и мучительная смерть. Я бы смог узнать больше.

— Ты куда?

Джон вскочил со стула, следуя по пятам, не отставая, держась на расстоянии пары шагов. Ни слова не возразив по поводу пыток допрашиваемого. Занятно. Шерлок спиной ощущал пульсирующую багряную сферу: и пока шёл до их столика в зале, и пока подхватывал с кресла пальто, и пока надевал его. Джон маячил рядом, набрасывая на плечи куртку, и больше глупых вопросов не задавал. Пока — не задавал.

— Разве тебя это волнует?

— А как же ресторан?

Шерлок коротко свистнул в ближайший переулок. Из темноты подворотни вышагнула тень поменьше, свёрнутые трубочкой купюры из кармана детектива — _дистанция!_  — перекочевали в не самую чистую в этом районе ладонь, и бездомный вновь скрылся в переулке.

— Считай, я нанял частную охранную фирму.

— Очень частную, я погляжу. Им можно доверять?

— Мне — можно. Тебя они не примут всерьёз.

— Пф-ф, — фыркнул Джон, поёживаясь на предрассветном холоде. — Меня даже с автоматом в руках не всегда за человека считали. Обвык. Итак, каковы твои планы на это не самое прекрасное утро? Морфий? ЛСД? Кокаин? Или что покруче?

— Сперва — 221В. Дальше по обстановке.

— Деньги кончились?

В голосе — едкий сарказм, но на губах нет уже примелькавшейся улыбки. И вокруг глаз — ни одной смешливой морщинки. Джон продолжает шутить про наркотики, но ему самому не смешно. Шерлок похлопал себя по карманам пальто, не нашёл в них ни сигарет, ни зажигалки, удручённо почесал предплечье с начавшими топорщиться никотиновыми пластырями, что давно выдохлись, и осторожно пояснил:

— У меня только один комплект ключей. Вторые лежат в твоей комнате наверху, куда ты, следуя элементарной логике, сможешь попасть только с моей помощью. Вряд ли миссис Хадсон будет счастлива, если потревожить её бедро в такую рань. Возражения?

— Никак нет. Есть вопрос.

Вот как? Шерлок боковым зрением оценивает собеседника. Взгляд Джона равнодушно сканирует улицу, перебегая с окон на тротуар, потом — на дорогу, потом — на припаркованные вдоль неё машины. Кажется, что так же смотрит любой житель большого города — автоматически и без интереса, но Шерлок теперь знает: Джон — не обычный. И в любую секунду готов пригнуться, чтобы вытащить пистолет.

Взведённый курок — вот кто он такой. Интересно, что за вопрос? Впрочем, одно предположение у Шерлока имеется.

— Тебе интересно, что за имя назвал таксист? — Джон хмыкает и кивает, дважды подтверждая его догадку. — Мориарти. Я пока не уверен: человек это, группа преступников или целая организация…

— Узнаем, — беспечно пожимает плечами Джон. — Только сначала надо как следует выспаться. Тебе, кстати, тоже. И давай поспорим. Я прикоснусь к тебе — и всё будет нормально.

— Что?

— Я смогу сделать так, чтобы у тебя не было приступа, — спокойно пояснил Джон.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём говоришь. Невозможно. И даже если у тебя получится — чего не произойдёт ни при каких условиях, — я всё равно могу изобразить негативную реакцию. Крайне недостоверный способ вести эксперимент: получать информацию от заинтересованной стороны, не находишь?

— В твоей честности я не сомневаюсь. Как и в любопытстве. Ты едва не проглотил ядовитую таблетку, чтобы доказать, что прав.

— Это было плацебо! — отрезает Шерлок, разворачиваясь к этому невыносимому человеку всем корпусом, чтобы усилить восклицание.

Нет, Джон правда… ненормальный. Он смеётся. Так заразительно, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Карпаччо:  
> https://goo.gl/TnZ7h1


	6. Глава пятая, где Шерлок по доброй воле оказывается в грохочущем саркофаге

_«Ты слеп, а я глух и нем, так давай же возьмёмся за руки и постараемся понять друг друга»._

© Джебран Халиль Джебран

— Медлительный! Нет, это совершенно никуда не годится!

Газета, на титульном листе которой огромными буквами значилось **«Кто захочет носить девять миллионов фунтов в волосах?»** , полетела на и так заваленный бумагами стол. Джон, сидевший напротив, поднял глаза от кружки с чаем и вопросительно наклонил голову к плечу.

— Медлительный! Не мог придумать ничего получше?

— Привязанным к стулу? — резонно возразил Джон. — Да я, когда меня нарекли Шерлоком Холмсом, вообще дар речи потерял. Скажи спасибо, что смог выжать из себя хоть что-то. Особенно когда эта генеральша нацелила арбалет на Сару.

— На кого? — переспросил Шерлок, не поднимая головы.

— Сару, — терпеливо повторил Джон. — Ту самую девушку из больницы, свидание с которой ты умудрился так неподражаемо испортить. Острые ощущения — совершенно не те эмоции, которых ждут девушки на первой романтической встрече.

— А чего ждут?

— Ты ни разу никого… не приглашал?

Вот тут подбородок сам собой пошёл вверх, как и брови. Джон наверняка оценил неприкрытое удивление на лице собеседника и прекратил задавать глупые вопросы.

***

Очень скоро Джон совершает первую попытку выиграть безнадёжный спор.

Вечернее солнце заливает лучами гостиную, где Шерлок устроился с микроскопом. Чёткость картинки в окулярах зависит от качества и оттенка света — так что он вовсю пользуется щедрым золотистым сиянием, чтобы в деталях зарисовать характерные для водоёмов Уэльса водоросли. Стол загромождён справочниками по альгологии*, на вершине одной из стопок — тарелка с недоеденным завтраком, прерванным ради расследования.

— Как успехи?

— Посредственные, как и твоя жизнь, — не отрываясь от микроскопа, цедит Шерлок. Джон за спиной вздыхает, подходит ближе, стараясь не наступать на валяющиеся на полу бумаги, и оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Нет, ещё ближе — так, что на шее оседают тепло и влага его дыхания, ровного и спокойного, словно бы ничего не происходит. Словно бы Джон не стоит рядом с человеком, не переносящим прикосновения.

Слишком близко, чёрт побери!

Шерлок похолодевшими пальцами вцепляется в колёсики, которыми регулируется поле зрения и фокусное расстояние микроскопа. _Дистанция._ С таким трудом пойманная резкость не должна сбиться.

Замри. Не двигайся. Тебе нельзя даже дрогнуть. Держи картинку, не обращай внимания на ручки и карандаши, медленно катящиеся к краю стола. Пусть себе падают на пол. Впрочем, Джон не позволяет этому случиться: ребром правой ладони он удерживает карандаши от падения, а вторая рука в это время подхватывает один из них, чтобы опустить в нагрудный карман его собственной рубашки. Распахнутые за спиной Шерлока руки кажутся почти что объятием (это заставляет сердце колотиться о рёбра, зрение затуманивается); всё, что держит Шерлока в этой реальности, не давая соскользнуть в спасительный обморок, — это колёсики микроскопа.

Над ухом раздаётся негромкое:

— На работе ручек не напасёшься. Пациенты всегда готовы умыкнуть всё, что не привязано или — что надёжнее! — приковано.

— Отойди. Немедленно.

— Что, уже? — Джон (это видно даже боковым зрением) примирительно поднимает ладони и отступает на шаг. — Хочешь сказать, пять дюймов до тактильного контакта — твой предел выносливости? Шерлок, я ожидал большего. Правда. Ты отлично держишься на людях. Сам видел, как ты подписывал документы прямо в папке, которую держал Грег. И никакой паники — ни в глазах, ни в жестах. Почему же на 221В ты так… чувствителен?

Джон почти падает на диван, ступни на мгновение отрываются от пола. Под глазами залегли глубокие морщинки и сероватые тени: сутки дежурства никого не красят, особенно если приходится задерживаться ещё почти на двенадцать часов. И Джону повезло, что накануне не случилось ни одного экстраординарного преступления. Иначе быть бы ему на ногах ещё сутки с гаком.

Теперь, когда он отошёл на безопасное расстояние, можно без риска для концентрации повернуться и объяснить банальнейшую из вещей:

— Потому что я — дома. И не ожидаю здесь никаких неожиданностей. Обычно.

— То есть — раньше не ожидал. До того момента, как пригласил меня разделить с тобой тяготы арендной платы. Не жалеешь?

— Пожалуй, я близок к этому.

В гостиной повисает недолгая тишина, пока Джон рассматривает потолок, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Шерлок задумчиво наблюдает, как слегка подрагивает беззащитно торчащая из воротничка рубашки шея.

— Что ты чувствуешь перед приступом?

Вопрос застаёт его врасплох, и Шерлок отвечает тут же — возможно, чересчур быстро и не совсем точно.

— Испуг. Самая примитивная из возможных физиологических реакций.

— Ты не был испуган, Шерлок. Ты был в ужасе. Называй вещи своими именами. Кстати, поведение человека во время болезни обусловлено его личным представлением о ней. Не «правильным», не «здравым». Личным и индивидуальным.

— Я не болен.

— Да неужели? Тогда почему ведёшь себя, словно чумной? От людей шарахаешься?.. Я изучил тему — благо после нескольких месяцев безуспешной психотерапии у меня не было иного выбора, кроме как разобраться в себе самостоятельно. И в тебе заодно. Майкрофт как-то обронил, что ты — савант, так что я копал именно в этом направлении. Ты ведь знаешь…

— Что таких, как я, ещё называют «гениальными идиотами»?

— Я не это хотел сказать.

В гостиной вновь воцаряется молчание, на этот раз — до самого утра. Точнее, до 05:35, когда раздаётся трель телефонного звонка и Шерлок, не отрывавшийся от ноутбука всю ночь, выслушивает от Лестрейда координаты очередного места преступления. Далековато. Он вполне может успеть подремать в машине, пока они будут добираться.

— Джон, — стук в дверь спальни соседа и ассистента. — Нам пора.

— Уже? — не сразу отзывается тот. Что-то тяжёлое и мягкое со стоном падает на пол. Джон чертыхается и обещает быть готовым минут через пять.

Через три минуты он, полностью одетый и немного небритый, появляется внизу. Шерлок оглядывает ассистента с ног до головы и остаётся доволен результатом осмотра. В движениях Джона ещё таится сонная неловкость, но взгляд ясный. Хотя бы у одного из них.

— Ты в курсе, что твоя особенность — это не приговор?

Ну вот, началось.

— В курсе, — бросает Шерлок, сбегая по лестнице в попытке прекратить разговор.

— Но ты всё равно считаешь это диагнозом и позорным клеймом, пусть и утверждаешь обратное, — не соглашается Джон, подхватывая дверь, чтобы не получить ею по лицу. Кэб уже ждёт у крыльца, и Шерлок незамедлительно ныряет в салон, посильнее хлопнув дверцей. Джон, упрямое существо, не отстаёт и оказывается рядом через несколько секунд, продолжая: — Поэтому ты и решил носить маску социопата. Чтобы не отшатываться от людей.

— Люди — идиоты, — выплёвывает Шерлок, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Давай договоримся. Во-первых, я согласен.

А разговор не такой тупиковый, как поначалу казалось. Шерлок заинтересованно поворачивает голову, пока Джон поясняет своё неожиданное высказывание:

— Им действительно стоит подучить термины и не шарахаться от любого, кто не вписывается в самый распространённый шаблон поведения. Потому что социопаты чрезвычайно редко бывают опасны для общества. Замкнутые люди не стремятся руководить толпами фанатиков или радикалов, не сильны в манипуляциях, очень редко наслаждаются властью, болью или разрушением. Социопаты в принципе не склонны к насилию как к таковому. А вот психопаты… Их очень сложно распознать и ещё сложнее не поддаться их обаянию. И вот как раз их нужно бояться. Их, а не тебя. Так что люди крупно ошибаются на твой счёт.

— Они никогда не распознают психопата, даже если столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу, — резко говорит Шерлок. — Им очень повезло, что я не такой.

— Должен сказать, что, если бы ты хотел причинять боль, тебя было бы сложно остановить.

— Но я не хочу.

— Знаю. Поэтому я здесь. А во-вторых, давай ты не будешь называть всех вокруг идиотами хотя бы месяц. Можешь считать это поведенческим экспериментом. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Договорились?

Остаток пути Шерлок пытается поспать, но не получается. Джон сидит рядом, то замолкая, то перебрасываясь с таксистом ничего не значащими фразами. Голоса ровные и тихие; под шинами успокаивающе шуршит асфальт; встречных машин всего ничего; слабый ветер не в силах разогнать повисший в воздухе туман. Самое время отоспаться, пока есть возможность, но Шерлок не может выбросить из головы уже отзвучавший разговор.

Убийство произошло далеко за городом, недалеко от грунтовой дороги, среди деревьев, спускающихся к ручью. Пока они разговаривали с Лестрейдом, устроившимся на капоте машины, и ждали ещё не подъехавших коронеров, Шерлок с интересом наблюдал за полицейскими, поднимающимися из низины. Все как один вымазанные в грязи и с лицами нежного салатового оттенка. Донован с её смуглой, почти оливковой кожей позеленела до цвета переспелого авокадо.

— Зря ты сегодня завтракала, Салли. Тост явно был лишним.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Донован согнулась пополам, схватившись за ближайшую ветку. Женщину обдало крупными каплями, скопившимися в прожилках листьев, но ей, судя по всему, было на это глубоко плевать. За сегодняшнее утро её выворачивает наизнанку уже не впервые, если судить по состоянию плаща и туфель.

— Всё настолько плохо? — интересуется Джон, протягивая Салли свой платок. Где он их только носит, да и зачем?

— Меня предупредили, чтобы я не ел перед выездом, — признался Лестрейд. — Видимо, не зря.

Что ж, у Джона и желудок, и нервы много крепче — он лишь хмурится при виде тела. Точнее, того, что от этого тела осталось. Шерлок присаживается на корточки возле разворошённой (местные лисы успели потрудиться) груды плоти, внутренностей и костей. Вид его не пугает. Влажность скрадывает запахи, тем не менее очень скоро из низины исчезнут последние клочья тумана. Надо поторопиться — чтобы успеть проанализировать место преступления до того, как здесь запахнет как на скотобойне.

— Как будем опознавать? — Лестрейд прижимает платок ко рту и носу, старательно разглядывая кустарник на другом конце прогалины.

— Джон.

— Мужчина. Не старше тридцати-тридцати пяти лет, коронеры скажут точнее. — Джон опускается на колени прямо в грязную траву, не обращая внимания на то, что джинсы тут же пропитались влагой. Рука в синей перчатке осторожно крутит останки в поисках дополнительной информации. — Европеоид, если судить по остаткам кожи и… голове.

— Это почти что голый череп, — повышает голос Лестрейд, искоса оценивая изуродованную голову, отделённую от торса.

— Я бы сказал, нечто среднее между полноценной головой и лишённым плоти черепом, — ровным голосом заявляет Джон. — Можно взять образцы тканей, сравнить ДНК с разыскиваемыми преступниками, но, я думаю, стоит искать среди пропавших без вести за последнее время. Впрочем, вы здесь детектив-инспектор, вам решать. Шерлок, что ты увидел?

— Мне нужно немного больше времени. И полная тишина.

Джон поднимается с земли, и Шерлок успевает заметить, что его джинсы вымазаны не только травой и грязью, но и кровью убитого. И при всём при этом — никаких следов брезгливости на лице. Шерлоку почему-то кажется, что это знак не равнодушия, а сострадания. Будто бы Джону плевать на то, как он выглядит и в чьей крови измажется, если это пойдёт на пользу делу.

Приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы вернуть разум к убитому. Джон с Лестрейдом поднимаются чуть выше по склону, оставаясь в поле зрения, и перед тем, как ухнуть с головой в омут анализа многочисленных данных, в буквальном смысле разбросанных между деревьями и кустами, Шерлок слышит чей-то голос:

— Ни звука. Он думает. Андерсон, возвращайся к машинам. Наверх, я сказал! — Секундная пауза и более тихое: — Я не думал, что он настолько…

— Просто, детектив, Шерлок уже увидел то, чего вы пока не знаете. Кое-что обнадёживающее.

Джон опять не может заткнуться. У Шерлока нет никакого желания вставать и идти к этим двоим, однако не просить же о тишине повторно, находясь практически на земле? Так к тебе никто не прислушается. Поэтому необходимо встать и доходчиво (без «идиотов») потребовать молчания. Абсолютного. В том числе от Джона.

— И что же способно так… успокоить?

Колени распрямляются, Шерлок отряхивает полы пальто от влаги и делает широкий шаг в сторону перешёптывающихся. Замечания про «идиотов» вертятся на языке, но ради эксперимента Шерлок старается подыскать другие обороты. Получается пока не очень.

— Он был уже мёртв, когда убийца взял в руки топор. Вероятнее всего, расчленяли парня именно топором — долго и упорно. А сама смерть была быстрой. Возможно, удушение.

Почему для них это так важно? Действительно, судя по мышцам в области рваных и рубленных ран, нанесённых, вполне вероятно, именно топором, расчленение произошло уже после смерти. И место обнаружения тела не соответствует месту убийства. Характерные кровоизлияния в оставшемся глазу свидетельствуют в пользу версии удушения. Почему Джон сказал, что это хорошо? Почему это обнадёживает? И кого — Шерлока Холмса?

Шерлок на мгновение представил, как выглядело бы тело, если бы парня расчленяли на живую. Здесь же.

Лучше бы он этого не делал.

Его выворачивает за ближайшим кустом, на полпути между трупом и болтунами. В груди разливается пожар боли и ужаса — кажется, что топор навис прямо над ним, что это Шерлока сейчас освежуют и разрубят на уродливые фрагменты. Счастливец, он умер почти мгновенно и до того, как узнал, _что_ сделает с его телом больной ублюдок.

Он его поймает. Шерлок найдёт эту сволочь и постарается не пристрелить. И не зарубить тем самым топором, на котором наверняка ещё можно найти следы крови этого несчастного. А пока Шерлока рвёт желчью. Джон наблюдает, но не приближается до тех пор, пока Шерлок не переводит дыхание. Тогда, оказавшись рядом, Джон протягивает ему чистый платок.

Почему-то это действует умиротворяюще.

***

— Мы нашли семью.

Когда на следующий день Лестрейд настаивает, чтобы Шерлок и Джон присутствовали на беседе с матерью погибшего, брови Шерлока начинают ползти вверх. Инспектор ещё ни разу не приглашал его поучаствовать в этой части расследования — видимо, опасался, как бы Холмс не сказал чего лишнего. А тут решил взять, пусть даже только (это было сказано отдельно и выразительно) в компании «доктора Ватсона».

Почти полностью седая женщина выслушивает от инспектора подтверждение того, что её единственный ребёнок мёртв. Шерлок в это время рассматривает комнату, фотографии на полках, вязание в корзинке возле кресла. Долгий счастливый брак, недавнее вдовство, умершая во младенчестве старшая дочь, напряжённые отношения с сёстрами, небольшая пенсия, спортивные достижения сына. Мёртвого сына.

— Мэм? — Лестрейд склонился над женщиной, несмело прикасаясь к её руке. — Вы меня слышите?

— Опознания… не будет?

— Мы возьмём вашу ДНК для сравнения, но… мэм, к сожалению, коронеры уверены. Мои соболезнования.

— Опознание… Я не увижу…

Лестрейд переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, что и сказать. Шерлок бы тоже не знал. Вперёд выступает Джон, садится на корточки напротив женщины в кресле и мягко произносит:

— Энтони похоронят в закрытом гробу, миссис Прайс. Он не мучился перед смертью.

Женщина больше не произносит ни слова, оцепенев. Джон какое-то время продолжает сидеть, ожидая реакции, однако вдова молчит и даже не моргает. Тогда Джон проводит рукой перед её лицом. Шерлок замечает, что зрачки женщины и не собираются следить за предметом, перемещающимся прямо перед её носом.

— Нам нужно вызвать сюда бригаду врачей. И психолога.

— Она же не в обмороке, — в недоумении протягивает Лестрейд, переводя взгляд с замершей женщины на Джона, оправляющего свитер.

— То, что у неё открыты глаза, не равнозначно тому, что миссис Прайс в сознании. Мы здесь больше не нужны.

Шерлок выходит (почти выбегает) из дома первым. Светлые деревянные перила крыльца — ясень или клён — сами прыгают в ладони, и только тут Шерлок понимает, что нужно перевести дыхание. Он никого не касался, и никто не пытался коснуться его, но неприкрытая боль женщины, потерявшей сына, резанула сильнее любого прикосновения.

— Со временем ей станет легче. — Джон останавливается рядом, вглядываясь в ухоженный яблоневый сад с тропинками, выложенными мелким гравием. — Небось, это Энтони обрезал деревья по осени. Теперь…

— Ты специально хочешь сделать мне ещё… хуже?

— Нет. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты перестал видеть в преступлениях _только_ ребусы и головоломки. И, кстати, ты проспорил.

— Что?

Джон кивает куда-то влево, и Шерлок медленно (очень медленно, будто боясь, что от резкого движения голова скатится с плеч) поворачивается. Подбородок натыкается на тёплые пальцы. Ладонь Джона лежит на его левом плече, а большой палец собственнически захватил подъём шеи, пробравшись прямо под шарф. И Шерлок этого не заметил.

Он смотрит на руку Джона — на загрубевшую кожу костяшек, светлые волосы на тыльной стороне ладони, коротко остриженные ногти — и не чувствует паники. Не чувствует _ничего_. Только успокаивающее тепло, распространяющееся от его большого пальца, и лёгкую щекотку, когда шершавая кожа немного сдвигается перед тем, как Джон убирает ладонь с его плеча.

— И что теперь?

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь уделить мне пару-тройку часов сегодня вечером. Если, конечно, успеешь найти подонка за оставшиеся двенадцать часов.

Шерлок успевает. На часах уже почти что десять пополудни, когда группа быстрого реагирования вытаскивает мерзавца из номера обшарпанного отеля в неблагополучном районе Лондона. Шерлок безразлично смотрит на порождённую бессмысленной жестокостью гримасу на грязном лице и, повернувшись к мрачному Джону, объявляет:

— Я свободен. До тех пор, пока из берлоги не вылезет следующий маньяк. Так что тебе придётся поторопиться.

— Национальный неврологический госпиталь, пожалуйста, — говорит Джон кэбмену, по обыкновению, садясь в салон вторым. — Не надо так морщиться. Я хочу показать тебе нечто совершенно чудесное и неповторимое, а вовсе не унизить. Неужели ты до сих пор мне не веришь?

— Когда ты тащишь меня в клинику, специализирующуюся на проблемах маразма и эпилепсии, — нет. Это настораживает.

Они проходят бесконечными светлыми коридорами, в которых Джон очень хорошо ориентируется. Когда одна из медсестёр, или врачей, или кто тут здесь ещё работает, останавливает их в дверях, строго вопрошая, куда это они направляются, Джон с улыбкой произносит какое-то имя (Шерлок в этот момент решает, какой у этой крашеной блондинки натуральный цвет волос), и женщина в форме, удовлетворённая ответом, отступает на лестницу.

— Хорошо, что ты догадался позвонить заранее, — ворчит немолодой, старше Джона, мужчина в зелёной форме. Жёсткая линия рта почти не двигается, пока он произносит: — Прошу за мной. Это, конечно, нарушение правил, но ради капитана Ватсона…

— Когда ты предупредил о нашем визите? — не понижая голоса, спрашивает Шерлок, придерживая дверь.

— Когда ты умчался к экспертам с образцами почвы и слепками следов, а меня бросил с Лестрейдом и блюющим новичком-коронером.

— Но ведь дело ещё не было раскрыто. Я мог не успеть.

— Но успел же, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Мы пришли.

Перед Шерлоком во всей красе предстаёт огромный аппарат, занимающий почти всю комнату. Вдоль одной из стен идёт ряд стёкол, за которыми размещаются операторы и врачи, анализирующие данные, поступающие с функционального томографа. Шерлоку не нужно объяснять, что это такое и зачем Джон привёл его сюда. Спор есть спор, пусть даже он ненавидит выступать в качестве объекта исследования. Не надо было проигрывать.

— Минуты через три начнём. Надеюсь, Ватсон, ты помнишь противопоказания и не угробишь ни своего приятеля, ни аппарат, — бросает мужчина в зелёном и выходит из комнаты. Шерлок оборачивается к Джону.

— Вы с ним не друзья.

— Нет.

— Даже не особо знакомы.

— Да. — Джон протягивает ему одноразовую больничную рубашку, недвусмысленно давая понять, что сегодня разговорами не отделаться. Шерлок выдыхает через стиснутые зубы и начинает распутывать шарф и расстёгивать пуговицы пальто.

— Но он чувствует, что чем-то тебе обязан. Чем-то достаточно весомым, чтобы позволить тебе ради интереса воспользоваться аппаратом, который стоит бешеных денег.

— Всё дело в шрамах.

Вопросительный взгляд, пока пальцы расстёгивают рубашку. Джон отводит глаза, разглядывая пол под ногами, но ловит стянутую с плеч одежду, поясняя:

— Шрамах на лице его брата. Мы служили вместе, и один раз… В общем, человека можно заставить побежать, даже если убить на его глазах всех сослуживцев. Собака не бросит раненого или убитого хозяина. Особенно если эта собака — помесь овчарки с крокодилом. Тварь почти откусила Чарли лицо, когда он хотел добить её хозяина. Повалила на землю и вцепилась, а он только и мог, что бить её в живот ножом. Подействовало, хоть и не сразу. Собака успела разворотить парню всё, до чего смогла дотянуться. Я ушивал. Прямо там, среди развалин, в которые превратился городок после авиаудара. Сопоставил всё, как мог, к счастью, правый глаз удалось спасти. Старший брат Чарли оказался заведующим отделением этой больницы и торжественно поклялся сделать для меня что угодно и когда угодно. Я выбрал вот это.

Шерлок справляется с последней парой завязок, удерживающих на зябко ёжащемся теле это шуршащее недоразумение, и косится на аппарат МРТ.

— И ради чего? Что интересного ты собираешься найти в моей голове?

— Хочу увидеть чудо, — улыбается Джон. — У вас, савантов, есть кое-что особенное, чего нет у меня и у любого случайного человека. Сверхспособность. У всех остальных людей электромагнитная активность артериальной области левой височной коры равна нулю. У савантов же там настоящее Рождество. И я хочу это увидеть своими глазами. Так что ложись и не бухти. Я сделаю снимки самых ярких моментов исследования, тебе тоже будет интересно.

— Не… что?

— Одно из старейших значений слова «пациент» — это человек, который, не жалуясь, терпит трудности. Так что не бухти, то есть — не жалуйся и дай мне насладиться зрелищем.

— Моего мозга.

— Твоего чудесного, неповторимо гениального мозга, отягощённого упёртым характером и излишней болтливостью. Я буду говорить с тобой через динамик. Слушай мои команды и не двигайся, хорошо?

Аппарат вокруг Шерлока вибрирует и гремит, напоминая грохочущий саркофаг, но успокаивающий голос Джона делает всё происходящее почти приемлемым. Всё-таки у Шерлока боязнь тактильного контакта, а не клаустрофобия. Когда гул становится ровным и почти привычным, Джон просит вспомнить предыдущее расследование. И дело о жёлтых иероглифах. И розовый чемодан. И те дела, о которых слышал от Лестрейда. Шерлок послушно переходит от одной логической цепочки к другой — и в одну секунду вдруг проваливается в Чертоги, из которых его тут же вытаскивает восторженный вопль Джона:

— Чёрт возьми, сделай так ещё раз! Вот оно! Как же это… Красиво. Повтори, пожалуйста, я делаю снимки. Это чудо! О чём ты думаешь?

— Об удивительном.

Не говорить же, что о Джоне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Альгология — раздел ботаники, изучающий водоросли.


	7. Глава шестая, когда катарсис обращается кататонией

_«Всегда помни, что толпа, рукоплещущая твоей коронации, —_  


_та же толпа, которая будет рукоплескать твоему обезглавливанию._  


_Люди любят шоу»._

© Терри Пратчетт

— Ты в курсе, что лондонские доки первоначально служили не товарной пристанью, а чем-то вроде крепости, где суда с грузами могли укрыться от пиратов?

— А ты не мог выбрать более подходящее время для ликбеза?!

Джон сплюнул кровавый сгусток, поморщился — наверняка от боли в разбитой губе, — и поднял пистолет повыше, проверяя очередную нишу, больше похожую на провал в зловонную тьму. Пахло затхлой водой, помойкой и тухлятиной; под ногами чего только не валялось. Шерлок предпочитал не задумываться, что такое там хлюпнуло под ботинком. Перегнивший мох, тушка давно почившей крысы или ещё что — это, конечно, мерзко, но не смертельно опасно.

А вот почти взятые на горячем наркоторговцы были именно что смертельно опасны.

— И какое же? — негромко спросил Шерлок, пока Джон осматривал выщербленную лесенку в четыре ступеньки, которая вела в коридор, уходящий вглубь скрытой от глаз части доков. Колючий взгляд Джона оторвался от очередного проёма (не содержавшего в себе никакой угрозы) и вернулся к Шерлоку, который поспешил продолжить мысль, пока синие глаза, казавшиеся в тусклом свете редких ламп почти чёрными, снова не переключились в оценивающе-боевой режим: — Пока мы петляли между контейнерами, чтобы сбить прицел снайпера? Пока сидели в засаде под брезентом, присыпанным землёй?

— Мог бы придержать ценную информацию до 221В.

— Думал, ты оценишь иронию. Место, которое раньше служило защитой от пиратов и контрабандистов…

— Я оценил. Помолчи немного.

Шерлок хмыкнул и признал правоту Джона. Про себя, естественно.

Последние десять минут, в течение которых они пытались выйти к своим, были переполнены напряжением. Настолько, что у Шерлока начинало сводить горло от вынужденного молчания. Недовольные возгласы, которые он давил ещё на стадии вибрации голосовых связок, копились, копились, а затем внезапно прорвались через губы исторической справкой. Терпеть зуд в горле больше не было сил, но Джон — опять — сплюнул себе под ноги и тут же сделал шаг вперёд, разворачивая корпус в сторону открывшегося поворота.

— Нам туда, — едва успев снизить громкость, буркнул Шерлок словно бы себе под нос. — Выйдем к реке и сухогрузу…

— Принято, — коротко бросил Джон, пригибаясь перед тем, как выйти на открытый воздух в узкий лаз между контейнерами. Светловолосая голова, замерцавшая в далеко бьющем сиянии прожекторов, вертелась из стороны в сторону, являя собой ожившее любопытство, однако во взбухших на шее мышцах не было беззаботности — только готовность к мгновенной реакции на любую угрозу.

Тут было чище, и Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением, ускоряя шаг. Табельный пистолет в руках Джона всё ещё смотрелся непривычно, невольно заставляя бросить взгляд вниз, на левую голень идущего впереди мужчины.

— Ты не взял с собой оружие?

— Думал, группа быстрого реагирования и Лестрейд с компанией справятся и без моего «ЗИГ зауэра». Кто же знал, что я так пожалею о том, что не взял его. И глушитель.

— Хорошо, что Грэм отдал тебе свой.

Контейнеры сменяются один другим, поблёскивая ребристыми боками, как мокрые киты, умирающие на берегу. Прикрыв глаза, — он может позволить себе сконцентрироваться, если Джон охраняет их обоих, — Шерлок вспоминает план доков и сопоставляет его с планом полетевшей в тартарары операции и воспоминаниями о том, кто куда разбежался, когда началась перестрелка. Выходит, они находятся за несколько рядов от той линии контейнеров, возле которых, скорее всего, располагается одна из групп захвата.

Если они ещё живы, конечно же.

— Нет уж, Шерлок, это хреново, — отзывается Джон, вытирая рукавом куртки покрытый испариной лоб. Над бровями остаётся грязный след — память о том, что метров двадцать им пришлось ползти между погрузчиками. — Это значит, что Лестрейд сейчас безоружен. Не видел, куда он побежал?

— В противоположную от нас сторону.

Ругательство, которое выдаёт Джон, вряд ли известно даже местным грузчикам. Жаль, что из-за шёпота его слышит только Шерлок.

Дальше события развиваются с невероятной скоростью.

Почти над ухом (на самом деле, за соседним контейнером) раздаются грохот выстрела, топот и вопль. Женский, что придаёт происходящему атмосферу классического фильма ужасов. Джон бросается вперёд в поисках поворота, а Шерлок, ни слова не говоря, кидается назад. Он помнит карту: если бежать вперёд, путь до поворота в соседний проход будет длиннее на два контейнера. Пять секунд дополнительного времени.

Которого у Донован может и не быть.

Когда Джон, уцепившись за край ближайшего контейнера, тормозит рядом с ними, Донован вжимается в металлическую решётку ограждения, а Шерлок с трудом разжимает кулак. Костяшки целы, мимоходом отмечает он. Неудивительно: он был в перчатках, а удар пришёлся точно на трахею нападавшего, перебив дыхательное горло. Мужчина ещё жив, но это ненадолго, и через пару секунд в тишине, нарушаемой только хрипами умирающего и тонкими подвываниями Салли, он, складываясь, как тряпичная кукла, падает сперва на колени, а потом на бок.

Его пистолет удобно ложится в ладонь Шерлока. В магазине остаётся ещё четыре патрона.

— Нам пора, пока сюда не сбежались остальные, — с этими словами Джон вздёргивает женщину на ноги. Шерлок не успевает кивнуть, как со всех сторон на них обрушиваются звуки выстрелов и криков. Все трое ныряют в ближайший контейнер, с которого сбили замок; Джон заходит последним, прикрыв за собой дверь. В почти полной темноте различимы только белки глаз да воротничок рубашки Донован.

Когда дверь приоткрывается, Джон резко бьёт по вытянутым вперёд рукам Шерлока снизу вверх. Шерлок благодарен: пуля уходит вверх, пробив крышу контейнера, а не лоб застывшего на месте Диммока.

Салли Донован медленно съезжает на грязный пол.

***

— Ты мог его убить!

— Не убил же.

Лестрейд награждает Шерлока взглядом, полным ярости, недоумения и бессилия одновременно. Кажется, что детектив-инспектор сейчас сметёт всё со стола, однако вместо предсказуемой вспышки бешенства он переплетает пальцы перед собой и утыкается в них лбом. Из-под выгнутых аркой ладоней доносится глухое:

— Джон, как ты его терпишь, а?

— Долгая история, и начинается она с Карла фон Фриша.

— Кого? — Над ладонями показывается один заинтересованно поблёскивающий глаз, и Шерлок начинает разглядывать потолок. — Это какой-нибудь из твоих аристократических предков? Или _его_ аристократических предков?

— Ну, в обозримом прошлом моя семья выше бюргеров-буржуа не поднималась, это точно. Насчёт Шерлока я уверен в обратном. А что до фон Фриша… Представь себе картину маслом.

Джон с удовольствием плюхнулся на небольшой диванчик в углу кабинета и вытянул ноги. Обтрепавшиеся за один вечер джинсы были основательно вымазаны, как и куртка; ворот свитера порван и уже начал распускаться. Джон скатывал высвободившиеся из аранов нити в какой-то клубок и запихивал их поглубже в складки одежды, но это не помогало.

— Итак, картина маслом, — повторил Джон, прищурившись. — Воскресное утро, часов семь, я мирно сплю и, кажется, даже во сне радуюсь тому, что догадался купить шторы, не пропускающие солнечный свет. Всю ночь мы таскались от одной ночлежки бездомных к другой, а наш обожаемый общий друг ещё до полуночи сболтнул, что я — врач. Информация распространилась со скоростью света в вакууме. Представляешь, что началось?.. Я в жизни не видел столько вшей, блох и трофических язв. Думал, свихнусь в процессе. Едва дополз до спальни, отмок в ванной, использовав, кажется, все моющие средства, до которых смог дотянуться, и вырубился. И что ты думаешь?

Драматически выдержанная пауза буквально звенела возмущением и почему-то смехом.

— Проснулся я от того, что кто-то, — кивок в сторону Шерлока, — заявился ко мне в спальню, поднял шторы и начал увлекательный рассказ о языке пчелиного танца. Оказывается, первым его изучил именно не к ночи помянутый Карл. Интересно, парень также будил кого-то, чтобы доложить о своём открытии?.. Шерлок, не дуйся. Если фон Фриш обладал твоей настойчивостью, я вполне допускаю, что Нобелевскую ему вручили по понятной причине. Члены комитета просто хотели выспаться.

Лестрейд, уже давно поднявший голову над переплетёнными пальцами, и не пытается спрятать усмешку. Джон, откинувшись на спинку дивана, тоже улыбается, так что Шерлок не видит ничего странного в том, что вместо объективных возражений (открытие фон Фриша действительно было гениальным и совершил он его далеко не в юном возрасте) губы консультирующего детектива тоже растягиваются в улыбке.

— Холмс?..

Он сидит лицом к Лестрейду, полубоком к Джону и спиной к двери; поэтому возглас Салли застаёт врасплох только самого Шерлока, который медленно поворачивает голову в ответ на оклик.

Спустя почти час после окончания операции Донован выглядит более привычным образом. Свежая рубашка и брюки, но из-под них выглядывают всё те же сбитые при падении носки туфель. Синяк на скуле припудрен, тем не менее очень скоро припухлость и краснота переродятся в насыщенный сливовый оттенок. Но самое удивительное для Шерлока — это линия её губ, непривычно трогательная, изломанная грустью.

— Да, Салли, — ровно произносит он, продолжая пристально разглядывать Донован. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, бросает вопросительный взгляд на Лестрейда — тот, судя по всему, кивает, — и Донован шагает внутрь кабинета начальства, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Зачем пришла?

— Шерлок.

Джон выпрямляет спину и хмурится неодобрительно. Похоже, он снова не доволен чем-то. Или это Шерлок не до конца понимает происходящее?

— Джон, что происходит?

— Думаю, Салли должна сама сказать. Пожалуйста, не перебивай. И лучше встань. Салли, он не кусается — по крайней мере, в буквальном смысле точно.

— Я… — Женщина прячет ладони за спиной, опираясь на дверь, но затем качает головой, отчего скрученные в жгут волосы снова рассыпаются по плечам непокорными завитками, и начинает говорить, постепенно ускоряясь и повышая голос: — Ты сегодня мне очень помог. Если бы не ты… Извини, что так к тебе относилась. Это моя ошибка, она больше не повторится. И Андерсону скажу, чтобы он не смел больше… Мир, Шерлок? Спасибо. Спасибо тебе большое. Я даже не знаю, что сказать, и…

Сложно описать то, что чувствует Шерлок, пока Донован выталкивает из себя слова. Сперва это будто камни, пускающие круги по воде высокогорного озера, потом камней становится всё больше — начинает подрагивать основание гор, плато встаёт на дыбы и сквозь низкий рокот доносится тревожно-высокий окрик Джона:

— Салли, стой!

И когда вокруг его замершего тела замыкается кольцо рук, на Шерлока обрушиваются Гималаи.

***

Пощёчина никогда не бывает приятной. Даже если нанесена тебе твоею собственной рукой. Поэтому подобных казусов необходимо избегать.

Шерлок, как и пять минут назад, рассматривает потолок кабинета Лестрейда. Всё тот же повторяющийся мотив: секция, секция, секция, галогеновая лампа, три секции, лампа — и так до противоположной стены. В следующем ряду рисунок повторяется с той же периодичностью, изменившись до ритма: две секции, лампа, три секции, лампа, три секции — и так до конца. Шерлок думает о периодах и математических последовательностях, а вокруг царят гомон и топот, топот, топот бесчисленных ног. Лиц он не видит. Кроме одного единственного: склонившегося над ним обеспокоенного лица Джона, непривычно бледного. Видно, ему неприятно делать это повторно, но Джон есть Джон, и, если необходимо, он сделает что угодно.

Джон ещё раз поднимает безвольную руку Шерлока, помещает ладонь со свободно висящими пальцами прямо над его запрокинутым вверх лицом и отпускает. Рука Шерлока снова падает на пол, в последний момент разминувшись с его же лицом. Джон нахмуривается ещё сильнее и приоткрывает рот, однако, что бы он не хотел сказать, вопль Салли звучит раньше и перекрывает все голоса в кабинете:

— Я видела такое в «Докторе Хаусе»! Когда там истеричка изображала обморок, то не смогла ударить себя по лицу. Фрик симулирует!

— Идиоты.

Если бы не одеревеневшее тело, Шерлок бы вздрогнул от мысли, что эти слова принадлежат ему. Снова. Что он — впервые за две спокойных недели! — нарушил данное Ватсону обещание не поливать окружающих грязью в попытке держать их подальше от себя. Исполнять обещанное было невероятно сложно, но ведь недаром Джон шутил по поводу невероятного упрямства своего соседа и компаньона. Он крутился, как уж на сковородке, ругался на мёртвых языках, но ни разу не сболтнул запретного слова.

И теперь Шерлоку абсолютно не в чем себя упрекнуть: обещание сдержано.

Идиотами всех вокруг назвал _Джон_.

— Идиоты, — повторяет он, не поднимая головы, и низкий рык, рождающийся где-то возле солнечного сплетения, отражается от стен. — Он спас тебе жизнь, Донован! Какая же ты дура…

— Ты видел такое? — Лестрейд. Шерлок не может повернуть голову, не может разглядеть лицо говорящего, узнавая детектива даже не по голосу — по интонации. Осторожной и… сочувствующей. Это неожиданный вывод — настолько неожиданный, что пульс неуклонно идёт вверх. Как же смешно это выглядит со стороны, наверное: недвижная колода с выпученными пустыми глазами и колотящимся от волнения сердцем.

— Вы тоже видели. Когда сообщили миссис Прайс, что её сын убит и расчленён. Это психогенная кома, вызванная сильнейшим потрясением. Человек в сознании, но телом не владеет и на стимулы реагировать не может. А я полагал, что после Афганистана… Там я много раз видел такое. Смерть товарищей, плен, пытки. Для Шерлока быть здесь, среди вас всех, помогать, обсуждать — всё равно что быть на дыбе. Это мучительно. Это его убивает, и он, как феникс, каждый раз возрождается. Чтобы работать и ловить тех ублюдков, до которых вы не в состоянии дотянуться. А вы…

Джон поджимает губы, будто собираясь сплюнуть, но затем неуловимо морщится и расслабляется, поводя плечами. На его нижней губе выступает капелька крови, которую почти мгновенно слизывает юркий язык, и Шерлок ощущает во рту вкус металла и опасности, словно бы это была _его_ разбитая губа, _его_ кровь и  _его_ язык, зализывающий ранку.

В доках были убийцы и преступники с оружием в руках, их хотели выследить и пристрелить, однако лишь теперь в воздухе ощущается надвигающаяся гроза. От вымазанного в грязи Джона на весь кабинет остро и свежо пахнет озоном. Во всяком случае, для Шерлока это так.

— Так, все вон, и вы ничего не видели. А если видели, тут же забыли, иначе это _я_  забуду, что вы здесь работаете, — командует Лестрейд. — Диммок, уведи её. Сержант, без разговоров, езжайте домой, рапорт подождёт!

Топот ног удаляется, хлопает дверь, в поле зрения Шерлока, приблизившись, появляется второе лицо. Лестрейд напряжён больше обычного, но спокоен, медленно проводит ладонью перед его глазами и садится на пятки, поднимая взгляд на Джона.

— Что делать?

— Перевезти на 221В. Домой. Когда наступит подходящее время, он сам придёт в себя.

— И всё? Никаких… уколов? Шаманских ритуалов?

— Смирительных рубашек, хочешь сказать, — почти шипит Ватсон, и этот свистящий шёпот обвивает горло Шерлока как змея. Если бы он мог кричать, он бы закричал. Но он не может. Всё, на что сейчас способен гениальный Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив, первый своего имени, — это лежать навзничь на не самом чистом полу не самого просторного кабинета и, словно бы издали, наблюдать за тем, что будут делать с его недвижным, но ещё тёплым трупом.

— Я никогда не предложу такого для Шерлока, — твёрдо отвечает Лестрейд. — И ты это знаешь. Успокойся, я и его-то поднять не смогу, а с двоими взрослыми мужиками в ступоре и подавно не справлюсь. Ты ему нужен адекватным, так что будь добр собраться с силами и не кидаться на меня. Нам его ещё до вашей квартиры тащить.

— Извини, — спустя некоторое время отвечает Джон. — Сорвался. День был…

— Дерьмовый, — подсказывает Лестрейд.

Вместо ответа Джон лезет в карман джинсов, выуживает мобильник, переживший сегодняшнюю свистопляску, и просит Молли угнать для него «скорую». Честное слово, если бы Шерлок мог поднять брови в немом изумлении, он бы так и сделал. Потому что, судя по финалу разговора и разгладившимся морщинкам на лбу Джона, Хупер согласилась.

Это как минимум нечестно, полагает Шерлок, когда его в шесть рук (Джон, Лестрейд, Стамфорд) перетаскивают на носилки. Нечестно — пульсирует в голове, пока его несут опустевшими коридорами Скотланд-Ярда.

— Сделать что-то ради тебя и по твоей просьбе — разные вещи, мистер невыносимый Шерлок Холмс, — тихо говорит Молли, проверяя крепления, перечёркивающие его грудь, плечи и голени. — Представляю, как ты сейчас негодуешь.

Не представляет, заключает Шерлок. Слишком спокойно сидит. Так спокойно, что бег тени и разноцветных отблесков света по лицу девушки завораживает. Шерлок едва не пропускает момент, когда карета с выключенными мигалками мягко останавливается. Окошки высоко — через них ничего не разглядеть, — но, судя по времени прибытия, они действительно добрались до Бейкер.

Подняться наверх бесшумно и незаметно не получается. Миссис Хадсон, потревоженная вознёй, выходит в прихожую и замирает там, осоловелыми ото сна глазами наблюдая, как Молли пытается командовать мужчинами, которые стараются занести на второй этаж Шерлока Холмса, привязанного к носилкам. Джон чертыхается сквозь зубы, Майка чуть не зажимает в углу на повороте, но Лестрейд упрямо толкает носилки вверх, и они наконец-то (чудо, не иначе!) оказываются в их общей гостиной, где Майк ловко освобождает ножки носилок, превращая их в каталку.

— Здесь, — выдыхает Джон, стягивая с плеч куртку и бросая её прямо на пол. Следом по кускам летит испорченный свитер, теперь уже ни на что не годный.

— Уверен? Диван?

Лестрейд разговаривает односложными предложениями и дышит с трудом. Джон наклоняется вперёд, опираясь ладонями о колени, и замирает. Мокрая рубашка липнет к телу, обрисовывая линию позвоночника и лопаток.

— Поверь мне, человеку, с которым он живёт в одном доме не первый день. Шерлок в жизни не захотел бы лежать в своей спальне, в каком-то углу. Если и страдать, то только в центре помещения — так, чтобы все спотыкались об его скучающий взгляд. Это первое, что я о нём понял.

— Дело твоё. — Они в шесть рук поднимают Шерлока за лежащее под ним покрывало и перекладывают одеревеневшее тело на диван. — Мне уже пора обратно в Ярд, на головомойку. Народ, наверное, ещё пару недель будет обсуждать… случай.

Майк уходит на кухню. Шерлок слышит, как вода льётся в стакан и Стамфорд выпивает всю набравшуюся жидкость залпом. Подставляет стакан ещё раз — и ещё раз выпивает. Всё это время Джон молчит, перекладывая бумаги на столе, — кажется, что он наводит порядок, но — нет: просто меняет документы местами безо всякий системы. Лестрейд смотрит на это искоса и добавляет:

— Они наверняка в шоке от того, что у Шерлока Холмса есть друзья.

— Грег, дальше я справлюсь сам, — негромко произносит Джон, отворачиваясь от неизменного хаоса на столе. — Спасибо. И знаешь… Вызвать ненависть идиота всегда почётно. И опасно. Из братьев Холмсов только старший воспринимает обе части этого неделимого целого.

— И поэтому за Майкрофта я переживаю меньше, чем должен был бы. Тем более у Шерлока теперь есть ты.

— И, несмотря на это, я не смог ничего предотвратить, — отрезает Джон, приставляя стул почти вплотную к дивану и тяжело на него опускаясь. — Спасибо, Грег. Я бы не справился без тебя. Кстати, почему у Донован не оказалось пистолета?..

— Она отдала его мне. Так что косвенно в ситуации виноват я. Нельзя было оставлять вас обоих безоружными, нельзя было отдавать свой пистолет, нельзя было оставлять безоружной Салли. Порочный круг. Нужно было предвидеть, что тебе пригодится собственное боевое оружие.

Шерлок леденеет — весь, от корней волос до кончиков пальцев. Из кухни, отфыркиваясь и откидывая со лба влажные волосы, выкатывается Стамфорд, бормочет что-то невразумительно-жизнерадостное и исчезает на лестнице. Только тогда Джон отмирает.

— Арест?

— Ничего подобного. Я поступил бы так же.

— Как ты понял?

Лестрейд прислоняется к дверному косяку, скрещивая руки на груди, и поясняет:

— Он детально описал психологический портрет убийцы таксиста, затем перевёл взгляд на «случайно» оказавшегося поблизости тебя — человека, который идеально под него подходит, — и замер секунд на пять. Конечно, я ни о чём не догадался. Особенно когда Шерлок впервые на моей памяти пошёл на попятный и отказался от собственных выводов.

— Спасибо.

Джон не двигается с места до тех пор, пока Лестрейд не уходит. Пока не стихают его шаги на лестнице — чтобы тут же смениться другими, более лёгкими, но медленными.

— Я могу чем-то ещё помочь?

На Молли — непривычно обтягивающие джинсы, тёмно-зелёная водолазка под горло и мешковатый пиджак. Зачем она здесь? Почему не уехала с Майком или инспектором? Почему не уходит, хотя уже полночь? Джон трёт глаза и просит:

— Если тебе не сложно, посиди с ним. Мне нужно в душ. И приготовить поесть. И выбросить всё, что на нас надето.

— Даже его любимое пальто?

— Не знаю, примут ли его в химчистку.

— Иди, — коротко выдыхает Молли. — Я прослежу, чтобы всё было нормально. И Джон… Не торопись. Вы уже дома, всё будет хорошо.

— Надеюсь, — цедит он, уже развернувшись спиной.

Женщина присаживается на корточки рядом с распростёртым на диване Шерлоком, прислушивается к дыханию, тянет руку проверить пульс — и тут же её отдёргивает. В примирительном жесте показывает открытые беззащитные ладони и успокаивающе шепчет:

— Я не стану к тебе прикасаться. Не бойся меня. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Шерлок, никогда. И Грег, и Майк, и Джон. Никто из нас. А что касается остальных… Я не знаю, что говорят о тебе в Ярде, но я тысячу раз слышала, что говорят о тебе в Бартсе. Грег упомянул какую-то Салли, а у меня на работе тоже есть стерва, костерящая тебя на чём свет стоит. Так всегда будет, ничего не поделаешь, но…

Она умолкает, собираясь с мыслями, лицо с мягкими чертами заостряется, губы искажает полуусмешка.

— Ты что, полагаешь, что тебя одного заклеймили, а, Шерлок? Когда моя мать родила долгожданного первенца, ей прямо в роддоме заявили: девочку лучше отдать на удочерение. Лучше отвезти её куда угодно — только не домой. Потому что из-за достаточно долгого кислородного голодания мозга ребёнок не будет способен к обучению, да и к полноценному общению тоже. Если и будет первой в учёбе и достижениях, то только с конца. Она слаба и не доношена, и это не то, что можно исправить мановением руки. Без вариантов. Никаких перспектив, никаких надежд. Ничего себе приговор для человека, не успевшего прожить первые сутки своей жизни, верно?

— У тебя есть… старшая сестра?

Голос не слушается, губы едва двигаются, хотя Шерлок изо всех сил напрягает волю, чтобы вернуть контроль над телом. Кажется, даже статуе Командора было проще принять приглашение на ужин к собственному убийце, чем Шерлоку — спросить Молли о том, что случилось давным-давно.

Говорят, что время лечит, но теперь Шерлок видит: раны Хупер нанесены тем же орудием, что и его собственные. Такие не заживают и спустя полвека.

— Нет. Познакомься, Шерлок, перед тобой — человек, не способный ни к чему серьёзному. До пяти лет мой лепет могла понять только мать, и то с трудом. Но родители не опускали руки, таскали меня по логопедам, развивающим кружкам, музыкальным школам и хоровым студиям. Что угодно — лишь бы я получила возможность развиваться как все нормальные дети. И вот, я здесь. Лучшая из своего курса. Единственная женщина-патологоанатом в Бартсе. И меня смешат вопли про посттравматический стресс, потому что все, как заговорённые, молчат про посттравматический рост.

Если бы Шерлок и мог что-то сказать, в голову ничего не приходит. Губы вновь смерзаются, и Молли распрямляется, пересаживаясь на стул и продолжая рассказ:

— Жизнь — это кузня. А мы — железо, идущее на оружие или на домашнюю утварь. Или на подковы. — Усмешка. — Удары молота уродуют симметричность межатомных связей, и поэтому нас хватают с наковальни и бросают в ледяную воду. Чтобы восстановить кристаллическую решётку, повреждённую грубым воздействием. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что смысл именно в этом мгновении: когда мы уже не в горне, но ещё не в воде.

Когда Джон и Молли в четыре руки отводят его в ванную, конечности Шерлока уже могут гнуться. Молли сперва опасается его касаться, но, когда понимает, что Джон в одиночку не справится, стискивает зубы и вопросительно смотрит глаза в глаза. Шерлок едва заметно кивает, соглашаясь. От тёплого плеча под рукой мгновенно становится дурно, но усилием воли Шерлок подавляет тошноту и сосредотачивается на собственном теле. И ему это удаётся.

Настолько, что в ванной, куда его осторожно опускают в одежде, он выпрямляет ноги уже самостоятельно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С подобными состояниями всегда так. После трёх шагов вперёд следуют два шага назад.
> 
> По наводке J. Sigerson прикладываю статью про жизнь с синдромом Аспергера:  
> https://goo.gl/4VhJoL
> 
> История, которую Молли рассказывает о себе самой, — это история автора. Человека с ненормированным количеством шрамов и родимых пятен на теле. Правда всё, кроме специализации в патанатомии. Моей не-нормальности не хватает на то, чтобы быть аутистом, или, тем более, савантом, но я — шизоид, а этот мир для них не очень гостеприимен и понятен. Поэтому и взялась за эту заявку.


	8. Глава седьмая, или старший брат спешит на помощь

«...слушай, всё так и будет — плохой блокбастер, 

жалкие хрипы моей к тебе /не/ любви.  


спрячь чувства под маску (ты в этом мастер?)

_и, пожалуйста, ничего мне не говори»._

© Princess from the hell

— Ты справишься. Я скоро закончу. Ещё самую малость.

Шершавая губка легко, почти невесомо прикасается к спине Шерлока, и возле лопатки нажатие становится более ощутимым. Вдоль позвоночника бегут прохладные струйки воды. Хочется откинуть голову, подставляя пылающий лоб под успокаивающие касания Джона...

Успокаивающие. Касания. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок когда-нибудь сможет составить предложение, где два этих слова гармонировали бы друг с другом? Оказывается, Джон и в этот раз не вписался в привычную картину мира.

В отличие от всех остальных.

Казалось бы, на свете нет человека более безобидного, чем Молли Хупер. Но стоило девушке протянуть пальцы к верхней пуговице его рубашки, как Шерлока откинуло на спинку ванны. Так сильно и резко, что он приложился об фаянс спиной и затылком и чуть не задохнулся от вспыхнувшей в голове боли.

— Поняла. — Хупер _снова_ показывает пустые ладони, бледные и небольшие, и  _снова_ отступает, пятясь спиной. — Не трогаю.

— Молли...

— Не надо извиняться, Джон. Ни за него, ни за себя. В конце концов, если один врач будет объяснять другому прописные истины... Где ты бросил пальто Шерлока? Думаю, завтра с утра занесу его в химчистку, она как раз по дороге в Бартс.

— Сегодня, Молли, — уточняет Джон, присаживаясь на бортик ванной. — Уже _сегодня_ утром. Спасибо.

Шерлок даже не замечает, как она уходит. Просто в какой-то момент из разворота джоновых плеч уходит напряжение (не надо следить за двумя объектами сразу) и тёплые пальцы медленно и аккуратно касаются его затылка, проверяя, чем закончился удар о ванную.

— Ну, лёгкое сотрясение ты мог заработать, не более того. Позволишь?.. Тебя нужно вымыть. После этой беготни в доках, после приступа. Позволь мне. Я знаю, как обращаться с ранеными.

Голова — тяжёлая, гудящая — поворачивается с трудом. Корни встрёпанных волос влажные от пота. Губы всё ещё недвижимы, скованы мерзлотой, которая кажется вечной. Но Джон, похоже, научился читать реплики Шерлока по глазам.

— Да, раненым, — невозмутимо отвечает он на невысказанное замечание, рваное и саркастичное. — Сейчас ты именно что ранен. Дезориентирован и в шоке. Так что позволь мне тебе помочь.

Рубашка покидает тело первой. Шерлок отстранённо наблюдает, как ловкие пальцы выталкивают пуговицы из петелек, а затем мягким, приглашающим жестом помогают расправить плечи, чтобы не создать ткани ни единого препятствия. Ремень покидает шлейки с той же лёгкостью, за ним на пол следуют носки и брюки. Холодно. Тело тут же отзывается мурашками, и дело не только в обнажившейся коже, покрытой испариной. Сфера вокруг Джона едва тлеет, переливаясь отблесками угольков, почти теряя контур, — но и Шерлок лишён последней защиты в виде одежды. Мокрый, вымотанный приступом, ещё не справившийся с последствиями, практически обнажённый (бельё не в счёт) — ему кажется, что никогда в жизни он не выглядел более смешным и жалким.

— Сейчас, только настрою воду, — негромко говорит Джон, подбирая нужную температуру. — Я начну со стоп. Очень надеюсь, что ты не боишься щекотки.

Шерлок не боится. До следующей секунды он и понятия не имеет о том, что это такое.

— Неприятно?

Губы, с трудом повинуясь мысленному приказу, выдыхают отрицательный ответ. Ощущение от чужих пальцев, растирающих между подушечками подъём стопы, странные. Неоднозначные. Но и назвать их неприятными нельзя. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и с удивлением отмечает, что может чувствовать _кожей_. Не анализировать носом запах из пробирки, подгоняя пары ближе к лицу волнообразно изгибающейся ладонью. Не вглядываться в силиконовый слепок, ища характерные полоски на воссозданном протекторе. Чувствовать кожей. Другого человека.

Это не неприятно. Это до дрожи в желудке _непривычно_.

И это так увлекает, что Шерлок приходит в себя только когда Джон говорит, что почти закончил.

Он просыпается в чистой постели. Простыни и наволочка пахнут лавандой и немного розмарином — тонкие хвойные ноты переплетаются с нежным цветочным ароматом, — и Шерлок поглубже зарывается носом в подушку. Так спокойно и так хорошо.

На 221В царит тишина. Где-то внизу, на самой грани слышимости, миссис Хадсон разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, сквозь монотонное звучание изредка прорываются вверх интонации восклицаний. Несмотря на то, что для домовладелицы привычно говорить на слегка повышенных тонах, сегодня это не раздражает.

В спальне наверху тоже тихо, и Шерлок, окончательно перевернувшись на живот, подгребает под себя и подушку, и одеяло; подставляет спину рассеянному свету, просачивающемуся в комнату сквозь щёлки в шторах. Безмятежность утра и лавандовый запах укутывают его в мягкий кокон, в уют, обещая безопасность.

Сквозь полудрёму слышны острожные шаги на лестнице, затем — короткий скрип медленно приоткрываемой двери, негромкий выдох, снова скрип. Шерлок даже не двинулся в попытке сколько-нибудь прикрыться. И Джона, и самого Шерлока этикет мало волновал и до сегодняшнего утра, а уж после того, как его аккуратно и бережно вымыли несколько часов назад, ни о каком соблюдении личных границ не может быть и речи. Шерлок теперь вообще не уверен, что у него есть что-то, хотя бы издали напоминающее личное пространство. Не после вчерашней сцены в участке. Больше нет.

Удаляющийся шелест свидетельствует о том, что Джон снова надел эти свои домашние брюки. Слишком свободные для его фигуры и слишком длинные для его роста. Из тонкого, легко мнущегося хлопка. А ещё эти растворяющиеся в дрёме звуки говорят: «Я тебя не трону». Негромкий стук чайника, поставленного на плиту, добавляет: «Я готов выслушать, если ты захочешь говорить». Ежедневная газета ложится на одно из двух кресел (честно — всё равно, на какое именно), и свежий хруст её страниц шепчет на ухо:

«Мне плевать, что скажут все остальные».

И Шерлок верит, проваливаясь в благостный утренний сон.

***

— Вам здесь не место.

Ещё не до конца проснувшись, Шерлок отрывает голову от подушки. Тени в комнате сместились, но ненамного. Он проспал всего-то час с небольшим. И, судя по всему, успел пропустить что-то важное. Во всяком случае, голос у Джона был такой, словно бы он стоял у двери с автоматом наперевес.

— Доктор Ватсон.

А. Всё понятно. Дражайший братец услышал звон на своём конце паутины и решил проверить лично.

Следующую реплику Джона, произнесённую неразборчивым громким шёпотом, Шерлок не различает. Отдохнувшее тело с удовольствием воспринимает прикосновения шёлкового халата, руки привычным отрывистым движением затягивают узел на поясе, и Шерлок делает широкий шаг в сторону двери. Чтобы тут же остановиться.

— У него Аспергер, доктор Ватсон. Это не лечится.

Впервые в жизни это слово вызывает у Шерлока ассоциации, отличные от бессонной ночи, мерцания экрана, бесконечных статей и ссылок на шизофреническое расстройство. Впервые слово «аспергер» превращается в «aspergillus», и сквозь категоричную формулировку диагноза прорастает пушистая плесень. Корни гриба уходят вглубь, в изначальную темноту, в небытие — и нет никакой возможности вырвать его с корнем.

Особенно тогда, когда, вопреки всем известным данным, перед внутренним взором Шерлока гриб «aspergillus» начинает переливаться всеми цветами радуги, переходя от красного к чёрному, а затем к фосфоресцирующему зелёному. Шерлок сосредотачивается на колышущихся колониях, но всё равно слышит, как за стеной Джон опровергает утверждение Майкрофта:

— Нет, мистер Холмс. Ваш брат — полноценный савант. Гениальный детектив и очень одинокий человек. Последние две теоремы нет никакого смысла доказывать: всё очевидно даже _вам_  — а на первое я готов поставить весь свой врачебный опыт. Есть доказательства.

Тяжёлые шаги, шорох бумаги, стук ручки зонтика об спинку стула. Значит, в качестве доказательства своих слов Джон собирается использовать нечто такое, что для детального анализа потребуется взять в руки. «Снимки!» — озаряет Шерлока. Те самые срезы МРТ, которые Джон порывался чуть ли не в рамочку вставить. Удивительно яркое свечение в левой височной доле действительно захватывало ту её часть, которая была активна у всех остальных савантов.

Он — действительно один из них. Как король из сказки: по праву рождения, а не по заслугам.

— Майкрофт, — выдыхает коронованный против своей воли мужчина, распахивая дверь. Имя брата больше похоже на кошачье шипение, так что Шерлок повторяет, откашлявшись: — Майкрофт, что ты тут делаешь?!

— Пытаюсь договориться с твоим бобтейлом. Будь так добр, прикажи своему цепному псу меня пропустить. Очень не хочется пачкать одежду: у меня не так много любимых костюмов.

— Ты никогда раньше не привязывался к вещам.

— А ты никогда раньше не пытался сосуществовать с кем-то, кроме отца и мамочки. Я не в счёт, ведь мы не ладили с самого твоего рождения.

Они — зеркальные отражения друг друга, похожие, как никогда, хотя старший одет в безупречный костюм-тройку, а младший стоит в халате на голое тело и босиком. Кухня для них троих кажется слишком тесной.

— Доктор Ватсон, оставьте нас. Проявите несвойственную вам _любезность_.

— Если бы вы меня наняли, то да, я бы отошёл с вашей дороги, вымощенной жёлтым кирпичом. — Джон, наступая на отвороты брюк, делает шаг назад. Не от Майкрофта, а наперерез Шерлоку, не давая тому покинуть дальнюю от старшего брата половину комнаты. — Но я не ваш работник. Я не получаю от вас деньги. И Шерлок, насколько мне известно, тоже. Так что — выметайтесь из дома, за который я плачу своими кровными.

— Другой вариант расхожего «только через мой труп»? — внешне безразлично интересуется Майкрофт, однако у Шерлока волосы на загривке встают дыбом от того, насколько внимательно глаза брата рассматривают Джона. Пристально, оценивающе, сверху вниз. — Это не проблема, доктор Ватсон. Вам ли не знать. С дороги.

— Вы можете быть каким угодно «мистером-британское-правительство», тем не менее защитить Шерлока вы не в состоянии. Вы можете защитить страну — но не собственного брата. Поэтому вон отсюда.

— Я не вовремя?..

Напряжение, которое за последние мгновения ухитрилось сжаться до радиуса Шварцшильда*, лопается, и на месте почти свершившегося гравитационного коллапса возникает не чёрная дыра, а проколотый воздушный шарик, который проносится над головой Лестрейда, замершего в гостиной, и вылетает в приоткрытое окно.

— Если вы, инспектор, планировали попасть в ситком — вам сюда, — отрезает Майкрофт, опускаясь на с грохотом выдвинутый стул. — Вижу, вы не с пустыми руками. Снова пончики или на этот раз вы проявили большую фантазию? А, всё же пончики. Доктор Ватсон, может, чаю?..

— Конечно. Шерлок как раз недавно его сжёг.

В ответ на насмешливый взгляд брата и недоумённый Лестрейда Шерлок неохотно поясняет:

— Мне стало интересно, чем различается пепел от чайных листьев и выделенных мною...

— Двухсот сорока трёх видов табачного, — подхватывает Джон почти одновременно с Лестрейдом. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Моя телесная оболочка в норме. Функционирует.

— А всё остальное?

— А что — остальное? — невнятно переспрашивает Шерлок, по плечи ныряя в полупустой холодильник. — Что ещё важно? Грэм, я готов к работе. Если...

Он замолкает, стараясь сделать вид, что занят поиском, чего — неважно. Во второй раз инспектирует содержимое холодильника, распахивает дверцы первого попавшегося шкафчика, зачем-то заглядывает в раковину.

— Голоден? — с усмешкой спрашивает Джон. — Еды нет. Вообще. Так что мы все должны сказать большое спасибо Грегу за пончики. _Г-р-е-г-у_. Запомнишь?

— Спасибо, инспектор Лестрейд, — безо всякого выражения произносит Шерлок. — Я искал опарышей, Джон, ты их не видел?

— Я видел. Они там же, куда сейчас унёсся мой аппетит. У чёрта на рогах, — кривится Лестрейд, отодвигая от себя уже открытую коробку. Шерлок тут же запускает в неё пальцы, мгновенно испачкавшиеся в сахарной пудре, и поспешно надкусывает пончик.

— Инспектор прав. — Майкрофт, откинувшись на спинку стула, переплетает руки на груди. — Не насчёт координат твоих подопытных, а стратегией поведения в целом. Человеческому роду выжить помогла сверхбрезгливость. Именно чувство отвращения позволяет нам избегать инфекционных заболеваний. Глупо идти против своей природы, Шерлок.

— Человеческое, слишком человеческое. Скучно. Дело есть? Нет?..

— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой Лестрейд. — Я здесь по личному вопросу. Ты как сам?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, протягивая руку за следующим пончиком. Пока что из всех, собравшихся за столом, ест только он. Лестрейд стоит, оперевшись на спинку стула, Майкрофт со скучающей физиономией наблюдает за младшим братом, а Джон вообще повернулся спиной. Ещё пончик — на этот раз с апельсиновым джемом. И ещё. Шерлок моет руки, оставляя коробку почти пустой, кивает Лестрейду, игнорирует брата и уходит к себе в комнату, ни с кем особо не прощаясь. Завтрак — это хорошо, но он предпочёл бы остаться голодным и отправиться на место преступления.

Непозволительная роскошь.

Он прислоняется спиной к закрытой двери, напряжённо вслушиваясь в то, что происходит на кухне. Ему необходимо понять, что движет собравшимися там людьми. Стоило ему войти, как и Джон, и Майкрофт начали нести несвойственную им обоим чушь, а появление Лестрейда внезапно утихомирило это бушующее море. Сколько непонятных эмоций, собранных в одном месте.

— Джон, так что у вас происходит? Кажется, Шерлоку намного лучше.

— Если сравнивать с прошлой ночью — несомненно. — Пауза. Джон либо пожимает плечами, либо трёт переносицу, либо хмурится. — Но ему лучше пока не участвовать в расследованиях. Я не представляю, что может произойти с ним при виде Донован. И я не знаю, как... его теперь воспримут все остальные.

Стоило отойти в сторону, как они заговорили начистоту. Почему нельзя сказать это напрямую, в лицо?..

— Пока он не вернётся к работе, мы этого не узнаем. Никак, а что насчёт ребят... Салли очень рвалась со мной, знаешь ли. Извиняться, кажется.

— Передай Донован, чтобы ноги её здесь не было. Если она полагает, что я не подниму руку на женщину, — она ошибается. В Афгане и не такое делать приходилось. Она — угроза для Шерлока. И я поступлю с ней так же, как с любой угрозой.

— Кого вы потеряли, доктор?

После отрывистых слов Джона, произнесённых почти неподвижным низким голосом, вкрадчивые интонации Майкрофта кажутся слишком тихими и незначительными. Они диссонируют, не попадая в лад мелодии, путая диезы и бемоли, выдирая с мясом белые клавиши и разрывая струны.

— Не доктор. Капитан.

Шерлок проводит рукой по лицу. Ему кажется, что на пальцах должна остаться кровь.

— Вы здесь, чтобы позубоскалить — или чтобы помочь брату?

— Если Шерлоку что-то необходимо, говорите. Я сделаю то, что нужно; то, что никто больше сделать не в состоянии. Но я не всегда могу ему помочь. И вам, доктор, придётся смириться: вы тоже не сможете. Примите это как факт. Шерлока Холмса можно пытаться понять или защитить, но всё это будут только _попытки_. Которые иногда будут его раздражать, а иногда — не приносить никакого результата. Знаете, какое у него самое раннее воспоминание?.. «Всё было красное, и мне было очень холодно».

— И что это должно значить?

— Шерлок появился на свет с помощью кесарева сечения. Вы мне скажи́те.

***

— Я не хочу быть заменой кого-то, кого ты потерял на войне.

Он сидит на кровати лицом к двери. Джон замирает в проёме, переминается с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сделать шаг внутрь спальни Шерлока. Отвороты светло-серых брюк метут пол. Шерлок не поднимает взгляда, рассматривая пол под пальцами Джона. Наконец, последний откашливается и тихо спрашивает:

— Ты действительно полагаешь, что одного человека можно безболезненно заменить другим? Серьёзно?

— Я не знаю. Не пробовал.

— А я пробовал. Это не выходит. И это одна из самых дурных идей, что когда-либо приходили в мою голову. Поверь мне.

— Лестрейд говорил, Донован... Она не придёт?

Джон перестаёт качаться с пятки на носок и делает-таки шаг внутрь. Шерлок подвигается с середины матраса, давая ассистенту и соседу возможность присесть рядом. Тело Джона, облачённое в свободные брюки и домашний свитер с v-образным вырезом, распространяет по комнате живое тепло. Словно бы кто-то заменил галогеновые лампы свечами, снял люстру и развёл камин.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться. Даже если она попробует, здесь буду я.

— Ты уйдёшь на работу.

— Не уйду. Взял отпуск за свой счёт.

— Уволился.

— Уволили. И Майкрофт раздобыл нам билеты в Гластонбери.

Шерлок поворачивает голову, пытаясь найти в словах Джона второй смысл. Подтекст не находится, подстрочник выворачивается из хватки пальцев, губы сами собой выговаривают:

— Ты с ума сошёл. Это же ежегодный рок-фестиваль.

— Вот это осведомлённость. А я думал, ты вообще не знаешь, что это такое. Удалил из Чертогов за ненадобностью.

— Я однажды расследовал одно дело...

Рассказ о расследовании годичной давности приносит долгожданное успокоение. Проговаривая логические цепочки и собственные выводы, Шерлок расслабляется, стараясь вернуться в то состояние безмятежности, которое испытал сегодня утром. До визита Майкрофта, до упоминания Салли и всех остальных сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, которые видели, _что_ произошло с консультирующим детективом.

— Шерлок. Шерлок?.. — Джон, наклонив голову набок, заглядывает в глаза. — Если тебе слишком тяжело идти в такое людное место...

— Я попробую. Если ты объяснишь мне, зачем нам туда нужно.

— Заметь, — вздыхает Джон, откидываясь на кровать, руки за головой. — Я тебе подобных бессмысленных вопросов не задаю. Понимаешь... Я хочу показать тебе кое-что.

— Не томограф?

— Почти. Я хочу, чтобы ты услышал одну-единственную песню. И увидел людей, которые будут выкрикивать её слова из толпы. И не кривись так. Да, они не будут попадать в темп, не говоря уже о мелодии, но иногда чувства, с которыми мы что-то делаем, важнее того, что выходит в итоге. Не всем дано так божественно играть на скрипке, как тебе.

— В последний раз ты не был рад Брамсу.

— В половину третьего ночи я бы и архангелу Михаилу не обрадовался. И, Шерлок, на случай, если ты всё ещё сомневаешься во мне... Я видел, на что способны _нормальные_ люди. Ты мог бы избить до смерти двадцатилетнюю девушку** просто потому, что она как-то не так одета? А сделать то, что сотворили с Энтони Прайсом? Или — устроить рулетку с ядом, как тот таксист? Смог бы? Никого из людей, сотворивших это, ни один психолог или психиатр не объявил бы сумасшедшими или опасными для общества. И вот что они сделали.

Джон лежит на спине, рассматривая потолок; в тонкой полоске обнажившейся кожи живота внимательный взгляд Шерлока замечает шрам от аппендэктомии.

— Мне не нужен _нормальный_  — сосед, друг, компаньон. Мне нужен ты. Настоящий. Живой. Чувствующий. Шерлок, ты — сплошные эмоции, сердце, не защищённое рёбрами. Я стану твоим бронежилетом, грудной клеткой, кирасой... чем захочешь. Если прикрывать тебя — значит рисковать собой в той же мере, что и ты, я согласен.

***

Они сидят на лесах осветителей, поджав под себя ноги, и наблюдают за взмыленными музыкантами и сходящей с ума толпой. Шерлок опускает лоб на металлическое ограждение; басы встряхивают внутренности, перемешивая их между собой, тем не менее он, не отрываясь, вглядывается в лица. Мужчины и женщины, парни и девушки — они виснут друг на друге, толкаясь, прыгая и выкрикивая слова:

—  _Быть «как все» — это не значит «быть нормальным», это всего лишь униформа. Мы — другие (забудь о привычном). Мы — аутсайдеры (сними свою униформу). Мы — другие (и все мы прекрасны). Мы — другие!.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полная версия эпиграфа на https://goo.gl/vmGC4T.
> 
> * Радиус Шварцшильда (или гравитационный радиус). Физическое тело, испытавшее гравитационный коллапс и достигшее гравитационного радиуса, называется чёрной дырой.
> 
> Финальная песня (https://youtu.be/5lZGhh41W9k) напрямую связана с примечанием **  
> https://goo.gl/3Jzr5x  
> При просмотре клипа пригодится внимательность и банальное знание английского. Приглядитесь и отыщите пасхалку. Увидевшему её — лучи любви)


	9. Глава восьмая, где Шерлок всё-таки оказывается в кресле психотерапевта

_«В конце борьбы слабейшего ждёт то, что хуже смерти»._

© Дилан Томас.

Едва только за последним из пациентов закрылась дверь, Элла поспешила снять туфли, ухватив лодочки за тонкие каблуки. Обувь была совсем новой и неприлично дорогой и истязала её ноги, даже когда женщина сидела.

— Чёртов... макаронник!

Собственное раздражённое шипение так резануло слух, что Элла поморщилась. Встав на носочки, она через силу подняла руки, вытянулась всем телом, медленно, с удовольствием выдохнула и опустилась на пол, с силой вжимая стопы в пусть и не самый чистый, но ровный пол. Мышцы отозвались усталым гудением. Элла отрегулировала свет во всём доме до приглушённого и направилась в гардеробную, минуя кабинет.

Когда она в первый раз осматривала этот небольшой двухэтажный дом, Карла, риэлтор и подруга, в подробностях расписывала все достоинства «великолепной планировки»:

— Смотри, какой изумительный зал! Гостевая зона на уровне — вот это я понимаю. Панорамное окно с двойным стеклопакетом. Зимой ты точно не замёрзнешь: тут тёплый пол... Можно сделать зелёный сектор и расставить в твоих обожаемых папоротниках те статуэтки с острова Пасхи. Нет, лично меня они пугают, особенно в полумраке, но тебе вполне...

— Это будет кабинет, — тогда выдохнула Элла Томпсон, психиатр, чересчур увлёкшийся психотерапией. — Минимум мебели, немного живых растений и камин. Живое пламя, а не холодный свет.

И она не прогадала. Поначалу пациенты не могли сфокусироваться на обсуждаемой проблеме, блуждая взглядом по открытому пространству как внутри дома, так и вне его. Буйство зелени за стеклом успокаивало самых нервозных; страдающий клаустрофобией ребёнок вытягивал голову из плеч. Вот только один из пациентов в первый же визит оттащил своё кресло за колонну, подальше от окна. И Элла, ни слова не возразив, пододвинулась к нему, не настаивая. Бывший военнослужащий — капитан Джон Ватсон — очень не любил находиться на открытом пространстве. « _Простреливаемом_ пространстве», как он сам мог бы сказать.

Мог бы — но не говорил.

Элла поставила туфли на пуф и подошла к зеркалу, отразившему женщину во весь рост. Что ж, для её возраста всё не так уж плохо, особенно если обуться и надеть не свободную белую рубашку и брюки-капри, а прелестное платье, которое, казалось, стирало с её лица и фигуры лет пять, если не семь. Впрочем, Элла не была привередливой. Материнство и работа в психиатрических отделениях огромных больниц не красили ни одну из её бывших сокурсниц. Некоторые девушки, когда-то проходившие ординатуру под её началом, уже сейчас, в свои неполные тридцать, выглядели хуже наставницы, вовремя ушедшей в частную практику. Сказывались и напряжение, и бессонные ночи, и огромный поток пациентов, который всё никак не собирался иссякать.

Собираться на свидание — снова, спустя столько лет после последнего, неудачного романа — было волнительно. Элла вывесила платье на открытую вешалку, поставила туфли (которые разнашивала дома последние пару дней) рядом со спускающимся на пол подолом и испытала невероятно сильное желание закурить, созерцая эту картину. Очень хотелось бы, чтобы Марк тоже впечатлился, и...

Продолжить поток ассоциаций, в котором фигурировали снятое платье, сигарета и силуэт Марка на фоне ночного города, не получилось. Элла даже на месте подпрыгнула — так резко и неожиданно прозвучал дверной звонок. Обычно плавная мелодия захлебнулась на второй ноте и чихнула невнятным писком вдогонку, словно у того, кто с другой стороны дома вжимал кнопку в панель, кончились все силы.

На всякий случай Элла проверила телефон. Почта, мессенджеры и даже обычные SMS пестрели рекламными предложениями и фотографиями Карлы из Тосканы, но молчали на тему психотерапевтической практики. В принципе, в позднем визите не было ничего необычного, тем не менее Элла настроилась мягко высказать свой вежливый, но твёрдый протест против незапланированных консультаций. После следовало озвучить немного завышенную цену за сеанс. Если пациент не понимал с первого раза и приходил без предупреждения повторно, Элла повышала цену вдвое от предложенной поначалу.

На третий раз без звонка не заявлялся никто.

Перед зеркалом в прихожей она оправила волосы и порадовалась тому, что осталась в приличной одежде и не успела залезть в расслабленную фланелевую пижаму _(которую ни за что в жизни не покажет Марку, пусть думает, что она всегда спит в шёлковых кружевах; нет, лучше вообще без них)_. Элла нажала на кнопку видеофона и начала разговор, параллельно разглядывая топчущегося на пороге мужчину.

— Добрый вечер. Что вас...

— Мисс Элла Томпсон? — Высокий, бледнокожий, в длинном пальто, ни секунды не стоит на месте. — Вы — психотерапевт?

— Да, чем обязана? — Элла, несколько обескураженная напором, выглянула в ближайшее окно, слегка отодвинув занавесь. Мужчина засунул руки в карманы и, запрокинув лицо к камере над дверью, заявил:

— Мне необходима ваша консультация. Срочно. Дело безотлагательное, я... Имя Джона Ватсона вам, несомненно, знакомо. Мне нужно понять его. Иначе я просто с ума сдвинусь. Вы понимаете?..

— Подождите, пожалуйста.

Элла закрыла микрофон ладонью и прыснула в кулак. Ну конечно же. Этого следовало ожидать.

Джон неохотно говорил о том, что переживает сейчас. Проще всего ему давались рассказы о рваных кошмарах, до сих пор преследующих капитана в отставке. О прошлом, будь то Афганистан или жизнь до войны, и отношениях с сестрой он не говорил вовсе; и Элла решила пока не трогать этот пласт его жизни. Судя по всему, где-то там лежали истоки всех сегодняшних проблем, но Джон ещё не настолько ей доверяет, чтобы предстать перед психотерапевтом в полном блеске своей уязвимости.

Единственная тема, при упоминании которой глаза цвета васильков ( _раздавленных танковыми гусеницами васильков,_ как горько поправил её Джон) оживлялись, именовалась «мистер Шерлок Холмс». Про себя Элла приписывала к этому названию уточняющее «неповторимый и великолепный», потому что энтузиазм обычно отстранённо вежливого Джона стоил любых дифирамбов. Как и широкая улыбка, которую он в какой-то момент забывал прятать в глубине рта.

И вот сейчас этот волшебник по части игр разума, лишённый даже намёка на чувство такта, возжелал что-то узнать и решил действовать своими методами в удобное для него время. Что ж, вполне согласуется с психологическим портретом, который Элла набросала по рассказам Джона. Правда, было ещё несколько очень важных штрихов, которые станут заметны, только когда Холмс опустится в кресло напротив. Элле не терпелось заполучить человека такого редкого типа в качестве... если не пациента, то собеседника в долгом разговоре. Это будет очень приятным бонусом в копилку её профессионализма... и личной гордости.

В том, что беседа затянется до полуночи, не было никаких сомнений. Ей вспомнилась одна из давних сессий с Ватсоном, когда он сцепил руки, до этого мирно лежавшие на коленях, в замок и выпалил, будто прыгая в пропасть:

— Понимаете, он... особенный.

— Уточните, Джон, что вы подразумеваете под «особенностью». Потому что на свете нет и пары по-настоящему похожих друг на друга людей. Вы же не имеете в виду его...

— Уникальность? Имею. В виду, в смысле. Извините на скабрёзность, я нервничаю больше обычного. На нашем медицинском языке это уклончиво называется «особенностью развития». Поганая дипломатичность и унизительное малодушие. Я подозреваю, что он — савант, но пока не могу придумать, как это доказать.

—  _Кому_ вы хотите это доказать, Джон?.. Мне кажется, вы не нуждаетесь ни в каких доказательствах, кроме собственного чутья.

— Я — нет. Он — да. Он... неподражаемый, изумительный и гениальный. И слепой по части признания собственных достоинств. Если бы я был достаточно убедителен...

Тогда Элле показалось, что не только Шерлок Холмс страдает от слепоты, которая исключает из поля его зрения вещи поважнее расследований. Кажется, капитан Ватсон страдал от того же недуга. Теперь же, когда к ней в дверь тарабанил (терпение гостя истощилось — в дело пошли сперва ногти, а затем костяшки) второй участник этого необычного дуэта, настало время проверить некоторые свои догадки.

Если Джон потом не пришлёт ей корзину цветов, Элла Томпсон ничего не понимает в людях.

— Прошу меня извинить, — прощебетала она, открывая дверь и улыбаясь гостю. Он не стал дожидаться конца фразы и влетел в прихожую как ураган, рассыпающий вокруг холодные брызги, летевшие с рукавов пальто. — Вы припозднились с визитом, и я...

— Не надо лгать, что я выдернул вас из ванной, — сходу отрезал Холмс. — Избавьте меня от банальных опровержений вашей скучной лжи. Полагаю, вам прекрасно известно, кто я такой. Поэтому перейдём к делу. Что скрывает Джон Ватсон?

— Простите?..

— Джон. Ватсон. Ваш пациент. Он — мой сосед, ассистент и друг. Неожиданно, но так уж получилось, и теперь мне нужно понять, что он скрывает. Вы — его... психотерапевт. — Неприкрытое презрение, с которым он выплюнул это слово, нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим. У Шерлока Холмса есть своя история, в которой её коллеги вряд ли являются положительными героями. — Рассказывайте.

Элла, не отрывая напряжённого взгляда от гостя, не потрудившегося даже ослабить шарф, медленно вдохнула и выдохнула через нос. А чего ещё она ожидала? Что будет просто? С Джоном, который держит себя в ежовых рукавицах и пропускает её вперёд каждый раз, когда они проходят из коридора в кабинет, _просто_ не было никогда. Ей казалось, что она, вооружившись ледорубом, пытается пробиться через замёрзший водопад в скрытую под толщей синего льда пещеру, и величественный массив только-только начал поддаваться.

— Вам известно понятие «врачебная тайна»?

— Пустая отговорка.

— Этика. Порядочность. Репутация. Здравый смысл.

— Вы перечислили всё это от более дешёвого к более дорогому или в обратном порядке? Чтобы я имел представление о расценках на «здравый смысл».

— Полагаю, мы всё ещё говорим на разных языках, мистер Холмс, — терпеливо произнесла Элла, наклонив голову набок. Длинная серёжка коснулась плеча. — Позвольте ваше пальто и шарф. И зонтик... Неужели в эту погоду вы вышли из дома без него?

— Когда раздавали зонтики, я не успел даже встать в очередь. Все забрал мой брат, а мне остались кэбы.

— Вы в хороших отношениях с братом? Он старше вас?

Элла развесила влажные вещи и повернулась к гостю. Темноволосый, с идеальной осанкой, он вписывался в интерьер гораздо лучше неё самой. Наверное, дело было в том, что декор прихожей отсылал внимательного наблюдателя в викторианскую эпоху, а Холмсу очень пошёл бы изысканный шейный платок. С булавкой, увенчанной жемчужиной. Впрочем, в расстёгнутом вороте белоснежной рубашки виднелись ключицы, что тоже было красиво.

— Мы очень разные люди. Можно сказать, противоположности, — нехотя ответил Холмс. Элла приглашающим жестом указала на дверь, ведущую в просторный кабинет, и он ринулся туда, не потрудившись придержать дверь для спутницы. Женщина улыбнулась, вспоминая, как галантно это проделывал Джон, собралась с силами и толкнула створку.

Поздний визитёр уже освоился в кресле. Судя по всему, эти двое с Бейкер-стрит сговорились устраивать в её кабинете форменный хаос. Если капитан Ватсон просто перетаскивал предназначенное ему кресло на удобную для него позицию, не считаясь с мнением хозяйки дома, то детектив пошёл более прямым и эффектным путём. Он просто уселся в кресло, которое Элла полностью приспособила для себя. По левую руку от него стояла высокая этажерка с парой книг, блокнотами и ручками в стакане гексагональной формы.

— Вы — левша, не так ли? Иначе какой был смысл располагать приспособления для письма слева... — больше себе под нос произнёс Холмс и тут же поднял голову, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Элла проходит через всю комнату. Хорошо, что на ноги она догадалась надеть удобные мокасины, потому что ковылять под взглядом _таких_ глаз не хотелось вовсе.

Среди всего, что рассказывал Джон о своём новом знакомом, не было ни одного упоминания внешности детектива. Хотя Элла, достаточно пожившая на свете и достаточно разбиравшаяся в мужчинах, считала, что как раз на внешность Холмса стоило обратить самое пристальное внимание. Джон не рассказывал, что его компаньон красив. Красота эта, безусловно, тревожна и далека от общепринятых канонов, но это — красота. Без всякого сомнения.

— Вы всегда так болезненно воспринимаете утрату контроля?

Захват центрального, главенствующего места в помещении говорил Элле о многом. Сквозь самоуверенность на грани хамства отчётливо проглядывало стремление сохранить контроль над ситуацией в своих руках — во что бы то ни стало. Люди заполучали невроз и за меньшее.

— Не люблю кресла с низкими спинками. И не надо на одной фразе мостить целый комплекс неполноценности с эректильной дисфункцией в качестве вишенки на торте. Не выйдет.

— Значит, вы не испытываете проблем в интимной сфере?

— Я не люблю «испытывать» проблемы. Предпочитаю их решать. Чем быстрее и качественнее, тем лучше. Поэтому я повторю свой вопрос. Каково ваше профессиональное мнение о Джоне Ватсоне? Он... стабилен? Что в его прошлом наложило самый большой отпечаток на личность? Что снится ему в кошмарах?

— Вы не обсуждаете его сны? — уточнила Элла. — Джон говорил, что часто кричит во сне и просыпается из-за звука собственного голоса, а через некоторое время вы начинаете играть на скрипке. Последовательность повторяется несколько раз в неделю. Сложно поверить, что это лишь совпадение: то, что вы музицируете именно теми ночами, когда Джону тяжелее всего. Ему кажется, что благодаря вам кошмары немного отступают.

— Но  _что_ ему снится?

Элла задумчиво откинулась на спинку кресла. Сидеть в нём было неудобно и непривычно. Она поправила подушку под поясницей и спросила:

— Зачем вам это знать?

— Если я буду знать, где у Джона Ватсона самое уязвимое место, то я пойму, _как_ с ним обращаться. Или у вас были иные предположения?

— Я не могу сказать, что Джона _на самом деле_ беспокоят именно сны.

Элла лихорадочно раздумывала. Ещё раз мельтешить красной тряпкой с лозунгами о конфиденциальности перед носом Холмса не хотелось совершенно. Тем более изрядная доля нервозности Ватсона связана именно с этим человеком. Почему бы не постараться убить двух зайцев одним ударом? Помочь детективу социализироваться и понять эмоциональный фон соседа — и в то же время «раскрыть» своего давнего пациента, который прячет за своим ПТСР нечто большее, чем кошмары о гари и взрывах. Решение было блестяще логичным, но совсем не традиционным.

Впрочем, ещё во время обучения профессора смотрели на Эллу как на что-то чужеродное. Теперь она могла позволить себе ответить им и их методам тем же.

— Мистер Холмс, вы знакомы с его сестрой, Гарриет?

— Нет, даже ни разу не видел. Разве что на фотографиях. Знаю, что они не общаются из-за её алкоголизма и, возможно, беспорядочных связей после развода.

— Джон не хочет говорить о ней ни в настоящем, ни в прошедшем времени. Отказывается от разговоров о самых счастливых детских воспоминаниях. До Афганистана он ни разу не наблюдался у психотерапевта, так что сравнивать мне не с чем, однако опыт подсказывает, что Джон бежит даже не от воспоминаний о войне, а от чего-то более давнего и близкого. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Холмс выпрямился в кресле, постукивая кончиками пальцев по ручке красного дерева. В ритме угадывалась какая-то мелодия — настолько знакомая, что Элла никак не могла опознать её.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько для меня прозрачно всё то, что вы сейчас сказали, — медленным, глубоким баритоном произнёс он и только после этого поднял взгляд. Взгляд пронзительных светлых глаз, цвет которых при этом освещении оставался загадкой, вцепился в лицо Эллы сотней маленьких снежинок. — А что бы вы сказали, если бы я — естественно, в рамках нашей конфиденциальной беседы — сказал, что Джон убил человека?

— Он — солдат...

— Не на войне, мисс Томпсон. Здесь, в Лондоне. Совсем недавно. Из личного незарегистрированного оружия. Не для собственной безопасности. Насколько этот поступок опасен для его душевного равновесия?

— Полиция в курсе?

Элла многое отдала бы за то, чтобы честно сказать: она в первый раз слышит о преступлениях, совершённых пациентами. Но — нет, такое встречалось сплошь и рядом. Кто-то употреблял наркотики, кто-то покрывал родственника или друга, кто-то по молодости и глупости ограбил пару магазинов... Но чтобы убийство не в рамках самообороны — это впервые.

— Думаю, кое-кто подозревает, однако уголовного преследования не будет.

— Он защищал вас? — наконец догадалась Элла и, судя по кивку, попала в яблочко. — Тогда считайте это убийством в условиях военных действий. Джону крайне сложно перестать реагировать на угрозы как солдату, особенно если опасность грозит кому-то, кого он считает «своим». Он высоко ценит вашу дружбу, мистер Холмс, — аккуратно начала она основное наступление. — Я рекомендовала Джону зарегистрировать свой блог и постепенно заполнять его записями о каждодневной жизни. Однако именно _вы_  дали ему материал для того, чтобы писать. И вдохновение. Иногда я сама с удовольствием читаю записки доктора Ватсона. — Позволить себе лёгкую улыбку и тут же перескочить на другую тему, чтобы детектив не успел задать ни одного лишнего вопроса, чтобы не догадался, что у Эллы нет ни времени, ни желания вчитываться в сколько угодно популярные посты или рассматривать фотографии. Её работа — ещё не её жизнь, и нельзя позволить, чтобы пациенты становились кумирами или друзьями. Это всё усложняет. — Так что вы можете очень многое сделать для того, чтобы Джон Ватсон сам рассказал вам всё то, что вы хотите от меня услышать.

— У него есть какие-то... романтические отношения?

— В данный момент? — переспросила Элла, наблюдая за реакцией. Её не последовало, и женщина продолжила: — Насколько я знаю, нет. Последний сеанс был три недели назад, так что, если что-то изменилось, я узнаю об этом ещё через неделю. Хотя я рассчитывала услышать ответ на этот вопрос от вас.

— Почему вы решили, что я в курсе?

— Потому что вас сложно обмануть. Потому что вы подмечаете сотню деталей — и нет никакого смысла пытаться от вас что-то скрыть. Это не моё мнение, а слова Джона. Можно сказать, я цитирую первоисточник.

— Он действительно так сказал?

Нет, Элле не послышалось. Голос Холмса слегка дрогнул и смягчился; бескровные губы изогнулись в намёке на улыбку. Что ж, если отношения Джона «на стороне» не волнуют его соседа, то отношение Джона к самому детективу интересует последнего чрезвычайно. Интересует — и льстит. Теперь главное — не переборщить с намёками и не превратиться в склочную и прагматичную сваху из детских сказок. Это же не сказка, это — Лондон двадцать первого века; двое взрослых мужчин: один — весь в шрамах, второй тоже не слишком нормален. Так что побольше деликатности и профессионализма.

И поменьше любования жемчужными ключицами, обрамлёнными воротником, как створками морской раковины.

— Какого рода ваш интерес к Джону Ватсону?.. Не волнуйтесь, всё, что вы здесь и сейчас скажете, будет сохранено в тайне. Профессиональная этика, над которой вам так нравится шутить. — Он не улыбается в ответ, взгляд спокойный, руки замерли на подлокотниках. Отлично. Он воспринимает её слова всерьёз, как Элла и хотела. — Итак, мистер Холмс, что за чувства вы испытываете? Дружеские? Или всё же романтические?

—  _Убийственные_.

— П-простите?..

Элле показалось, что она ослышалась, но блеск светлых глаз утверждал обратное. Выражение лица, которое она поначалу приняла за показное равнодушие, неуловимо изменилось, и оказалось, что собеседник гораздо старше, чем она изначально полагала. Нижние веки отяжелели; высокий лоб прорезали морщинки; тени заползли в носогубные складки и обосновались там, как змеи, свившие гнездо среди роз. Узкие губы разомкнулись, чтобы вновь произнести диссонирующее со всей вечерней атмосферой их разговора слово:

— Убийственные, мисс Томпсон. Вы плохо слышите? Прискорбно для человека вашей профессии... Как бы то ни было, дайте мне минуту, и я помогу вам осознать. Мой человек считает эту процедуру чем-то интимным, так что приношу свои извинения.

С этими словами мужчина в кресле немного наклонил голову, и Элла с ужасом поняла, что он сейчас вынет глазное яблоко из глазницы. Обошлось. Мужчина, сморгнув, вскинул подбородок, открывая преображённое лицо.

_«Линзы,_  — ошеломлённо подумала Элла. —  _Он снял правую и теперь смотрит прямо на меня. Один глаз — голубой, другой — карий, как у дьявола. Боже мой, это не...»_

— Вы не Шерлок Холмс.

— Был им пару минут назад. Теперь уже нет, и больше не собираюсь.

— Как вас... зовут?

Сейчас главное — спокойный, ровный голос, поза, которая не выдаёт её нутряного страха. Чужак, обманом оказавшийся в её доме, не сделал ничего угрожающего. Они беседуют, только и всего.

Кончики пальцев похолодели. Телефон остался на тумбочке в коридоре. Слишком далеко. Незнакомец наклонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся, словно вслушиваясь в лихорадочный поток мыслей женщины. Теперь его улыбка не казалась ни притягательной, ни уместной. Какая-то мысль билась на задворках сознания, но Элла отбросила её подальше, жадно ловя каждое слово:

— Это неважно, мисс Томпсон. Вам моё имя ни о чём не скажет.

Он встал и медленно прошёлся вдоль книжного стеллажа, рассматривая коллекцию, которую она собирала всю жизнь. Остановился возле одной из полок, протянул руку — чтобы огладить корешок — и сказал:

— У вас отличный экземпляр Ирвина Уэлша. Позволите?.. О да, «Кислотный дом». Вам не кажется, что держать подобную литературу на виду у клиентов не совсем... дальновидно? Могут попасться и знатоки навроде вашего покорного слуги. «Мне нравилось то, что он чувствовал, что понимает меня; с иллюзией силы надо мной он станет дерзким и потому неосторожным. А я выберу момент и вырву из него сердце». Вы ещё не добрались до этого эпизода?.. Согласитесь, он прекрасен.

У него был голос профессионального чтеца, осанка королевской особы, интонации актёра, взявшего Оскар в год дебюта. А Элла вжалась в кресло и пыталась вспомнить хотя бы одну молитву. Получалось только кричать. Не издавая при этом ни звука.

— То же самое я хочу сделать с Шерлоком Холмсом. Может быть, только усилю нюансы, а в целом...

Мужчина, свободно цитирующий Уэлша, повернулся к ней, и в голову бросилась мысль, до этого скулившая на краешке сознания. Теперь в её жалобном вое Элла чётко расслышала: « _Девочка моя, это психопат. Чёртов ублюдок без эмпатии и моральных принципов_ ».

В университете им много раз говорили о том, что вычислить психопата в толпе других людей практически нереально. Элла читала много детективов и смеялась над ленивыми людьми, которые не удосуживаются заметить очевидное.

— Мистер... Вы пришли ради Джона?..

— О, что ты, крошка, — не отрываясь от тома, ответил незнакомец. — Ради собственного интереса. Ты же расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь?..

...Когда несколько минут спустя он направился к двери, Элла сползла на пол. Её колотила дрожь, спина взмокла, тело стало чужим и неудобным, глаза заливал пот. Или слёзы. Какая разница? Зато он уходит, а она всё ещё жива. Марк был прав: больше никакой практики. Она уедет в его Эдинбург и носа оттуда не высунет. Лишь бы этот страшный человек, на самом деле не похожий на человека, ушёл.

***

— Почему ты приказал стрелять именно в голову и именно под таким углом?

Себастьян не любил этот клуб. Дело даже не в пафосности «Ministry of Sound», а в огромном многоуровневом танцполе. Слишком сложно наблюдать за таким количеством людей и оставаться уверенным в том, что Джим находится в полной безопасности.

Впрочем, его боссу было плевать и на людей, и на выступление именитого диджея, и на чувства некоего Себастьяна Морана. Джим наслаждался прекрасным вечером и коктейлем с непроизносимым названием. Кажется, среди его ингредиентов был сок лайма, настоянный на перце чили.

После визита к женщине-психотерапевту прошло немногим больше шести часов — Моран успел отвезти босса в клуб, вернуться к скромному дому, дождаться появления в нём полиции, сфотографировать самые занимательные моменты и вернуться. Так что возможность спросить Мориарти о предпосылках его решений выпала лишь сейчас.

Это не дозволялось никому из подчинённых Джима. Никому, кроме Себастьяна. Право спрашивать и получать ответы было одной из немногих привилегий полковника Морана.

Честно говоря, самой значительной из них.

— Осталось много следов. Череп разлетелся, как яичная скорлупка; мозги и кровь по всей комнате. Ты этого и хотел, не так ли?

Джим отставляет стакан. Белая рубашка — вторая за ночь — в свете прожекторов загорается неоновой голубизной, таким же мертвенным цветом морских глубин отсвечивают белки его глаз. Себастьян имеет полное право спрашивать, а Джим имеет полное право отвечать. Не раскрывая губ. Моран слишком давно знает босса, чтобы не понять: да, именно этого Мориарти и хотел. И на этот раз дело даже не в удовольствии от очередного убийства, а в том, что ему до зуда в костях захотелось ворваться в жизнь небезызвестного Шерлока Холмса вот так. Чудовищно громко. Неповторимо.

_Незабываемо_.

— Он пришёл?

Себастьян молча вынимает из поясной сумки несколько фотографий. Холмс садится в кэб возле 221В. Холмс выходит из кэба возле дома психотерапевта. Холмс, не повернув головы на приветствие инспектора, взбегает по лестнице. Замирает на пороге кабинета. Осматривает тело, вытянув над ним ладони в кожаных перчатках. Садится в кресло, сцепив руки, и надолго (снимков семь, не меньше) впадает в задумчивость.

— Значит, инспектор Лестрейд снова пропал с радаров, — замечает Мориарти, возвращаясь к третьей фотографии. — Я не помню, как зовут этого милаху. Пусть Ник найдёт полное досье... Майкрофт Холмс тоже исчез? Голубки зачастили с романтическими выходными. Даже жаль прерывать... А где же Джон?

— Сегодня четверг. Там же, где обычно. Повторить твой коктейль?..

Он встаёт до того, как Мориарти успевает кивнуть. Когда Себ возвращается к столику, держа в каждой руке по стакану (и оба не для него), Джим выпрямляется в кресле, расстёгивая ещё одну пуговицу на рубашке.

Скоро рассветёт.


	10. Глава девятая, в которой Джон едва не уходит за реку

_«И объятье срезает тревогу с усталых плеч,_

_Мне в ноги твои обессиленным бы прилечь...»_

© Безумный Арчи.

Джон спал на соседней кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Свет фонарей очерчивал прямоугольник окна, вываливаясь из-под занавесей как пена, переполнившая пробирку; и в этом тусклом освещении Шерлок сидел вот уже несколько часов, практически не двигаясь, скрестив ноги и моргая только тогда, когда глаза начинало жечь. Мысли _(тысячи, миллионы, миллиарды мыслей)_ всё не шли из головы, заставляя сердце колотиться так, словно он всё ещё стаскивал с Джона жилет, начинённый взрывчаткой.

Всё вокруг продолжало пахнуть миндалём.

Сон не шёл к Шерлоку уже которую по счёту ночь, хотя он надеялся, что мерное покачивание лайнера исправит ситуацию: бессонница начинала угрожать ясности мышления, и это было хуже всего. Но ночь перевалила за середину, а набат в груди так и не унимался. Шерлок аккуратно выбрался из-под одеяла, свесил ноги с кровати и встал, не спуская глаз со спящего. Джон не пошевелился — его дыхание оставалось таким же ритмичным и спокойным. Хорошо.

Каюта — одна из самых больших на лайнере — казалась такой тесной по сравнению с их квартирой на 221В, что неуютное ощущение стиснутого вокруг пространства не отпускало ни на секунду. Две кровати, по одной у каждой из противоположных стен; между ними — окно и небольшой столик; вешалка для одежды слева от входной двери, справа же — ванная. То, что по всем законам человеческих жилищ, пускай и временных, _должно было бы_ быть ванной. Джон остался ею доволен, а у Шерлока не нашлось цензурных слов. Пространство на месте даже не душевой кабины, а отгороженного занавесью клочка кафеля было таким крохотным, что он чуть не отбил все локти в попытке смыть с себя призрак запаха, стойко ассоциировавшегося с Мориарти.

Шерлок тихо натянул носки и туфли, набросил пальто прямо поверх пижамы и бросил последний взгляд на продолжавшего спать Джона. С этого ракурса можно было разглядеть линию скул и подбородка, крыло носа и густую тень в глазницах и на шее, так беззащитно виднеющейся над одеялом.

Никогда раньше ему в голову не приходило, насколько он — Джон — беззащитен.

В нос снова ударил невыносимо сладкий и навязчивый аромат, который не получалось заглушить ни формалином, ни парфюмом — ничем. Шерлок бесшумно выдохнул, едва не сгибаясь от усилия пополам, стараясь вытолкнуть даже фантомные молекулы запаха из лёгких. Бесполезно. Сколько не выдыхай, где-то в глубине тела, будто осадок, останется немного воздуха, а значит, останется и запах взрывчатки.

Пластид пахнет миндалём. Волосы и одежда Джона пропитались этим запахом, как и руки Шерлока. Словно бы он по глупости работал с каким-нибудь цианидом без средств защиты. Словно бы он пренебрёг тем, что синильная кислота и её соли блокируют не дыхание в лёгких, но дыхание в клетках, в каждой из них. Выражаясь языком скорее поэзии, чем науки, эти яды отнимают не одну жизнь, а миллиарды жизней одновременно — в каждой отдельно взятой клеточке тела.

И всё время, пока там, в бассейне, Шерлок держал браунинг в поднятых руках, он не дышал. Совсем. Всё замерло, замёрзло и потеряло значение, всё — кроме неподвижного лица Джона напротив. Перед глазами против воли вставало тело пожилой женщины, убитой накануне, и воображение упрямо рисовало Джона, лежащего в той же беспомощной, изломанной позе, с кровавым месивом вместо торса. И — почему-то — без одного кроссовка.

Тогда Шерлок лишь перехватил пистолет покрепче, подавляя опасную вспышку гнева. Как отличалось это напряжение пальцев от той пальбы в смешную жёлтую рожицу буквально накануне, когда он смел думать, что преступники измельчали и отупели и что нет на свете криминального ума, способного сравниться с его интеллектом!..

Нашёлся.

Звонок разбудил его среди ночи. Шерлок поднял голову от рук (опять заснул практически за микроскопом) и, всё ещё находясь в полусонном состоянии, ответил. Инспектор Брэдстрит потребовал его присутствия на месте преступления, на что Шерлок заявил, что не собирается работать с кем-либо, кроме Гарри Лестрейда, и отключился. Подобное уже случалось, но назойливый инспектор позвонил снова. И снова. На четвёртый раз Шерлок взял трубку — исключительно потому, что Джон укатил на очередное свидание, тем самым дав ему карт-бланш на использование слов «кретин», «идиот» и им подобных. Первая же реплика «идиота» выбила землю из-под ног и заставила разум включиться на полную:

— Холмс, вы знаете, что Ватсон ходит к психотерапевту?

— Да.

— Её убили в собственном доме. Огнестрел в голову, несколько часов назад. Я бы не звонил, но труп накрыли рубашкой, на которой, вероятно, кровью написали послание. Вам.

Через полчаса он уже стоял на месте преступления, с которым был поверхностно знаком — со слов Джона. Тело обнаружилось в большой комнате с панорамным окном. Женщину по имени Элла Томпсон застрелили, а потом накрыли рубашкой, во всю спину которой красовалась кривая и зловещая надпись, увенчанная вопросом: « _Где же доктор, мистер Холмс?_ »

Брэдстрит ляпнул что-то про то, что убийца близко знал жертву, раз из чувства вины и сострадания накрыл тело. Шерлок даже не стал возражать: слишком вопиющим бредом эта теория оказывалась при ближайшем рассмотрении. Господин инспектор наверняка ездил в Куантико на какой-нибудь мастер-класс профайлеров (чем безмерно гордился) — вот только применять полученные знания его там не научили. Убийство не было импульсивной агрессией, нет. Комната казалась сценой, где кто-то как по нотам разыграл увертюру.

В том, что это — лишь начало, Шерлок не усомнился ни на минуту.

— Пошёл прочь, — рыкнул он на коронера, ненадолго оторвавшись от изучения возможной траектории выстрела. Похоже, что стрелок находился не ближе, чем в двух сотнях футов. — Инспектор, уберите всех.

— Вы хотите, чтобы её осмотрел доктор Ватсон? Он приедет?

Брэдстрит раздражал. Высокий, полный, с одутловатым лицом и беспокойными глазами. И насквозь пропахший табаком, что особенно нервировало Шерлока. С Лестрейдом было спокойнее — в общем и целом, да и никотиновые пластыри тот исправно носил под одеждой, не вызывая у консультирующего детектива острых приступов ностальгии по сигаретам.

— Нет, он не в курсе. Пусть так и будет. Проследите, чтобы никто из ваших подчинённых ничего ему не сболтнул. И никаких упоминаний в прессе: преступник будет разочарован. Такой шедевр — и без упоминания.

— П-простите?

Шерлок отвернулся от озадаченного Брэдстрита, выуживая из кармана мобильник. Нужный контакт нашёлся за несколько секунд, однако Молли ответила только после третьего гудка.

— Ты в своём уме? Время видел?

— Это важно, Молли. Диктую адрес.

— Шерлок. Почти четыре... утра, я никуда не... Почему это Джон не вырывает у тебя телефон?

— Его здесь нет. Адрес...

— Подожди, я не могу записывать. — Судя по шуму в трубке, Молли откинула одеяло и нагнулась — вероятно, разыскивая обувь и одежду. Странно, в её спальне обычно царил образцовый порядок на грани минимализма. — Ты на месте преступления... без Джона?

— А ты проснулась не в своей постели?

— Один-один. Диктуй, я добралась до стола.

Когда в коридоре раздаются знакомые шаги, Шерлок выныривает из Чертогов и поворачивает голову к двери. Инспектор предупреждён, так что запускает девушку без лишних вопросов. Но — с лишним спутником.

Конечно, он не рассчитывал на привычный халат, шапочку и «кроксы», не то время и не то место. Но всё же Шерлок ожидал увидеть заспанную Молли в свитере и джинсах; Молли, которая будет греть вечно мёрзнущие руки о бумажный стаканчик дешёвого кофе с круглосуточной заправки по дороге. Вместо этого на девушке красовалось новое (Шерлоком ранее не виденное) платье и — он проверил дважды! — каблуки. Почему-то этот факт удивил больше, чем Стэмфорд, следующий за патологоанатомом след в след.

Молли остановилась рядом с креслом и негромко произнесла, не отрывая пристального взгляда от распростёртого на ковре тела:

— Шерлок, лучше не говори то, что собираешься сказать.

— Не знал, что для тебя так важно самой определить калибр пули. Подсказка: она выпущена из армейской снайперской винтовки. Здравствуй, Майк. Не ожидал, что это ты.

— А кого ожидал?

— Джима, — коротко бросает Молли, присаживаясь на корточки. Платье туго обтягивает её ноги, карабкаясь по бёдрам вверх, — и это всё, что успевает заметить Шерлок до того, как Майк делает шаг вперёд, закрывая собой девушку. Очень собственнический жест, но Молли, кажется, его не замечает, опираясь на костяшки и продолжая пояснять, разглядывая тело: — Компьютерщика. Он клеится ко мне последние недели две — наверное, считает конченой идиоткой. Как будто я не видела, что после каждой его смены один и тот же парень околачивается возле ворот и нервно курит ровно до тех пор, пока Джим не выйдет из Бартса и не сядет в свою машину.

— А ты его всё ещё не отшила.

— Майк, мы говорили об этом тысячу раз. Он забавный.

— И назойливый.

— Шерлок тоже — назойливый. Это распространённый недостаток.

— Шерлок на тебя не претендует.

— Как и Джим.

— Тело, Молли, — не выдержав этих бессмысленных пререканий, напоминает Шерлок. — Что ты думаешь?

— Что ты не такой чёрствый эгоист, как все полагают. Какое разочарование для Донован и остальных. — Она поднимается с колен, оправляет юбку и только потом смотрит в ему глаза. Серьёзно и понимающе — если кто-то вообще способен понять, о чём Шерлок сейчас думает. — Джон не знает, верно? Ты собираешься скрывать это убийство так долго, как только сможешь. Не думал о том, что он всё равно узнает?

— Потом, — качает головой Шерлок, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что через несколько дней будет стоять над спящим Джоном _вот так_. Замерев от напряжения и какого-то иррационального страха. Оцепенев в ожидании худшего. Изведясь до такой степени, что даже спать не способен.

Впрочем, думает он, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь в каюту, тревога имеет веские основания и понятные причины. Кто бы знал, что все они связаны с убийцей Эллы Томпсон, он же — нескладный поклонник Молли по имени Джим, он же — Мориарти.

— Никаких лишних движений, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь, _мой_ снайпер хорош в своём деле. Очень хорош. И терпелив — в отличие от своего босса.

Он прикрывает глаза, прислонившись к стене. Коридор мягко заваливается набок; мир начинает вращаться по часовой стрелке. Это лицо, переполненное мимикой, этот голос, переполненный эмоциями, — всё слишком наигранное и неестественное. И всё это ему _позволили_ увидеть. Потому что облик настоящего Мориарти — это произведение искусства, и бархатную портьеру отодвигают далеко не для каждого наблюдателя. Джон не помнит, как его похитили, не помнит ничего, за исключением пробуждения в раздевалке от шёпота в наушнике. И поэтому думает, что Мориарти устроил весь этот спектакль с заложниками исключительно ради Шерлока.

Джон просто ничего не знает о самом первом из убийств.

— М-да, похоже, все деньги, отложенные на квартиру, я потрачу на психотерапию. Думал, что всё, баста, идём к финалу, но тут парой консультаций не обойдёшься. После такого — точно.

Они сидят на холодном полу, не в силах подняться. Джон приваливается к двери, вытирая мокрый лоб тыльной стороной ладони; Шерлок присаживается на корточки рядом — так близко, что боком ощущает лихорадочное тепло его тела. Просто наблюдает. Молча. В память врезаются сумятица бликов на лице Джона, мятый воротник его рубашки, взъерошенные волосы, красная точка под ухом, куда, вероятнее всего, ему вкололи снотворное.

Разум подмечает тысячи деталей: он всё никак не может остановиться, работая уже на холостом ходу, на чистом упрямстве и адреналине. Потому что образы, складывающиеся в слова, не имеют никакого отношения к расследованию.

И к рациональности — тоже.

— Ты чуть не умер, Джон. Только что. Чуть не умер, чёрт тебя побери, Джон! Навсегда! Ты понимаешь?! Едва не разлетелся на куски прямо перед моими глазами. Был готов пожертвовать собой — и ради кого? Почему — ради меня, Джон? Ты был готов умереть, сцепившись с Мориарти. Умереть, _прикасаясь_ к Мориарти. Но стоило снайперу взять на прицел и меня, ты отступился. Тут же. Мгновенно. Ослабил захват, шагнул назад, демонстрируя пустые ладони. Не понимаю, Джон. Не могу понять.

Шерлок молчит, не размыкая губ. Невысказанное бьётся пленённой птицей: в голове, во рту, в груди. Невысказанное оплавляет рёбра в бесформенный ком. Он подносит ладони к глазам, чтобы провести ими по лицу, сбрасывая напряжение, как мерзкую паутину, — и видит, как мелко дрожат руки. Глаза закрываются сами собой, Шерлок откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену. Целую минуту он только и делает, что слушает плеск воды, далёкий шум вентиляции, дыхание Джона, шорох его одежды, когда тот встаёт на ноги, отряхиваясь и поправляя рубашку и свитер. Голова поворачивается к источнику звуков, как подсолнух, следующий за солнцем. Легко, естественно и безошибочно.

— С этого дня все гонорары за расследования делим поровну, — наконец говорит он, открывая глаза. На лице Джона широкой кистью написано непонимание и изумление; по лбу пролегла напряжённая морщинка. — Майкрофт организует тебе отдельный счёт и положит стартовую сумму. За все прошлые расследования. Не возражай, тебя только что едва не взорвали из-за работы со мной. Это — меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Я... — Джон медлит, подыскивая слова. — Шерлок, не стоило...

— Без возражений.

Обветренные губы изгибает улыбка, и Джон (наконец-то!) расслабляется, потирая ладонями шею.

— Как у тебя так получается: делать добро, но при этом обставлять его так, чтобы тебя хотелось придушить?.. Ты что, собрался звонить брату?.. Сейчас?! Шерлок, даже не думай, повесь...

— Неужели ты спишь, братец? — Джон всплёскивает руками и беззвучно смеётся, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Да, я в курсе, сколько сейчас времени в Сингапуре. Неинтересно. Мне нужен счёт в банке, который ты сочтёшь достойным. Хорошие проценты и прочее. Нет, для Джона. Ключи к моим счетам ты знаешь, переведи на него какую-нибудь сумму. Какую именно? — Джон закатывает глаза. — А во сколько фунтов стерлингов ты бы оценил мою жизнь?..

Час спустя, уже на Бейкер-стрит, когда Джон поднимется к себе в комнату, Шерлок ещё раз позвонит Майкрофту, не обращая внимание на время суток и прочие обстоятельства. Допустим, на то, что утром у того наверняка назначена скучнейшая дипломатическая встреча, которая определит курсы валют ещё на полгода вперёд.

Брат возьмёт трубку после второго гудка и сразу же пойдёт в атаку:

— Шерлок, серьёзно? Не капризничай. Я думаю, даже мамочка согласилась бы с моей оценкой. Впрочем, ты всегда считал себя исключением. Учти, сумма на счёте доктора Ватсона такая, словно бы он уже отработал несколько лет хирургом. Естественно, твоих резервов для этого не...

— Спасибо, Майкрофт, — негромко произносит Шерлок, вытягивая ноги на диване. В трубке воцаряется мёртвая тишина.

— Что опять у вас стряслось? — через некоторое время спрашивает старший брат, и на этот раз голос у него совершенно иной. — Ты кого-то убил? Или это снова Джон?

— Мориарти. Я наступил ему на хвост, и теперь у нас... неприятности. Ничего серьёзного, но я хотел бы на время покинуть страну. У тебя нет никакого... дела? Для нас с Джоном? Я был бы очень... благодарен, Майкрофт.

— Кажется, ты не просил меня ни о чём с тех самых пор, как мы впервые поехали на теннис вместе, — медленно говорит брат. — Это как-то связано с недавним убийством одной из знакомых доктора Ватсона, верно?.. Это был очень красноречивый _почти-не-вздох_ , Шерлок. Вроде бы у меня было какое-то мелкое поручение, связанное с круизным лайнером и контрабандой в казино. Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно, но... Ты ведь не этого хочешь. Главное — помахать перед доктором новой папкой с делом и умчаться подальше от некоего дома в Фулэме. Антигона заедет утром. Привезёт столь вожделенную тобой папку.

— Антея, Антигона... Тебе всегда нравилась греческая драматургия. И женщины. — Шерлок потёр переносицу. — Что дальше? Андромаха?

— Антиклея, братец. Мать Одиссея. Я уже присмотрел очаровательную ассистентку для поездок по Восточной Европе, как раз такую, чтобы всё внимание доставалось ей, а не мне. И к чему такой снисходительный тон? Кажется, то собрание сочинений Катулла мирно поживает на твоей полке с черепом, хотя я его на дух не переношу. Доброй ночи. Мне закончили сервировать завтрак.

Лайнер отплывал из Дувра вечером того же дня. Они с Джоном едва успели собраться, затолкав в чемоданы всё, что попадалось под руку. В том числе злополучный череп, который Джон с грехом пополам извлёк из-под шерлоковых рубашек. Очень вовремя — иначе их проблемы со службой безопасности (начавшиеся с микроскопа и закончившиеся несколькими реагентами, которые Шерлок захватил на крайний случай) усугубились бы ещё больше: круизная компания имела право не допускать на борт предметы, которые считала неуместными в плавании. Если бы не дипломатичность Джона, неизвестно, чем бы дело кончилось, однако реагенты в итоге всё же отобрали — до прибытия обратно в Дувр.

На палубе гулял ветер — настолько сильный и свежий, что создавалось впечатление, что на него можно было опереться. Потоки воздуха струились в ногах, ластясь, как преданный пёс, приглашая: не бойся, ступай. Мы — лестница, и мы поднимем тебя к этим далёким звёздам прямо так, играючи, в танце. Шерлок подошёл к ограждению, прислонился к перилам, рассматривая барашки волн, видимые в свете фонарей. Ветер перебирал волосы, оставляя на память о своих прикосновениях тонкий флёр соли и йода. Может, перед этой ласковой, но несгибаемой силой отступит и миндаль.

Ранняя весна не баловала теплом, это Шерлок понял уже через десять минут любования пейзажем. Следовало взять побольше шарфов и перчаток: пальцы и шея нещадно мёрзли. Он закутался поплотнее, поднимая воротник, пряча ладони под мышками.

Прикосновения ветра к щеке внезапно сделались теплее и окрепли, превращаясь в касание пальцев.

— Ты с ума сошёл. Вышел... вот так. Заболеешь, а мне потом тебя лечить.

Шерлок искоса оценил одежду Джона — если можно было назвать одеждой пижамные брюки и длинный свитер, видневшийся из-под куртки. Должно быть, все эти выводы были написаны на его лице, потому что Джон лишь усмехнулся:

— Да, и не надо так красноречиво поднимать бровь. Знаю, сам не лучше. Пойдём, переоденемся. Если уж встречать рассвет, так с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Желательно в шезлонге. Жаль, бары уже закрылись, я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь согревающего. Впрочем, мини-бар никто не отменял.

— Ты слышал, как я ушёл? — полюбопытствовал Шерлок, придерживая дверь.

— Нет. Но слышал, как тихо стало в каюте, и от этого проснулся. Извини, если помешал наслаждаться морем в гордом одиночестве.

— Нет, ты не помешал.

Джон обернулся, сбрасывая с плеч куртку. В желтоватом свете вестибюля, который так ловко притворялся великосветской гостиной, его волосы казались янтарно-золотыми — того же цвета, что и деревянная резьба на панелях. Бук — такой же, как и тот, из которого были сделаны книжные шкафы в кабинете психотерапевта, окроплённом кровью.

— Я рад. Правда, Шерлок. Я очень этому рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Уйти за реку» — устойчивое выражение, которое употреблялось рабочими пороховых фабрик в XIX веке. И пороховые мельницы, и пороховые фабрики всегда строились вблизи рек, и «уйти за реку» означало погибнуть при взрыве на пороховом производстве. 
> 
> <Если вам кажется, что я слишком сильно люблю слово «порох», то вам не кажется>
> 
> Полная версия эпиграфа «Стань гильотиной» на https://goo.gl/h9wz6x.
> 
> Арчи — моя давняя и искренняя любовь, очень рекомендую к прочтению и прочувствованию. В связи с фэндомом вспоминается великолепный сборник «Лекарь». Обратите внимание на https://goo.gl/dntjwq и (особенно!) на https://goo.gl/e99J3n. И скажите, что в упор не видите того же, что вижу я.


	11. Глава десятая, повествующая о том, что же произошло на «Тилли Бриггс»

_«Разлетается ночь под винтом вертолёта,_  
_Арфу сносит в головокружительный крен._  
_Оставаться в живых — непростая работа,_  
_Оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен,_  
_Только я не успеваю к тебе»._

© Мельница

— Тише... Тш-ш-ш-ш... Всё хорошо, это был просто сон...

Нет уж, думает Шерлок, краем одеяла поспешно вытирая влагу, непонятно почему скопившуюся в уголках глаз. Это был не  _просто_ сон. Даже не привычный за много лет кошмар, где в ушах звенели школьные дразнилки, а глубоко в животе сплетались в мёрзлый клубок ледяные змеи. В этот раз всё было иначе.

В этот раз посреди просторной комнаты, отделанной светлым деревом, лежал Джон. Лицом вниз, уткнувшись в лужу собственной крови, растекающуюся с сюрреалистической скоростью паводка. Багровая волна захлёстывала щиколотки и щекотала лодыжки, пока Шерлок, увязая, пытался подобраться ближе к телу, которое упорно отказывался считать _телом_. Он жив, он не может умереть вот так!.. Кровь стремительно густела, усиливая хватку; Шерлок упал на колени, подняв фонтан клейких брызг.

И проснулся.

Джон сидел рядом, на его постели — живой, невредимый, тёплый. Без единого пятнышка крови на обтянутой футболкой груди. Скудный свет, просачивающийся в каюту через щели над карнизом и по бокам занавесей, мягко очерчивал контуры предметов, окрашивая всё вокруг в разные оттенки синего и голубого.

— Ты в порядке? — Джон, не дождавшись ответа и в этот раз, прижал подушечки пальцев к шее Шерлока, чуть ниже угла челюсти. Скосил взгляд на часы, которые никогда не снимал, и через какое-то время выдохнул: — Ну, пульс нормальный. Относительно. Если ты в порядке, но не хочешь говорить, я, наверное, пойду. Извини, что болтаю...

— Почему я тебя не боюсь? Как это получилось?

Голос у Шерлока хриплый, губы пересохли, а простыня противно липнет к влажной спине. Жарко. Как же здесь невыносимо жарко — спать приходится не в привычной лондонской пижаме, а лишь в свободных брюках. Джон — который успел встать с кровати и поправить футболку, задравшуюся на животе, — присаживается обратно. Судя по всему, духота, которая изводит Шерлока, не доставляет отставному военному никаких неудобств. Одну ногу он закидывает на матрас, согнув в колене и устроив на нём подбородок, и, нахмурившись, отвечает на оба вопроса сразу:

— Без понятия, Шерлок. Наверное, потому, что я безобиден.

— Нет. Ты абсолютно точно _не_  безобиден, — не соглашается с ним Шерлок, приподнимаясь на локтях. Джон звучно хмыкает; его глаза поблёскивают в полумраке. — Наверное, дело в том, что я обязан тебе жизнью. Она в каком-то смысле тебе... принадлежит.

— Это не так, — обрывает его выводы Джон. — Я никогда не напоминал тебе о... том случае. Никогда. И не стану. Сделал это, потому что должен был. Точка. На этом всё, Шерлок. Спи.

— Останься. — Пальцы смыкаются на его запястье, притягивая обратно в постель. — Я всё равно больше не усну, а ты проснёшься уже через час. Сейчас же около четырёх, а встаёшь ты обычно в пять. Смысл ложиться?

Джон пожимает плечами и замирает на несколько минут в неподвижности. Шерлок разглядывает потолок, стены; блуждает взглядом по своим переплетённым на груди рукам, по застывшей фигуре Джона рядом. Тишина начинает давить на уши, а из-за того, что каюта утопает в синем свете, создаётся мощная иллюзия: корабль тонет. Медленно погружается в тёмную глубину, и тонны воды корёжат хрупкие ограждения и выламывают иллюминаторы. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. По крайней мере, не между ними.

— Ты никогда раньше не бывал в других странах, если не считать Афганистан?

— Это так заметно?..

— Мне — да.

— Шерлок Холмс, единственный и великолепный.

— Это ирония?

— Сарказм. И истинная правда. Да, я никогда не выезжал за пределы страны, если не считать войну. Впрочем, это было моим выбором.

— Ты пошёл добровольцем?

— Тебе правда интересно? Не как информация к сведению и анализу, а... по-настоящему?

— Всё, что касается тебя, по-настоящему. Возможно, тогда я смогу понять, почему моё тело реагирует на тебя так же, как на члена семьи.

— И поэтому, только отойдя от собственного кошмара, ты хочешь поговорить... о моих дурных снах. Спасибо. Ты очень помог.

— Джон.

Тишина. Снова. Пальцы, бледность которых кажется особенно заметной на фоне загорелых предплечий Джона, осторожно ложатся на его кожу. Скорее всего, в таком жесте нет ничего особенного — для обычного человека. Но Шерлок жадно изучает собственную реакцию на прикосновение к  _другому_ , и это увлекательно. Настолько, что одеяло сползает на бёдра, когда он садится в постели, придвигаясь к Джону, и в этот раз в голове не бьёт привычным набатом _дистанция_. В этот раз всё хорошо — кроме напряжённых морщинок в уголках его глаз.

— Я действительно хочу узнать. Не для расследований или... манипуляций. Хочу понять тебя.

— Я — идиот, Шерлок. Не думаю, что стою твоего интереса, но — уговорил, — выдыхает Джон, расслабляясь. — Двигайся. Рассказ будет долгим.

Они устраиваются в одной постели, слишком узкой для двух взрослых мужчин, плечом к плечу. Матрас просаживается почти до упора, и Шерлок морщится. Конечно, билеты они покупали за сутки до отправления, но мог же Майкрофт подсуетиться и подобрать им что-нибудь более... комфортабельное? В этой консервной банке наверняка есть просторные сьюты с безлимитным Wi-Fi, но — нет! Им досталось недоразумение на одной из стандартно обставленных палуб и без малейшего признака доступа в Интернет. Шерлока это нервировало. Нельзя послать ни одного внятного запроса в Ярд, не говоря уже про полноценный сбор информации в сети. И, что во много раз хуже, нельзя заниматься другими расследованиями!

В том, что дело о контрабанде окажется скучным до зубовного скрежета, Шерлок не сомневался ни на минуту. Всё сказал тон Майкрофта и пуговицы на кителе старпома, «случайно» встреченного за полчаса до отправления. Так как Джон всё ещё молчит, почёсывая проклюнувшуюся щетину на подбородке, Шерлок решает самостоятельно заполнить вербальный вакуум:

— Во всём виноват старпом. Он — организатор. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Хочешь сказать, во всех происшествиях на борту виноват помощник капитана? — Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, и едва слышная в голосе Джона ирония разразилась смешком: — Ох, слышал бы тебя коммандер Спок... Что? Неужели ты не смотрел «Звёздный путь»?! Так не пойдёт. Вернёмся на сушу, устроим настоящий марафон. Как с «бондианой». Тем более... кое-кто шибко умный должен тебе понравиться. Такой же сверхчеловек, как и ты.

Разуверять Джона в его глубоком, но ошибочном убеждении о собственной принадлежности к сверхлюдям Шерлок не стал. Не сейчас. А то вместо рассказа о военном прошлом (к которому Шерлок пытался подвести уже несколько раз, но безуспешно) можно заполучить часовую лекцию о справедливости и нейрофизиологии. Обе темы задевали Джона за живое, поэтому вопрос родился неожиданно и естественно:

— А там есть врачи?

— Какое это имеет значение?.. Ну да, — протянул Джон, пытаясь заложить руки за голову. С правой ладонью фокус прошёл, а левая — не смогла уместиться между их головами с тем, чтобы не задеть Шерлока, так что осталась лежать на простыне. — Есть один парень по прозвищу Боунз.

— У него анорексия?

— Нет, что ты. Просто жена при разводе ободрала как липку.

— Ну так не женись.

— Хорошо. — В синем полусвете выражение лица Джона совсем нечитаемое, но блеск глаз и мелькнувшие в улыбке влажные зубы дают понять, что к теме он равнодушен, хотя происходящее и кажется ему забавным. — Не буду. Ещё чего не хватало. Я, конечно, идиот, который по доброй воле ввязался не в свою войну...

Тон его голоса меняется, вибрации становятся глуше, передаваясь Шерлоку даже не через уши, а через тело Джона, лежащее вплотную к его собственному. Звучание скрипки обычно сравнивают с пением человека, однако тембр любого говорящего, особенно мужчины, скорее походит на виолончель. И Джон, с его мягкими интонациями и медленными переливами где-то в самом низу первой октавы, не исключение.

_В этом случае._

— Я был самым обычным ребёнком. Рядовым подростком. Ничем не примечательным студентом, который учился посредственно, а к общественной работе не был склонен от слова «совсем». Наверное, меня ждала серая жизнь, которую ты бы описал одним метким словом «скука». Скука и стабильность. Выход на неинтересную работу в ближайшую клинику, не блещущую профессионализмом сотрудников. После тридцати — женитьба на одной из подвернувшихся девушек. Из числа тех, кто не особо раздражал. Рождественские каникулы с носками на камине, субботы в супермаркетах, редкие поездки к морю. Но... Джону Ватсону хотелось быть особенным. И я... Заболел. Героизмом. То есть — клиническим идиотизмом в крайней стадии. И, ещё не получив на руки диплом об окончании резидентуры, начал наводить справки о том, не нужны ли врачи нашей доблестной армии. Оказалось — нужны. И ещё как. Меня загребли раньше, чем кто-то из семьи успел сообразить, что вообще происходит.

На лице Джона двигались только губы. Иногда смежались ресницы, но уже через долю секунды глаза распахивались снова, продолжая сверлить взглядом ни в чём не повинный потолок.

— Я был молод, Шерлок. Мне едва сравнялось двадцать пять, а значит, лобные доли, — лёгкое прикосновение подушечек пальцев к бровям, — только-только сформировались окончательно. А вся оценка рисков и приоритетов протекает именно в этом участке мозговой коры... Была бы моя воля, все люди младше двадцати шести считались бы неспособными решать серьёзные вопросы самостоятельно. А вопрос о мобилизации, поверь, гораздо важнее вопросов о разделе имущества и женитьбе. Война — ревнивая супруга и потому частенько калечит или вовсе убивает своих избранников. Не думай, что я пытаюсь снять с себя ответственность. Это было бы роскошью, которую я не могу себе позволить. Да, я был молод и глуп. А ещё — зол. Очень, очень зол. Политики и пропагандисты постарались, вбив в мою голову столько голословных лозунгов, что хватило бы не на одну демонстрацию. Англии повезло, что я не ирландец, иначе неизвестно, как бы сложилась судьба государства...

Многое становилось понятно. В первую очередь — явная неприязнь Джона к Майкрофту. Судя по всему, братец действовал на него даже не как красная тряпка на быка, а как вид кнута на необъезженную лошадь, которую уже не раз охаживали вдоль хребта.

— Это было похоже на Вселенную, разорванную в клочья. Словно весь мир вокруг меня устлан обрезками фотографий, которые то и дело меняются местами. Всё, что я должен был делать, я делал. И делал хорошо. Только в этом не было смысла. Стоило проснуться, выбраться — из спального мешка, из машины, из кровати, из вырытого наспех уже в сумерках укрытия, — и всё начиналось сначала. Каждый проклятый день. Я дышал песком, я жрал песок вместе с сухпайком, я пил воду с песком, слишком уставший и выгоревший, чтобы лезть за фильтром. У меня просто не было времени на ожидание. Или глотай воду из лужи, или сдохни от жажды через полдня.

Шерлок облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Пить хотелось ужасно, но Джон продолжал говорить — напряжённо, тяжело и тихо, — так что пришлось насухо сглотнуть, стараясь не шуметь, и продолжать слушать.

— Хотя есть и третий вариант. Высунись — и получи пулю промеж глаз. И никто из крикунов с трибуны тебя не прикроет. Потому что рядом либо такие же, как ты, зелёные восторженные придурки, сами полезшие в петлю, либо тёртые профессионалы, которым не привыкать. Сегодня они стреляют у тебя сигарету, а завтра — подписывают документы о том, что ты труп. Всё — с одним и тем же выражением лица. Оказалось, что в армии нет никакого подвига. Есть работа и совсем чуть-чуть долга. Не перед родиной или командованием и не под гнётом присяги. Потому, что, если ты не заметишь какую-то мелочь, кто-то из твоих сляжет на следующий день. С отравлением местным ядом. Или через неделю — с заражением крови. Моя жизнь в Афгане была похожа на твои расследования. Мозговой штурм, все рефлексы работают на пределе, есть и спать приходится постольку-поскольку, потому что ответственность выламывает шею, будто неподъёмное ярмо. И ты бежишь, пытаясь выжить и не дать умереть остальным. Ты в толпе, но при этом — совершенно один. Круглосуточно. Круглогодично. Как...

— Джон. Всё закончилось.

Он поднимает руки к лицу, утыкаясь в ладони, и Шерлок чувствует, как Джон — несгибаемый, ироничный Джон — дрожит. Сквозь прижатые ко рту пальцы доносится невнятное:

— Ты спрашивал, что я потерял на войне. Веру, Шерлок. — Джон вытягивается на постели всем задеревеневшим телом, словно струна, в которой стихла судорога звука. Его голос наждаком проходится по коже: — Я потерял веру. Во что бы то ни было. Осталось только «noli nocere». Представляешь, «не навреди». У человека, для которого убийства и насилие — привычка. Вторая натура. Уже в Лондоне я смотрел на пациентов и думал, как мне ударить, чтобы убить максимально бесшумно. Если бы не ты, я... всё равно не смог бы больше работать врачом. Не могу. Не могу больше!

Что делают люди в таких ситуациях? Пытаются переубедить? Соглашаются? Оставляют в покое? Что они делают?! Молли многого не успела ему объяснить, но, кажется, показала некоторые основные модели поведения. Когда сам Шерлок лежал на диване в собственной гостиной, не в силах пошевелить и пальцем, она его не оставила. И, если бы не приступ и прочие... особенности, обязательно бы прикоснулась. Тактильный контакт успокаивает. Достаточно продолжительные объятия (около тридцати секунд и дольше) провоцируют выброс окситоцина. Затем в кровь начинают поступать другие приятные вещества, имеющие полное сродство с опием — вот только производит их мозг испытуемого.

То, что нужно.

Футболка Джона приятная на ощупь — вероятно, хлопок с небольшой примесью эластана. Чем ближе к лопаткам, тем сильнее ткань прилипает к кончикам пальцев, обжигая жаром заключённого в неё тела. Джон приподнимает ладонь, выглядывая из-под неё, открывает рот — должно быть, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. Как не вовремя.

— Пожалуйста, только ничего не говори. Я... Не умею. Поправь. Только... без слов.

— Спасибо.

И это последнее, что произносит Джон перед тем, как окончательно повернуться на бок и затихнуть, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. И, насколько может чувствовать Шерлок, лоб и затылок у Джона влажные, но глаза — сухие.

***

Их выходные на судне затягиваются на целую неделю. Шерлок не имеет ничего против.

Дело о контрабанде раскрыто. Капитан, испытывающий жуткий дискомфорт из-за открывшегося теневого бизнеса первого помощника, дал Шерлоку определённый карт-бланш относительно поведения на борту. Теперь, пока Джон носится по всевозможным экскурсиям, Шерлок роется в Интернете, попутно решая мелкие проблемы постоянно прибывающих и убывающих пассажиров. Так, пожилая немка уверилась в своих подозрениях относительно регулярных измен мужа, а датчанин средних лет получил полную выкладку о том, кто именно в его компании занимается корпоративным шпионажем. Это нельзя считать расследованием, но за какое-никакое развлечение сойдёт.

Только вот в казино их с Джоном всё ещё не пускают, считая парочкой шулеров, хотя Джон-то явно ни при чём: он играет посредственно, абсолютно без всяких уловок (кроме остановившегося взгляда, от которого бледнеют партнёры по столу). Путём проб и ошибок они налаживают свой распорядок жизни на судне; перебирают несколько ресторанов в поисках приличной еды по адекватным ценам; отказываются от караоке и кордебалета по ночам. Соседство с огромным количеством посторонних, гомонящих, угрожающе активных людей и так заставляет Шерлока всё больше уходить в себя, игнорируя шоу-программу и выходы в города, где лайнер бросает якорь по утрам.

— Ты точно не пойдёшь?

Джон в последний раз проверяет документы и одежду, не переставая поглядывать на Шерлока, до сих пор укутанного в одеяло. Сегодня «Тилли Бриггс» прибыл в порт Амстердама, в связи с чем весь вечер накануне на судне царил нездоровый ажиотаж.

— Нет.

— Точно?

— У меня нет никакого желания изучать особенности трудоустройства легализованных проституток и их отличия от коллег на земле английской короны. Архитектура, музеи и сувениры меня не волнуют, а всё самое интересное мне нельзя. Даже если бы было можно, ты бы не позволил.

Через четыре дня Джон влетает в каюту красный от бешенства. Шерлок рефлекторно нагибает голову, хотя мобильник явно летит в сторону кровати Джона.

— Кто-то не соблаговолил ответить?..

Джон отфыркивается и сбегает в душ. Судя по характерному ритму, с которым стучат металлические ручки, он опять устроил себе контрастные обливания. Щелчок. Пятнадцать секунд. Щелчок — резкая смена температуры; ещё пятнадцать секунд. И так — до тех пор, пока Джона не отпустит. После четвёртого круга вода перестала шуметь, и ещё спустя пару минут из ванны вывалился виновник переполоха, на ходу вытирающий голову.

— Пытался дозвониться до Гарри. Не помню, сколько раз. Она не берёт трубку.

— Зачем звонил?

— Надо, — мгновенно собрался Джон, но тут же добавил: — Завтра четверг.

— И?

— Шерлок. — Он забросил полотенце на спину, рискуя промочить футболку, и рухнул на свою кровать, заставив матрас жалобно скрипнуть. — У людей не принято выворачивать душу на постоянной основе. Есть вещи, о которых не рассказывают. Это не значит, что произошло что-то плохое или тебе следует беспокоиться. Просто... У меня есть одна обязанность, и раз я не в Лондоне, то хотел бы, чтобы её выполнила Гарри. Которая не отвечает на чёртов телефонный звонок!

— Я прекрасно знаю, что люди намеренно скрывают тонны информации. Любовников прячут от супругов, внебрачных детей — от общества, сексуальные наклонности — ото всех, кто мог бы выразить недовольство. Я — детектив, Джон. Сокрытая информация — мой хлеб и оружие в одном лице.

— Ты не понял. Это не... сокрытие, если в том, о чём ты не говоришь, нет ничего противозаконного. У каждого должен быть свой уголок жизни, в котором не будет больше никого. В смысле — совсем никого. Называй это личным пространством, которое даёт ощущение комфорта.

— То есть у людей принято скрывать... определённую информацию безо всякой выгоды для себя?

— Не «принято», Шерлок. Это _нормально_. И выгода всё же есть, пусть она и психологического толка. То есть — значима лишь для одного человека во всём мире. Я же не спрашиваю, почему тот стюард, которого ты чуть не убил на днях из-за попытки сменить скатерть, теперь смотрит на тебя влюблёнными глазами.

— Я снял с него подозрения в...

— Шерлок, я не хочу этого знать! — расхохотался Джон, запрокидывая голову со взъерошенными волосами. — Я просто привёл пример того, что и ты умалчиваешь о многих вещах.

— Да. Возможно.

Этим же вечером, после ужина, Шерлок оказывается прижат к стене каюты. Внезапно. Одним мощным движением. Лопатки неприятно врезаются в холодное покрытие, ощутимое через пиджак и рубашку. Джон смотрит исподлобья, снизу вверх, но это не выглядит смешным или забавным. Его пальцы, вжимающие Шерлока в стену, царапают грудь.

— А я думал, что померещилось, — лениво протягивает Шерлок. — Тот взгляд сегодня утром. Не так ли, _капитан?_

— Может быть, у меня хреново с дедукцией, но вот с чуйкой всегда было отлично. — Голос Джона тих, взгляд — цепкий и внимательный. — Когда мы скрутили старпома, думал, что ты выкинешь очередной финт ушами и Майкрофту придётся забирать тебя прямо с верхней палубы с помощью вертолёта. Не тут-то было. Когда я звонил Гарри, полагал, ты из меня душу вынешь, пытаясь выяснить подноготную. Снова нет. Ты изнываешь от скуки, но держишь себя в руках. Не гоняешь меня по идиотским поручениям. Не выносишь мозг персоналу. Что за хрень происходит, а, Шерлок? Мы прячемся? У тебя во внутреннем кармане пальто завалялись поддельные канадские паспорта?..

История свивается спиралью, возвращаясь к первым суткам их знакомства. К полицейским мигалкам, оранжевому пледу и выстрелу, спасшему Шерлоку жизнь. Только теперь они поменялись местами, и на месте спасителя внезапно оказался сам Шерлок, который с острым чувством тоски наблюдает за тем, как Джон шаг за шагом приближается к разгадке.

— Я хотел на время покинуть Лондон. Попросил Майкрофта о деле. На этом всё.

— Ты. Попросил. Брата. О помощи. И думаешь, что я не сочту это подозрительным?

Шерлок прикрывает глаза. Отворачиваться и разыгрывать невинность бесполезно. Горячее дыхание Джона — который и не думает отстраняться или ослаблять хватку — обжигает шею. Возможно, если подсечь ему ноги и вывернуть левую руку в плече, пользуясь застарелой раной как рычагом давления, у него и получится избежать неприятного разговора. Но какой ценой?..

— Мориарти убил твоего психотерапевта. Неделю назад.

Похоже, в борьбе не было необходимости. Никакой. Джон сам отшатывается от него, неверяще распахнув глаза. Со всего маху опускается на кровать, будто бы его перестали держать собственные ноги, и сейчас он как никогда напоминает марионетку с обрезанными верёвочками. Шерлок садится напротив, не чувствуя себя вправе устроиться рядом с Джоном. Не сейчас. Может быть, чуть позже, когда им удастся прийти ко взаимопониманию.

— Меня вызвали ночью с четверга на пятницу. Не Лестрейд. Другой инспектор, не блещущий талантом. Мисс Томпсон убили выстрелом из снайперской винтовки. Вряд ли это дело рук самого Мориарти: он сам говорил, что не любит пачкаться. Но снайпер подчинялся лично ему. А Джим... вероятно, наблюдал. И доработал место преступления, превратив в театральные декорации и добавив несколько очень важных штрихов. Вывод был один. Его следующая цель — ты. Поэтому... мы здесь. Пока я не решу, какие шаги предпринять дальше.

Ни одного движения или слова в ответ. Шерлок наклоняется к нему, опираясь предплечьями о колени, пытаясь сократить расстояние между ними.

— Ты же говорил, что это нормально. Что люди постоянно что-то друг от друга скрывают.

— Да, Шерлок, скрывают! — Взметнувшийся взгляд Джона напоминал синий пожар. Огненный шторм, рокочущий и свистящий в груди. — Но не убийство друга!

— Она была твоим психотерапевтом. Всего лишь лечащим врачом.

— Другом, Шерлок. И ты это знал. Иначе бы потащил меня на место преступления, как делал всегда до этого. Шерлок, ты... — Беспомощное пожатие плеч. Пальцы сжимают переносицу. Джон хмурится, обкусывая губы, — видно, принимает какое-то решение. — Через пять минут. На палубе возле наших окон.

И выходит из каюты, хлопнув дверью.

Джон опаздывает на самим собой назначенную встречу на две минуты, однако консультирующего детектива это слабо волнует. Сказывается общее напряжение ситуации и сигарета в зубах Джона.

— Тебе не предлагаю. Продолжай бросать дальше.

— Не знал, что ты куришь.

— По одной на каждого из убитых друзей, Шерлок. Я бы очень хотел больше никогда этого не делать.

Они долго стоят молча, рассматривая сигнальные огни далёких кораблей, которые идут какими-то своими фарватерами. На горизонте угадывается отгоревший закат, едва видный отсюда, со щедро освещённой палубы, где не осталось и кусочка тени. Белый свет прожекторов заставляет волосы Джона переливаться серебряными бликами, обличая седину на висках. Сигарета в его пальцах постепенно становится всё короче, и когда, по воспоминаниям Шерлока, дым становится нестерпимо горьким и горячим, Джон разминает окурок между пальцами, не морщась. Резкие порывы ветра заставляют обрывки разлететься над морем и пропасть в солёной пустоте. На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что это очень похоже на развеивание пепла после кремации.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал.

— Рано или поздно это бы произошло.

— Мне нужно было время.

— Оно у тебя было. Надеюсь, ты потратил его с пользой.

— Если ты ждёшь, что я стану оправдываться, — этого не будет.

— Оправдывающийся Холмс. Восьмое чудо света.

— Видишь ли, я немного... не человек. Ты должен был это знать.

Впервые после того, как Джон услышал о смерти Эллы Томпсон, он улыбается. Едва-едва, краешками губ. Это скорее призрак улыбки или её предвестник, но внутри у Шерлока теплеет, словно бы на него натянули кашемировый свитер и вручили чашку какао. Ассоциация выходит до отвратительного детской, и он качает головой, пытаясь от неё избавиться. Джон наблюдает за ним искоса, поставив ногу на самый нижний ярус ограждения.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, Шерлок?.. Ты человечнее меня. Всё, что я хочу сделать с Мориарти, — убить. При первой же возможности, а в случае опасности — даже не имея ни шанса выжить самому. Я постараюсь, и к чёрту последствия и сохранность собственной шкуры. Ты — другой. Ты хочешь его понять, а не уничтожить. Рассказывай, что ты там придумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И у Конан Дойля, и в сериале есть упоминание о расследовании на судне «Тилли Бриггс». Я позволила себе немного изменить детали и проложить определённый маршрут — и только.
> 
> Резидентура — последипломное специализированное медицинское образование, аналог в РФ — ординатура.
> 
> Доказательство того, что сверхлюди прекрасно ладят с докторами, вы найдёте на https://goo.gl/NxqTSo. По мне «Чаша Лазаря» — лучший макси по «Звездному пути», который я только видела, и одним из его главных героев является доктор Маккой по прозвищу Bones/Кости.
> 
> Буду счастлива, если кто-нибудь нарисует арт по первой сцене главы. Моя бета очень красочно описала, каким невероятным он может быть.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой мы проживаем двадцать четыре часа в компании инспектора Скотланд Ярда

_«Любовь — это слизывание мёда с шипов»._

__

© Лион Фейхтвангер.

Детектив Грегори Лестрейд проснулся.

Пробуждение нельзя было назвать добровольным. Мобильник надрывался откуда-то снизу, от вибрации противно ёрзая по полу. Лестрейд зажмурился на мгновение, продлевая темноту под веками, и коротко выдохнул, садясь в разворошённой постели. За ночь пододеяльник окончательно сбежал из-под одеяла. Накануне не было ни сил, ни желания вправлять их друг в друга как следует, поэтому он поступил как настоящий холостяк. Просто укрылся всем вместе.

Хотя нет, подумал Лестрейд, подхватывая телефон, который едва не уполз под тумбочку. Холостяк бы обошёлся без пододеяльника.

Зеркало в ванной явило привычную картину: взъерошенного и помятого со сна мужчину средних лет. Грег хмыкнул, включил голосовую почту и отложил телефон на бачок унитаза. Привычно вслушиваясь в новости от подчинённых и информаторов, открыл воду, умылся, почистил зубы. Ударная доза ментола с утра всегда помогала ему привести себя в чувство.

— Что у нас сегодня?

— Шеф. — Салли ответила после второго гудка, как и всегда. — Вы сегодня даёте показания в суде, не забыли? Ещё нужно провести пару опознаний и допросить того типа из Банглатауна. Помните? То дело...

— Помню. Я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы забыть дело, где разом фигурируют контрабанда, торговля людьми и наркотики. Шерлок был бы счастлив.

— Шеф. Насчёт Холмса.

Вот чёрт. Грег с сожалением осматривает собственную кухню, с трудом осознавая, что это всё-таки _кухня_. На ней царит стерильная, неживая чистота. Завтрака, конечно, не предвидится. Последнюю пачку зачерствевших хлопьев Лиззи он доел пару месяцев назад. А вновь приносить сюда пакеты с продуктами... Это не в его силах. Пока что.

— Его нет в городе.

— Спасибо. Шеф...

— Приедет — скажу. До встречи в офисе, сержант.

Он отключился, привычным движением опуская телефон на пассажирское сидение. Кожа на руле была холодной на ощупь, но Лестрейд вцепился в неё, как в спасательный круг. Жена — бывшая, уже _бывшая_ жена — на этом моменте всегда закатывала глаза. Она-то водила одной рукой, второй постоянно что-то отыскивая в бардачке, листая карты на смартфоне или переписываясь с подругами. Грег нервничал и пытался отобрать руль. И постоянно проигрывал. Как проиграл на суде, когда не смог получить единоличную опеку над Лиззи. Что ж. Теперь приходилось находить общий язык с женщиной, которая в его доме трахалась непонятно с кем.

Здание Ярда выпрыгнуло из-за угла неожиданно быстро. Ловким движением, отработанным до автоматизма, Лестрейд крутанул руль, заворачивая на подземную стоянку. Припарковался рядом с машиной Брэдстрита, поднялся на лифте на нулевой этаж и выскочил через стеклянные двери на улицу. До маленькой кофейни идти было всего ничего, меньше двух минут, а вот найти рядом с ней парковочное место... Поэтому Лестрейд предпочитал сперва приехать на работу, а потом сбегать за кофе. Обычно — для себя и Донован.

— Двойной эспрессо и апельсиновый раф? — улыбнулась девушка за кассой. — Как обычно, инспектор?

— Да, Дженни. — Ответная улыбка далась легко. — Как выходные?

— Какие выходные, инспектор? — Дженни игриво тряхнула кудряшками. — Работа! Рента сама себя не оплатит... Вот. Держите. Спасибо, что без сдачи. Хорошего дня!

Лестрейд кивнул, подхватывая стаканчики. Ладони приятно покалывало от жара; люди на улице казались чуть дружелюбнее, чем пять минут назад. Кто-то даже придержал ему дверь, он поблагодарил, не глядя, и взлетел по лестнице на третий этаж, минуя лифт.

— Да вы полны сил и энергии, шеф! — изумилась Салли, вставая из-за своего рабочего стола. — Спасибо за кофе. Вы же понимаете, с меня потом пиво.

— Потом, Салли, — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Я даже не могу предположить, когда мы снова соберёмся в паб. Не раньше, чем закончим, — взмах папкой, — со всей этой мерзостью.

— Я не стала говорить по телефону, но вы же помните, что сегодня матч между отделом по организованной преступности и нашими?..

— Знаешь, похоже, я всё-таки слишком стар, — медленно произнёс Грег, потирая шею. — Забыл. И настроил планов... Отменить не могу. Совсем.

— Свидание?

— Обсуждение бывших партнёров, неловкие попытки первый раз съесть краба на людях и ложь «как мне нравится твоё платье с драконами во всю спину»? Нет уж, хватит с меня. Надоело.

— Забираете Лиззи? — Донован сегодня явно была в ударе и отступать не собиралась. — Только как она будет ездить в школу до конца недели?

— Нет. — Грег подмахнул очередной отчёт и потянулся за следующим. — У малышки конец триместра — она в книжках по уши. Тем более сейчас неделя её матери. Отвёз Лиззи к ней вчера вечером; хорошо, что не пересеклись. Не хотелось бы вновь впутывать малышку в судебный процесс. Это всё?

— Обижаете, шеф, — усмехнулась Салли, придвигая следующую стопку. — День только начался.

Кажется, они успели вычеркнуть все пункты из списка дел на понедельник. Два опознания, дисциплинарное слушание, совещание начальников отделов, допрос с небольшим (недоказуемым) рукоприкладством в одной из забегаловок по Брик Лейн. Ближе к восьми вечера Грег забросил Салли обратно в Ярд, окончательно заверил её в том, что не сможет быть почётным арбитром гандбольного матча между коллегами, и поспешно газанул с места.

Время поджимало.

Дом встретил его пустотой и тишиной. Грег бросил ключи на резной комод, расположенный по левую руку от двери, и усмехнулся, ловя отражение своей улыбки в зеркале. Первые несколько недель он ступал по идеально гладкому полу практически на цыпочках, а о том, чтобы бросаться чем-то острым в антикварную мебель, и речи не заходило. Расслабился. Привык.

Возомнил, что так будет всегда.

Рука против воли потянулась к тёмному дереву — подушечки пальцев мягко заскользили вокруг связки ключей, проверяя. Нет, всё в порядке. Впредь нужно быть аккуратнее.

Бумажный пакет, который он положил в багажник ещё утром, приятно шелестел в руках.

Здесь, в этом огромном доме, всё было подобрано друг к другу с безупречным вкусом. Ни одной лишней детали или ломаной линии, всё выдержано в благородных тонах древесины и виски. Ничего не напоминало ту квартирку, в которой он проснулся сегодня. И возвращение с работы немного раньше запланированного не могло закончиться зрелищем дражайшей супруги на каком-то подозрительно мускулистом юнце.

Честное слово, Грег тогда на мгновение завис, соображая, кого арестовать первым: женщину, которая явно совершает половой акт с лицом, не достигшим совершеннолетия, или мальчишку, который явно употребляет какую-то запрещёнку. Осознание всего прочего пришло позже.

Потом был скандал. Лиззи, прячущаяся от них обоих под стол (и это в двенадцать-то лет!), суд, ещё суд, затем адвокаты, бумаги и заседания — всё это сливалось в какую-то смазанную недосыпанием и волнением вереницу. Он жил как в тумане, наблюдая, как его карьера бодро катится под откос из-за пропусков и промахов, а раскрываемость в отделе держится только на Шерлоке- _гении_ -Холмсе, который в силу то ли равнодушия к лаврам, то ли врождённого благородства позволяет Грегу ставить свою фамилию в итоговых отчётах.

Не «позволяет» даже. Настаивает.

— Инспектор, я не собираюсь светиться в этом деле. Будьте добры, уничтожьте все бумаги, которые связывают меня и эту... банальщину. Не стоит благодарности. Ничего выдающегося.

И, несмотря на это, Грег был в ярости. Нет, не на Шерлока. Тому вполне хватало брызжущей ядом Донован. Грег злился на самого себя — на то, что не может сосредоточиться. На то, что в любой жене убитого видит стопроцентную убийцу и изменщицу. На то, что сидит на препаратах, вращая суточный цикл «кофеин-снотворное-кофеин» как белка в колесе, вкладывая в бег все силы, но не получая ничего взамен.

Он перестал уходить домой. Само понятие «дома» перестало существовать, утратило смысл, стало синонимом угрозы, разочарования, опасности. Его рабочий кабинет превратился в единственную точку, где работала гравитация, в центр мира, который он покидал только ради священной войны против преступников и подонков. Салли молча забирала его рубашки в прачечную и потом вешала их в шкаф уже чистыми и выглаженными. Он молча приносил ей кофе по утрам, оставлял стаканчик на столе и расхаживал по пустому этажу до тех пор, пока он не наполнялся звуками надрывных телефонных трелей, быстрых шагов и шорохом многочисленных бумаг. Грег прикрывал глаза и чувствовал себя линкором, который медленно тонет, подняв все флаги, покинутый командой и Господом Богом.

Пока однажды утром он не проснулся от этого кошмара, принимая вызов. Это было тогда, когда после крышесносного и неожиданного секса Майкрофт Холмс заявил ему, что постоянные отношения между ними возможны, хоть и сопряжены с трудностями.

Что ж, по крайней мере, их роман не начался с обмана. «Будет очень сложно» — было чистой правдой, пусть и преуменьшенной. Это Грег понял спустя несколько минут, когда уже одетый Майкрофт снял со своей небольшой связки один из ключей и протянул ему.

— От чего он?

— От моего дома. Мы сможем встречаться только там.

Грег проглотил глупые вопросы. Действительно, жизнь и репутация Майкрофта Холмса — вопрос национальной безопасности. Это логично и не требует объяснений. Впрочем, даже если причина в том, что отношения между двумя госслужащими могут показаться кому-то грязными и неподобающими... Плевать он на это хотел.

— Знаешь, что самое сложное в долгих отношениях? — спросил он Майкрофта за завтраком пару недель спустя. Тот поднял взгляд от тоста и вопросительно наклонил голову. — Близость. Не секс. Близость.

— Ты поэтому развёлся?..

На мгновение Грегу показалось, что Майкрофт усмехнулся. Внутри уже нарастали гнев и обида, подталкивающие к горлу ядовитое «Иногда я словно бы не помню, что вы с Шерлоком братья. Спасибо, что не даёшь мне об этом забыть». Но Грег постарался взять себя в руки, сморгнул красную пелену перед глазами и ещё раз посмотрел на любовника. Нет, показалось. Он сам себя накрутил. Улыбка Майкрофта была скорее сочувствующей.

— Да. Наверное, поэтому. Не хочу потерять тебя, совершая ту же ошибку. Пожалуйста, говори со мной, — попросил Грег, отложив приборы в сторону. — Хотя бы по телефону. Всё равно о чём. Каждый день, вне зависимости от того, где ты и что ты делал. В каком бы часовом поясе ни находился. Не говори о работе, если нельзя. Ты взрослый человек с невероятной фантазией и сверхинтеллектом — ты можешь говорить иносказательно. Про что угодно. Про погоду, людей, свои мысли. О том, что ты ударился мизинцем об угол или пять минут не мог выбрать галстук. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, какие отношения и с кем у тебя были до этого...

— Одноразовые. — Майкрофт ответил тут же, потому следовало поторопиться, чтобы он не продолжил.

— Не хочу слышать об этом, — мотнул головой Грег. — Никогда. Не рассказывай, даже если я попрошу. Я собственник.

— Я тоже.

От глубокого голоса Майкрофта мысль, до этого едва тлеющая в подсознании, внезапно выскочила на свет и засияла множеством граней, ослепляя своей очевидностью.

— И собрал на меня досье, не правда ли?

— Правда. Как и на всех, кто окружает меня и Шерлока.

— Даже на Джона?! — Изумление было непритворным. Грег понимал, что Майкрофт в своей гиперопеке мог перейти определённые границы. Вот только уж кто-кто, а Джон Ватсон не выглядел подозрительной личностью. Никогда. Чёрт возьми, да он единственный, кто всегда стоял за Шерлока горой, независимо от того, что этот чудак сотворил на этот раз!

— На него — в первую очередь. Он живёт с Шерлоком, ест с ним, спит в соседней спальне...

— Всё же в соседней?..

— Извини, если разочаровал отсутствием сенсаций. В соседней. А ещё у Джона есть то, чего нет больше ни у одного человека в Лондоне. У него есть доверие Шерлока. Абсолютное.

— А твоё? — Майкрофт дипломатично промолчал, разглядывая тост. — Ладно, проехали. Ты, наверно, никому в этом мире не доверяешь. Кроме Антеи. Что, и ей тоже?.. Неужели тебе не пришло в голову взять в заложники семьи всех твоих служащих, чтобы... Забудь. Увлёкся.

— А вы очень проницательны, инспектор.

— Боже. Надеюсь, ты шутишь.

Мистер «Надейся-на-это» пожал плечами и пригубил свежесваренный кофе. Любовь к сладостям Майкрофт полностью искупал страстью к эспрессо без сахара такой сильной обжарки, что аромат сшибал с ног. Кстати, в следующий раз надо не забыть заехать в ту небольшую лавчонку за новой упаковкой зёрен.

Грег опустил пакет на столешницу в центре кухни и принялся доставать свои покупки. Ранняя весна и парковка на нижних уровнях по утрам давали ему ценную возможность закупаться самым свежим и вкусным прямо на площади Ковент-Гарден. В холоде и темноте багажника овощи и фрукты оставались почти такими же, какими он их брал с прилавков.

Настенные часы в большой гостиной пробили половину десятого. Грег улыбнулся, вспоминая, как поначалу шугался мелодичных переливов, особенно ночами. Не думал, что привыкнет спать под эту светомузыку, а вот надо же, привык. Очень быстро.

— Опять меня балуешь?

Он поднял взгляд, не переставая помешивать мясо с овощами в воке. Майкрофт стоял с другой стороны стола, скрестив руки на груди и склонив голову к плечу.

— А ты опять ходишь бесшумно? Добрый вечер. Подумал, тебе понравится.

— После такого дня я и камень съем. Без соли.

— Ты так говоришь каждый раз, но приходишь вовремя. — Сваренные до этого спагетти отправились к соусу, тяжело плюхнувшись в глубокую сковороду. — Если бы было что серьёзное, ты бы не приехал. Ты бы не смог и предупредить, что не приедешь, верно ведь?

— Верно. Когда будет готово? Минут пять?

— Как обычно. — Грег отбросил полотенце, которым вытирал руки, и обошёл столешницу по кругу. Взял всё ещё усмехающегося Майкрофта за подбородок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Плевать на то, чем он сегодня занимался и какие снимки с мест преступлений видел. Плевать на то, чем сегодня занимался Майкрофт: у него тоже работа не сахар, а в начальниках, судя по всему, нет никого, кроме собственных совести и нездорового перфекционизма. Всё это остаётся за порогом. В дневной жизни. — Солёная карамель? Опять?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в тартах.

— Господи, Майкрофт, я скучный англичанин со стереотипными представлениями о том, какие продукты можно сочетать, а какие — нет. Предел моих экспериментов — мясо и пиво, в исключительном случае — овощи на гриле. Какая солёная карамель?!

— Многое теряешь. И это не только по поводу гастрономического вкуса. Я не перестаю надеяться когда-нибудь одеть тебя в первоклассный костюм и отличные туфли. Хотя... — Майкрофт проследил взглядом, как Грег стягивает с плеч рубашку, оставаясь в одной тонкой белой футболке навыпуск и брюках, с которых уже снял ремень. — Так тоже хорошо. Просто великолепно.

— Угу, — только и смог выдавить из себя Грег, уже жалея, что решил избавиться от рубашки. В этом был смысл: рядом с открытым огнём было жарко, хоть и не так жарко, как под пристальным взглядом мужчины напротив. — Садись, ловелас. Кто бы мог подумать, Майкрофт Холмс, мистер Британское Правительство...

— Ужин подождёт.

***

Грег лениво потянулся. Диванная подушка, потревоженная движением, мягко упала на пол; Майкрофт приподнял голову с его груди, выпрямляясь. Грег прикусил губу: разгорячённую кожу тут же лизнул холодный воздух, а любовник, неотрывно наблюдающий за ним сверху, неопределённо дёрнул краем рта и наклонился за новой порцией поцелуев. Не то чтобы Грег возражал.

— Все детективы Ярда носят презервативы в карманах брюк?

— Нашёл что вспомнить, — фыркнул Лестрейд, попытавшись спихнуть с себя Майкрофта. Операция провалилась в самом начале: Майкрофт устроился поудобнее, придавил его к дивану всем своим весом и затих. — Что уши навострил?.. Ну да, носят. Нет, не шучу. Тебя это волновало... с того раза?

— Я не ожидал, что ты вообще меня... Что у нас что-нибудь получится. Особенно так спонтанно.

— Согласен. В нашем с тобой, прости, возрасте...

— Прямо на рабочем месте, Грегори. Было едва пять утра, ты месяц как развёлся с женщиной, а я года три был влюблён в тебя как мальчишка. И обнаружил у тебя в кармане презервативы. Должен сказать, что проявил недюжинную силу духа в тот момент.

— Что, хотелось закатить мне пощёчину?..

Они ни разу об этом не говорили. То, что произошло незадолго до рассвета прямо на полу его рабочего кабинета, положило начало тому, что сейчас он лежит на огромном диване, а один из самых могущественных людей королевства ластится к нему, не желая размыкать рук. И Грег сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше.

— Нет, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц. — Хотелось развернуться и уйти. И никогда тебя больше не видеть. Перевести Шерлока к другому детективу, или основать филиал Ярда в противоположном конце страны, или совершить ещё какую глупость.

— Ты и совершил. До сих пор совершаешь. Зачем я тебе — такой? Мог получить кого угодно и когда угодно. Моложе, красивее, умнее...

— Выбрал — тебя. Точка. Так зачем, кроме очевидной причины, вы носите презервативы?

— На случай, если накроем кого с наркотиками. В них очень удобно хранить образцы. И вообще, я проголодался, пойдём, пока ужин окончательно не остыл. Я старался.

— Это было заметно. Особенно то движение языком...

— Майкрофт!..

Потом они устраиваются на диване, накрывшись пледом. Майкрофт объясняет это тем, что до спальни идти через две лестницы, а он устал и слишком объелся, чтобы преодолеть такое расстояние. Грег подозревает, что любовнику просто не хочется спать на огромной кровати, где каждый из них к середине ночи неизбежно оказывался в своём конце необъятного ложа. Здесь же места было достаточно для них двоих.

Майкрофт устроился вплотную к спинке дивана, уложил руку под голову и замер, размеренно дыша. Для человека, занимающего столь высокопоставленную должность, спал он изумительно крепко, погружаясь в глубокий сон через пару минут после того, как они заканчивали полусонные разговоры в темноте. Грег ещё какое-то время полюбовался тем, как бледная кожа любовника выделяется в полумраке, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

***

Он засыпает, погружаясь в забытьё постепенно, уходя всё дальше и дальше, на глубину. Майкрофт слушает, как выравнивается дыхание, становясь едва слышным и поверхностным; чувствует, как на самом переломе от яви к сну начинают подёргиваться мышцы. Затем волна дрожи стихает где-то в ногах. Грег поворачивается на бок и расслабляется.

Теперь можно делать всё что угодно: мужчина не проснётся до самого утра. Можно уйти на кухню, налить себе скотча и проскользнуть в кабинет, к ноутбуку, с экрана которого не исчезают уведомления. Можно спуститься в бильярдную и разыграть партию. Можно выйти в сад через заднюю дверь и закурить, присев на бортик неработающего фонтана.

А можно остаться здесь, в одиночестве, в постели с человеком, которого любишь больше жизни.

Поверить в происходящее между ними было сложно и месяцы спустя. Тогда, после самого спонтанного (и самого долгожданного) секса за всю его жизнь, Майкрофт сидел на полу, прислонившись к рабочему столу инспектора, и ждал, когда же тот проморгается после оргазма и выгонит его вон. Взашей. С проклятиями и обещаниями никогда больше не связываться ни с кем по фамилии Холмс. Да, Шерлоку придётся искать нового курирующего детектива. Майкрофт даже успел поразмыслить о кандидатурах, пока Грег, словно проснувшись, молча рассматривал потолок.

— Я — не самый лучший выбор для отношений, — хрипло произнёс он. — Но ты умеешь убеждать.

— Прошу прощения? — Скорее всего, Майкрофт ослышался. Этого не могло быть.

— Только не говори мне, что я ошибся. Во время случайного перепиха такое не говорят. И ты был очень... осторожен. Хотя я и просил об обратном.

— Ты просил вытрясти из тебя дурь. — Ладонь мягко подхватывает Грега под затылок, приближая губы к губам. Поцелуй не самый свежий на вкус, но после бессонной ночи самое то. — Для этого необязательно набивать синяки. Ты... серьёзно?

— Боже, да! Я серьёзно! — Грег дёрнулся, порываясь встать, и тут же был притянут ближе. Во избежание недоразумений.

— Я согласен. Это то, чего я бы хотел... очень сильно, — тихо признался Майкрофт ему в волосы. — Вот только нам будет сложно.

— Насколько?

— На «очень».

Майкрофт давно привык к роли эдакого «Бога из машины». Антея дала ему это имя в одной из шифрованных переписок, и Майкрофт не возражал. Девушка была умна, интересна и тактична, чем выделялась из всех кандидаток в личные ассистенты. Поэтому он и нанял её. Правда, этим список достоинств Антеи не ограничивался: она оперативно организовала Грегу «красную дорожку» через все кордоны, которым был окружён дом Майкрофта в пригороде Лондона. Следила за тем, чтобы продукты, которые инспектор по привычке покупает у знакомых мясников и бакалейщиков, были безопасны, а дочь инспектора всегда успевала сесть на школьный автобус.

Если бы Грег позволил, его бывшую бы депортировали в страну третьего мира, а Элизабет перешла бы под полную опеку отца. Майкрофт предлагал, и не раз, однако неизменно получал отрицательный ответ.

— Я понимаю, что благодаря тебе и так могу рассчитывать на снисхождение со стороны государства, — неохотно отвечал Грегори на эти предложения. — Скажем так, я приберегу эти козыри для совсем безвыходной ситуации. А Лиззи... Ей нужна мать. Даже такая.

— Надеюсь, её авторитета хватит на то, чтобы научить девочку убирать свои вещи на место. Ты эту полезную привычку так и не освоил. — Такие разговоры следовало сводить к шутке, что Майкрофт и делал, кивая на разбросанные по комнате куртку, рубашку и футболку. Как только Грегори появлялся в доме, горизонтальные поверхности начинали заполняться вещами и едой. Не то чтобы Майкрофт имел что-то против.

Грегори пошевелился во сне и двинул рукой, откатываясь к краю дивана. Почему-то вспомнился Шерлок, в детстве спавший очень беспокойно. Мама часто вставала среди ночи, будила его, отпаивала водой и укладывала заново, оставаясь с младшим из сыновей до утра. Майкрофт, с которым так отродясь не возились, никогда не чувствовал себя обделённым. Шерлок был младше, слабее и трогательнее — логично, что ему многое сходило с рук и родители были к нему менее требовательны, чем к первенцу.

Вполне возможно, именно их требовательность сделала из Майкрофта того, кем он является сегодня.

Хорошо, что никто из лондонских знакомых Шерлока не видел его родителей. Во время последнего из разговоров брат обронил, что всё может быть намного хуже, чем он предполагал. Расследование деятельности Мориарти, которое Шерлок вёл с борта «Тилли Бриггс», вырисовывало неутешительную картину. Паутина раскинулась так далеко и так прочно держала функционирующих в ней преступников, что они рисковали столкнуться с организованным сопротивлением даже в случае смерти самого Мориарти. Значит, нужно внедряться или работать под прикрытием.

— Я не могу рисковать, Майкрофт. Поэтому я должен буду сделать всё сам.

Что означало: вероятно, мне придётся инсценировать собственную смерть и затем работать под другим именем за пределами страны.

Майкрофт промолчал. Шерлок тоже затих, а через несколько секунд отключился. Обсуждать было нечего. Младший был не просто прав: он уже всё решил. Переупрямить Шерлока не всегда удавалось и маме, так что Майкрофт опустил телефон в карман пиджака и вышел из машины. На кухне горел свет — значит, Грегори уже дома.

Он поднялся по ступенькам крыльца, думая о том, что родителей стоит отправить подальше от Лондона, чтобы ни один журналист не смог выведать их местоположение, когда всё закрутится с бешеной скоростью. Ни он сам, ни Шерлок ни за что бы не рискнули здоровьем и безопасностью отца с матерью, но, если не они, прессе и Мориарти нужна будет скорбящая фигура над «гробом». Искренне скорбящая. И Майкрофт опасался, что очевидный вариант уже пришёл брату в голову.

Вот только Шерлок не обдумал самое важное. Либо доктор будет в курсе инсценировки и провалит всю операцию, либо после постановочных похорон он застрелится на могиле, где не будет никакого тела.

Хотя, вполне возможно, после _такого_ тело там появится. И не одно.

Ему показалось, что он лишь моргнул, пусть и очень медленно, но в гостиную уже просочился скудный свет раннего утра, а Грегори под боком не обнаружилось. Майкрофт расправил плед, запутавшийся вокруг ног, и сел на диване. Звуки, доносящиеся с кухни, давали чёткое представление о том, где искать сбежавшего из постели любовника.

Действительно, инспектор обнаружился за плитой. Шапка кофейной пены как раз поднималась над джезвой. Грегори успел вовремя, убирая напиток с огня. Рядом с плитой стояли две чашки: одна побольше, где кофе было разбавлено молоком и знатно подслащено, а вторая пока пустая и совсем маленькая. Майкрофт с утра не тяготел ни к каким изыскам.

— Доброе утро, — провозгласил Грег, наполняя чашку. — Держи. Выспался?

— Удивительно, но да. А ты сегодня ранняя пташка, проснулся до меня. — Майкрофт пригубил эспрессо, стараясь не обжечься. — С чего это?

— Я решил продать квартиру. Надоело жить не с теми воспоминаниями.

— О.

— Суммы от продажи и моих сбережений должно хватить на небольшую квартирку поближе к тебе. И я перестану ночевать на работе, если ты уезжаешь из страны.

— Ты здесь всегда желанный гость. Приходи, когда захочешь.

— Майкрофт, мы это обсуждали. Это же твой дом. — Короткий поцелуй в висок и улыбка, в которой больше света, чем в самый солнечный день. — Не забудь позавтракать. Я не смогу задержаться, мне пора. Срочный вызов на место преступления. Донован звонила пару минут назад, так что я...

— Езжай. Антея пришлёт пончиков на завтрак.

— А ты романтик. И сладкоежка. А ещё — тиран и деспот. Как она тебя терпит?..

Грегори расхаживает по дому, собирая вещи и одеваясь. Майкрофт, закутавшись в плед, словно в римскую тогу, ходит за ним по пятам, растягивая удовольствие от превосходно сваренного кофе. Как только инспектор ступит за порог, он позвонит Антее, чтобы она присмотрела хороший вариант квартиры по пути от Ярда к этому особняку. Потом Грегори «случайно» выйдет на нужного риелтора, который быстренько оформит необходимые бумаги, избавляя инспектора от любой волокиты. Наверное, стоит предупредить агента, чтобы был готов через несколько лет переоформить право владения недвижимостью на Элизабет Лестрейд.

А дом для Грегори всегда найдётся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Специально для Many happy retunrs, которая больше всех ждала эту главу и без которой её бы не было. С днём рождения, сокровище. Надеюсь, у нас впереди ещё много задумок и воплощений!


	13. Глава двенадцатая, или очередной мелтдаун в неожиданном исполнении

_«Я пришёл молчать о помощи»._

__

© Сергей Калугин.

  
Дувр встречает их моросящим дождём, под который они выбегают, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрых ступеньках металлических сходен. Четвёртая палуба, к которой приставлена длинная лестница, высоко, не ниже уровня четвёртого-пятого этажа жилого дома, поэтому лететь в случае чего придётся долго и громко.

И с последствиями.

— Думал, ты сейчас ему врежешь, — выдыхает Джон уже внизу, на суше, перехватывая спортивную сумку с вещами поудобнее. — Потом увидел, что ты без перчаток, и успокоился.

— Зря, — коротко бросает Шерлок, поднимая повыше ручку своего чемодана. Колёсики шуршат по асфальту, когда они направляются к зданию порта. — Руки — не единственная часть тела, которую можно применить для самообороны. Тебе ли этого не знать.

— О самообороне не могло быть и речи. Парень из-за стойки не выходил. Ни разу. Никакого физического злоупотребления, которое можно было бы доказать в суде.

— Эмоциональное насилие не в счёт, да?.. Как извращена наша юридическая система. Этот кретин при каждом сходе с судна устраивал мне форменный допрос.

— Меньше надо было задирать экипаж в первые дни.

— Они первыми начали. Надо было сразу дать мне доступ в сеть. Желательно вместе с закованным в наручники Мориарти.

Джон мгновенно помрачнел и отвёл глаза, старательно разглядывая лужи под ногами. Шерлок досадливо хмыкнул, удивляясь самому себе. Возвращение на землю британской короны заставило Чертоги вздрагивать от волнения и предвкушения новой встречи со смертельным врагом, отчего с языка периодически срывалось то, что озвучивать не стоило.

Молчание затянулось. Они успели нырнуть под крышу и принялись стряхивать с верхней одежды холодную морось.

— Знаешь, — медленно протянул Джон, оправляя край куртки, неловко примятый лямкой сумки. — Я и представить себе не могу, каково это: когда разум, подобный твоему, обращается к такой тьме и жестокости. Смотрю на тебя, на то, как ты оцениваешь место преступления одним беглым взглядом, как перевоплощаешься, как виртуозно жонглируешь знаниями из самых разных областей... Ты невероятен. Почти всесилен. И рядом с тобой не страшно, потому что, несмотря на... специфический взгляд на мир, ты никому не причиняешь боли. Не испытываешь в этом необходимости. Или — не получаешь таким образом удовольствия. Но Мориарти...

В горле отчего-то закололо. Наверное, шарф был неудачным приобретением из-за слишком большой доли шерсти в составе. Иначе почему такая неловкость сковала лицо и шею?..

— Он ужасает. Попросту парализует, — в то время продолжал Джон, вертя головой по сторонам — в поисках нужного маршрута через залы таможенной зоны. — Я словно увидел тёмную сторону Луны и ослеп.

— Жалеешь, что связался со мной. Что подставился. Попал в зону интереса Мориарти, — будничным тоном добавил Шерлок, закатывая чемодан на досмотровую ленту и тут же пряча ладони в карманах пальто. Держать себя в руках с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее. Сотрудник службы безопасности парома был лишь первым в череде раздражающих факторов этого сложного дня.

Джон опустил свою сумку следом, одёрнул очередную клетчатую рубашку и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Казалось, на Шерлока за секунду выплеснулось целое море: не то — серое, почти стальное, что он наблюдал последнюю неделю; не то — холодное, покрытое волнами, словно мурашками. Нет. Море, омывающее берега тропических островов, тёплое и густое, переливающееся в темноте лунными бликами.

— Я знатно напортачил по жизни. — Голос у Джона тихий и спокойный. — Ошибался много и часто. Но — не в этом случае. С тобой всё в порядке, Шерлок?

Вокруг царит людская суета. Где-то надрывно кричит ребёнок, беспрестанно пиликают телефоны, хлопают двери, щёлкают ручки чемоданов. Есть от чего испытывать неудобство, даже если ты  _нормальный_. Шерлок ёжится, втягивает голову в плечи и быстро проходит через рамку, стараясь не встречаться глазами с людьми в форме. Джон идёт сразу за ним, на расстоянии трёх шагов, держась чуть сбоку, чтобы Шерлок мог его видеть, пусть и краем глаза. Это успокаивает. Это — как гарантия безопасности, как жест защиты. Вроде бы ненавязчивый — вот только отказаться невозможно.

— Снимите пальто, пожалуйста. Я к вам обращаюсь!

Окрик похож на удар. Шерлок вздрагивает и замирает в недоумении, которое быстро сменяется предчувствием чего-то очень дурного. _Дистанция_ не срабатывает. Взгляд находит нужную фигуру в тёмно-синем, массивную и неповоротливую. Почти бычье напряжение шеи, выраженные надбровные дуги, несвежий воротник рубашки, виднеющийся из-под форменной куртки, — каждая деталь внешности мужчины кричит о том, что добром дело не кончится. Он агрессивен, разочарован в бесперспективной работе и любит демонстрировать своё физическое и служебное превосходство, унижая чем-то не угодивших ему людей прямо в большом зале, на виду у всех.

Худшего сценария просто не придумаешь.

Шерлок поспешно отступает, стремясь разорвать расстояние между ними, восстановить _дистанцию_ , но мужчина в форме неумолимо приближается, а вокруг самого Шерлока мгновенно образуется пустое пространство. Увлечённая намечающимся скандалом толпа расступается, давая шутам на подмостках больше простора для импровизации.

— В чём проблема, офицер?

— Пусть ваш спутник снимет пальто, а потом поговорим.

Они сходятся практически нос к носу, хотя Джон и уступает в росте. Всё произошло очень быстро. Шерлок упустил момент, когда бывший (бывший ли?) военный выскользнул у него из-за спины, шагая наперерез таможеннику. Закрывая собой. Шаги у Джона стелющиеся, почти неслышные; поступь пружинит сдерживаемым гневом. Трудно поверить, что когда-то он и шагу сделать не мог без трости.

_Как он понял, что Джон злится? Точнее, как Шерлоку, всегда такому неуклюжему в чтении чужих эмоций, удалось понять это только по походке и наклону головы?.._

— Причина?

— Мой приказ. Вы оказываете сопротивление?

— Ещё нет, офицер. Вы не дали повода, — нарочито громко произносит Джон. Кто-то за спиной Шерлока поражённо выдыхает. — Пока что.

Лицо таможенника приобретает пунцовый оттенок, плечи ссутуливаются, и Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы отстранить Джона. Да, как только он снимет пальто, его обыщут — вручную, это не вызывает сомнений. Да, прикосновения кого угодно, кроме Джона, гарантированно спровоцируют очередной приступ, и жаль, что иного решения проблемы не существует. Необходимо сдаться сейчас, не медля, тем самым уведя Джона с линии огня, подальше от неизбежного взрыва.

Шерлок почти дотягивается до его плеча, чтобы безмолвно попросить не вмешиваться; но тут из толпы одновременно доносятся презрительное хмыканье и глумливый смешок, которые делают любые дальнейшие попытки примирения сторон бессмысленными.

Джон успевает ударить первым.

***

—  _Капитан_ Ватсон, вы там что, белены объелись?..

Майкрофт укоризненно глядит на них с экрана ноутбука, который Антея предупредительно подняла со своих колен — чтобы Шерлоку и Джону было лучше видно. И слышно. В общем, чтобы они максимально полно лицезрели грядущий триумф Майкрофта в качестве морального ориентира.

Они — наконец-то! — отъезжают от здания порта, с комфортом разместившись в просторном микроавтобусе. Шерлок садится последним, пропустив вперёд Антею в узкой юбке и непривычно молчаливого после драки с таможенником Джона, которого только что выпустили под личную ответственность девушки, а значит, в конечном счёте и Майкрофта. Видимо, кандидатура Шерлока как поручителя не рассматривалась.

Вообще.

Подвернувшийся транспорт как нельзя кстати, потому что посадка на поезд «Дувр-Лондон» закончилась два с лишним часа назад. Собственно говоря, единственное, что сказал Джон на пути от камеры до машины, было извинением за пропажу железнодорожных билетов.

— Опять устроили шоу с фейерверком? Не могли вернуться в родные пенаты без скандала?

— Майкрофт, он не виноват.

В ответ на попытку Шерлока принять вину на себя Майкрофт фыркает, откладывая кожаную папку с документами на край стола. Судя по всему, брат сегодня работает из дома: за его спиной видно большое пейзажное полотно, украшающее стену его домашнего кабинета. Почему-то вспоминается панорамное окно в доме Эллы Томпсон, и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Становится вдруг ослепительно понятным, почему Майкрофт так трясётся над вопросами безопасности.

— Прошу прощения, у вас тут есть аптечка?.. Спасибо. — Джон помогает Антее достать жёсткую сумку-аптечку, прячущуюся под одним из сидений, и открывает её, полностью сосредоточившись на перебирании бинтов и пузырьков. Мистера-Британское-Правительство он словно бы игнорирует.

— Вы что, всерьёз думали затеять драку, чтобы отвлечь внимание?!

— Получилось же.

— Это вы называете — получилось?! — Пока Майкрофт исходит ядом, Джон прикладывает бинт, смоченный в антисептике, к разбитой скуле. — Мне пришлось экстренно отправлять к вам мою личную помощницу, чьё расписание на день _из-за вас_ полетело кувырком! Скажите спасибо, что мне удалось остановить маховик до того, как Шерлока запихнули в тот же карцер, где вы просидели последние три часа. Немыслимо!

— На это и был расчёт. Привлечь ваше внимание без ущерба для Шерлока.

Антея улыбается над экраном, пока до Шерлока доходит смысл сказанного. Джон в это время сворачивает использованный бинт, ещё раз смачивает его остро пахнущим раствором и промакивает разбитые губы, пришёптывая проклятия от боли. Майкрофт молча откидывается в кресле, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука; тонкие пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями выстукивают азбукой Морзе реплику, адресованную брату.

— Да, — подтверждает Джон. — Мы друг друга стоим.

— Ваше возвращение должно было быть незаметным.

— Для кого, Майкрофт? — настало время включиться в разговор. — Для Мориарти? Серьёзно?

— Хотя бы для части преступного мира, Шерлок. А он не ограничивается Мориарти, на котором ты в последнее время помешался.

— Были причины, знаешь ли.

— Знаю. — Брат усмехается, тем не менее в линии губ нет привычной снисходительной издёвки — лишь усталость. Как и Шерлок, последнее время он работает больше обычного. — Возвращайтесь на Бейкер, разберите вещи, выспитесь. Джон, вас крепко приложили, в следующий раз будьте аккуратнее. Глупо было бы тешить себя надеждой, что вы начнёте вести себя как взрослые люди. Оба.

Шерлок задумывается над тем, а не сказать ли Майкрофту «спасибо» за помощь, но брат выходит из эфира раньше, чем он успевает что-либо сформулировать. Что ж, сам виноват.

Остаток пути он проводит в глубокой задумчивости, наблюдая за происходящим по ту сторону стекла. Шоссе сменяется пригородом, пригород — городом; в лондонской толпе то и дело мелькают знакомые лица. Шерлок перебирает в памяти «своих» бездомных, отсеивая тех, кто привлекался или был подозрительным, сужая круг возможных помощников в игре против Мориарти. Антея меняет ноутбук на «BlackBerry», затем открывает дипломат и достаёт из него бумаги и ручку. Джон дремлет на своём сидении, будто застыв в одной позе.

Миссис Хадсон, судя по витающему в прихожей запаху сдобы, ушла в гости к миссис Тернер не с пустыми руками. Шерлок взлетает по лестнице, закинув чемодан на спину, распахивает дверь квартиры и с наслаждением вдыхает неподвижный, но такой знакомый запах _дома_. Кто бы мог подумать, что он так привязался к четырём стенам и черепу на каминной полке. И Джону.

Он, кстати, поднимается медленно, слегка прихрамывая. Похоже, усталость и трёхчасовое пребывание в холодной камере повлияли на его психосоматическую хромоту не лучшим образом. Ничего, после отдыха всё наладится. Интересно, Лестрейд приготовил для них новое дело?..

— Джефф, как там преступный мир нашего славного доброго Лондона? — спрашивает Шерлок, едва услышав на том конце линии удивлённое «да». — Всё так же скучен?

— О, привет, Шерлок! Давно вернулись?

— Только что. Как расследование?

— Только что... закончилось. Вон, сержант Донован выходит из дома задержанного. Дальше — формальности и юристы.

— А вы точно взяли _того_ парня? — скептически замечает Шерлок, ставя пустой чайник в раковину и включая воду. Где-то на полках есть чай, от которого Джон ни за что на свете не откажется. Они устроятся в гостиной, напротив друг друга, в креслах, идеально приспособившихся под их тела. После безобразной сцены в порту они оба заслужили немного покоя и тишины.

— Я, конечно, ценю твой подход, но в этот раз мы справились своими силами. Если что — я позвоню, ты же знаешь, Шерлок. Как Джон? Посвежел в путешествии?

Шерлок сперва водрузил наполненный до краёв чайник на плиту, потом задумался и лишь через пять секунд ответил на простой, казалось бы, вопрос:

— Да. Определённо да. Ему на пользу смена обстановки и шведский стол.

— Ну вот, теперь я вспомнил, сколько времени не брал отпуск... Мне пора, Шерлок. Рад, что вы дома. Удачи и передавай привет Джону.

— Этим и займусь, Джефф. Спасибо.

Он вешает трубку первым и наблюдает за пламенем, вспыхнувшим под чайником. Отпуск. Можно ли назвать их недельное расследование «отпуском»? Временем, проведённым в новой обстановке по собственному усмотрению? Джон большую часть дня пропадал на экскурсиях, Шерлок — в Интернете, однако вечером они выбирались на палубу и лежали в шезлонгах, укутавшись поплотнее в шарфы и верхнюю одежду. Джон накидывал на голову капюшон, Шерлок же просто поднимал воротник, лениво контратакуя собеседника саркастическими замечаниями, если тот припоминал оставленную дома охотничью шляпу.

Звёзды над кораблём, с трудом различимые в ярком свете фонарей, гипнотизировали, хотя Шерлок никогда не был фанатом астрономии. Джон рассказывал о том, как ориентироваться по созвездиям, о том, чем война на море отличается от войны на суше, и о том, что узнал сегодня в очередном, совершенно новом для себя городе. Шерлок молчал и слушал, ни капли не жалея о временах, когда паузу в разговоре можно было заполнить очередной затяжкой. С Джоном пауз не возникало.

Неловких — точно.

От воспоминаний его отвлёк пронзительный свист закипевшего чайника. Накрыв заварочный чайник плотной салфеткой, Шерлок вернулся в гостиную. Судя по всему, Джон сразу поднялся наверх, потому что ни его самого, ни его сумки в комнате не было. Свежезаваренному чаю всё равно нужно минут пять, чтобы настояться, так что Шерлок подхватил чемодан и направился в свою комнату, где не был уже больше недели. Беглый осмотр позволил понять, что во время путешествия её никто не обыскивал.

Если в прошлый раз, заметив носок, немного ближе подползший к кровати, Шерлок высказывал Майкрофту, что думает о его _отсутствующем_ чувстве личного пространства, то с некоторых пор подозреваемых в слежке стало на одного больше. И второй вариант Шерлоку абсолютно не нравился.

Повесив пальто на крючок в стене и оставив чемодан у платяного шкафа, Шерлок поднялся по лестнице. Дверь в комнату Джона была распахнута, дверь в ванную — закрыта. Оттуда слышался шум воды. И ни звука больше.

То есть сосед включил воду, но сам под ней не стоял.

— Джон. — Стук костяшками пальцев, глаза перебегают с предмета на предмет, ища объективную причину поселившегося под рёбрами беспокойства. — Я заварил чай, представляешь? Спускайся.

Вода продолжает шуметь, однако разрастающаяся за дверью тишина настораживает. Сквозь плеск наконец-то слышится негромкое и совершенно безэмоциональное:

— Спасибо, Шерлок, но не жди меня. Спущусь, когда приведу себя в порядок. Позже. Иди, а то чай остынет.

— Джон.

— Правда. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок послушно отступает от хлипкой двери и, вопреки всем просьбам, выносит её плечом. Импульсивное решение основано больше на интуиции, чем на тщательно выстроенной логике. Замок с хрустом выламывает часть косяка, однако зрелище, представшее перед Шерлоком, заставляет забыть обо всех возможных последствиях в виде оханья домовладелицы и счетов за ремонт.

— Я уже вколол себе обезболивающее, — прикрыв глаза, признаётся Джон.

В ванной шумит вода, заглушая его и так слабый голос. Он обнажён до пояса, клетчатая рубашка валяется где-то под ногами Шерлока. На корзине для белья лежит раскрытый хирургический набор, инструменты хищно поблёскивают в герметичных упаковках, на игле использованного шприца застыла капелька крови, растёкшаяся по колпачку.

Джон сидит на самом краю ванной, тяжело опираясь правой рукой на бортик. Левое плечо, рука выше локтя и вся левая половина груди у него в чёрно-фиолетовых пятнах, с редкими вкраплениями багрянца и жутким, ярко выделяющимся узором из жёлто-белых рубцов, что своим расположением напоминают зловещее солнце. Не такое, которому египтяне пели гимны на рассвете, а такое, которому ацтеки приносили кровавые жертвы на вершинах ступенчатых пирамид.

След от старого пулевого ранения. Шерлок видит его впервые.

Он присаживается на корточки, оценивая, как Джон дышит, мелко вздрагивая от боли, как старается удержать равновесие, как припухла повреждённая в драке скула, какими маленькими выглядят его зрачки...

— Что ты вколол?! Джон! — Руки сами тянутся к покачнувшемуся телу, подхватывают, не давая упасть навзничь. Он тяжёлый, тяжелее, чем Шерлок предполагал, обжигающе-горячий и совершенно, абсолютно, неподражаемо глупый!

— Морфий. Не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что он у меня есть.

— Ты думал, что я залезу в твою аптечку. Что ради дозы я оставлю тебя — тебя! — без обезболивающего... Я...

В голове, как поезда по соседним рельсам, летят две мысли. _«Как он мог подумать, я бы никогда...»_ И следом, немного опережая: _«Я мог догадаться. Это я — идиот»._ Выйдя из камеры, он много молчал. Говорил с Майкрофтом, которого терпеть не может. Всё делал только правой рукой, левая же висела вдоль тела — даже когда он пытался обработать левую половину лица, которой его приложили о стену. Громила в порту сперва заковал в наручники правое запястье, потом дотянулся до левого и, _выворачивая_ давно травмированное плечо Джона, дёрнул на себя, защёлкивая браслет. Колёса мыслей-локомотивов стучат всё быстрее, всё отчаяннее, в унисон с сердцем, рельсы сходятся... Но стрелка здравомыслия удерживает поезда от столкновения, оставляя негодование ждать на перегоне, — чтобы пропустить вперёд подробный анализ произошедшего.

— Я его найду, — цедит Шерлок, закидывая правую руку Джона себе на плечи. — И убью.

— Не надо. Я сам... виноват. — Язык у него заплетается, ноги не слушаются. Насколько помнит Шерлок, у них совсем немного времени. Видимо, Джон об этом осведомлён, поэтому спешит договорить: — Нарочно спровоцировал. Старался встречать удары правым боком, но... я же амбидекстр. И это не всегда... можно контролировать.

Шерлок срывает покрывало, стягивает подушки к изголовью, чтобы уложить Джона в максимально удобном положении. Тот откидывает голову, не в силах больше держать её вертикально. Шерлок приподнимает его за плечи, стараясь касаться повреждённого сустава максимально бережно. Через десять секунд Джон уже крепко спит, и сон его больше похож на обморок. Так даже лучше. На опухшее плечо и почерневшую кожу больно смотреть.

Он набирает знакомый номер, вместо приветствия бросая «Джон ранен, мы на 221», и тут же кладёт трубку, потому что внезапно дёрнувшийся на постели Джон чуть не падает на пол. Шерлок садится рядом, удерживая его от любого движения, способного повредить плечу, и внимательно следит за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Нет, конечно, Джон — врач и должен был рассчитать дозу морфия, но мало ли. При передозировке высок риск остановки дыхания. Он будет рядом.

Молли заходит в комнату меньше чем через полчаса.

***

«Я не знаю, кому ещё можно верить, — объясняет ей Шерлок, не вставая с постели друга. — Нельзя вызывать скорую, нельзя ехать в больницу, нельзя показывать Мориарти, что Джон ранен. Ни в коем случае. Я смогу защитить его только здесь». Молли вздыхает и соглашается. При одном условии: если Джон, который скоро придёт в сознание, согласится на подобную авантюру.

У него запавшие, тусклые глаза, сероватая бледность кожи без остатка съела лёгкий румянец, подаренный морским воздухом. Джон тяжело водружает перевязанную руку на подушку, которую подкладывает Молли, устраивается поудобнее и заявляет, что полностью поддерживает решение Шерлока. Которому эти двое, сцепившиеся из-за тактики лечения, и рта не дают раскрыть.

— То есть ты согласен остаться здесь, под присмотром патанатома и цитолога?.. Джон, тебе нужно в больницу. Тебе нужен врач, нормальный врач, в конце концов!

— Я сам врач. Травматолог. Дипломированный всеми возможными способами, между прочим. Клейма негде ставить. — Джон улыбается сухими губами; вымученно, но улыбается. — Неподвижность, немного лекарств, которые я смогу ввести себе сам, и жёсткая фиксация сустава. В случае чего мне есть, к кому обратиться за вторым мнением... Кто такой патанатом, понятно, а цитолог? Неужели Майк?.. Я думал, что мы не настолько хорошие друзья, чтобы он отрабатывал здесь вторую смену сиделкой. Как ты его уговоришь?

Молли красноречиво демонстрирует левую руку, на что Джон рассыпается в поздравлениях. Шерлок обходит девушку по кругу, пытаясь разглядеть, что способно вызвать у раненого такую реакцию. Оказывается, дело в помолвочном кольце, которое Шерлок не заметил. Удивительно. Как он мог не заметить?.. Впрочем, он тогда сидел у постели беспамятного Джона и костерил того на чём свет стоит. Хорошо хоть, к вечеру он пришёл в себя и доложил, что и в каком количестве принял. На что Молли выдала фразу, которую не положено знать хорошим девочкам.

Джон пристыжённо потупился и пообещал так больше не делать.

Молли фыркнула и бросила «так я тебе и поверю».

Она остаётся на 221В на ночь. Шерлок уступает девушке свою кровать, но она предлагает решение получше. Таким образом матрас Шерлока оказывается на полу спальни Джона, а сам владелец матраса проводит ночь в гостиной. Не на диване, потому что не может спать. Он мечется между двумя ноутбуками, разбрасывает рукописные и печатные листы по полу и столам, выпивает два чайника чая, строчит сообщения Майкрофту. Приходит в бешенство от того, что тот его, видимо, игнорирует. Затем успокаивается, когда в четыре часа ночи помощница брата — не Антея — оставляет на пороге очередную сверхсекретную папку, в которую Шерлок зарывается с головой.

Вежливый стук в дверь заставляет Шерлока оторваться от документов. Оказывается, что в комнате светло и без искусственного освещения.

— Э-э-э... — Лестрейд лаконичен как никогда. — Это твоё новое дело?.. Я, наверное, не вовремя.

— Нет, старое. Заходи.

Пальцами босых ног Шерлок отодвигает рассыпанные бумаги подальше от дивана. Инспектор ступает между ними и присаживается рядом.

— Ты просил сообщать о любом сложном случае.

— Просил.

— А где Джон?

— Наверху. Ярду нужна помощь в расследовании?

— Да, но... я не думаю, что ты согласишься. Это финансовая схема с отмыванием денег. Судя по всему, речь идёт о крупной рыбе. Вот только не предвидится ничего из того, что вы с Джоном так любите. Никакого оружия, погонь, перестрелок и двойной игры. Только длинные столбцы цифр, где нужно свести концы с концами. Поиск бумажных следов и источников махинаций с кредитками. Не факт, что нужно будет выходить из помещения. Короче, тоска смертная, как выразилась Салли. Как тебе?

— Идеально. Я участвую.

Джону необходим постельный режим, полноценное скольки-то-там-разовое питание и круглосуточный присмотр. И постоянное наблюдение за повязкой, фиксирующей повреждённое плечо.

А Шерлок вполне в состоянии раскрыть дело, не выходя из дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай пишу предупреждение без экивоков:  
> 1\. Джон в своём решении не прав. Обращайтесь к специалистам. В обязательном порядке.  
> 2\. Автор по собственному и общему опыту судит о том, как безответственно и самонадеянно поступают эти самые специалисты в отношении себя самих. Правда жизни.
> 
> Для внимательных и тех, кто в теме. Кажущейся избыточной игра Джона с морфием имеет определённый подтекст. Следите за обновлениями работы и отыщите его.
> 
> Many happy returns нашла тест с опросником на тему синдрома Аспергера. Очень интересно, попробуйте: https://goo.gl/BAPTPg


	14. Глава тринадцатая, где Джон произносит имя Той Самой Женщины

_«Мы, в наше время, начинаем отдавать себе отчёт в том, что безумие, невроз,_  
_преступление, социальная неадаптированность в разных своих проявлениях_  
_скрывают за собой своего рода общий опыт —_  
_опыт отчаяния»._

© Мишель Фуко.

  
— Вернись в постель.

— Шерлок, прекрати. Прошло почти две недели, а ты до сих пор ещё квохчешь наседкой. Я взрослый человек, в конце концов.

— Тебе прописали покой.

— Я прописал. — Джон закинул виноградинку в рот, явно рисуясь. Рубашка, из-за фиксатора попросту накинутая на его плечи, чуть не слетела на пол. Синяки практически сошли на нет, напоминая о себе размытыми жёлтыми пятнами, которые с каждым днём бледнели и выцветали. — Я и списываю. Всё, баста. Надоело лежать овощем и выходить подышать под присмотром, пока ты тут раскрываешь дело.

— Это тебе потом разговаривать с Молли, не мне, — меланхолично заметил Шерлок, разминая пальцы, уставшие от работы за ноутбуком. Косые лучи солнца заливали гостиную, и даже консультирующему детективу, которого никто не мог обвинить в метеочувствительности, хотелось на время оставить наскучившее дело, чтобы погреться в весенних лучах.

На Лондон наступал май. Неотвратимо, как летящая по склону лавина. Май стягивал свои силы за городом, разворачивая фланги из ясных дней и тёплого ветра; проверял, достаточно ли отдохнула конница, чью функцию исполняли кратковременные ливни, после которых улицы сверкали чистотой, а из набухших почек вовсю начинали пробиваться нежные листья.

В воздухе, колышущем шторы в гостиной, тонко звучала надежда на обновление всего мира. По вечерам, когда Джон перебирался из своей комнаты на их общий диван, Шерлок брал в руки скрипку, и фиолетовые сумерки наполнялись новорождёнными мелодиями. Майк притягивал невесту к себе на колени, утыкался носом в её шею, пахнущую сиренью (да, Шерлок немного помог с выбором парфюма, точнее, молча подарил, подбросив в сумочку Хупер), и замирал в неподвижности.

В эти минуты Шерлоку в голову приходили самые невероятные мысли. Потом он походя раскрывал дело о краже восьми этрусских статуэток из музея или пугал миссис Хадсон тем, что самолично починил выбитую дверь в комнате Джона. Ну как — самолично: под чутким руководством хозяина комнаты и с помощью Лестрейда, который купил всё необходимое. Исполнители не так важны, как генератор идеи, верно ведь?

Вчера вот, глядя на вцепившихся друг в друга Хупер и Стэмфорда, Шерлок внезапно подумал, что мог бы написать вальс. Специально для них двоих. Конечно, Майк достаточно неповоротлив для танцора, а в Молли, привыкшей подолгу стоять у прозекторского стола, совсем нет грациозной пластичности... Вот только друзьям на их свадьбе принято дарить подарки, и Джон, судя по их недавнему разговору, уже присмотрел кое-что от себя. Делиться находкой не захотел, его право. Можно было бы проникнуть в комнату и хорошенько всё там осмотреть, благо талантов Шерлока хватит на то, чтобы Джон ни за что в жизни не заметил бы обыска, — однако это убьёт весь азарт.

Что ж, вероятно, Шерлок нашёл-таки идеальное решение. Право, ведь _кто ещё_ из приглашённых сможет подарить Молли и Майку музыкальное произведение собственного сочинения?

— Думаю, я смогу с ней договориться, — парировал Джон, возвращая Шерлока в действительность. — Мне уже кажется, что Молли принимает меня за своего ребёнка. Полагаю, нужно предупредить Майка, чтобы не тянул с этим. Из его будущей жены выйдет замечательная мать.

— Думаешь?

— Уверен. Куриный суп в её исполнении обладает поистине целительной силой.

— Вам нужно почаще питаться подобным образом. — Миссис Хадсон выплыла из дверного проёма, чуть покачиваясь от тяжести подноса, который несла в руках. — А то всё перехватываете на лету, толком не жуя. Это же не дело!.. Вот, я закончила собирать вещи, решила напоследок порадовать своих мальчиков...

Шерлок, заметив, как дёрнулся Джон при виде домовладелицы, вздохнул и поднялся со стула. Беспомощность, обусловленная тем, что вот уже несколько недель он мог использовать лишь одну из рук, постоянно смущала Джона. И расстраивала. Как сейчас, когда хрупкая миссис Хадсон явно испытывала определённые трудности. Шерлок молча, стараясь не прикасаться к рукам женщины, подхватил поднос под дно — гора бисквитного печенья на тарелках покачнулась, но устояла, как и чайник, жалобно зазвеневший крышкой.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — тепло улыбнулся Джон, шагая навстречу домовладелице. Она на мгновение потупилась, а затем подняла на него озорно блеснувшие глаза. — Вы — чудо. Что бы мы с Шерлоком без вас делали?..

— Вот вернусь из Ньюпорта, узнаем. Если вы, конечно, не свалитесь с ног от отравления или от голода. Не скучайте, хорошо?

— Разве с Шерлоком можно соскучиться? Хорошей вам дороги. И передавайте привет миссис Тернер, пусть она тоже... — Договорить Джону не дали: миссис Хадсон обхватила его голову, неловко приминая уши, и расцеловала в обе щеки. Шерлок не брался сказать, кто при этом выглядел более смущённым. — Спасибо. Я вас тоже очень люблю.

— Ты присмотришь за ним?

— Конечно, — одновременно ответили оба её арендатора.

***

— Боже, храни всех, кто работает в сфере финансов. Я готов принести человеческую жертву ради долгого здравия ярдовского отдела бухгалтерии. — Лестрейд откинулся на диване, вминая подушечки пальцев в веки. — Так и сдвинуться недолго. И как ты смог просидеть над этими бумажками целый месяц, а?..

Шерлок не ответил. Расследование хоть и продвигалось медленно и со скрипом, но продвигалось. За месяц удалось сузить круг возможных организаций, через которые проводили финальный этап этой запутанной (честно сказать — _гениально_ запутанной) денежной схемы. История с прачечными и Аль Капоне по сравнению с ней казалась детской игрой в песочнице. Поэтому Шерлок, стараясь не делать лишних движений, чтобы не затянуть узлы раньше времени, расширял поисковую сеть до тех пор, пока у него не кончились ресурсы. После пары разбитых о стену мобильных телефонов пришлось признать, что без помощи Грэма они не обойдутся. Джон наблюдал эту вспышку из своего кресла, спокойно допивая чай — смесь пуэра и апельсиновой цедры. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Шерлока он твёрдо произнёс:

— Нет, свой пистолет не дам. Опять начнёшь палить в стену, а миссис Хадсон возвращается через неделю. Расстроится и не будет больше приносить те замечательные кольца с заварным кремом. Оно тебе надо? Позвони Лестрейду. Это ведь он снабдил тебя всеми этими документами. Может, у них есть какие-то подвижки.

Как и предполагал Шерлок, «подвижек» у Ярда не было от слова «совсем». Кто-то наверху справедливо решил, что дело было бы перспективным, не будь оно таким сложным. Консультанты, нанятые в Сити на полставки, провели за изучением счетов пару-тройку вечеров и решили, что за это же время могут заработать больше, если будут играть на бирже, а не пытаться найти пути, по которым денежные средства неиссякаемым потоком сбегают из-под присмотра. Неведомо куда.

Расследование махинаций зашло в тупик, из которого пытались выбраться лишь они трое, пусть Джон и оказывал исключительно моральную поддержку.

— У меня ещё в школе было плохо с экономикой, — объяснял он, равнодушно перелистывая бесчисленные листы в очередном коробе, который притащил инспектор. — Все эти ставки, дебеты, кредиты, схемы налогообложения... Мне проще далась бы нейрохирургия, чем _это_. Там, по крайней мере, всё понятно. И не так скучно.

— Я ожидал, что кое-кто из вас посчитает это «скучным», — протянул Лестрейд, параллельно набирая кому-то SMS. — Но думал, что это будет Шерлок, а не ты.

В тот же вечер к работе над делом подключился ещё один человек, раскрыв тайну того, кому именно написывал Грэм. В итоге их стало четверо. Не сказать, чтобы новичку в команде был рад кто-то, кроме детектива-инспектора. Стоило Салли ступить в гостиную, Джон вскочил со стула, словно выпущенная на свободу пружина. Или пуля. Стремительности движения не мешала даже левая рука, до сих пор висевшая в фиксаторе.

— Джон, Шерлок, остановитесь. — Лестрейд тоже поднялся из-за своего места за столом, который они перетащили в центр комнаты ещё неделю назад. — Это я пригласил сержанта Донован. Она тоже... работает над этим делом, и ещё одна голова нам очень пригодилась бы. И ноги — тоже. Дайте Салли шанс, в конце-то концов!

— Инспектор, я могу поговорить с Холмсом наедине?

Стоило отдать должное самообладанию Донован. Джон, не послушавшись призыва Лестрейда сохранять спокойствие, подошёл к ней вплотную. Лица его видно не было: он стоял к Шерлоку спиной. Отчего-то сам Шерлок не сомневался, что выражение его далеко от доброжелательности. Когда это было нужно, обычно вежливый и обходительный Джон был способен пугать людей до икоты, словно всю жизнь совершенствовался в этом направлении.

— Джон, я не против. — Шерлок не пошевелился, не опустил на стол папку с отчётами, поднесённую вплотную к лицу, лишь анализировал происходящее в гостиной, наблюдая поверх бумаг. — Давайте поговорим, сержант Донован.

Салли села напротив, освободив стул, на котором стояла пара коробок с документами. Занять место кого-то из них она не решилась. Мужчины ушли на кухню: Лестрейд двинулся первым, а Джон — только когда дождался кивка от Шерлока. Донован переплела руки на груди, затем расплела их, опустила на стол, нервно постучала пальцами и наконец вцепилась в собственные колени.

— Холмс, я пришла помочь. — Она не поднимала взгляда. — Мы не виделись с того самого раза, как ты спас мне жизнь, а я... Ты помнишь, что тогда было.

— Лучше, чем хотел бы сам, — подхватил Шерлок, не заботясь о том, насколько ледяным и отстранённым звучит его голос. Как-никак пострадавшая сторона в их странных _не_ -дружеских отношениях — он, и Джон не раз обещал спустить Салли с лестницы, заявись она на 221В. Заявилась. Должна быть благодарна за то, что пока обошлось без переломов.

— Я не рассчитываю заслужить твоё прощение сразу. Не сегодня, не завтра. Я хочу помочь в расследовании — чем смогу. Грег говорил, что вам не хватает информации от живых людей: ему самому некогда опрашивать возможных подозреваемых, Джону же из-за травмы и явно военного прошлого не слиться с толпой, да и в вопросе он ни черта не смыслит... Почему _ты_  не можешь заниматься полевым сбором данных, пояснять, наверное, нет необходимости.

— Потому, что я не хочу оказаться в той же ситуации, в которую уже попадал однажды. Благодаря тебе, Салли. Именно так. — Шерлок опустил-таки папку на стол и смерил сжавшуюся на стуле Донован оценивающим взглядом. Вина и стремление её искупить — хорошая мотивация; сержант готова на многое пойти, чтобы заполучить его одобрение. Самому Шерлоку от её эмоционального фона ни тепло ни холодно. Так почему бы не включить Донован в их импровизированную группу?..

Тем более через несколько дней окажется, что именно ей удалось найти ниточку, которую не смог отыскать никто из них.

***

— Ты светишься, как будто настало Рождество, — улыбается Джон, прислонившись к косяку. Шерлок продолжает кружить по спальне и рыться в шкафах в поисках необходимых деталей своей будущей маскировки. — Хотя нет. На Рождество ты ухитрился запереться в Бартсе, украв пропуск Молли. Помнится, она тебя знатно отчихвостила за это.

— Мой пропуск не даёт возможности работать в морге в одиночку. Как будто мне нужен присмотр.

— Да, определённо нужен. Поэтому, куда бы ты ни собирался, я с тобой. Неужели есть прогресс в вашем с Лестрейдом расследовании?

— Есть, — коротко бросает Шерлок, наконец-то извлекая с дальних полок искомое. — Для этого придётся сыграть шизофреника с богатыми родственниками, но иначе в больницу Рамптон мне не попасть.

— Рамптон? — переспрашивает Джон, присаживаясь на кровать поверх одежды, набросанной тут и там бесформенной кучей. — Которая в Ноттингемшире? Возле Ретфорда? Психиатрический госпиталь?

— Твои познания по части медицинских центров и их геолокации поражают. Именно она. Входит в десятку лучших больниц страны, впечатляющий финансовый оборот, большой штат сотрудников, множество пациентов из разных стран. Так что спрятать среди её бухгалтерской отчётности и пожертвований спонсоров любую крупную сумму — раз плюнуть. Так ты решил ехать со мной? А как плечо?

Джон молча забрался правой рукой под мышку, отстегнул липучки и выпутался из фиксатора, надетого поверх футболки.

— Если поторопимся, успеем на поезд, — заметил он, вставая с постели. — Он отходит от Кингс-Кросс без четверти два. И тебе не придётся изображать из себя кого угодно, кроме себя самого. Думаю, что смогу договориться с персоналом, чтобы нам помогли с расследованием. Бери нормальную одежду и доверься мне. Всё будет хорошо.

Увлечённый сборами, Шерлок не замечает, как странно звучит его голос.

В поезде Джон делает вид, что уснул, уронив голову на грудь, однако его дыхание слишком уж ритмичное, выверенное и нарочитое. Может быть, у него есть определённая боязнь психиатрических больниц. Может быть, его решение обойтись без инсценировки Шерлоком _одного_ психического отклонения продиктовано тем, чтобы не дать окружающим понять, что у детектива имеется _другая_ психическая особенность?.. Или же Джон просто думает о том, какие волшебные слова _(«Сим-сим, откройся!»)_ скажет на входе, чтобы их обоих допустили к святая святых любого большого учреждения — финансовой отчётности.

Шерлок слушает стук колёс, думая о том, как сильно изменилась его жизнь после того, как в ней появился Джон. Сосед, компаньон, ассистент, друг. Человек, готовый ради него испытать сильную физическую боль, на время стать недееспособным... Убить, в конце концов! И теперь, благодаря тому, что Джон сидит возле прохода, _закрывая_ его своим телом, Шерлок может за разумную цену добраться до Ретфорда на поезде, а не тратиться на машину.

— Напомни мне, _что_ я говорил тебе дома? — негромко спрашивает Джон, улыбаясь регистратору за стойкой.

— Доверять тебе. И ещё что-то.

— Доверяй мне. — Бережное касание кончиков пальцев к центру ладони Шерлока. — И ни слова, хорошо? Спасибо. Добрый день!

Шерлок поворачивается спиной к Джону, воркующему с женщиной-регистратором. Тот сейчас пустил в ход всё своё недюжинное обаяние (возрождая в памяти их ужин у Анжело) и всё доступное красноречие. Со стороны разговор звучал донельзя глупо, но, как уже доводилось убеждаться Шерлоку, эта манера Джона располагать к себе людей срабатывала каким-то необъяснимым образом. Главное было не портить игру Джона своим лицом, которое тот в эти моменты называл «интеллектуальной кислятиной».

Джон просил доверять — Шерлок доверяет. И не вмешивается.

За следующие сорок минут они, кажется, оббегают больницу по кругу. Регистратор посылает их в приёмное, приёмное — в отдел по работе с родственниками пациентов, оттуда — к юристам, которые составляют договоры на оказание услуг. Наконец кто-то из сотрудников заявляет, что комбинация цифр и букв, о которой они расспрашивают персонал, является не названием папки или документа и даже не кодом исследования. Это — код пациента, включённого в одну из экспериментальных программ, которые в большом количестве проводятся на территории Рамптона.

— Кто финансирует? — мгновенно реагирует на новые данные Шерлок.

— Государство, частные спонсоры, немного — муниципалитет и гранты. Последние — так, по мелочи. В основном — добровольные пожертвования от знаменитостей и благотворительных фондов. Вот. — Протянутая записка, в которую тут же вчитывается Джон. — Вам сюда.

— Как...

— Я знаю. — Джон хватает его за руку и резко дёргает по направлению к выходу, забыв поблагодарить женщину за информацию. Шерлок недоумённо косится на друга. Это не похоже на Джона. Обычно это _он_  исчезает из поля зрения информаторов, как только получает желаемое. — Видел указатель в переходе. Быстрее, Шерлок!..

На входе в нужное крыло Джон останавливается как вкопанный, словно налетев на стену. Надпись над двойными дверями ясно даёт понять, что им — сюда, тем не менее Джон замирает на месте и машет рукой, отпуская запястье Шерлока. Внутри бурлят тревога и непонимание. А ещё перед мысленным взором Шерлока из маленьких стёклышек, что казались безделушками, постепенно выстраивается огромное витражное полотно. Джон прекрасно ориентируется в большом комплексе с запутанной системой переходов между корпусами. Джон знает, когда и с какого вокзала отходит поезд до Ретфорда. Джон не хочет идти навстречу разгадке пазла.

Джон чего-то смертельно боится.

— Иди сам. Я сейчас подойду. Отдышусь только.

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Доверие, Шерлок. Иди, я догоню.

_«Буду считать, что у него просто внезапно заболело плечо,_  — упрямо решает Шерлок, толкая дверь. —  _Пока он не объяснит, что творит, я буду считать, что его неадекватное поведение — от долгого нахождения в четырёх стенах. А то, что он недоговаривает... что ж, допустим, у него действительно болит плечо. Допустим. Хотя бы на минуту. Чтобы не взорваться прямо в коридоре, на виду у всех»._

Медсестру — из тех, кто знает о происходящем в отделении больше заведующего и врачей, — зовут Лиа. В девушке видна примесь южноевропейской крови — может, испанской или итальянской. Плюс вливание генов с северного побережья Африки. Кожа у неё гораздо светлее, чем у Донован, глаза — красивой миндалевидной формы; под розовым костюмом видна белая футболка, плотно обтягивающая фигуру. Она не замужем, недавно рассталась с бойфрендом и, если судить по мягкости движений и взглядам из-под пушистых ресниц, всерьёз рассматривает Шерлока как следующего кандидата на своё горячее сердце.

— Вам нужна пациентка номер шестьдесят четыре. Она в клинике два последних года, — покопавшись в записях, заявляет она. — Это точно.

— Её имя?

— Хелен. Фамилии мы не знаем. Точнее, знают наверху. Организаторы исследования. В документах отделения вы её не найдёте. Она проходит по экспериментальной программе лечения болезни Альцгеймера. Медицинская карта подробная, но анонимная — во всём, кроме имён осматривающих пациентку врачей.

— Значит, можно вычислить её фамилию по этим данным, — задумчиво роняет Шерлок, пролистывая пухлую стопку записей. Впрочем, у него есть Джон, который наверняка слёту разберётся в этих каракулях и сокращениях. Как только продышится в вестибюле и найдёт в себе силы войти. — Что ещё известно? Муж, дети, работа?

— Учительница начальных классов. Муж умер лет пять назад, хронический алкоголизм, несколько психозов, самоубийство. — Чарующая улыбка девушки не вяжется со словами. — Двое детей, сын и дочь, взрослые, несемейные, но оба наблюдались у психотерапевта. Внуков нет. Раньше к ней регулярно приходил сын, почти год — как по расписанию, каждый четверг. Сейчас пропал больше чем на месяц. Может, устал. Знаете, мистер Холмс... — Голос идёт ниже, модуляции заставляют колыхнуться грудь. — Родственникам очень тяжело, когда их не узнают самые близкие люди.

_«Сегодня четверг,_  — автоматически отмечает Шерлок, созерцая этот спектакль одного актёра. —  _Какая ирония»._

— Она сейчас в оранжерее, — добавляет Лиа, перегибаясь через стол. — Вон туда, и направо. Услышите, там у нас птицы поют. Пациентам нравится. Вы любите музыку, мистер Холмс?

— Если вы ищите компанию для похода на концерт, я, к сожалению, не смогу вам с этим помочь. Но могу найти подходящего компаньона для совместного «жили долго и счастливо». Набросайте пока список необходимых вам характеристик, а я схожу в оранжерею. И на обратном пути заберу и карту, и заказ на спутника жизни. По рукам?

Девушка, как экзотическая рыбка в аквариуме, открывает и закрывает рот, пока Шерлок не отворачивается, направляясь в оранжерею. Её очень просто найти, стоит лишь идти на пение канареек и журчание воды в небольших (судя по интенсивности сброса) фонтанчиках.

— Джек, мне подарили птичку. — Женский голос, перекрывающий все звуки, доносится до Шерлока, как только он распахивает тугую дверь. Внутри влажно и тепло; солнечный свет, ставший мягче с приближением вечера, льётся через стеклянный потолок сплошным золотым потоком, играет на глянцевых листьях, качается на водной глади. — Смотри, какой журавль!

Никакого Джека за поворотом тропы не обнаруживается. Вместо него там — сидящий на полу в странной позе Джон и пожилая женщина, смотрящая на него со скамеечки с детской радостью, которая не исчезает и при взгляде на приближающегося Шерлока. Сомнений в том, кто такая Хелен, уже не остаётся. Жаль. Сейчас Шерлок очень хотел бы ошибиться.

— Знакомься, Шерлок, — глухо произносит Джон, полуобернувшись. Лицо у него каменное, в руках — бумажный журавлик, чьи крылья и шея смяты так сильно, что без пояснения Хелен в фигурке невозможно было бы узнать птицу.

— Джек, кто этот молодой человек?

— Дорогая, это Шерлок Холмс, мой друг. Шерлок, это Хелен. Хелен Ватсон. Моя мать.

Иногда, чтобы сойти с ума, необязательно быть четвёртым, думает Шерлок.

Иногда достаточно быть вторым.

***

_«Соскучились по мне?..»_

Он крутит бумажного журавлика в руках, и надпись на его боку от этого не меняется. Слова, смятые Джоном в порыве ярости, не исчезают; нет никаких сомнений в личности отправителя. Канарейки самых разных видов перепархивают с ветки на ветку, а Шерлок в абсолютной прострации сидит под ближайшей пальмой и не знает, как успокоить забившегося в угол Джона.

Как только прибежавшая по первому же зову Лиа увела Хелен, её сына прорвало. Джон закусил основание большого пальца, вгрызаясь зубами в кожу рядом со шрамом-полумесяцем, и взвыл — так, что канарейки, невинные пташки, загомонили, стараясь убраться подальше от странного субъекта, издающего мало похожие на  _человека_ звуки. Шерлок попытался было шагнуть к Джону, сам не представляя, что станет делать, если прикоснётся к нему. Однако Джон облегчил им обоим жизнь: мотнул головой, отказываясь от помощи, переполз ближе к фигурному краю фонтана и замер там в неподвижности, изредка подвывая.

Когда солнце заходит и среди стволов рододендронов загораются оранжевые фонари, Джон, покачиваясь, встаёт. Шерлок тут же вскидывает голову, замечает вернувшуюся хромоту и неподвижность левой руки. Вниз по грудине разливается холод, сравнимый разве что с кипящим при абсолютном нуле азотом. Каждый раз, когда раны Джона напоминают о себе, это означает, что он близок к пределу своей выносливости. Как лакмусовая бумажка, эта неловкость движений показывает: _берегись_. Красная зона. Чёрный код. Дальше — превышение прочности на излом, необратимая деформация, нервный срыв, взрыв реактора. Ни у кого больше Шерлок не замечал подобного индикатора эмоционального состояния и грядущих намерений.

Поэтому слова, которые через мгновение произносит Джон, кажутся самым очевидным, что Шерлок слышал в своей жизни.

— Я пристрелю его. Лично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроме эпиграфа, у этой главы есть ещё и саундтрек: We are the fallen — «St. John». Я выбрала его из-за названия, смысловой нагрузки и энергетики ледяных гармоний. Устоять невозможно.
> 
> Больница Рамптон — реальное место. По четвергам поезд до Ретфорда отходит с вокзала Кингс-Кросс в 13:48.


	15. Глава четырнадцатая, о прикосновениях, принятии и доверии

_«Ты был Солнцем, а я разбивался об тебя. Я просыпался каждое утро и думал:_  
_„Это кончится пожаром“_ ».

© Рэйнбоу Рауэлл.

  
— Мистер Холмс...

Это Лиа. Шерлок поворачивает голову в сторону двери, ведущей в коридор. Так и есть: девушка застыла рядом со створками, скрестив ладони за спиной и наверняка опираясь предплечьями о стекло. Оранжевый свет, разлитый между цветами и фонтанами, окрасил её розовую форму в апельсиновый оттенок, а рыжие блики в волосах сделали из копны вьющихся иссиня-чёрных волос каштановую гриву. А ещё она явно боится отойти от дверей. Хорошо, что оранжерея расположена через коридор от палат и поста, иначе бы Джона было слышно гораздо большему числу людей. Иметь дело с толпой врачей и охранников, недовольных нарушением режима, не хотелось вовсе. Проблем и так хватает.

— Всё в порядке, Лиа, — медленно произносит Шерлок, осознанно показывая девушке пустые ладони. Оружия никто из них не брал (Джон настоял), но инстинктивно этот жест воспринимается как добровольное отрицание любой агрессии. Своеобразное «приглашение к безопасным переговорам». По крайней мере, поведенческая психология говорит именно об этом.

— Это же сын мисс Хелен.

— Верно.

Лиа осторожно подходит ближе, несмело вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку за спину. Он знает, что она там видит: обессилевшего после срыва Джона, который то ли впал в прострацию, то ли задремал, присев на скамейку. На его правой кисти, у основания большого пальца, прерывистой подковой проступает след укуса.

— Что с ним?

Приходится выдать заблаговременно приготовленную реплику.

— Думаю, за то время, как мы с Джоном были за границей, — глаза девушки вспыхивают, рот искажается в чём-то похожем на неловкую улыбку, — он успел отвыкнуть от того, что мать его не узнаёт. А когда она использовала имя отца, самоубийцы и алкоголика, чтобы окликнуть Джона, это стало последней каплей. Понимаете, как это бывает. Наверное, мы сегодня не сможем вернуться в Лондон: он совершенно разбит. Скажите, Лиа, вы составили список?

Резкая смена темы заставляет девушку, увлёкшуюся разглядыванием Джона _(«Не смотри на него! Он — не зверь в клетке!»),_ поднять глаза на Шерлока. Кажется, она смущена тем, что её поймали за вторжением в личное пространство родственника её подопечной. Отлично. Теперь можно идти в атаку: никакого сопротивления не предвидится.

— Да, мистер Холмс. Он лежит...

— На вашем рабочем столе, под клавиатурой, верно?

— Да, там, но как вы...

— О, поверьте. Вашего будущего счастливого супруга я отыщу с той же лёгкостью.

— Я вам верю, мистер Холмс. — Опять эта игривая улыбка. Похоже, флирт для неё — привычный стиль общения с мужчинами. — Но не верю, что вы делаете это просто так. Услуга за услугу?

Протянутая рука становится полнейшей неожиданностью. Шерлок отшатывается от девушки раньше, чем усилием воли успевает подавить панику. _Дистанция._

Такие проявления его особенности могут испортить всю игру. Сейчас жизненно важно заработать её полное доверие, потому что остаться в Рамптоне на ночь возможно лишь с помощью Лиа. Есть ещё вариант взлома с проникновением — вот только его компаньон несколько дезориентирован. И тяжёл, несмотря на рост и сухощавость. Шерлок не готов тащить его на закорках, одновременно орудуя набором отмычек.

— А-а, — протягивает Лиа, убирая руку. — Вы из тех, кто сдвинут на чистоте?.. Не волнуйтесь, я здесь уже несколько лет — всякого насмотрелась. Одна женщина себе руки чуть ли не до кости отмыла. Всё жаловалась, что грязная и что пятна не оттираются. Тёрла и тёрла, словно по локти в машинное масло влезла... Так что вы хотите взамен?

— Помогите нам остаться здесь на ночь. Утром мы уйдём, даю слово.

— Успеете до семи? Вы не похожи на жаворонка.

— Значит, персонал начинает приходить в семь? — Шерлок поворачивается к девушке боком и бросает косой взгляд в сторону Джона. Он всё также сидит без движения, привалившись к спинке скамейки. Шерлок очень осторожно опускается рядом, а Лиа нерешительно шагает к ним, отвечая на вопрос:

— Семь-семь двадцать. Пересменок в восемь, так что... Знаете, есть одно место. Если вас устроят пыль, пара сломанных кроватей, куча испорченных матрасов и прочее, в том же духе. Но учтите: вы обещали не подставить меня перед начальством. — Она смотрит, как Шерлок подныривает под правую руку Джона и, несколько раз постучав по его спине в надежде получить хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, встаёт. Тут же вырисовывается проблема их разницы в росте. В прошлый раз Шерлок попросту тащил полубессознательное тело на себе, однако сейчас Джон молча высвобождается и, не поднимая глаз, пропускает Шерлока вперёд. Лиа занимает место во главе их странной колонны и продолжает: — И было бы неплохо, если бы вы всё же подыскали мне хорошего парня. Не представляете, какая безнадёга эти сайты знакомств...

Кажется, голова Шерлока превратилась в тыкву из сказки про Золушку. Кареты, правда, не предвидится — видимо, фея-крёстная крепко напутала с заклинаниями, и череп консультирующего детектива вот-вот расколется по швам, лопнув от попытки осмыслить весь поток информации, который низвергает на него девушка. Бывшие партнёры, их матери, их бывшие, бывшие их матерей, старшая сестра, удачно выскочившая замуж через четыре месяца знакомства... В какой-то момент Шерлок просто отключается от этого неиссякаемого водопада, запоминая дорогу. Поворот, ещё поворот, спуск по лестнице в подвал, ряд дверей и ответвлений коридора, освещённого только галогеновыми лампами старого образца. Кафель и крашеные стены, раздевалки для сотрудников, подсобные помещения, откуда пахнет старой мебелью или моющими средствами.

Наконец, перед одной из дверей, Лиа останавливается, ныряет рукой в карман — за ключом — и отпирает замок. Воздух в небольшой комнате неподвижный; пахнет известью и пылью, лежалой шерстью и чуточку — ржавчиной. Что ж, на люкс рассчитывать было бы глупо. Если покопаться в той стопке матрасов у стены, наверняка можно соорудить для Джона нормальное место для сна. Сам Шерлок вряд ли уснёт сегодня.

— Я принесу одеяла и воду. Туалет дальше по коридору. Он всегда открыт. И помните... — Лиа отцепляет от связки маленький ключ и вставляет его в замок с внутренней стороны двери. — Не позже семи вас не должно здесь уже быть. Я очень рискую, мистер Холмс. Надеюсь, вы отплатите мне добром.

— Ключ будет под клавиатурой, Лиа. Я обменяю его на твой список, помнишь?..

Пока Шерлок возится среди старых вещей, взметая вокруг себя пыль, Джон стоит чуть поодаль, уставившись на носки своих ботинок. Когда через несколько минут Лиа возвращается, он отмирает и забирает у девушки стопку одеял (тоже не новых, но добротных) и бутылку воды, которую тут же ставит на пол, рядом с дверью. Лиа кидает беглый взгляд внутрь комнаты, встречается глазами с Шерлоком и кивает. Кажется, договор заключён и без рукопожатия и подписей в трёх экземплярах. Необычный опыт.

— Нам стоило остаться наверху. Рядом с... моей матерью.

— Джон, ей ничего не грозит. Сейчас — не грозит. Пожалуйста, сядь и дай мне сказать.

Он закрывает дверь, проходит вглубь комнаты и садится на выбранный Шерлоком матрас, поджав под себя ноги и обнимая стопку одеял. Свободного места, конечно, мало, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы не ютиться на том крохотном пятачке пространства, который занял Джон. Такое ощущение, будто бы он хочет сжаться до предела. Словно бы он хочет исчезнуть. Шерлок смотрит на неловко прижатые к телу руки, на складки, которыми пошла укоротившаяся в попытке спрятаться в плечи шея... И чувствует нечто, очень похожее на укол прямо в сердце.

— Я написал Майкрофту. К утру здесь будут его люди: военные в штатском, с чистыми документами и проверенным послужным списком. Мы вернёмся в Лондон, а они заберут твою мать и отвезут в безопасное место. — Нет, это не действует. Джон всё ещё давит подбородком на грудь, комкает шерстяные одеяла и не смотрит в глаза. Плохой признак. Надо сказать напрямую, взять ответственность на себя лично, не приплетая брата. — Мы защитим Хелен. Обещаю, Джон. А пока, в эту ночь, ей ничего не грозит. Послушай, Мориарти хотел тебя напугать. Он хотел залезть тебе в голову, заставить выйти из игры. Сдаться без боя и сопротивления. Скажи мне, Джон. — Шерлок присаживается напротив на корточки, расстёгивая пуговицу на пиджаке, заглядывает в склонённое лицо. — Скажи мне. У него получилось?

Джон быстро моргает, и взметнувшиеся светлые ресницы — наконец-то! — открывают его глаза. Море в них потемнело от шторма, вспенилось бурунами, между которыми то и дело мелькают обломки погибших судов. Выдержать неистовство и первозданную мощь этой внутренней бури, отражающейся в его глазах, не так-то просто, однако Шерлок вглядывается в бездны зрачков, доказывая, что ему не страшно. И что он не отступит в своём стремлении добиться внятного ответа.

Джон смотрит долго, не отрываясь и практически не моргая. Затем, будто через силу, произносит:

— Нет. У него ничего не выйдет. Что мы будем делать дальше?

— Оставим расследование махинаций — в первую очередь. Это схема Мориарти, более того, он сам подбросил Лестрейду это дело. Сейчас я в этом уверен. Значит, концов нет, а хлебные крошки водят нас по кругу. Очевидно, что мы попросту теряем время. Утром заберём отсюда твою мать и обеспечим её безопасность. И позаботимся о Гарриет. Потом вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит и решим, что делать дальше. Позволишь? — Короткий жест ладонью в сторону свободных двух третей матраса.

— Нет, Шерлок. Пойми меня правильно: ко мне сейчас лучше не прикасаться. Я взвинчен и опасен. Я в ярости, а тебе не надо вляпываться в моё эмоциональное дерьмо.

— Ты научил меня не бояться твоих прикосновений. И мы вляпались в это дерьмо вместе — вместе и выплывем. Я хочу тебе помочь. — Попытка коснуться руки Джона напряжёнными, дрожащими (с чего бы?) пальцами. Он уклоняется, словно бы это он — савант с непереносимостью прикосновений. _Он_ , а не Шерлок. Приходится повторить — как мантру, как молитву, как просьбу: — Я очень хочу тебе помочь. Я не знаю, как.

— Не прикасайся, Шерлок, пожалуйста. Я сделаю тебе больно, я не хочу этого. — Холодный свет делает морщинки вокруг его глаз чётче. Пауза затягивается, однако Джон сперва откладывает одеяла на самый край матраса, потом обхватывает себя руками, словно пытаясь собрать воедино осколки. Силы снова заговорить возвращаются к нему спустя ещё одну минуту: — Меня сейчас колотит от гнева и ужаса, я на грани и могу ранить тебя обычным касанием. Мне необходима драка, или автомат, или боксёрская груша, но не... Всё только-только наладилось между нами, я не могу этим рисковать! Не приближайся, прошу...

— Нет, ты не причинишь мне вреда. Я не верю, что ты на это способен.

Шерлок становится на колени на край матраса, пока Джон, вжимаясь в стену, старается избежать его прикосновения. Кривое зеркало первой ночи их знакомства. Потому что сейчас Шерлоку совершенно наплевать, в чём он вымажется и чем сам рискует в своей попытке _понять,_ как можно если не облегчить чудовищное бремя друга, то разделить этот груз на двоих.

— Ты не можешь сделать мне больно, Джон. Ты защищал меня. Со дня нашей встречи ты только и делал, что защищал меня. Застрелил того, кто играл со мной в съедобное-несъедобное. Остался со мной после приступа в Ярде, привёл в порядок после него. Ты заботился обо мне больше, чем кто бы то ни был другой, если не считать членов семьи. Не подпускал ко мне Донован, пока она сама не созрела для разговора. Господи Боже, Джон, ты позволил скрутить себя в порту, лишь бы я успел смешаться с толпой и не оказался на полу с выпученными от страха глазами! Ты не способен причинить мне вред. Невозможно.

— Способен, Шерлок. — Глаза у него красные и больные; сфера вокруг полыхает отблесками рдеющих углей. Никогда раньше Шерлок не видел, чтобы сфера Джона пульсировала алыми завихрениями. — Не обманывайся моей маской доктора и законопослушного гражданина. Я сейчас себя не контролирую. Могу затопить тебя своим гневом, могу испугать тем, что чувствую. Это страшно. Это действительно страшно, а ты уязвим для ярости такой силы; уязвим, как никто другой! Не надо геройствовать, Шерлок. _Тебе_ это нужно в последнюю очередь.

Новая попытка прикоснуться, и Джон в очередной раз уклоняется. В изломе губ появляется что-то умоляющее, тем не менее Шерлок прекрасно видит, что он на грани того, чтобы сдаться. Его сфера съёживается, как комок бумаги, брошенный в очаг.

— Да, это нужно мне. — Отрывистые слова больше похожи на присвист от боли, чем на членораздельную речь; под скулами вспухли желваки. — Нужно тепло и утешение другого человека, но... не такой ценой. Во мне слишком много тьмы. И злости. И тяги к саморазрушению. Я калечу всех, кого люблю, Шерлок. Я убивал, я предавал, я не успевал прийти на помощь. А ты беззащитен перед такими, как я. Ты слишком чист...

— Давай. — Голос срывается на громкий шёпот. В горле пересохло — давным-давно, — но разорвать зрительный контакт выше его сил. Джон так близко, как никогда не был: и к Шерлоку, и к полному разладу. Нельзя этого допустить. Он слишком ценен. Слишком дорог. Слишком важен. Пусть даже собирать осколки его рассыпающейся на глазах личности Шерлоку придётся вручную, прожигая кожу на пальцах до мяса. С языка в очередной раз срывается чистая правда: — Я тебя не боюсь. Никогда не боялся.

— Если это эксперимент...

— Нет, не эксперимент. — Недоверие нужно разрушать мгновенно. — Это я. Прикоснись ко мне. Пожалуйста, Джон.

И он сдаётся.

Первое касание одаривает левую скулу сухим теплом. Джон ведёт по ней самыми кончиками пальцев. Это больше похоже на мазок кисточкой, чем на прикосновение. Шерлок успевает построить цепочку ассоциаций, ведущую к боди-арту, как нарастающая сила контакта заставляет его моргнуть от непривычности ощущений. Джон тут же ослабляет нажатие, замирая подушечками указательного и среднего пальца возле виска. Смотрит в глаза — тревожно, близко и остро, — отчего под грудиной начинает тянуть: опасение, предвкушение и что-то ещё. Странное чувство внутри карабкается вверх по рёбрам, берёт штурмом гортань и выплёскивается изо рта ёмким:

— Я тебе доверяю.

Джон неразборчиво шипит в ответ что-то столь же короткое (Шерлок уверен, что ему послышалось или показалось) и со стоном зарывается сильными пальцами в волосы на его затылке, сталкивая их лбами, вжимая друг в друга усталые морщинки и костные выступы. Это не больно — не так больно, чтобы это нельзя было перетерпеть; скорее — непривычно и немножко щекотно: ресницы Джона задевают о кожу. Шерлок на пробу моргает быстро-быстро, краем уха улавливает знакомый выдох, обозначающий, что Джон усмехается краешком рта. Что ж, они квиты.

— Иди сюда. — Руки Джона забираются под пиджак, комкая рубашку, переплетаясь на спине, как хищные лианы. — Если тебе перестанет хватать воздуха — дай знать.

— Как?

— Как-нибудь. Не знаю.

— Вот сейчас.

— Извини. — Хватка вокруг грудной клетки тут же ослабевает, а затем размыкается вовсе. Там, где только что хозяйничали горячие руки, оказывается пустота, и обманутые рецепторы словно бы наполняются негодующими пузырьками, раззевая синаптические щели в немом крике «вернись!». Шерлок сосредотачивается, анализируя собственные ощущения. Это завораживает настолько, что он чуть не пропускает мимо ушей слова Джона: — Мне самому нужно выдохнуть. И иди сюда, так и быть, садись рядом. Не думаю, что смогу сегодня уснуть.

— Как и я.

— А у тебя-то что? — Джон усмехается на одну сторону, скорее беспомощно и горько, чем ехидно. — Твоему мозгу сейчас ой как нужен отдых. У нас на носу полномасштабная боевая операция, нечего загонять себя раньше времени. Так что давай найдём ещё один матрас... Вот этот вполне неплох. На фоне остальных — точно. Итак... — Резкий рывок — матрас падает на бок, затем ложится как положено, взметая пыль и мелкий мусор. Джон, не поморщившись, сдёргивает одно из одеял, бросает его на матрас и устраивается сверху, напротив Шерлока. — Майкрофт не отзвонился насчёт завтра?

— Нет возможности. — Шерлок показывает разблокированный экран телефона, который без лишних слов доказывает, что в подвале нет и сотовой связи, не говоря уже об Интернете. — Когда ты впервые задумался над тем, чтобы убить себя?

Джон замирает, увлечённо ( _ложь!_ ) разглядывая скрещённые ноги. Шерлок видит, как подрагивает его нижняя губа, как переплетаются в замок пальцы, как белеют костяшки, выдавая нутряное напряжение.

— Когда ты едва не свалился в ванную, мне было не до того, чтобы думать о том, откуда у тебя морфий. Ты мог достать любое обезболивающее, но выбрал его: сильнодействующий наркотик, связанный с твоим военным прошлым. Это ещё называется «нелегальное хранение». Но сейчас я, кажется, понимаю, что к чему. — Джон морщится, не поднимая взгляда. Эти гримасы — лишнее доказательство того, что Шерлок на верном пути. — Когда ты узнал, что у твоей матери Альцгеймер?

— Когда меня демобилизовали. В первый же день в Лондоне.

Он всё-таки набирается сил, чтобы поднять глаза. На этот раз Шерлок не выдерживает его взгляда, похожего на выстрел из дробовика. Слишком много боли, переданной словно бы напрямую, из одного сознания в другое. В груди печёт, на языке голодно и сухо, но выбраться из-под взгляда (из-под обстрела) нет ни желания, ни возможности.

— Это долгая история. Я слышал, что ты сказал той девушке о моём отце. Это неправда. — Шерлок в недоумении поднимает брови, и Джон объясняет: — Правды ни ты, ни я не узнаем. В тот день, на втором году моей службы в Афгане, он был нетрезв. Снова. Задохнулся в запертом гараже, двигатель работал на всю. Через несколько часов его тело нашла Гарри, которая с детства проявляла больше интереса к автомобилям, чем я сам. Мы не знаем, было ли это несчастным случаем или самоубийством. Я даже не уверен, что в тот момент он был психически стабилен... Тогда у мамы начали проявляться первые симптомы. Гарри этого не замечала, работая в две смены и пытаясь найти своё место в мире, а я ничего не знал. Совершенно ничего не знал. Я был далеко, слишком далеко. Увольнительную или отпуск мне не дали, а сбегать... Кем бы я стал? Дезертиром? Вернуться таким... Лучше не возвращаться вообще.

— Поэтому ты и выбрал меня. Из-за чувства вины.

Всё вставало на свои места. Все те черты Джона, которые выделяли его среди всех остальных людей, объяснялись простым чувством вины и тем, что в психотерапии называется «переносом». Защищая Шерлока, он пытался загладить несуществующую вину перед отцом, столь же мало приспособленным к жизни в социуме. Может, Джон на самом деле, в глубине души, стыдился Шерлока так же, как наверняка стыдился отца. А он... купился на это. Думал, что стал кем-то _особенным_. Исключительным. Что действительно заслуживает всего этого: защиты, одобрения и восхищения...

— Да нет же, Шерлок! Прекрати уничтожать самого себя, приписывая мне лицемерие и способность... разыгрывать спектакль из самого лучшего, что было в моей жизни!

Он действительно злится. Джон — _снова!_ — злится. У него покраснели скулы; в глазах появился яростный блеск; рот, обычно изогнутый в ироничной улыбке, некрасиво искривился.

— Я выбрал тебя, потому что ты — невероятный. Потому что я... чёрт возьми, Шерлок! — Он зарывается обеими руками в отросшие серебряно-льняные пряди, оттягивает их, делая себе больно. Шерлок не успевает ничего толком осознать, почти отрешённо наблюдая, как собственное тело в каком-то бесконтрольном рывке оказывается рядом с Джоном и мягко опускает ладони на его голову, ограничивая, оберегая, не давая _в буквальном смысле_ рвать на себе волосы.

— Не делай себе больно. Пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как это происходит. — И он не грешит против истины, потому что ни с кем другим эмпатия, которой он  _должен был бы_ быть лишён, не срабатывает. Джон продолжает быть исключением из всех существующих правил. — Когда больно тебе — больно и мне. Я чувствую, словно меня таскают по полу за волосы. Пожалуйста, Джон, не надо. Остановись. Мне больно.

— Извини, я себя...

— Не контролируешь. Позволь мне сделать это для тебя. Пожалуйста. Ты обещал быть моим бронежилетом от всего плохого, что может случиться. Ты сдержал обещание. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя чем-то... столь же ценным. Можно мне стать твоим самоконтролем? Не позволять тебе причинить самому себе боль?

Джон приподнимает ладони, намекая на жест поднятия рук, жест полной капитуляции, который сейчас не может осуществить в полном объёме из-за пальцев Шерлока, до сих пор фиксирующих его голову. Шерлок немного ослабляет давление, выпутывая волосы Джона из его пальцев, разжимает их, будто сведённых судорогой, садится рядом, вытягивая ноги параллельно ногам Джона. Спустя минуту тот наконец-то обмякает и приваливается к плечу Шерлока. От прикосновения его тела становится жарко, словно широкая полоса вниз от плеча и до самой щиколотки окантована горячим металлом.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что не хочешь быть заменой кого-то, кого я потерял на войне?.. — Шерлок кивает. Джон смотрит вперёд и не может увидеть его кивок, однако из-за того, что их головы и плечи соприкасаются, подобные жесты ощущаются в полной мере с помощью одного только осязания. — Я не пытался заменить тех, кого потерял там. Никогда. Это... совершенно иная потеря. Но после гибели отца я изо всех сил пытался найти себе другого... человека. Которого, в отличие от него, смог бы уважать. На которого бы равнялся как на идеал, а не на ту невысокую планку, которую нужно перешагнуть и попытаться миновать как можно быстрее. Я нашёл такого человека. Командир соседнего подразделения, стойкий, мужественный, великолепный лидер и тактик... И у меня не получилось. Заменить — не получилось. Это был другой человек, который одним своим существованием, своей неповторимой личностью нарушал все мои планы по вписыванию его в отцовскую роль. Знаешь, когда я понял, что потерпел поражение и не смогу создать себе другого отца на месте ушедшего алкоголика и тирана?.. На одном из приёмов Эллы. Она была умницей, Элла Томпсон.

— Я не знал её лично. До того, как её убили. И я ненавижу психотерапевтов.

— Видимо, ты ни разу не попадал в хорошие руки.

Шерлок прикусывает остроту, готовую сорваться с языка, однако недаром они с Джоном много месяцев делят напополам одну квартиру и одну работу, в которой приходится применять все знания, накопленные за обе их жизни. Он  _уже_ читает скрытые реплики Шерлока лучше, чем Майкрофт.

— Ну же, говори, что ты хотел сказать. — Джон наклоняет голову, рассматривая Шерлока с ноткой мягкого веселья. Это чувствуется всем телом, словно успокоившаяся сфера Джона тёплым коконом укутывает их обоих, сообщая настроение одного из них другому без посредников в виде микровыражений или языка жестов. Чувство умиротворения, пусть и мимолётное, подобно окрашенному раствору, смешанному с водой, — диффузия на границе жидкостей уравнивает краски, делая оттенок чуть более бледным, но вполне узнаваемым. — У тебя же язык чешется, я чувствую.

— Я не помню.

— Что именно?

— Попадал ли я в хорошие руки и как мне в этих руках было. Я находился под кайфом.

Брови Джона ползут вверх, пока уголки его рта с такой же медленной неотвратимостью опускаются вниз. Что ж, предсказуемая реакция.

— Я решил, что будет честным обменяться откровениями. Иначе ты бы чувствовал себя неловко, в одностороннем порядке поделившись со мной тем, что скрывал. Справедливо было отплатить тебе аналогичным образом, уравняв нашу уязвимость друг перед другом. Согласен?

— Абсолютно. Твоя логичность... убийственна. Неужели вообще не помнишь? Когда это было хотя бы? И с кем?

— Я даже не помню, мужчина это или женщина. Доволен?

— Нет. Я не хотел подобного для тебя.

— Тогда я был несколько... дезориентирован возможностями, которые давал мне кокаин. Впечатления того периода смазаны, даже на Чертоги нельзя полагаться. Комната, отвечающая за те месяцы, напоминает картину Дали — там сложно найти что-то определённое, вроде интересующей тебя информации.

— Ты блистателен, но ты не подарок, знаешь ли. Нет, я не о том, что ты рассказал. Скорее, о том, _как_ рассказал. Мне жаль, что ты не помнишь, но я рад, что у тебя не осталось плохих воспоминаний. Это было бы хуже, чем подобное забытьё. Спасибо, что поделился. Мне стало... спокойнее. Не потому, что, как ты выразился, у нас теперь есть доступ к сокровенным тайнам друг друга. Просто... Мне приятно, что ты мне доверился. Это дорогого стоит.

Между ними повисает молчание, однако Джон не отстраняется. С одной стороны, это неловко, потому что его тело продолжает медленно поджаривать бок Шерлока, который даже глубокой осенью привык спать с открытым окном, наслаждаясь прохладой. С другой стороны, продолжающийся тактильный контакт свидетельствует, что Джон не лжёт: после признания Шерлока о не самом удачном сексуальном опыте он действительно не испытывает отвращения или желания отстраниться. Эта мысль успокаивает.

— И насчёт морфия.

Шерлок вздрагивает, вырываясь из полудрёмы. Это кажется невероятным, но он задремал, съехав спиной по стене и положив голову на плечо Джона. После внезапной реплики тот блуждал взглядом по комнате и не акцентировал внимание на том, что предполагаемый собеседник умудрился заснуть посредине разговора.

— В Афгане у нас могло не быть противоаллергических, но вот опиатов всегда было в избытке. Это никто не контролировал — мы добывали морфий на месте. В официальных бумагах никаких указаний не было, однако все прекрасно понимали: если у твоего подразделения нет морфия — сам виноват. Не подсуетился вовремя. Я... привык. К тому, что морфий означает определённую безопасность, служит индикатором того, что ты — хороший сотрудник медслужбы.

— У тебя были и личные мотивы держать его в своей лондонской аптечке. Не увиливай. — Голос немного сипит после долгого молчания. Джон поворачивает голову, едва не задевая своим подбородком лоб Шерлока. Видеть его с такого ракурса непривычно и несколько... забавно. Нужно сделать себе пометку: почаще смотреть на Джона снизу вверх. У него очень красивый изгиб светлых ресниц над уставшими, но всё равно яркими глазами.

— Да, есть такое. Риск Альцгеймера в нашем с Гарриет случае очень высок. А я не хочу быть обузой для неё. Гарри и так пришлось несладко. Не представляю, как она это пережила: обнаружить тело отца, вызвать полицию и скорую для констатации смерти, сообщить маме. Потом вскрытие, потом похороны, потом мамина болезнь. Мы только пару лет назад смогли устроить её в Рамптон: были финансовые проблемы.

Хорошо, что после эпизода с Мориарти и бассейном Шерлок догадался делить гонорары за расследования поровну. Это было импульсивным решением, но — и это доказывает время — безошибочным. Редкое сочетание. Пока в голове непрерывным потоком проносятся все эти мысли, Джон медленно продолжает, оплетая своими пальцами лежащую на его бедре ладонь Шерлока:

— А потом грянул её развод с Кларой, и я наконец вернулся с войны. Непутёвый старший брат, который никогда не мог обеспечить ей защищённый тыл. Думал, после службы останусь в системе, буду перекладывать бумажки в министерстве, наработаю достаточно опыта для хороших выплат и рано подам в отставку. Куда там. — Пальцы сжимаются, начинают перекатывать сухожилия под кожей Шерлока. Ему остаётся только заворожённо смотреть на это, наблюдая, как рука движется без его на то одобрения. — Меня даже в бюрократический ад не допустили. Из-за ранения, а точнее — из-за всей связанной с ним психосоматики. Тесты показали, что я нестабилен, что ПТСР, кошмары, перемежающаяся хромота и бессонница делают из меня опасного для ведомства сотрудника. Кто захочет держать в офисе бомбу замедленного действия?.. Ты оказался моим спасением. Дал мне всё, о чём я и мечтать не смел. Работу, дом, смысл жизни. Но всё это балансирует на острие бритвы. Я слишком хорошо знаю самого себя и то, как я способен портить всё, к чему прикасаюсь. Плюс Альцгеймер, который висит над головой дамокловым мечом... Поэтому, если я замечу у себя начальные признаки того же, что разрушило долговременную память моей матери... Морфий я храню именно на этот случай.

Шерлок слишком ценит собственную свободу, отвоёванную у родителей ( _Майкрофт не поддался_ ) с таким трудом, чтобы ввязываться в дискуссию о том, что Джон ни в коем случае не должен что-то с собой делать, не обсудив это с ним. В конце-то концов, они оба взрослые самостоятельные люди, связанные воедино лишь общей арендной платой и работой. Почему-то приходится закусить губу, чтобы смолчать и не ляпнуть что-то идиотское в духе _«не смей»_ или _«только через мой труп»_. Очень хочется развернуться, сграбастать всего этого противоречивого, упрямого и невыносимо прямолинейного мужчину в охапку и запретить делать глупости.

Обозвать идиотом на крайний случай.

Вместо всей этой мелодрамы Шерлок аккуратно (чтобы у Джона не осталось впечатления, что его прикосновения неприятны) выпутывается из объятий, встаёт, подхватывает бутылку за горлышко, выключает свет в комнате и, ориентируясь на полоску света из-под двери, возвращается на матрас Джона.

Собственный он игнорирует.

Майкрофт объявляется на следующий день. Предвестниками его звонка являются бесконечно пиликающие на их телефонах SMS-ки о том, что с ними пытались связаться... И далее по алфавиту практически все из книги контактов. Шерлок едва успевает заменить список Лиа на ключ, как очередной «дзинь» прерывается мелодией входящего звонка и приходится с тяжёлым вздохом снять трубку.

— Никогда больше не пропадай. — Майкрофт выпаливает фразу на одном дыхании и замолкает. Шерлок недоумённо косится на Джона, толкающего дверь на лестницу. Они проснулись в шесть утра, практически на полу, в измятой одежде, со встрёпанными волосами, однако Шерлок ничуть не пожалел о том, что всю ночь не разрывал тактильного контакта, то хватая Джона за локоть, то нащупывая его голень лодыжкой. Джон выглядел помятым внешне, но гораздо более собранным и спокойным внутри. От вчерашнего срыва, конечно, остались заметные глазу следы, которые Шерлок (про себя) пообещал свести на нет за следующие недели.

Если их придётся стирать с лица и с рук Джона кровью Джеймса Мориарти — что ж, Шерлок не против.

— Что опять такое, Майкрофт? Неужели твои люди не успевают приехать в срок?

Джон взволнованно поднял голову и развернулся, останавливаясь посередине лестницы. Шерлок притормозил, кляня себя за опрометчивые вопросы вслух. Благо Майкрофт умел выходить из щекотливых ситуаций:

— Если ты о миссис Хелен Ватсон, то она уже на пути в безопасное место. Пусть Джон это знает. И возвращайтесь быстрее в Лондон. У меня есть для вас дело.

Шерлок накрывает ладонью микрофон и громким шёпотом сообщает Джону новости. Тот хмурится и жестом просит переключить телефон в режим громкой связи.

— Майкрофт, ты на громкой, — предупреждает Шерлок, склоняясь над телефоном. Джон делает то же самое. Они едва не сталкиваются головами, оба прыскают от смеха и тут же замолкают, услышав многозначительное хмыканье старшего Холмса. — Что за дело?

— Шантаж, пограничные с нормой сексуальные практики, государственная тайна. Большего сказать не могу. Возвращайтесь в Лондон как можно быстрее, вас встретят и отвезут к заинтересованной стороне. И, Шерлок, пожалуйста, не выёживайся. А вы, Джон, хоть на этот раз примите мою сторону. Или сохраняйте нейтралитет.

— Сколько таинственности. — Джон присвистнул — вот только в его остановившемся взгляде не было ни следа от застывшей на губах улыбки. — Я хочу услышать всё, что вам известно об этом деле. Сейчас же. Иначе мы, — секундная пауза, потраченная на ожидание одобрительного кивка Шерлока, — просто не возьмём это расследование. Выплывайте сами.

—  _Доктор,_  — судя по обращению, брат начал терять терпение, — Ватсон, будьте так любезны, не забывайте, что не вы здесь консультирующий детектив. И не вы решаете, какое расследование Шерлок берёт, а какое — нет.

— Решает он, — незамедлительно подхватывает Шерлок. — Джон — великолепный стратег с прекрасной интуицией. Я ему доверяю.

— Боже. Вы окончательно спелись... Что вас интересует?

— Связь дела, которое вы предлагаете, с Мориарти.

В трубке повисает молчание, в котором слишком явственно читаются все _несказанные_ Майкрофтом слова. В основном из тех, которые отец любил произносить в мастерской, когда ему на руку или на ногу падал какой-нибудь тяжёлый металлический инструмент. Наконец брат собирается с цензурными мыслями и произносит:

— Это невозможно. Совершенно не его профиль.

— Не надо недооценивать подонка, Майкрофт, — сухо роняет Джон. — Это он. Если дело крупное, это он. Да даже если это чушь собачья, я готов поставить всё что угодно, что это его рук дело. Всё крупное — Мориарти. Всё мелкое — Мориарти. Любое расследование, которое оказывается в нашем поле зрения, — это Мориарти. Пока я не пристрелю ублюдка, так и будет.

— Доктор Ватсон, — тон Майкрофта заботливо-разочарованный, — возьмите себя в руки. У вас паранойя, не иначе.

— Не паранойя, а предчувствие. Выбирать, как поступать с вашей жизнью, конечно, только вам, но... Я настоятельно советую подумать и написать список. Имена тех людей, жизнью и благополучием которых нас можно шантажировать. Потому что я не могу позволить, чтобы вам или Шерлоку когда-нибудь пришлось забирать из рук _вашей_ матери записочку от психопата и убийцы.

Если бы Шерлок прошлым вечером не доложил (вкратце) историю с махинациями и бумажным журавликом-приветствием от Мориарти, Майкрофт бы взорвался. Как и отец, он всегда защищал мать всеми своими силами. Иногда Шерлоку было досадно, что в пору его детства брат не обладал подобными ресурсами. Тогда бы все те, кто издевался в школе над ним самим и этим доводил маму до белого каления, окончили бы свои дни не самым радужным образом.

Майкрофт продолжает молчать. Они стоят на лестнице, слушая его дыхание, и смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь понять, что скрывается за этим упорством в сохранении конфиденциальности. Точнее, думает только Шерлок. Джон предпочитает действовать. Склонившись к самому микрофону, он чётко и медленно произносит:

— Наверное, я действительно ещё не вернулся с войны. Или уже никогда не вернусь. Сколько проблем на гражданке вы разводите на пустом месте. У меня в подразделении за сокрытие жизненно важной информации просто били морду. Будьте так добры, не вынуждайте меня.

— Я вышлю досье женщины, которая может спровоцировать крупный сексуальный скандал в СМИ. Связанный с моим работодателем. — Майкрофт говорит с явной неохотой, однако Шерлок искренне сомневается, что к откровенности его подтолкнула недвусмысленная угроза Джона. Тут что-то ещё. Судя по звуку, брат тоже переключил мобильный в режим громкой связи и опустил его на стол. Значит, всё ещё дома. Странно. Шорох бумаг — и голос Майкрофта продолжает: — Есть мнение, что скандал не является её конечной целью. Я решил, что двойной и тройной блеф — это по твоей части, Шерлок. Я ошибся?

Интересно. _Очень, очень интересно._ Шерлок так увлекается выстраиванием тактики расследования, что с трудом успевает переключить внимание с восхитительного предвкушения новой головоломки на голос Джона:

— Майкрофт, просто скажи, что ей может быть нужно. Что-то особенное, связанное с Шерлоком или с тобой. Будь человеком, в конце концов! Если мы не будем доверять друг другу, то кому ещё доверять?..

— А он прав, знаешь ли. Прямо в яблочко. Ты точно служил по медицинскому направлению, а не в отряде быстрого реагирования, а, Джон?

Шерлок едва не падает с лестницы. Джон вскидывает голову, и его лицо озаряет триумфальная улыбка, полная такой радости и света, что Шерлок чуть не поскальзывается вторично. _«Джон что, знал?!»_

— Возвращайтесь домой, ребята, там всё и обсудим. Без секретов и замалчивания. Мы с Майкрофтом будем на 221В. Ничего, если мы не станем ждать вас под дверью?

— Никак нет, инспектор. Мы с Шерлоком не возражаем.


	16. Глава пятнадцатая, вводящая в игру проверенные резервы

_«Когда у тебя ничего нет, то тебе и нечего терять»._

© Боб Дилан

Они сидели в гостиной на 221В, ошеломлённые внезапной тишиной, и не могли пошевелиться. Минуту назад они ещё говорили, перебивая друг друга, а сейчас — замолчали, поставленные в тупик собранной воедино картиной.

Кажется, первым, кто изменил позу, стал Лестрейд. Не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда с носков ботинок, он похлопал руками по карманам брюк и пиджака, не нашёл в них искомого и поднял глаза на Шерлока.

— Нет, я же тоже бросаю. — В качестве доказательства пришлось закатать левый рукав несвежей рубашки. Переодеться они ещё не успели, столкнувшись с гостями нос к носу уже на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Круглосуточную аптеку, где были куплены никотиновые пластыри, они с Джоном смогли найти только на вокзале. Раньше десяти утра в самом Ретфорде ничего не открывалось. Спасибо хоть на том, что город не обнесли крепостной стеной — чтобы чужаки не шастали туда-сюда в неположенное (по мнению местных жителей) время.

— Четыре, — заметил Майкрофт, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть предплечье Шерлока. — Не много ли?

— Скажу, когда закончу.

Лестрейд, продолжая озираться в поисках сигарет, вскочил с дивана и заметался по комнате. Движения, сперва казавшиеся беспорядочными, вскоре обрели траекторию: стул Майкрофта — стол между окнами — кресло Джона — стул Майкрофта. Круг. Ещё круг. Заход на новый.

— Грегори, сядь, — поморщился брат, перевешивая зонтик на другую сторону спинки своего стула, чтобы инспектор прекратил задевать любимый аксессуар Майкрофта при каждом неловком повороте.

— Если человек, поручивший мне это расследование, завербован Мориарти, то мы в заднице, джентльмены, — на одном дыхании выпалил Лестрейд, падая на диван. — Это если ласково объяснять. Птица такого полёта...

— Вербовать людей без доступа к рычагам власти бессмысленно, — наконец подал голос Джон. — Ты должен понимать.

— Понимаю, — рыкнул инспектор, всплёскивая руками и снова вскакивая. — Понимаю, чёрт бы нас всех побрал! От этого не легче! Кому в Ярде можно доверять тогда, а, скажите на милость?!

— Никому, — всё так же монотонно произнёс Джон, наблюдая за бегающим по кругу Лестрейдом. Шерлоку были прекрасно знакомы и эти поджавшиеся губы, и морщинка между бровей. Параллельно с разговором Джон о чём-то напряжённо размышлял. Его мысли ощущались как ровный жар от очага, как дыхание кузнечных мехов, кардинально меняющее атмосферу в гостиной. Интересно, если сейчас положить ладони на макушку Джона, насколько горячей она окажется?..

— Никому, — повторил он, переплетая руки на груди. Шерлок сперва неосознанно повторил этот жест и, лишь осознав, что попросту копирует Джона, чтобы лучше понять его эмоциональный настрой, выпрямился на стуле, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. Майкрофт закатил глаза, как назло, заметив эту рокировку. — Никому, кроме нас четверых. Никому, кроме членов семьи. Никому, кроме тех, кого мы знаем много-много лет. Последним — и то не факт. За прошедшие недели многое могло измениться.

— Уже хлеб, — выдохнул Лестрейд, вновь падая на диван. Подушка, потревоженная резким движением, шмякнулась на пол возле ступни Майкрофта. Удивительно, но брат, педантично выверяющий положение свечей на полке, чтобы добиться идеальной симметрии, не пошевелился. Если бы подушку сбросил Шерлок, Майкрофт бы разразился тирадой о том, что мамочке следовало быть строже и воспитывать младшего как полагается, а не лаской и прочими непродуктивными методами. Эти поблажки в адрес инспектора говорили больше, чем краткое: «Мы состоим в отношениях. Романтических. Серьёзных. Вопрос закрыт, комментарии не принимаются».

— Мне нужны координаты места, куда вы увезли мою мать и мою сестру.

Кажется, шестерёнки в голове Джона наконец-то остановили вращение. Он пришёл к каким-то своим выводам и сейчас вывалит их на Майкрофта, не давая тому ни секунды передышки. Шерлок наклонился вперёд, жадно вслушиваясь в зарождающийся — без всяких сомнений — спор. Взаимодействие политика и солдата, дипломата и врача каждый раз сводилось к резкому переходу между состоянием холодной войны и началом хаотичного деления атомного ядра.

— Один из факторов, гарантирующих их безопасность, — ваше неведение, Джон, — парировал брат, поглаживая ручку зонта. — Полное неведение.

— Согласен, что допустил ошибку, позволив _вам_ решать за себя. Нет, никакого неведения. Хватит с меня чужих решений. Я соберу своих людей, и мою семью будут охранять именно они. Те, кому доверяю я, а не те, кого выбрали вы. Не поймите неправильно. — За обманчивой мягкостью интонации скрывалась сталь. — Вы — брат Шерлока, я доверяю вам. Вам, но не вашим людям. Никому из них.

— Вы просите привилегий. — Майкрофт пропустил мимо ушей пассаж про доверие и принялся за ядро аргумента Джона. Плохо. Обычно это значило, что дальше последует шах и мат. — Вы утверждаете, что лояльность моих людей под сомнением. Значит, вы по определению считаете их частью сети Мориарти и, отказавшись от них, полагаете, что сбережёте этим свою семью. Итак, капитан Ватсон, вы тонко намекаете на то, что я позволил преступникам, состоящим в сговоре с Джеймсом Мориарти, охранять моего отца, мою мать и моего брата?..

С каждым брошенным в лицо Джона словом, с каждым язвительным оборотом, оплавляющим кожу, будто кислота, тон Майкрофта становится всё ядовитее и суше. Лицо замирает гипсовой маской, напоминающей посмертную, устрашающую в своей отчуждённости. Впервые в жизни Шерлоку хочется отодвинуться от старшего брата. Впервые в жизни его пятки упираются в пол, заставляя стул проехаться ножками по полу с противным визгом, лишь бы сберечь _дистанцию_ между ним и членом семьи.

— Вы понимаете, _что_ сейчас сказали? Что я подвергаю опасности тех, кого оберегаю всю свою жизнь? Единственных людей в этом проклятом мире, до которых мне есть дело?

— Майкрофт...

— Заткните. Свой. Рот. Не просите у меня привилегий, если сами упрямо вставляете палки в колёса. Не просите о защите, если сомневаетесь в моих людях. Вы можете спастись с, как вам кажется, тонущего корабля. Быстро и безболезненно. Просто оставьте его в покое. — Взмах некрасиво изломанной напряжением рукой в сторону сжавшегося на стуле Шерлока. Брат даже не смотрит в его сторону. — Откажитесь от него. Соберите вещи и съезжайте. Сегодня же. Возьмите мать и сестру в охапку, заявите прессе, что разочаровались в работе консультирующего детектива, что переименовываете блог и сваливаете в Испанию, греть натруженную спину на солнышке. Мориарти вы интересны только в качестве костылей моего младшего брата. Не сами по себе, а как часть его жизни. Уходите. Тогда не будет нужды ни в тайнах, ни в телохранителях, ни в чём. Уезжайте, Джон. Спасите себя... Самостоятельно.

Брат откидывается на спинку стула, взмокший и покрасневший от гнева; руки сжаты в кулаки на коленях. Майкрофта трясёт, и только эта дрожь оправдывает вырывающиеся из его искривлённого рта слова:

— Я устал. Знали бы вы, сколько раз на вас покушались, Джон. Знали бы вы, сколько раз мои люди стаскивали по этой лестнице очередного наёмного убийцу, едва не застрелившего Шерлока, слишком увлечённого опытом, чтобы заметить угрозу. Меня самого пытались взорвать и отравить столько раз, что я давно уже сбился со счёту. Антея — первая из моих ассистентов, которая пережила третью годовщину на этой должности. Никто не мог оставаться в живых так долго — до неё. Я молчу о том, какие меры безопасности приняты в отношении инспектора Лестрейда, его дочери, вашей домовладелицы, мисс Хупер и прочих ваших знакомых, чьи жизни могут быть в опасности из-за того, что они знают меня в лицо. И вы говорите... О господи, Шерлок!

Шерлок вздрагивает, как от удара плетью: хвостовик бича, утяжелённый металлическими бусинами, мерно роняет на пол кровавые капли. Глаза Майкрофта оказываются напротив — близкие, встревоженные и внимательные; веснушки, проступающие вокруг крыльев его носа каждый апрель и не сходящие до середины лета, кажутся особо нелепыми на голубоватой коже, которую редко видит солнце. Бледная рука ложится на лоб Шерлока, смахивает налипшие кудри в попытке остудить готовую взорваться голову.

Это не помогает. Брат делает только хуже.

Отбойный молоток в висках стучит всё громче и чаще.

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя пугать. — Слова, которые Майкрофт никогда раньше не говорил, стекают с его сухих губ, как смола по стволу раненого дерева. — Я не хотел. Прости.

И тут до него доходит, что его прикосновения жалят. Шерлок не знает, по каким признакам Майкрофт это понял, однако он отшатывается, спасая младшего от сенсорной перегрузки. Рядом тут же оказывается Джон — размытая тень с широкими плечами. _Дистанция_ между ними стремительно сокращается, и Шерлока это не пугает. Наоборот, он изо всех сил надеется, что Джон — надёжный, верный Джон — успеет. И он успевает. Успевает поймать поплывшее в сторону тело Шерлока _(«Костыли, он — мои костыли!»)_ , не давая всем весом грохнуться об пол. Топот ног удаляется: это Майкрофт спешно покинул 221В, бросив зонт на спинке своего стула. Вопиющее нарушение правил, которые брат установил себе сам. Лестрейд что-то спрашивает. Джон отвечает отрицательно, и инспектор, не решившись прикоснуться к Шерлоку, подхватывает зонтик и выбегает из гостиной.

Интересно, успеет ли он догнать Майкрофта? Спутанное сознание Шерлока отказывается вспоминать, с какой максимальной скоростью тот способен бегать. Странно. Он же помнил. Надо уйти глубже, дальше в Чертоги, отыскать данные...

— Шерлок.

Руки Джона. Тёплые, сильные, осторожные, бесстрашные руки, руки хирурга и друга. Бережные касания его пальцев к вискам. Мягкое покачивание, которым он словно бы убаюкивает готового потерять сознание Шерлока. Как Майкрофт мог... Это всё из-за него, внезапно осознаёт Шерлок, распахивая глаза. Ничего не видно, кроме слепяще-белого потолка; лицо Джона размывается, отдаляясь.

Так всё и произойдёт. Это неизбежно. Он с каждой секундой будет всё больше и больше отдаляться, пока не исчезнет совсем. Джон никогда, ни за что в жизни не останется рядом с таким стихийным бедствием, как Шерлок. И, кроме самого себя, в этом никого не обвинить. Если бы не он, никто бы не угрожал матери Джона. Если бы не он, Джона бы не пытались взорвать. Если бы не...

— Шерлок, пожалуйста. — Горячие губы касаются лба, собирая испарину, словно стирая следы едва не случившегося приступа с его кожи. — Останься со мной. Мы вдвоём, только вдвоём. Послушай. Даже миссис Хадсон ушла...

Он обращается в слух, чтобы проверить правоту Джона. Да, всё так. Домовладелицы нигде нет: ни на кухне, ни на лестнице, ни в её собственной квартире, внизу. Шерлок так увлекается, выстраивая гипотезы о том, где сейчас находится миссис Хадсон _(«Пекарня, магазин, соседи, Риджентс-парк...»),_ что приходит в себя раньше, чем успевает осознать это.

Над головой расцветает полярное сияние — блики зелёного и жёлтого среди синей бездны. Шерлок изучает изумительное богатство красок и понимает, что впервые в жизни видит чью-то сферу _изнутри._ Со стороны хозяина. Он впервые находится внутри чьего-то микрокосмоса не под кокаином, дезориентированный и дрожащий, а в полном сознании и с разрешения владельца сферы, смыкающейся над ним, как ласковые волны над коралловым рифом, защищая и скрывая от любопытных глаз. Малахит и лазурь закручиваются в воронки, в центре которых распускаются золотые искры бутонов-вспышек. В груди начинает печь, и только тогда Шерлок понимает, что затаил дыхание, с восторгом наблюдая за мешаниной оттенков и пульсацией световых потоков внутренней, нежной, такой уязвимой поверхности сферы другого человека.

И эта сфера принадлежит Джону. Кто бы сомневался.

— Молодец. — Его улыбка ощущается всей кожей. Дыхание Джона шевелит волосы на лбу Шерлока, холодит влажные виски, скатывается по скулам вниз, к щекам и подбородку. Проскальзывает по шее, как по накатанному льду, затем ныряет под рубашку и обволакивает его грудную клетку, сворачиваясь вокруг сердца бесконечной спиралью. Будто собираясь сформировать ещё одну сферу, ещё один рубеж защиты. — Я горжусь тобой. Молодец. Спасибо, что остался.

— Тебе нужно уехать, — слабо шепчет Шерлок, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить тепло его тела, запах одежды и покалывание щетины. И то, насколько прекрасна его сфера с такого ускользающе-незначительного расстояния. Как он будет жить без Джона? Сможет ли? Не думать, не думать об этом. Позже. Когда на 221В воцарится по-настоящему мёртвая тишина, когда Джон будет в безопасности, как можно дальше и отсюда, и от него самого. Когда в безопасности будет семья Джона. А что до Шерлока... Где-то в чемодане у него завалялась бритва. Та, которой он когда-то хотел располосовать лицо. — Нужно уехать.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Майкрофт...

— Прав. — Ещё одно касание губ к макушке Шерлока. Не хочется возражать, убеждать, сыпать логическими выкладками, кричать, бросаясь убийственными аргументами и заковыристыми проклятиями. Хочется сдаться ласковой убеждённости Джона, довериться его эмоциональному чутью и хотя бы ненадолго отпустить поводья неусыпного контроля. Полюбоваться его сферой, в конце концов. Пока Джон не выставил нарушителя личных границ за порог, хлопнув дверью. — Твой брат прав. Я сглупил. И... задел его. Он так много сделал для меня, человека, который, по сути, ему чужой. Мы друг друга не выносим, а он... Я идиот, Шерлок. — Тихий смешок над ухом. — Идиот. И поеду извиняться. Если он не спустит меня с лестницы...

— На парадном крыльце дома Майкрофта три ступеньки, — автоматически сообщает Шерлок. — Лучше вам встретиться именно там.

— Холмсы. Наверное, это диагноз.

Они ещё какое-то время сидят возле дивана. Джон держит его до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не перестаёт пульсировать и вращаться, пока его сфера, поблёкнув, не прилипает к его телу, впитываясь в одежду, проникая под кожу, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку уже привычной стороной оттенка свернувшейся крови. Несмотря на это, ощущение безопасности не исчезает, и Шерлок старается продлить этот момент как можно дольше, наблюдая, как смещаются квадраты света, льющегося из окон. Они ползут по доскам пола медленно и неотвратимо, всё дальше и дальше от их ног; поначалу чёткие контуры размываются всё больше, и наконец, когда солнце падает за дома, он находит в себе силы произнести:

— Тебе действительно стоило бы оставить Лондон. Это было бы логично — не рисковать семьёй.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

М-да, даже если бы Шерлок хотел этого, убедить Джона пойти путём наименьшего сопротивления не выйдет. Ещё немного таких препирательств, и в ход пойдут повышенные тона, сфера закипит алыми пузырями, а значит — приступ всё-таки состоится. Нужно подступиться аккуратнее.

— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно?

— Нет. Как можно быть уверенным, выбирая наугад? Следуя за своим сердцем?

— За разумом.

— Скучно, — смеётся Джон, и слово, столь характерное для Шерлока, в его устах звучит совершенно по-другому. Легче, игривее, приглашая к спору, а не обрушиваясь на собеседника как лезвие гильотины. Как он мог подумать, что Джон повысит на него голос? — Разум может подсказать направление, но он не способен удержать тебя на нём, если сердце с ним в разладе.

— Это нелогично.

— В жизни вообще мало что логично и предсказуемо, Шерлок. То, что ты ухитряешься найти связь между разрозненными уликами и выйти по ним на преступника, — чудо. Мы неидеальны, нелогичны, непоследовательны. Мы — люди, в конце-то концов. И мы ошибаемся. Это нормально.

— Я ненавижу ошибаться.

— О, ты много чего не любишь. Полноценно питаться, к примеру. — Джон высвобождает одну руку, чтобы начать загибать пальцы прямо перед носом Шерлока. — Достаточно спать. Одеваться по погоде. Соблюдать санитарные нормы. Не смешивать полицейских с грязью при каждой встрече. Не... Пальцы закончились. Шерлок, я только вошёл во вкус, а у меня уже кончились пальцы!..

Это смешно. Это действительно смешно, решает Шерлок, прыская в кулак следом за Джоном.

— Представь себе мир, где все идеальны, — отсмеявшись, Джон возвращается к серьёзному тону. Говорит веско и вдумчиво, словно акцентируя внимание собеседника на каждом слове. На ощупь находит его кисть и переплетает свои тёплые пальцы с пальцами Шерлока. — Юны, красивы, пропорциональны, покладисты. Без вредных привычек. Думаешь, это был бы мир грёз? Нет, это был бы мир, полный кошмаров. Все люди похожи, как клоны единожды разработанного идеала, и нет никакой разницы между ними. Тогда любая измена — не измена вовсе. Просто «перепутал». С кем не бывает в мире штампованных манекенов.

— Тебе не нравится ничто... идеальное?

— Мне нравится «красивое», Шерлок. Я люблю вкусную еду, звучные стихи, приятную музыку. То, как ты играешь на скрипке. Выпивку в хорошей компании. Путешествовать. Особенно с тобой, даже если мы глубокой ночью лезем на крышу — за карликом, плюющимся иглами с парализующим ядом. Ещё я люблю живое, глубокое общение с искренними людьми. А люди никогда не бывают идеальными, правда ведь?.. Бодлер говорил, что странность является необходимым ингредиентом красоты.

Да, Шерлок разбирается в поэзии и свободно владеет французским, пусть и не разделяет литературных вкусов Джона. Это не мешает ему помнить наизусть большую часть «Les Fleurs du mal» и не верить Бодлеру на слово. Однако то, что Джон обращается к нему, чтобы дополнить свою собственную мысль, несколько умеряет скептицизм Шерлока.

— Знаешь, если я сейчас начну вспоминать всех тех, кем был очарован в разные периоды жизни... Они были яркими. Как ты. Выбивающимися из серой массы, фейерверками, взлетевшими в ночное небо. Не такими, как все. Что важнее, не такими, как я. Поэтому с ними не было скучно. Поэтому каждый миг с тобой — удивителен. Я не знаю, чего ждать в следующую секунду.

Шерлок снова смотрит на Джона снизу вверх, и не сказать, чтобы ему не нравился вид. Особенно сейчас, когда рассеянное по комнате золотое сияние, стремительно делающееся розовато-сиреневым, осыпает его волосы мерцающими искрами.

— Не знаю, вот честно. — Шершавая подушечка его указательного пальца ныряет Шерлоку за ухо, поправляя прядь. — То ли мы побежим, то ли пригнёмся, прячась от выстрелов, то ли сядем за бумаги, то ли ты обольёшь мой ноутбук чем-то настолько едким, что клавиши проступят с другой стороны. И это прекрасно. Я чувствую себя живым, полным сил и энергии, мне есть ради чего открывать глаза каждое утро. Я просыпаюсь, смотрю на телефон, который устал оповещать о новых принятых сообщениях в стиле «это не он», «Джон, у нас снова кончилась кровь, какая у тебя группа?» и «Джон, мне срочно нужен твой ЗИГ зауэр»... Ты невыносим. Ты невыносим, а я счастлив.

— Счастлив, — эхом повторяет Шерлок. Короткое слово — два слога и выдох — вырывается из его рта, взлетает к потолку и растворяется в звенящих сумерках, вползающих в их гостиную.

Когда Джон заваривает чай, Шерлок сидит за столом, край которого по такому случаю освобождён от микроскопа, чашек Петри и связки флешек. Он задумчиво тасует в руках стёкла, складывает их на столешнице, пытаясь соорудить нечто похожее на карточный домик. Первый этаж идёт зигзагом, затем стёкла укладываются горизонтально, и, когда приходит время начать возводить третий уровень, Шерлок чуть не роняет всю конструкцию, вздрогнув от пронзительной трели дверного звонка.

— Это не к миссис Хадсон, — обернувшись на выскочившего из кухни Джона, говорит он. — Слишком сильное нажатие. Джон?..

— Да, извини. Я забыл предупредить. Я... — Джон оправляет свежую футболку, неосознанным жестом пытается нащупать отсутствующие жетоны. Этот рывок ладони к груди говорит Шерлоку больше, чем невнятные объяснения соседа. — Я совершенно забыл. Это... ребята. Не думал, что они смогут так быстро приехать.

Что ж, ещё утром, до отправления поезда из Ретфорда, Джон попросил Шерлока подождать на платформе и не подслушивать, кому и зачем он будет звонить. Как будто Шерлоку необходимо было слышать собственными ушами, чтобы разобраться, что к чему. Пальцы Джона в волосах на его затылке — собирается с мыслями. Рука на поясе — выкладывает аргументы. Мимолётная улыбка и короткий смешок — собеседник делится хорошими новостями. Поглаживание подбородка — смущение; причина неясна. Сведённые брови — максимально возможная концентрация, уступающая по глубине Чертогам Шерлока, но достаточная для Джона. Когда через десять минут, задумчиво щёлкая пальцами, он вернулся, Шерлоку не было нужды допытываться, с кем Джон разговаривал. А сейчас Джону не нужно объяснять, кто ожидает под дверью.

— Идём. Миссис Хадсон вряд ли обрадуется, если твои однополчане высадят дверь, решив, что я тебя тут в заложниках удерживаю.

— Они знают о тебе.

— Правда? — Шерлок сбегает по лестнице, слыша мерный перестук шагов Джона прямо за своей спиной. — И что именно?

— Что к тебе не стоит прикасаться, — докладывает Джон, проскальзывая мимо него ко входу. — И что я тебе доверяю, — быстро добавляет он, распахивая дверь.

— Кого я вижу! Джонни!

Шерлок поспешно отходит к лестнице, пока светловолосый мужчина сгребает Джона в крепкие объятия, от которых, кажется, у того хрустят рёбра. За спиной гиганта маячит ещё один, не уступающий первому в росте. Толстовка с капюшоном затеняет лицо, но Шерлок щурится, приглядываясь, не обманывают ли его глаза. Нет, у второго лицо действительно покрыто бугристыми шрамами от ожогов. Это не обман зрения. Такое не спрячешь и под капюшоном, тем более Шерлок ни у кого не видел настолько агрессивной сферы, которая встопорщилась острыми шипами, вся в серо-чёрных потёках. У первого из гостей она скорее бежевая, оттенка кофе с молоком, изредка расчерченная бурыми полосами, словно песок, скрывающий глину.

С улицы доносится шорох шин только что тронувшегося такси, на котором приехали эти двое. Интересно, что именно двое, потому что Джон совершенно точно звонил _троим_.

— Шерлок, это Билл. Билл Мюррей, — вывернувшись из хватки великана, поясняет Джон. — Ты, должно быть, помнишь...

— Что он постоянно комментирует твой блог. Помню. Шерлок Холмс. К вашим услугам.

— Как всё серьёзно, — ворчит Мюррей, протискиваясь мимо Джона внутрь. Прихожая мгновенно становится слишком маленькой для них троих, и Шерлок делает ещё один шаг вверх по лестнице, поднимаясь чуть выше над гостями и Джоном, пожимающим руку второму из мужчин.

В этом приветствии больше взаимного уважения и долга, чем искренней радости от встречи с другом, как в случае Мюррея.

— Джеймс Шолто, — гулко представляется мужчина со шрамами, стягивая капюшон со стриженных почти под ноль волос. Он не собирается дожидаться, пока Джон закончит закрывать дверь и представит его по всем правилам. Привык брать ответственность на себя и идти первым: и в атаку, и под суд — горькие складки вокруг рта и запинка перед именем (там, где должно было быть звание, которое сейчас тяготит Шолто) не врут. Старший среди всех троих, безошибочно определяет Шерлок, и по возрасту, и по иерархии. В памяти всплывает ночной разговор с Джоном. Вот кто ты такой, беззвучно хмыкает Шерлок, беглым взглядом оценивая безупречную выправку, которую не скрыть спортивной одеждой.

— Приятно познакомиться, — лжёт Шерлок, разворачиваясь спиной. Он не горит желанием и дальше рассматривать нимб над головой человека, для которого Джон соорудил пьедестал. Пусть Шолто и обезображен шрамами, для капитана Ватсона он — идеал. Что бы сам Джон ни говорил о том, что идеальных людей не существует. Ему просто неведомо, как меняется его осанка, как только Джеймс Шолто входит в двери.

— Так что, Джонни, мы увидим твою сестрёнку?

— Билл.

— Ладно, ладно, перегнул. Мы, кстати, жратвы притащили. Всё равно ужинать.

Шерлок усмехается. Да, такая колоритная компания в любой местной забегаловке привлекла бы _все_ взгляды. Поэтому шуршание пакетов в руках Мюррея уже не раздражает. По крайней мере, они позаботились о том, чтобы причинить как можно меньше неудобств.

— Когда ты собирался сказать, что планируешь перевезти сестру сюда?

Джон поднимает взгляд от ноутбука и недоумённо хмурится. Потом, кажется, понимает, о чём речь, и хлопает по постели рядом с собой. Шерлок испытывает мимолётное желание развернуться на каблуках и уйти к себе — вот только ответов таким образом ему не добыть. Не с Джоном. Не сейчас. Судя по развернувшейся в гостиной бурной деятельности, Мюррей и Шолто приехали не за пиццей и безалкогольным пивом и не за ностальгическими воспоминаниями о действительной службе. Поэтому приходится подчиниться. Шерлок ступает по ковру возле постели и опускается на матрас Джона, стараясь не задеть разбросанные по покрывалу документы и одежду. Всю как одну — тёмную или защитного цвета.

— Никогда. Я и не планировал делать этого. А то, что выдал Билл... Это старая шутка. Сложно уж и припомнить, сколько ей лет. Он как-то увидел фотографию Гарриет и с тех пор не перестаёт подкалывать меня, что был бы изумительным зятем. Ничего серьёзного, он дурачится. А самой Гарри сюда нельзя.

— Почему это?

— Потому что к утру мы притащим сюда Ирэн Адлер. Нет, не возражай, переубедить меня ты не сможешь. Не сегодня, Шерлок. Она — ниточка к Мориарти, и я намерен выжать из неё всё, что смогу. А если я облажаюсь и не сдюжу, в игру вступишь ты и дожмёшь. Правда ведь?

Логика, хоть и не безупречная, в этих словах есть.

— Но почему ты не хочешь привезти сюда Гарриет? Я понимаю твои опасения насчёт Хелен, ей нужен постоянный... — Слово неловкое и неудобное, но Шерлок собирается с силами и проговаривает его громче и медленнее остальных: — Уход. Которого мы предоставить не можем. Но твоя сестра вполне...

— Ты видел фотографии этой женщины? — прерывает его Джон, откладывая ноутбук. До того, как он сворачивает вкладки, Шерлок боковым зрением замечает, что Джон изучает карты. Составляет план операции? Он, а не Шолто? — Она красива. Темноволосая, со светлыми глазами, бледной, почти фарфоровой кожей и... фактурной фигурой.

— Оценил?

Саркастическое замечание, мало похожее на вопрос, опережает не до конца сформулированную мысль. Однако Джон лишь запрокидывает голову, через полуопущенные ресницы наблюдая за Шерлоком, щипающим покрывало. Кажется, он вот-вот рассмеётся.

— Гарри оценит. Мисс Адлер того же типажа, что и Клара. А Ватсоны влюбчивы, верны своим единожды определённым предпочтениям и упрямы. И удивительно последовательны. Поверь мне, если кто-то из нас выбирает партнёра, это всерьёз. Я не хочу причинить боль сестре. Не в этот раз. И так проблем выше крыши.

Они замолкают, уставившись каждый перед собой. Сперва неловкость паузы Шерлока не смущает, но когда к концу подходит вторая минута тишины, то тема для разговора находится сама собой.

— Мюррей заглянул в холодильник.

— Так и знал, что пиццей он не наестся, — вздохнул Джон. — И как? Небось, залез в ту самую кастрюлю? И выдал... ну, нечто в стиле «вау, а горчица есть»?

— Почти. Я спросил, смущают ли его мозги на полке, а он ответил, что не видит объективных причин тратить время на избыточную в данных условиях реакцию.

— Ага, — всхлипнул от смеха Джон, закрывая руками лицо. — Так и сказал. Затем процитировал Шекспира, взмахнул бархатным плащом и удалился. Шерлок, я много лет знаю Билла. После ранения мне переливали его кровь. Он бы в жизни не стал говорить так высокопарно. Максимум — «а чего смущаться-то?!». Верно же?

Джон откладывает ноутбук на прикроватную тумбочку и поджимает под себя ноги, освобождая место. Шерлок откидывается на спину, поднося ко рту переплетённые пальцы. Подтверждать очевидное нет смысла. Остаётся только лежать, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Джон ходит по спальне, вытряхивает оружие из одежды и сумок _(«И откуда у него столько ножей?»)_ и переодевается, не смущаясь присутствия Шерлока. Впрочем, на его месте он поступил бы точно так же. Они видели друг друга перемазанными гнилью, грязью и кровью, сломленными потрясением, взмокшими от гнева или мучительных кошмаров.

— Я с тобой.

Он поднимает голову от наполовину зашнурованного армейского ботинка. Сегодняшний выбор Джона напоминает помесь берцев и танков на гусеничном ходу. Конечно, пропорции у обуви чудовищные и лишены изящества, однако Джону наверняка плевать на всё это с высокой колокольни. Он смотрит на Шерлока, склонив голову к плечу, и отвечает почти сразу, весомо и спокойно:

— Нет, Шерлок. Каждый из нас должен заниматься своим делом. Я притащу к твоему креслу головоломку, а ты её решишь. Ни в коем случае не наоборот.

— Я не хочу оставаться здесь один. У меня нет дела.

— Ты и не останешься один. Через час приедет Чарли, а что до дела... просмотри мой блог. Комментарии разрываются от воплей твоих фанатов. Они будут счастливы, если ты поможешь им найти ключи или прижучить соседа. Заодно развлечёшься.

— Чарли. Парень без одного глаза? — вспоминает Шерлок давний визит к функциональному томографу.

— Он предпочитает «парень с одним глазом». И да, он носит пиратскую повязку. Вы должны поладить.

— Я хочу с тобой, — упрямо повторяет Шерлок, недовольный тем, что его принимают за ребёнка. Когда он в последний раз играл в пиратов? В пять лет? Разве сейчас его способно увлечь что-либо, не относящееся к большой игре, ставки в которой — жизни? — Я не собираюсь...

— Ш-ш. Ну чего вскочил?.. Я не держу тебя за несмышлёныша. Всего лишь пытаюсь защитить. Как умею.

Ладони Джона обхватывают его лицо; подошвы тяжёлых ботинок дробно стучат по полу, пока он переминается с ноги на ногу, выверяя расстояние между их телами.

— Я не знаю, что может пойти не так. Поэтому не беру даже Чарли, хотя он, несмотря на утрату глаза, был и остался превосходным бойцом. Шерлок, послушай. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось стрелять, или сворачивать шеи, или брать в руки нож. Да, в доме мисс Адлер обычно находится лишь она сама, её секретарша и прислуга, все — женщины, многие немолодые, но...

Он прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Шерлока, привстав на цыпочки. В этой позе нет ничего трогательного или милого: у Джона два пистолета, один — на голени, второй — за поясом; чёрная футболка несколько свободна ему в плечах, чтобы не сковывать движения; камуфляжные штаны на широком ремне, все в многочисленных карманах. Шерлок вспоминает вязь шрама на его груди и не может совладать с тягой собственных пальцев к коже Джона, скрытой тканью. Шрам оказывается на месте — всё то же яростно бугрящееся солнце в ореоле рубцов, однако это не успокаивает. Лишнее напоминание, что Джон смертен.

— Я видел, как ты убивал, — продолжает он, распахивая глаза. Аккомодация подводит Шерлока — сфокусироваться одновременно на двух зрачках Джона нереально. Не хочется упустить ни одного взмаха ресниц, ни одного изгиба морщинок, ни одной паузы в реплике. Поэтому Шерлок запускает пальцы в короткий ёжик волос на его затылке, чувствуя себя привязанным к колышку воздушным шаром, который вот-вот унесёт вверх очередным порывом ураганного ветра. — Я видел, Шерлок. Не надо. Пусть из нас двоих тем, кто запятнан больше, останусь я. Пожалуйста. Будь здесь, когда я вернусь. Не выходи, если тебе не будет угрожать опасность. Пообещай мне, Шерлок. Иначе я никуда не уйду, и весь план покатится псу под хвост.

Джон знает, чем можно надавить. Поэтому после недолгой внутренней борьбы Шерлок обещает выполнить всё в точности. И, когда Джон уходит, он остаётся один. Мечется по гостиной, выворачивает содержимое своих шкафов на пол спальни, спотыкается об этот рукотворный хаос. Вернувшаяся миссис Хадсон открывает дверь Чарли, с которым Шерлок даже не здоровается, продолжая кружить по квартире, как зверь в клетке.

Когда напряжение достигает апогея, он хватает ноутбук Джона и заходит в блог. Сообщения от рядовых пользователей только подливают масла в огонь. Шерлок пишет разгромный комментарий, по размерам напоминающий простыню, отправляет его и только потом понимает, что не вышел из аккаунта Джона. Рядом с его именем дедуктивные выкладки Шерлока смотрятся особенно забавно, и консультирующего детектива пробирает на нервное хихиканье. Успокоившись, он-таки дописывает поясняющее: _«В эфире был Шерлок Холмс»_. Через пару минут под записью появляется сообщение от Молли:

 _«Думаю, все это поняли»_.

Часы пробивают полночь, час, два, три ночи. Уснуть или хотя бы перестать опрокидывать вещи невозможно. Чарли устроился на ночлег на диване в гостиной (вроде бы во время последнего забега по квартире Шерлок видел его именно там). Шерлок вваливается в собственную спальню, с едва сдерживаемым раздражением обозревает бардак и принимает единственно верное решение, подхватывая с незаправленной постели подушку и одеяло.

Постель Джона пахнет... Джоном. Перед тем, как сбежать по лестнице, он педантично заправил её, выровнял покрывало, разгладил все складки. Шерлок на мгновение застывает, рассматривая узор на гладкой поверхности, затем отбрасывает покрывало в сторону, спихивает подушку и одеяло Джона на другой край кровати и, вцепившись в свои одеяло и подушку, падает на кровать как подкошенный. Вертится, пытаясь принять более-менее удобную позу, наматывая на себя два одеяла и простынь. Через десять минут и две безуспешные попытки распутать этот клубок он вскакивает с матраса, переключаясь из горизонтального режима в вертикальный, минуя сидячее положение.

Пока Джон не вернётся, его будет раздражать собственное тело. Поэтому Шерлок, вбивая пятки в ступени, ссыпается по лестнице в свою спальню, находит там закатившийся под стеллаж теннисный мячик и взлетает обратно в комнату Джона. Устраивается на полу, спиной к его кровати, и принимается методично швырять мячик в стену, рассчитывая поймать его на втором ударе после броска.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени. Удары ( _тук-тук, тук-тук_ ) издевательски похожи на стук сердца или метронома. _Тук-тук, тук-тук._

_Тук-тук._

_Тук. Тук._

_Тук._

Второго «тука» не происходит. Шерлок поднимает голову и натыкается на посеревшее от усталости лицо Джона.

— С ума сошёл, — комментирует он, зашвырнув мячик в корзину для журналов, и тяжело проходит мимо Шерлока в ванную. Дверь он не запирает. В раковине шумит вода, под которую Джон засовывает голову. Футболка, взмокшая от пота, покрывается брызгами и ещё сильнее облепляет его тело. Шерлок с трудом встаёт: задеревеневшие ноги плохо держат — и, сделав несколько неловких шагов, замирает в проёме. Джон вслепую нашаривает полотенце на сушителе, и Шерлок молча вкладывает в его ладонь искомое. — И давно ты так?

— Смотря какой сейчас час. Успешно?

— Успешно, — кривится Джон, взлохмачивая волосы. — Устали как собаки. Столкнулись с вооружённым сопротивлением и едва не уложили гражданских, пока отбивались. Пришлось... вызвать подмогу. И извиниться перед твоим братом. В общем, так себе развлечение.

— Расскажешь?

— Завтра. То есть сегодня, но после того, как поспим. Мисс Адлер всё равно у Шолто. Что за?..

— Я не мог уснуть без тебя, — поясняет Шерлок, заметив, как Джон отупело таращится на ворох одеял и подушек на своей постели. — Я пытался.

— Будем пытаться вместе, — негромко произносит он, стаскивая футболку. Пистолеты ложатся на прикроватную тумбочку, и Шерлоку неинтересно, сколько в них осталось патронов. Да и остались ли они вообще. Пряжка ремня сдаётся с металлическим звоном. Джон швыряет его к футболке, следом летят штаны, через которые он переступает с заметным трудом — медленно, словно бы боясь оступиться. Шерлок предлагает свою руку, на которую Джон опирается, окончательно выпутываясь из одежды. Шерлок раздеваться не собирается — просто помогает Джону доползти до своей подушки и упасть там. Отключается он почти тут же.

Шерлок набрасывает на спящего одеяло, чьё — непонятно, ненадолго встаёт, чтобы задёрнуть шторы, защищая Джона от лучей только что вышедшего солнца, и устраивается рядом. От него веет теплом и безопасностью. Раскалённым песком, чёрным перцем и бергамотом. Последнее, что видит Шерлок перед тем, как уснуть, — сфера Джона ласковой волной укрывает их обоих, поворачиваясь ко всему миру пурпуром, а к ним — небесной синевой и тропической зеленью.

В его снах распускаются золотые бутоны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Понимаю, что слоупок, но до «Хорошего доктора» (трейлер на https://goo.gl/KeaUuN) я добралась только сейчас. Выношу мнение по нескольким сериям первого сезона: посмотреть стоит. Вдумчиво и медленно. Не для развлечения, а для погружения. И нет, сцена из первой серии и поведение Шерлока по возвращении из плавания в порт Дувра не имеют прямой связи. Глава написана задолго до того, как я посмотрела «Хорошего доктора». Совпадение. Или чутьё.
> 
> Статья со здравыми мыслями на десерт: https://goo.gl/t3vSh1


	17. Глава шестнадцатая, доказывающая, что яхту нужно называть с умом

_«Сейчас многие юноши считают войну славным занятием, но, ребята, она — сущий ад»._

© Уильям Текумсе Шерман, генерал времён Гражданской войны в Америке.

  
— И тогда Карл фон Фриш...

Шерлок со стоном перекатился на живот и накрыл голову подушкой, стараясь защитить свои барабанные перепонки. Не помогло. Голос Джона не стал тише ни на децибел, а через секунду к голосу присоединились его пальцы. Лёгшие аккурат на рёбра.

— Ай! — Он дёрнулся всем телом, пытаясь вывернуться. — Я ненавижу щекотку! И это мелочно, Джон, мстить мне таким образом за столь давнее...

— Ещё и года не прошло. — Джон-таки вырвал у него из рук подушку и зашвырнул её куда-то на пол, не беспокоясь о том, куда именно она упала. — У меня было дежурство, потом планёрка, потом ты потащил меня в Ист-Энд, а затем мы полночи провели в трущобах. И даже после этого ты не дал мне выспаться! Итак, мы остановились на...

Взъерошенный, он сидел на смятой постели и выглядел довольным жизнью. Волосы, высохшие за время их короткого, но полноценного сна, торчали во все стороны, делая Джона моложе.

Дневной свет пробивался из-за занавесей, рассеиваясь по спальне в виде слабого золотистого сияния, играющего на коже и предметах. Джон продолжал активно жестикулировать и осыпать Шерлока фактами, словно конфетти. Судя по всему, пока он ещё спал, Джон успел зайти в Википедию и прочитать неумело написанную статью по теме. Теперь он спешил побыстрее выдать всё, что запомнил, пока информация не исчезла из его кратковременной памяти бесследно. Шерлок придвинулся к изголовью, поправил задравшуюся на животе футболку, в которой спал. Когда Джон в таком настроении, его проще выслушать и забыть, право слово.

— Быстро выдохся, — иронично комментирует Шерлок через пару минут, когда Джон сбивается с мысли и застывает с полуоткрытым ртом. В одном белье и одеяле он кажется чуть ли не юношей. Если не обращать внимания на шрамы и серебро в волосах. — Вам не хватает преподавательской практики, доктор Ватсон.

— Я бы никогда не смог работать со студентами, как Майк. — Он встаёт и распахивает дверцу шкафа — видимо, в поисках свежей смены одежды. Вчерашняя до сих пор валяется по всей комнате. Шерлок наблюдает, как плавно напрягается то одна, то другая группа мышц на его спине, бёдрах и голенях; как легко Джон движется, как будто танцуя. Удивительно, насколько его эмоциональное состояние коррелирует с физическим. — Я бы на втором неправильном ответе достал пистолет. Молча. На пятом — начал бы отстреливать лентяев и тупиц. Майк — святой. Он даже студенческий научный кружок недавно организовал. Хотя в таких сообществах концентрация имбецилов обычно стремится к нулю.

Шерлок скривился. Оптимизм Джона был неоправданным, однако он ужом проскользнул в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь, не желая вступать в дискуссию. Пришлось сползти по подушкам ниже, завести руки за голову и надолго задуматься. Предстоял очень важный день.

— Готов?

Джон выскочил из ванной несколько минут спустя уже наполовину одетый. Вчерашние камуфляжные штаны были заменены на очень похожие — всё различие состояло только в расположении карманов и временном отсутствии ремня, сейчас свисающего с ручки двери. Мимолётную гипотезу о том, каким способом можно вычислить количество камуфляжной одежды в шкафу Джона, прервал сам объект будущего исследования.

— Ты что, ещё не оделся? Шерлок, почти полдень. — Крепкие руки ухватили его за футболку, подбираясь к рёбрам. Снова. Пришлось крутануться на живот и проскочить мимо Джона, под его рукой, тут же вскакивая на ноги. — Скоро нас начнут ждать.

— Начнут ждать? Что за эксперименты над грамматикой?

— У Шолто очень серьёзная охранная система. И добираться до него нам пару часов. Так что давай. — Мягкий толчок в поясницу. Кажется, ему предшествовало лёгкое касание, однако Шерлок не может за это поручиться. Если оно и было, то тепло от него исходило недолго и едва ощутимо. — Тебе нужно побриться и одеться. Как полагается. Не в простыню и не в халат. Хорошо, Шерлок? Иначе эта женщина тебя сожрёт. И я не уверен, что только глазами.

— Было бы что пожирать, — скептически замечает Шерлок, ступая на лестницу.

— Поверь мне, — слышится за спиной. — Она не упустит такую шикарную возможность. Ну, я бы не упустил.

И раньше, чем Шерлок успевает развернуться и спросить, что за чушь Джон только что сморозил, дверь в его комнату захлопывается. Слышится стук запираемой щеколды. Понятно. Снова будет перезаряжать оружие и возиться с ножами, не желая, чтобы Шерлок при этом присутствовал. Иногда его беспокойство переходило все разумные границы, а меры предосторожности заставляли задуматься о паранойе. Или — чуйке, как её называл сам Джон.

Он успевает привести себя в порядок меньше чем за сорок минут. В гостиной его встречает Чарли, который, судя по запавшему глазу (второй действительно закрыт плотной чёрной повязкой), выспался хуже, чем мог бы при исходных условиях.

— Ваши соседи всегда так шумят по ночам? — недовольно ворчит он, протягивая Шерлоку кружку с кофе. Запах и консистенция вполне терпимы, выносит вердикт Шерлок, игнорируя вопрос. Чарли продолжает болтаться за ним хвостом, проходя сперва на кухню, потом обратно в гостиную. — Грёбаные молотобойцы, охота им гвозди заколачивать за полночь... Джон что, спит в берушах? Это же сумасшествие!..

— Нельзя!

Рык вырывается изо рта раньше, чем Шерлок успевает пригасить раздражение, закипающее в голосе. Чарли замирает, схватившись за ручки кресла и не решаясь сесть. Кажется, даже его потерянный глаз взирает на Шерлока с неприкрытым изумлением.

— Простите мою... вспышку, — цедит Шерлок, стараясь не плеснуть горячим напитком в наглеца, чтобы поскорее отогнать того от самого особенного места во всей квартире. — Это кресло Джона. Сядьте на... любое другое. Нет, на это тоже нельзя. Это — моё.

— Мозги в холодильнике, кстати, тоже, — доносится с лестницы. Джон тащит с собой что-то тяжёлое, то и дело задевая сумкой перила. С каждым шагом вниз по ступенькам его голос приближается. — Не буквально, но определённое право собственности на них принадлежит именно Шерлоку. Трогать не советую. Я сам не понял, что он задумал с ними делать. Иногда лучше и не знать. Доброе утро, Чарли. Думаю, спалось тебе сегодня откровенно хреново, да?

— Я привык, знаешь ли.

— Знаю. И всё равно настаиваю на том, чтобы ты снизил дозировку.

Так, ещё один пользователь наркотических или седативных препаратов в поле его зрения. Неудивительно: подавляющая часть служивших в Афганистане солдат автоматически становятся зависимыми от даров местных промыслов, а конкретно у этого серьёзно повреждены лицевые нервы. Есть вероятность того, что у парня хронические боли, и посильнее, чем у самого Джона.

Шерлок рассматривает Чарли с чуть большим интересом, чем раньше. Он моложе Джона лет на десять, с большими ладонями и волосами цвета гречишного мёда. Интересно, сколько ему было, когда он лишился глаза и части щеки? За пиратской повязкой протез, восполняющий откушенную псом плоть, практически не виден, однако Шерлок мысленно определяет контуры давних ран по косвенным, но достоверным признакам. Всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Парню повезло оказаться рядом с Джоном.

— Ты отличный хирург, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок, поворачиваясь к соседу.

— Техническое мастерство — это моральное требование профессии. Шерлок. Великолепно выглядишь, — невозмутимо отвечает он, ставя спортивную сумку, с которой всходил на борт «Тилли Бриггс», на пол. В ней что-то звякает и замолкает, обретя равновесие. — Готовы?

— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что я «великолепно выгляжу»? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок часом позже, выкручивая руль влево, чтобы перестроиться для съезда с магистрали. Джон, сидящий рядом, поворачивает голову, прищурившись. — Когда мы были на 221В?

На заднем сидении слышится очередной всхрап Чарли, который не может заглушить ни работающий двигатель, ни ненавязчивое пение радио, ни разговор. Джон косится на спящего, и в изгибе его губ появляется столь знакомая Шерлоку мягкость. Обычно Джон смотрел так на Молли, которая во время его болезни могла заснуть возле кровати в кресле с книгой наперевес. Тогда он, сам рискуя сверзиться с постели, аккуратно забирал из её ослабевших рук очередной талмуд по особенностям экспертизы утопленников — чтобы тот не рухнул на пол в самый неподходящий момент и не поднял на ноги весь дом.

— А что я мог иметь в виду, кроме очевидного? — Джон возвращает фокус своего внимания на Шерлока, и от этого мир становится чуточку более... дружелюбным, что ли. — Мне нравится эта твоя рубашка. А в костюмах ты просто божественен. Словно голливудский... что? Ты никогда раньше не возражал против...

— Лести? — прерывает этот поток любезностей Шерлок, но Джон тут же перехватывает инициативу, разворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом. Ремень безопасности врезается в его левое плечо, вынуждая поморщиться и немного сбавить обороты.

— Ну уж нет, Шерлок, это не лесть. И даже не комплимент. Констатация факта. Знаешь, как параграф из медицинской карты про внешний осмотр. Если я вижу, что ты прекрасно выглядишь, я говорю тебе это. Реже, чем следовало бы. Наверное, потому, что ты слишком часто великолепен в других вещах. Боюсь, что у меня скоро кончатся слова, с помощью которых я мог бы выразить своё глубокое восхищение твоим интеллектом, твоим сердцем и твоим... всем остальным, — неопределённо заканчивает Джон, взмахнув в воздухе ладонью. — Здесь налево!.. Фу-ух, едва не пропустили. Может, мне стоит сесть за руль?

— Ты организовал мне встречу с женщиной, которая может быть связана с самым гениальным криминальным умом нашего времени. Теперь, будь добр, наблюдай.

— Боюсь, тебе без меня не обойтись.

— А я и не говорил, что смогу. Я не считаю, что мне _вообще_ стоит без тебя обходиться.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Долго. Слишком долго для рядовой беседы, понимает Шерлок, а затем быстро переводит взгляд на дорогу. Разметка и мельтешение знаков странным образом успокаивают. Джон на соседнем сидении снова ныряет в телефон, и кажется, что что-то очень важное только что вылетело в приоткрытое с его стороны окно.

_«Что это, чёрт возьми, было?..»_

Этот вопрос продолжает беспокоить Шерлока, когда они проезжают первые ворота, где кованые стебли поддерживают цветки лилий, часть из которых раскрылась полностью, а часть — лишь готовится к этому, собираясь с силами в виде бутонов. После небольшой тисовой аллеи гравийная дорога, по которой Шерлок ведёт машину исключительно аккуратно, упирается в ещё одни створки — лишённые изящества, более похожие на те, которые можно высадить разве что тараном. Или машиной, если разогнаться. Присутствие камер через каждый метр ограждения никто и не собирается скрывать. Они беспардонно таращатся на прибывших десятком своих стрекозиных глаз. Шерлок ощущает волну паники, которая едва не заставляет его позорно вжать голову в плечи и сдать назад. И плевать, что по пути они перероют колёсами и дорожку, и газон. Лишь бы убраться подальше от этого пронизанного _отсутствием личного пространства_ места.

Но Джон вновь спасает положение. Толкнув дверцу, он выходит из арендованного седана и становится напротив ворот, замирая на полминуты. Давая рассмотреть себя во всех подробностях. После этого створки вздрагивают и начинают медленно открываться наружу. Джон отскакивает, а Шерлок плавно даёт задний ход, притормозив, чтобы Джон успел сесть в машину. Они проезжают ещё одну аллею, гораздо более извилистую, и наконец останавливаются возле небольшого дома в колониальном стиле.

Здесь ничего не свидетельствует о личности хозяина и его вкусах, никакой информации о семейном положении и предпочтениях. Всё словно бы стёрто, усреднено, урезано до функционирующего минимума, удовлетворительного с точки зрения эстетики. Потому, что Джеймс Шолто не владеет ни домом, ни садом — ничем. Как рассказал Джон, майор скачет по всей Британии, меняя место жительства раз в несколько месяцев. Звонок бывшего сослуживца застал его неподалёку от Лондона. Редкая удача. Хорошо, что не пришлось ехать в Шотландию.

— Джентльмены, прошу сюда.

Экономка — женщина средних лет с квадратным лицом — встречает их на крыльце. Чарли, с хулиганской повязкой и шрамами, выглядывающими из-под неё и переползающими на другую половину лица, её совершенно не пугает.

Шерлок с интересом рассматривает дом и территорию вокруг, мысленно набрасывая план местности. Джон идёт следом, закинув сумку на спину; локоть правой руки у него забавно торчит вперёд, напоминая журавлиный клюв. В другой руке он несёт лёгкую куртку. Шерлок поёживается: среди деревьев, окружающих дом, царит прохлада. Солнце то и дело прячется за облаками, а свежий ветер время от времени перебирает листву и волосы. В пиджаке и тонкой рубашке на улице достаточно зябко.

— Я взял тебе плащ, — произносит Джон ему в спину. — На всякий случай. Не то чтобы я надеялся на благодарность.

Шерлок обернулся бы и поблагодарил. Честное слово. Если бы не заинтересованно повернувшаяся в его сторону камера над дверью — _дистанция_ , — так и было бы.

— Майор. — Джон опускает сумку на пол и отдаёт честь. Шолто едва успевает выйти из-за длинного стола, высотой и пропорциями напоминающего барную стойку. — Счастлив видеть вас снова.

— Капитан Ватсон. — Шолто отвечает тем же, и на мгновение они замирают друг напротив друга, вытянувшись по струнке; оба — в камуфляжных штанах и обыкновенных кроссовках, купленных на распродаже. У обоих — шрамы, заслуги и звания. Вот только оба они выброшены из армии за ненадобностью. Машина пережевала их и выплюнула. Сломать не получилось, убить — тоже. Шерлок размышляет об этом недолго. Как раз до того момента, как молния на сумке Джона поддаётся.

— Ты что делаешь?!

Шерлок поднимает голову: для лучшего доступа к загадочному содержимому сумки пришлось сесть на корточки. Над ним нависает Джон, и в его глазах не молнии, отнюдь — скорее искры смеха и понимания. Он не удивлён. А вот у Шолто явно отвисла челюсть, хоть он и пытается не подать вида, сжав губы и продолжая таращиться на Шерлока с высоты своего роста. Руки консультирующего детектива ныряют внутрь сумки, но натыкаются лишь на многочисленные жёсткие чехлы и коробки разных размеров, обтянутые полиэтиленом. Определить с налёту, что это, не выйдет. Какая досада.

— Джон?

— Прошу прощения, майор, я раздразнил его любопытство. Виноват. Шерлок терпеть не может... терпеть. Как мисс Адлер?

— Провела ночь в гостевой спальне. Я проследил, чтобы всё было в порядке. Она рано встала, позавтракала, затем выпила кофе и теперь готова к разговору.

— То, что вы «следили», ведь не было эвфемизмом? — на всякий случай уточнил Шерлок. — Вы  _действительно_ следили за ней всё то время, которое она провела под этой крышей? Сколько камер в её комнате?

— Три, ещё две направлены на окно спальни. Плюс камеры в коридоре и та, что даёт крупный план на окно уборной.

— А в самой уборной?

Никогда до этого Шерлок не видел, что мужчина может краснеть так густо и ярко. Под шрамами от ожогов разгорелся настоящий малиновый пожар.

— Извините?.. — Шолто может и был хорошим военным, но хорошего шпиона или хотя бы посредственного детектива из него не выйдет. Никогда.

— Туалет, примыкающий к гостевой спальне. — О, как давно Шерлок не разжёвывал очевидные вещи. Вот так начинаешь скучать по Андерсону. Тот хотя бы сразу взвивался и пускался брызгать слюной, забавляя Шерлока, а не моргал шокированными рыбьими глазами, как майор Шолто, уличённый в сентиментальности и излишней деликатности по отношению к противоположному полу. — К той спальне, где провела ночь мисс Адлер. Он под наблюдением? Кто-то следит, чтобы она не могла сбежать или отправить сообщение потенциальному сообщнику, находясь там?

— Нет, _там_ за мисс Адлер никто не следит, — «перевёл» Джон молчание Шолто. — Шерлок, не думаю, чтобы ей удалось сбежать отсюда. Я доверяю майору. Он дока в вопросах безопасности.

— Меня не только это беспокоит. Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы в середине нашего с мисс разговора сюда вломились люди Мориарти. Я не готов встретиться с его снайпером ещё раз. Пока что — не готов.

— У неё нет ни единого шанса передать сообщение. Я обыскал Ирэн лично.

Шерлок оглядывается на Джона, занявшего один из высоких стульев. Вид у того мрачный, но решительный. Что ж, логично: из тех троих, что участвовали в ночной операции, Джон — самый правильный выбор. Шолто бы поводил руками вокруг да около, как лозоходец, ищущий воду неэффективным способом. Билл сыпал бы шуточками сомнительного толка или вообще поддался бы на очарование пленницы, и тогда пиши пропало. Джон же достаточно эмоционально вовлечён в расследование, чтобы не отклоняться от намеченного курса, и достаточно профессионален, чтобы результаты его обыска удовлетворили Шерлока.

— Хорошо. Мне этого достаточно. Что в сумке?

— Вспомогательные инструменты, — уклончиво отвечает Джон, переводя взгляд на вазочку с печеньем. Он никогда не был любителем шоколадной крошки, предпочитая сливочный крем, вспоминает Шерлок. И никогда не умел правдоподобно лгать. Только скрывать информацию. — Ничего важного.

— Спальня на втором этаже справа от лестницы? — задаёт формальный вопрос Шерлок, чувствуя дискомфорт вокруг шеи. Словно там затягивается петля. Если его догадки верны, то та самая «эмоциональная вовлечённость» Джона в расследование рискует превратить поединок умов детектива и доминантки в банальный допрос. С пристрастием. — Я позову, когда мне понадобится ассистент.

Он успевает дойти до коридора, ведущего к лестнице, как его догоняет Джон. Прикосновение его горячей руки к запястью словно бы приглашает всё бросить, уткнуться в его плечо и забыться сном — что Шерлок и сделал несколько часов назад. На мгновение с неодолимой силой захотелось накрыться его сферой, такой воинственной снаружи и такой прекрасной изнутри, и ни о чём не думать.

Нельзя. Расслабляться — это последнее, что сейчас стоит делать.

— Твоя скрипка в багажнике, — вместо всех шаблонных объяснений говорит Джон. Шерлок потрясённо оборачивается. Где-то за плечом Джона мелькает силуэт прислуги — вероятнее всего, горничной, — однако Шерлоку плевать и на горничную, и на приближающуюся тень Шолто. — Я подумал, что тебе будет непросто здесь находиться и скрипка поможет сохранить концентрацию. В этот раз я не смогу быть возле тебя всё время, так что... пусть меня заменит скрипка. Возьми её после того, как увидишь мисс Адлер. Я хочу, чтобы она увидела тебя — вживую. Так её проще будет расколоть. А потом иди к Биллу, он за пультом видеонаблюдения. Вон там, за поворотом. — Взмах рукой в сторону уходящего влево коридора. — Помнишь, в Рамптоне я просил доверять мне? Можешь сделать это ещё раз?..

— Обещай, что больше не сорвёшься так же, как там.

Это единственное, что Шерлок хочет знать _по-настоящему_. Или нет. Такое лучше не знать заранее.

— Не могу, Шерлок. Она опасна. И связана с Мориарти, и дьявол её знает, с кем ещё. Я не представляю, что эти двое способны выкинуть на пару, но обещаю, что мать у меня только одна. Второй раз разрушить меня до основания у них не выйдет. Не на этой неделе. А теперь — вперёд. Нас ждёт дело.

— Хватит красть мои реплики, — ворчит Шерлок, но ему приятно слышать воодушевление и лёгкую дрожь предвкушения в голосе Джона.

Они поднимаются по лестнице, число ступеней на которой не совпадает с числом ступеней на Бейкер-стрит. Это отвлекает. Шерлок, правда, забывает обо всех мелких несостыковках сразу же — когда из кресла встаёт женщина, равной которой он в своей жизни не встречал.

Её сфера ни на что не похожа. Она даже лишена _формы_ сферы. Это напоминает жемчужного ската, или фиолетового осьминога, или серую мурену, или другого обитателя морских глубин, лишённого жёсткой формы, вынужденного приспосабливаться к тьме и чудовищному давлению толщи воды. И глаза у Ирэн такие же — чуть ли не фосфоресцирующие, навыкате, холодные и внимательные. _Хищные_ , подыскивает нужное слово Шерлок. Она напоминает рыбу-удильщика, вывесившего наживку перед самой своей пастью, полной сходящихся, как лезвия ножниц, клыков.

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс.

Если бы голосом можно было раздевать, он уже был обнажён. До кости.

— Какая удача встретить вас вне Лондона, не находите? Я уже готова смириться с доставленными мне и моему гостю неудобствами. Знаете, Мартин теперь будет испытывать некоторые... затруднения в интимной сфере, а они, в свою очередь, могут ускорить и так неизбежный развод с супругой. Я изначально не одобряла его выбор, но вы ведь знаете мужчин. Они стерпят любые трудности в надежде доказать, что ты совершила в отношении них огромную, _огромную_ ошибку.

— Вы стащили её с любовника?

Голос деловит и сух. То, что надо. Зрачки мисс Адлер заинтересованно расширяются. Как предсказуемо.

— Хм. — Джон мнётся у нерастопленного камина, подыскивая слова. — Я бы не сказал, что они в тот момент занимались любовью в полноценном смысле слова. Так, немного БДСМ и грязных словечек. Не сказать, чтобы я услышал что-то новое, пока полз по полу.

— У вас такой разносторонний опыт, мистер Расставь-Ноги-Шире?..

— Вас что, никогда не обыскивали? — Интонации Джона почти скучающие. Точно. Вот почему женщина назвала его так: он подошёл к обыску... основательно. _Браво, Джон._ — Мне следует потребовать вознаграждение за расширение ваших горизонтов. Дарю идею. Берите и пользуйтесь. Шерлок?

Они выходят в коридор, и он с удивлением обнаруживает, что рубашка липнет к спине. Всего пара минут в обществе мисс Адлер — и скорлупа, которую он выстраивал вокруг себя последнее время, каменным крошевом лежит под ногами. Она — виртуоз манипуляций и двойного дна.

День обещает быть интересным. Задумавшись, Шерлок не замечает, как оказывается возле машины, и приходит в себя, только взяв в руки футляр со скрипкой. Джона рядом нет. Он остался наверху, над лестницей. Кажется, там стоит книжный шкаф, забитый Диккенсом, и пара кресел.

— Шерлок! Айда сюда. Рад тебя видеть. Ты как? Джон тоже здесь? Хочешь лапши?

После звуковой атаки Шерлоку в лицо тычут коробочкой с китайским фастфудом, едва не выкалывая глаза торчащими из неё палочками.

— Спасибо. Нет — на последний вопрос. Джон здесь, и я не знаю, чем он сейчас занят. Я в порядке. А где Чарли?

— Спит, наверное. Мисс Кэролайн напоила его чаем... — Билл проматывает видеозапись на одном из мониторов. Судя по всему, это кухня для прислуги. На экране Чарли спиной пятится за стол, изо рта наполняет чашку чаем, затем против законов природы чай тонкой струйкой возвращается в чайник в руках экономки. — Да, вот. Это было десять минут назад. Потом он ушёл в библиотеку и там залёг. Всё равно майор туда практически не заходит. Кстати, майор сейчас с Джоном. Они... смотри, смотри, они спорят!

Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как внешне безэмоциональные мужчины беседуют друг с другом. Звука нет, есть только изображение. Шерлок проверяет настройки и видит, что звук отключил сам Мюррей. Зачем? Или ему неинтересно услышать, о чём говорят его сослуживцы?.. На ум приходит давний разговор с Джоном. Кажется, тут Билл использовал тот же принцип «личного пространства», о котором так долго рассказывал Джон. Что ж, пусть так, но откуда, не слыша речи, Билл знает, что они именно спорят?..

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты что?.. — хмурится Мюррей. — У Джона такой вид, словно у него сейчас крышка черепа взлетит. Майор тоже что-то... А, это всё из-за мисс Адлер. Он, как её увидел, обмер. Ну, в смысле, в ступор не впал и пистолет не бросил, но мы-то с тобой знаем...

Пришлось предусмотрительно отодвинуться. Мюррей, очевидно, хотел пихнуть Шерлока в бок, выражая этим некую солидарность и дружественный настрой, однако вовремя то ли вспомнил предупреждение Джона, то ли заметил манёвр на уклонение, проделанный Шерлоком.

— Наш Джонни не промах, — хохотнул он, стараясь избежать паузы, от которой людям обычно становится неловко. — И если бы его тогда не подстрелили, то через полгода-год сравнялся бы с Шолто в звании. А там, глядишь, и переплюнул бы. Репутация-то получше, чем у Шолто.

— Сколько у них разницы?

— Ты о звании? — дождавшись кивка Шерлока, Мюррей продолжает: — Ни одного толком. Капитан — высший чин из младшего офицерского состава. Майор — младший из высшего. Рядышком, как морковки на грядке. А он что, не рассказывал? Вы ж того, живёте вместе, и вроде...

Ну не рассказывать же ему, что Джон похож на клепсидру: выдаёт по капле личной информации за определённый период времени. Не позже, но и не раньше того срока, что отмерил сам. Впрочем, Шерлок сам хорош: эти данные есть в открытом доступе в Интернете, а он не додумался найти их самостоятельно. Увлечённый чем угодно другим, он не нашёл времени. Не удосужился. Джон уже почти год был в центре его жизни, довлел в ней, как Солнце посреди Солнечной системы, а Шерлок до сих пор не знал о нём целой кипы важных вещей.

По крайней мере, теперь благодаря Джону он знает, что Солнечная система _вообще существует_.

Он бережно извлекает скрипку из футляра, встаёт со стула-вертушки и прикрывает глаза. Смычок аккуратно касается струн, пока Шерлок настраивает скрипку, вычищая звучание от диссонирующих нот. Подгоняет лады друг под друга, благо для этого ему достаточно собственных ушей. Он  _помнит_ , как звучат четыреста сорок герц, и строит звучание, отталкиваясь от ля первой октавы. Быстро и безошибочно. Когда тугие струны сдаются его направляющим рукам, образуя густое разнообразие гармоний, Билл решается спросить:

— А чего ты... скрипку взял?

— Это не я, — вносит ясность Шерлок. — Это Джон. Расскажи мне о нём.

Пока на экране Джон и Шолто пытаются найти общий язык (нет, судя по артикуляции, громкость они не повышают, здраво рассудив, что мисс Адлер ни к чему знать подробности их разногласий), Шерлок слушает Мюррея. Оказывается, они с Джоном познакомились ещё в Англии, на обучении в Королевской военной академии в Сэндхерсте, который расположен в двадцати километрах к юго-западу от Лондона. Билл был младше по званию и учился меньше, а Джону для допуска к офицерской службе нужно было пройти почти годичные курсы. Что он и сделал — с блеском.

— У нас были некоторые... трения с сержантом из Скотланд Ярда, — негромко бросает Шерлок. Это больше похоже на мысли вслух, пока его пальцы рассеянно пощипывают струны, выстраивая с помощью пиццикато* аккорды, то и дело обращающиеся друг в друга.

— Что за сержант? А, так это... дай-ка прикинуть... — Мюррей, похоже, понял завуалированный вопрос Шерлока, которого иерархия воинских званий никогда не интересовала. Да, в этой области имелся крупный пробел — надо восполнить по возвращении в Лондон. — Это четвёртая ступень, если считать рядового первой. А наш Джон — одиннадцатая. Одной субординации хватило бы, чтобы скрутить молодчика в бараний рог. И как он...

— Она.

— Что, это баба? Серьёзно? И Джонни с ней... миндальничал?

— Прошу прощения, — медленно произнёс Шерлок, не опуская скрипку. Темп, в котором он пощипывал струны, ускорился от неприятного осадка, вызванного тоном Мюррея. Конечно, Донован — не лучший полицейский в Ярде, но и не худший тоже. Уверенный середнячок с хорошей раскрываемостью. И Лестрейд доволен её работой, всегда был, а то, что она женщина, никак не влияет на отношение к ней Шерлока или Джона. В этом он твёрдо убеждён. — Что вы имеете в виду под «миндальничанием»?..

— А что непонятного?

— Многое.

Билл ненадолго утыкается в экран. Джеймс Шолто, тряхнув головой, сбегает по лестнице, оставляя Джона на втором этаже одного. Практически наедине с мисс Адлер. Но тот не торопится вламываться к женщине и требовать от неё местоположение Мориарти, нет. Джон тяжело опускается в кресло и утыкается носом в переплетённые пальцы. Шерлок с изумлением узнаёт собственную позу. Не хватает только скрестить ноги по-турецки для полного соответствия. Будто подслушав его мысли, Джон закидывает ногу на ногу и замирает, собираясь с силами. Шерлок видит это так же ясно, как и то, что отпущенные из руки предметы при прочих равных падают вниз.

— Ты похож на него.

— Неужели.

— Такой же упёртый. Знаешь, была одна причина, почему Джона не повышали до капитана так долго. Почти год, хотя поводы были. Много поводов. — Мюррей почти шепчет, всем своим видом показывая, что делится с Шерлоком тайной столетия. — Он избил вышестоящего офицера, лётчика. Ну как — избил. Хорошенько нахлобучил по морде. Красавчику так и не смогли выпрямить нос на месте. Парни говорят, он потом к пластическому хирургу ездил, чтобы поправить шнобель.

— Увлекательно. И с чего бы Джону так поступать?

— А лётчик, падла, трусил и чуть не угробил взвод наших, попавших в окружение. Он пару раз сбрасывал им воду, но боялся подлететь ближе и опуститься ниже. В итоге бурдюки взрывались от удара о землю, а он, гадёныш, возвращался и докладывал, что всё прекрасно и личный состав получил норму жидкости. А Джон как-то догадался, что он всех дурит. Ну и... Начальство не могло совсем спустить на тормозах столь вопиющий случай, но и рвать жопу ради такого мудака никто не собирался. Джону влепили выговор, больше для проформы, да и оставили в покое. Надолго, правда. Ох, какой он бешеный был в это время!..

В кармане пиджака взвизгивает телефон, и Шерлок, перехватив смычок пальцами левой руки, правой снимает трубку.

— Послушай. — Джон смотрит прямо в камеру, в упор, гордо вскинув голову. После рассказа Мюррея в привычном жесте Шерлоку видится непривычная сила. И ярость. — Я сейчас войду туда, и тебе может показаться, что я стану другим человеком. Или — что я притворялся все эти месяцы, пока жил с тобой. Нет. Я не притворялся. Это тоже — я. Извини, если покажусь тебе мерзким, агрессивным и опасным. Без этой половины личности я бы не пережил Афган.

— Я знаю.

— Надеюсь, что нет, Шерлок. Надеюсь, ты никогда этого не узнаешь. Поэтому я и иду туда. Пожелай мне удачи и обещай, что не выбросишь мои вещи из квартиры до тех пор, пока мы не поговорим в спокойной обстановке. Допустим, за ужином у Анжело.

— Я не собираюсь... — Он видит, как Джон открывает рот, и успевает выпалить первым: — Ну хорошо. Удачи. Обещаю не трогать твои носки и рубашки. Насчёт того свитера с рождественским эльфом я ещё не решил. Он ужасен.

— Спасибо. — Джон улыбается перед тем, как отключиться. Улыбка держится на его лице доли мгновения, впитываясь в губы бесследно, как впитывалась неудачно сброшенная с вертолёта вода в жаждущий, бесплодный песок. Джон разворачивается, проверяет, хорошо ли заправлена футболка в штаны, пробегается кончиками пальцев по пряжке ремня, набрасывает на плечи куртку. Тоже — камуфляжную. Для полноты образа бывалого вояки не хватает берцев, жетонов и сигареты во рту. Шерлока передёргивает. Нет уж, Джон больше не будет курить. Ни разу в жизни.

— Ты с Джоном говорил, да? — Глаза у Мюррея одновременно лукавые и удивлённые. — Ну вы, парни, и даёте... Пошёл, пошёл!

Джон толкает дверь и оказывается в спальне. Билл спешно переключает камеры, выводя на большой экран самый выгодный ракурс. Женщина на постели выгибает спину, отчего струящееся шёлковое платье оливкового цвета собирается складками на пояснице и вокруг бёдер.

— Мне нравится называть вас мистером и придумывать разные прозвища. Вы хорошо играете роль доминанта. Никогда не думали о том, как жить безбедно, но увлекательно? Так, чтобы каждый день был не похож на предыдущий? Так, чтобы перевоплощаться, познавать мир, встречаться со множеством людей, которым от вас нужно далеко не одно и то же... Вам бы пошла такая жизнь. Что скажете?

— Я ею живу, мисс Адлер. Жизнью, о которой мечтаю. И мне для этого не нужно стегать плёткой мужика, который весит не меньше трёхсот фунтов.

Она морщит нос, всей своей мимикой выражая недовольство тем, как Джон подбирает слова. Мюррей падает лбом на ладони и давится смехом, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Выходит у него так себе.

— Как к вам обращаться, мистер Зануда?

— Как вам угодно.

Джон подтаскивает стул к кровати и опускается на него, не сводя взгляда с женщины, изогнувшейся на покрывале в такой неестественной позе, что это вызывает невольное уважение. Шерлок поспешно переключает камеру, шикает на Мюррея, потянувшегося было к пульту. Ракурс меняется на тот, где Адлер видно со спины, зато мимика Джона просматривается во всей её полноте. Судя по всему, камера спрятана в одном из декоративных цветов на трюмо у окна.

— Отлично. — Голос у неё тягучий, как патока, а шёлк платья струится по спине, ягодицам и бёдрам, как подвижная ртуть. Сладость и яд — древнее, словно сам мир, сочетание. — Как вас обычно называют в постели?..

— В постели — Джоном. Кроме всего прочего, в особенно удачные моменты. Но вам стоит называть меня «Ватсон». Договорились, мисс Адлер?

За его ослепительной улыбкой Шерлок хочет добраться до второго, третьего смысла фразы, но оскальзывается на первом. Если бы ему в миг кульминации захотелось позвать Джона, он бы так и сделал. По имени, в один звонкий слог. Громко и требовательно. Ведь все иные прозвища будут избыточными. Лишними. Неправильными. В конце концов, что может быть более звучным, чем его имя?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пиццикато:  
> https://goo.gl/vSWnQL
> 
> О подготовке кадров медицинской службы британской армии:  
> https://goo.gl/wMKNEA


	18. Глава семнадцатая, когда Ирэн просит пощады. Дважды

  
Предупреждение: одинокий мат в конце главы.

_«Чтобы её спасти, надо заткнуть ей рот, — ибо всякий раз, как она его открывает,_  
_она произносит себе смертный приговор_ ».

© Джордж Бернард Шоу

  
— А ведь знаете, Джон, вы с мистером Холмсом обязаны мне жизнью.

— Неужто.

— Именно. — Мисс Адлер садится на постели, придвигаясь совсем близко к Джону. В глубоком вырезе платья Шерлоку видна её спина — так отчётливо и близко, что можно пересчитать позвонки и родинки.

Тут же накатывают воспоминания об изгибе поясницы Джона, угадывающейся в утреннем свете, мягкости линий, ямочках и впадинках, о треугольниках лопаток, напоминающих спрятанные в глубине тела крылья... Всё же понятие «красоты» не всегда включает в себя однозначно приятные вещи. Фигура доминантки, которую большинство модных домов Европы признало бы эталонной, Шерлоку совершенно не нравится. Он знает, что это субъективно, и не стыдится этого.

— Назад, мисс Адлер. Не думайте, что меня можно соблазнить таким образом. И поправьте бретели, бога ради. Простудитесь.

— А  _каким образом_ вас можно соблазнить? За краткое время нашего знакомства вы не проявили ко мне и искорки интереса. Что, мистер Холмс-младший настолько хорош, что мне не стоит и пытаться перетянуть одеяло в свою сторону?..

— Скажем так. — Джон задумчиво откидывается на спинку стула. Его зрачки совершают почти неуловимый для невнимательного наблюдателя рывок к трюмо, но затем как ни в чём не бывало возвращаются к лицу Ирэн Адлер. Джон явно знает, где именно расположены камеры. — Он настолько горяч, что не нуждается в одеяле, когда спит в моей постели. Как сегодня ночью.

Билл выдаёт несколько матов, логически не связанных между собой. Шерлок чувствует, что, кажется, краснеет, и сам не понимает, почему. У него ведь всё в порядке с терморегуляцией. Да, сегодня все одеяла оккупировал полуобнажённый (скорее обнажённый процентов на восемьдесят пять) Джон. И да, этой ночью они спали вместе. Как и предыдущей. Почему на это обращают столько нездорового внимания?

— Так что вы говорили о том, что мы с Шерлоком вам чем-то там обязаны? — невозмутимо спрашивает Джон.

— Для того, чтобы узнать детали, нам придётся погрузиться в глубины вашего сознания, Джон- _крутой-парень_ -Ватсон. Вспомните: вечер, вы возвращаетесь с работы в госпитале, на вас парка и джинсы, — а затем темнота. И запах хлорки. Вы просыпаетесь на холодном полу, и кто-то шепчет в ваше покрасневшее ушко. — У Шерлока к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ирэн медленно поднимается на коленях, кладёт узкие ладони на бёдра Джона и изгибается, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза снизу вверх. — « _На вас взрывчатка, дорогой Джон_ ». Помните, как она пахнет? — Она проводит носом по его шее, нарочито громко вдыхает запах его волос — тот самый запах степной травы, выжженной солнцем, укутанным в который Шерлок сегодня проснулся. — Помните?

— Это вы звонили Мориарти.

— Умница.

Она едва успевает договорить, как Джон опрокидывает её на постель. Ткань платья оглушительно трещит; женщина вскрикивает: то ли изумление, то ли испуг — не разобрать.

Над ухом Шерлока раздаётся громогласное проклятие, и Шолто вылетает из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Судя по всему, Шерлока настолько поглотило наблюдение за происходящим в гостевой спальне, что он пропустил момент, когда майор вошёл в комнату. По камерам легче лёгкого проследить путь Шолто вплоть до спальни, где он — неслыханная дерзость! — оттаскивает разъярённого Джона от лежащей на постели женщины. Мисс Адлер не выглядит ни устрашённой, ни оскорблённой. Встрёпанной — да.

А ещё у неё странно горят глаза.

— Он всегда заводился с пол-оборота, — говорит Билл, вставая со стула. — Но в этот раз Джон превзошёл сам себя. Что за муха его укусила? Неужели правда — взрывчатка?

— Правда, — подтверждает Шерлок, поднимаясь следом. У Билла на лице написаны одновременно удивление и недоверие. — С дистанционным запуском детонации. А ещё — несколько снайперов по периметру. В тот вечер нас обоих с равной вероятностью могли подорвать или застрелить.

— Вот и верь потом россказням про мирный и цивилизованный Лондон.

Возле гостевой спальни стоит Чарли, выполняющий функцию то ли часового, то ли элемента декора. Джон и Шолто рычат друг на друга за закрытыми дверями соседней комнаты. Шерлок заглядывает внутрь спальни: женщина до сих пор лежит на постели, в художественном беспорядке разложив по покрывалу конечности и надорванное почти до талии платье.

— А у него взрывной темперамент, мистер Холмс, — протягивает она, прищурившись. На мгновение между яркими губами мелькает кончик языка. Вроде бы не раздвоенный. — Как вам удалось сладить с таким накалом страстей?

Он не находится с ответом и возвращается в закуток над лестницей. Корешки книг на полках выглядят нетронутыми, хотя самому изданию не меньше десяти-пятнадцати лет. Неужели никто из арендаторов не интересовался классической английской литературой?.. Шерлок пробегает кончиками пальцев по спилам, вдыхает запах краски и бумаги, полироли для мебели и воска. Это успокаивает почти так же, как скрипка, которую он бережно сложил в футляр минуту назад.

Деревянная створка бьёт по стене — это Джон вылетает из комнаты и быстрым шагом направляется в спальню. Шолто следует за ним по пятам как привязанный. Похоже, теперь ни о каком допросе и речи быть не может. Хотя есть вариант подбить Билла и Чарли на бунт против майора: сделать так, чтобы они скрутили Шолто и дали Джону возможность вытрясти из этой невозможной женщины всё, что она знает о Мориарти. В конце концов именно Джон первым предложил, что это дело следует внести в ту же категорию, что и убийство Эллы Томпсон.

— Сколько пыла, — выдыхает мисс Адлер таким тоном, что создаётся впечатление, что ещё чуть-чуть — и в доме запотеют все окна. Она приподнимается на локтях, насмешливо рассматривая выстроившуюся в её ногах шеренгу. — Мальчики, вам стоит хотя бы определиться с очерёдностью. Бесспорно, я профи, но у человеческого тела есть пределы, которые не обойти. Давайте будем разумными.

— Давайте, — хриплым, угрожающим тоном подхватывает Джон, выступая вперёд. Шолто намекающе делает шаг вслед за ним, пока не вмешиваясь. — Я понимаю, мисс Адлер, вы — из тех редких женщин, которые могут заставить любого мужчину рыдать от испытываемых ощущений. Любого, включая меня. Но не Шерлока: к нему я вас не подпущу. На пушечный выстрел не подпущу.

Он склоняется ниже, пока Адлер садится на постели. Они приближаются друг к другу — естественно и неизбежно, как частицы с противоположными зарядами, как хорошо сработавшиеся актёры на съёмках мелодрамы. Это выглядит и завораживающе красиво, и тревожно.

Одна бретелька её платья разорвана, поэтому язычок лифа Ирэн придерживает правой ладонью, не давая шёлку обнажить грудь. Поза и изгиб кисти делают её похожей на Мадонну, выписанную рукой Леонардо да Винчи, — и совпадение было бы полным, если бы не горящие возбуждением глаза, которые не отрываются от Джона. Отчего-то Шерлоку хочется прекратить эту сцену. Крикнуть «снято!», вытолкнуть Джона из комнаты с акварельно-голубыми занавесками, закрыть дверь на все замки и уехать отсюда, вдавив педаль газа в пол изо всех сил. Вместо этого он напоминает себе, что в руках у Ирэн единственные доступные им ключи к Мориарти, и потому остаётся стоять неподвижно. Сейчас он — всего лишь наблюдатель. Статист.

В это время Джон наклоняется ещё ниже, складываясь почти пополам. Расстояние от его губ до лица женщины — несколько жалких дюймов. У Шолто дёргается край рта, а Джон заканчивает:

— Вот только не забывайте, мисс Адлер, что я  _тоже_ умею заставлять людей рыдать. Или говорить.

— Это верно, — кивает Чарли от дверей. — В части по этому делу Джону не было равных. Зуб даю.

— Она — женщина, Джон, а мы в Англии. Одумайся и прекрати её пугать. И не забывай, что ты на моей территории. В моём доме.

— Джей. — В ход пошли сокращённые, личные имена. Эти люди, оказываются, умеют общаться без лишнего официоза. Когда прижмёт. — Я тебя уважаю. Правда. Ты знаешь это. Но не надо мне мешать. Эта тварь служит человеку, который угрожал моей матери и убил моего друга. Нет никакой разницы, на чьей земле это произошло бы. А насчёт территории...

— Дорогой Джон, а вам везёт на один и тот же тип людей, верно?..

— Дамочка, вы это... жить хотите?

Они все оборачиваются на Билла, присевшего на пуфик, обтянутый кремовым бархатом. Он засовывает в рот сигарету и прикуривает от спички, которую тут же тушит, задушив пламя пальцами.

На секунду Шерлоку тоже хочется закурить. Никотиновые пластыри, купленные в Ретфорде, покинули его предплечье уже давно. Прошли сутки, а кажется, что позади целая вечность.

— Хотите, по глазам вижу, — продолжает Мюррей, попыхивая сигаретой. Вынимать её изо рта во время разговора он не считает нужным. — Раз так — сделайте то, чего от вас хочет Джон. Он пока ещё вежливый, поверьте на слово. А вы взяли курс на то, чтобы его взбесить. Окончательно. Вот зачем оно вам нужно, а? Только шкурку повредите. Она, кстати, ничего так. И настроеньице майору подпортите заодно. Он здесь единственный, кто вас защищает.

— Я заметила. Майор Шолто... Джеймс, я права? — Ирэн склоняет голову к плечу. Выбившиеся из причёски локоны ласкают ключицы, заворачиваясь неполными кольцами. Лицо Шолто в очередной раз становится малинового оттенка, когда она опускает руку, обнажая правую грудь — небольшую и аккуратную. Шерлок отстранённо оценивает её пропорции и симметрию, мысленно определяя положение и площадь второй ареолы. — Мне всегда нравилось это имя. Звучное. Короткое. Настоящее, мужское имя...

— Вы именно таким образом проходили собеседование в организацию Джеймса Мориарти?..

Шерлоку стоит больших усилий удержать согласный смешок. _Этот_ Джон напоминает ему солдата с тростью, который в первый же вечер знакомства убил для него человека. Он был жёстким переговорщиком, который не упускал возможности уколоть собеседника бесподобной по уместности остротой. Потом Джон переехал на Бейкер и стал... мягче, что ли. Спрятал все свои углы, закутал их в бархат и фетр и с тех пор поворачивался к Шерлоку только светлой своей стороной. Заполучить такого защитника _(кирасу, бронежилет, вторую грудную клетку, больше напоминающую футуристический экзоскелет)_  — огромная удача (и, честно говоря, это лучшее, что случалось с Шерлоком во взрослой жизни). Однако теперь, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Джон отбрасывает вежливость и ироничную податливость, обнажая стержень своей личности... По позвоночнику пробегает холодок, поднимаясь всё выше; на языке оседает какое-то непривычное чувство, напоминающее жажду, но гораздо, _гораздо_ многослойнее и мучительнее.

Пожалуй, стоит вернуться к этой мысли позже. Как только с Мориарти будет покончено.

— О, Джон Ватсон. — Ирэн перебирает имена и интонации и никак не может остановиться. — Нет, не таким. Поверьте, Джим не устраивает собеседований. Никогда. Он приходит к вам на самим собой назначенную встречу. Ему плевать на ваше резюме. Его не интересует то, кем вы видите себя через десять лет. Те, кто _работает_ на Джима, столько не живут. Он выжимает их... — Пальцы, достойные стать натурой для скульптора, ложатся на правую грудь, обхватывая горошину соска. Сжимают и перекатывают его, дополняя речь Ирэн яркими визуальными образами. — Досуха. Выпивает, пока есть что выцедить из вашей крови и ваших мозгов. Работаю ли я на него? Нет, Джон. Я изредка оказываю услуги тем, на кого он укажет. Я субподрядчик. Не более того.

— Ради вас он отложил убийство.

— Он и не хотел вас убивать. Пока вы не взбесили его неповиновением, конечно же. Джим не терпит утраты контроля над ситуацией. Полагаю, вам знаком этот недостаток. Для таких, как вы и он, я перевоплощаюсь в собственную противоположность. Больше податливости, мягкости. Приходится подчиниться, однако в этом есть своя прелесть. Выиграть можно и стоя на коленях. Джим это понимает лучше многих, пусть сам никогда и не опустится до подобного. Слишком горд. В этом он похож на вашего брата. — Шерлок чувствует себя диким животным, ослеплённым светом фар несущегося на него джипа. — Кстати, как там старший мистер Холмс? Беспокоится об одном-единственном скомпрометированном сотруднике министерства? Неужели он настолько оптимистичен?..

— Чарли. Моя сумка. — Джон выпрямляется, бросая взгляд в сторону двери. Шаги Чарли постепенно удаляются, а Шолто в это время отходит к стене, — сжав руки в кулаки с такой силой, что создаётся ощущение, что он близок к тому, чтобы надорвать кожу на костяшках, — но не вмешивается и не возражает. Поменял мнение так быстро?.. — Шерлок, где твоя скрипка?

— Оставил у мониторов. Зачем она тебе?

— Мне — незачем. Пожалуйста, иди к ней. Билл, ты с ним. Знаешь, что делать? И чего _ни в коем случае_ не делать?

Они обмениваются быстрыми взглядами. Шерлок знает джестуно, тем не менее сейчас эти знания совершенно бесполезны. Эти двое общаются, не прибегая к помощи рук или даже гримас. В мгновенной передаче информации чувствуется практика, годы практики и крепкий фундамент схожих жизненных приоритетов.

— Принято, капитан. Будет сделано в лучшем виде. Шерлок, пойдём.

— Я никуда не...

— Шерлок.

Он никогда не видел у Джона такого уставшего и тёмного взгляда. В Рамптоне в нём бушевал ужас и гнев, в сероватой сини мелькали обломки кораблей, захваченные туманом. Сейчас там был штиль. Мёртвый. Морщинки вокруг рта стали глубже, будто незримый ваятель провёл резаком по влажной глине. Очертил сухие губы, волевой подбородок, сильную шею. Потом, не уделив внимания гладкому хлопку футболки, занялся руками, выделил ветвистый узор вен и мышцы предплечий, похожие на плотно уложенные под кожей веретена.

_Сумка. Ножи в комнате Джона. Скальпели в его аптечке. Морфий и кто его знает, что ещё, запакованное в полиэтилен._ Всё было спланировано ещё на Бейкер-стрит, и не факт, что в это утро. Джон собирается...

И раньше, чем Шерлок успевает додумать эту страшную в своей очевидности мысль и в полной мере её осознать, его пальцы оказываются во рту Ирэн Адлер.

Мир замирает. Из памяти испаряется всё, что предшествовало этому мгновению: цепкость её руки на его запястье; рывок, которым она притянула его к себе, и самый первый миг погружения в склизкую глубину её рта. Человеческая слюна не должна быть такой густой. Он же проводил опыты, доказывающие, что по степени её вязкости можно судить о давности смерти человека. Если довериться собственным ощущениям и результатам исследований, Ирэн мертва не меньше четырёх часов. Она — зомби, который сожрёт Шерлока, как и предупреждал Джон. Костяшки указательного и среднего пальцев утыкаются в её верхние резцы. Она закрывает рот, плотно смыкая губы, и Шерлок чувствует, как вокруг кончиков пальцев сжимается её горло, а под подушечками дрожит корень её языка.

Его сейчас вывернет наизнанку.

Это было прошлой зимой, в январе. Они с Джоном ещё не были знакомы, а значит, некому было вовремя купить Шерлоку новые перчатки взамен тех, которые он испортил уксусной кислотой. Во время того расследования он серьёзно обморозил пальцы, и происходящее сейчас больше всего напоминает ту ночь, когда его случайно заперли в грузовом вагоне. Шерлок сидел на корточках, в темноте, пытаясь дышать как можно реже, чтобы воздух получше согрелся в лёгких и обдал ускользающим теплом пальцы, почерневшие к рассвету. Ощущение было таким, словно бы их зажало между струнами, пока владелец инструмента крутил колки, настраивая скрипку. С каждым поворотом металлические нити утончались, делаясь всё острее, впивались в плоть всё глубже и безжалостнее, как гаррота, что режет сыр безо всяких усилий.

Ирэн смотрит на него снизу вверх, медленно опускает густые ресницы и  _сглатывает_. На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что создавшимся вакуумом она оторвёт ему пальцы. Чертоги подсказывают, что люди находят подобную ситуацию возбуждающей и желанной.

Люди — идиоты.

Когда Джон отшвыривает от него мисс Адлер, она успевает укусить.

События раскручиваются с бешеной скоростью. Очевидно, что никто не собирается останавливать Джона. Даже Шолто замер у стены, словно доминантка каким-то образом перешла границы, в которых он мог бы её защитить. Значит, границы — это вторжение в его, Шерлока, личное пространство? Помещение в её рот частей его тела? Джон говорил, что его сослуживцы предупреждены о двух вещах: капитан доверяет Шерлоку и капитан не хочет, чтобы кто-то касался Шерлока. Вопрос: был ли Джон _исчерпывающе_ откровенен или есть то, о чём он умолчал? То, из-за чего никто в комнате не будет заступаться за женщину, которая в своих провокациях зашла слишком далеко?

Это осознание отнимает у Шерлока слишком много времени, и он сбрасывает со счетов всех, кроме Джона, вцепившегося в плечо Ирэн. Кажется, все угрозы, некогда высказанные им в адрес Салли Донован, исполнятся сейчас. В отношении мисс Адлер.

Ещё через долю секунды, оценив асимметрию его закушенных губ, Шерлок понимает: Джон сейчас её убьёт. Просто — убьёт. И никто из присутствующих не собирается вмешиваться.

Вспыхнувшие перед глазами варианты возможного будущего пугающе однообразны и связаны с насилием в самых небанальных формах. Остановить маховик не получится. Сейчас Джон как начавшееся делиться атомное ядро: очень много энергии в очень малом объёме; и, если Шерлок хочет сохранить жизнь единственному доступному информатору, эту энергию нужно уничтожить. До того, как она размажет мисс Адлер по сатиновым простыням тонким-тонким слоем.

И есть один безотказный метод, который ранее Шерлока ни разу не подводил.

— Джон. Помоги мне.

Он не слышит. Его бёдра вжимают женщину в матрас, обездвиживая и фиксируя. Левая рука тяжело ложится на центр грудной клетки, и Шерлок видит, как её грудина прогибается под безжалостным нажатием. Однако это не главная проблема в жизни доминантки, потому что правая рука Джона медленно — очень медленно — поднимается над её головой, складываясь в кулак. Ощущение такое, что Джон этим жестом сминает пространство. И время, которого у Шерлока практически не остаётся. То, что приходит в голову, мозг не успевает обработать как следует, оценить риски, приоритеты и последствия, потому что Шерлок вбрасывает решение сразу в периферическую нервную систему, заставляя тело рвануться к Джону, прилипнуть к его спине, обхватить поперёк живота, вынуждая приподняться с кровати и женщины. Чтобы, когда он повернёт голову, поймать его разъярённое рычание.

Открытым ртом.

Вибрация его _почти-что-крика_ встряхивает Шерлока изнутри. Прокатывается от губ, зубов и языка всё дальше, падает в глубины тела и звучит — звучит, как огромный колокол. Это не поцелуй (боже упаси!), это — дыхание изо рта в рот. Реанимация человека внутри зверя. Экстренные меры. Вторая рука Шерлока гибкой лианой проползает по плечам Джона, сводя к нулю его возможность замахнуться как следует.

Рот Шерлока оставляет ему возможность _задохнуться_.

Их дыхание — общее дыхание — сложно назвать сорванным или сбивчивым. Его нет как такового. Кружится голова, дрожат ноги, живот Джона под ладонью Шерлока ходит ходуном, неподалёку вскрикивает от боли мисс Адлер. Шерлок знает, почему: Джон хотел его укусить, но запутался в собственном теле и вместо зубов сжал бёдра. Слишком сильно.

Это неожиданно льстит.

И тут Шерлок совершает очередную фатальную ошибку. Мысли о том, что ловкость Джона можно регулировать от абсолютной до отрицательной, невольно заставляют его улыбнуться. Герметичность их общей дыхательной системы нарушается. Джон разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, шершавой змеёй вырвавшись из хватки, перебрасывает ногу через женщину, едва не заехав ей коленкой по лицу, и вскакивает с постели. Он похож на шаровую молнию в камуфляжных штанах. И со стояком. Адреналин — странная штука, мелькает фоновая мысль, подкреплённая трёхмерным изображением молекул нескольких катехоламинов. Или дело не в адреналине, а мисс Адлер?..

Сделать окончательный вывод ему не дают. Джон оттесняет его к стене — точнее, к двери в ванную. Это похоже на бег с быком: не по предназначенной для этого арене, а по центральной улице города, на виду у толпы улюлюкающих зевак. Есть вариант залезть на забор и спастись — вот только Шерлоку не хочется разрывать _дистанцию_. Возможно, в этом случае притяжение между ними ослабеет, и Джон вернётся к тому, что едва не довёл до конца. Краем глаза Шерлоку видно, что Адлер скатывается с кровати, оказывается на полу и встаёт на четвереньки. Кажется, её первым порывом было бежать из комнаты прямо в такой позе.

Прохладная дверная ручка сама ложится в ладонь — Шерлок нажимает на неё не глядя и практически падает навзничь, когда дверь с неожиданной лёгкостью открывается от себя.

Практически — потому что руки Джона уже на его талии. Они не дадут ни упасть, ни отстраниться. Перемена позиции, словно в туре вальса, и Джон закрывает дверь с оглушительным хлопком, впечатав её в косяк телом Шерлока. Его пальцы скользят от талии вниз, продавливают плоть, упираясь прямо в верхний край тазового костного кольца. Образуя ещё одно кольцо, не менее жёсткое и — не менее необходимое.

— Манипулируешь мной.

— В твоих интересах.

Сейчас они ближе, чем во время того, как их губы соприкасались. Сейчас глаза Джона открыты; взгляд — почти осмысленный. Почти — по той же причине, по которой Шерлок старается не смотреть вниз. Он изо всех сил пытается забыть, почему. Это отвлекает.

— Почему ты ещё в сознании?

Ладони Джона постепенно перестают быть жёсткими, словно сплетёнными из стальной проволоки. Одна из них проскальзывает Шерлоку за спину, под рубашку, вверх вдоль позвоночника, пока не упирается в дверь, к которой прижат консультирующий детектив. Их тела соприкасаются чуть плотнее — хоть и создаётся впечатление, что это просто-напросто невозможно; Шерлоку жарко, невыносимо жарко. А ещё он чувствует, что Джон всё ещё не на шутку возбуждён, и это как раз то, что очень сложно игнорировать. Пусть Шерлок и старается изо всех сил.

— Она информатор.

— Ага, как будто это хоть что-то объясняет.

Джон остро пахнет потом, древесной смолой и опасностью. Последнее не кажется угрожающим, для Шерлока — точно. Но аромат щекочет ноздри, дразнит рецепторы, и Шерлок невольно склоняет голову чуть ниже, к его шее, чтобы вдохнуть как можно больше восхитительно пахнущего воздуха, витающего вокруг Джона. Из-за этого фраза выходит сбивчивой и гораздо менее осмысленной, чем ему бы хотелось:

— Она... Я не могу провалить это дело. Не могу выказать перед ней... слабость. Тогда пострадают дорогие тебе люди.

_«Дорогие мне люди»._

— Значит, теперь ты можешь это контролировать.

Едва ступив внутрь светлой ванной комнаты — единственного помещения на втором этаже, где нет камер видеонаблюдения, — Джон перестал задавать вопросы. Вообще. Каждая негромкая реплика — утверждение. Каждое прикосновение, длящееся и длящееся, тягучее и обжигающее, как смола, нагретая полуденным солнцем, — тоже утверждение. Беда в том, что Шерлок пока не разобрался с главным тезисом.

— Полагаю, что да. Пока ты рядом со мной — могу. — Подцепить кончиком указательного пальца воротник футболки, прилипший к его шее. — Для окончательного вывода мне необходимо больше данных.

— Разбежался. — Джон поводит плечами. Вероятно, скользнувший ему за шиворот свежий воздух приятно холодит тело. — Я тебя больше к ней не подпущу.

— А я не подпущу тебя. Твоим сослуживцам придётся справляться самим. Потому что ты её едва не убил и собирался пытать.

— Дело не дошло бы до пыток, — медленно произносит Джон, переступая с ноги на ногу. Пряжка его ремня задевает бедро Шерлока — жалящий холод металла ощущается через брючину так явно, что это — совершенно против воли — заставляет задуматься о прикосновениях _другого рода_. Горячих. Влажных. Шерлок теряет нить разговора; она проскальзывает между их переплетёнными телами, как юркая рыбка, ловко минуя пороги и камни. — Мисс Адлер достаточно умна, чтобы просчитать риски. Нужно было просто достоверно начать спектакль, остальное она додумала бы сама и очень быстро пришла бы к решению сотрудничать. А сейчас всё придётся начинать сначала.

— Потому что теперь она боится тебя до трясучки?

Одна ладонь Джона оставляет его поясницу, напоследок нежно оцарапав коротко подстриженными ногтями разгорячённую кожу. Шерлок не понимает, к чему такие жертвы, пока Джон не берёт его запястье, поднося кисть Шерлока к своему лицу, мимоходом проводя его расслабленными пальцами по своей шее, уху и щеке. Когда Джон наконец отвечает, его потрескавшиеся губы продолжают эту эстафету прикосновений:

— Потому что не надо было делать минет твоим пальцам.

Шерлок смотрит на рот Джона, из которого только что вылетели эти слова. Просто смотрит. Ну и что, что сейчас он наверняка похож на аквариумную рыбку с вытаращенными глазами. Подумаешь. Всё равно никто, кроме Джона, его сейчас не увидит.

Лишь Джон может видеть его таким. И он сам знает это лучше всех остальных.

— Это дозволено только мне, Шерлок.

Произнося его имя, Джон ухитряется касаться губами его пальцев на каждом слоге. Память о склизкой бесцеремонности мисс Адлер исчезает, стираясь под его напором, уходят страх и напряжение последних минут. Шерлок только сейчас понимает, что вспышка по-настоящему миновала. Что он справился... Мысли утекают прочь от самолюбования, потому что Джон смаргивает, его взгляд становится острее и строже, фокусируясь на Шерлоке, словно бы он — единственное в мире, что имеет значение. Единственное, что вообще существует.

Значит, тогда, в подвале Рамптона, психиатрической лечебницы, среди старых матрасов и пыли, ему не послышалось и не показалось. На его « _я тебе доверяю_ » Джон действительно ответил кратким « _а я тебя люблю_ ».

Знать бы ещё, что это означает. И что с этим дальше делать.

— Зачем ты сделал это, Шерлок?.. — негромко спрашивает Джон, отпуская его обласканную кисть. Ладонь тут же находит себе место на его плече. — Зачем поце... нет, зачем вообще вмешался, обнял, а затем твой рот... Зачем?

— Ты задаёшь вопрос. Ты сомневаешься.

— Да, Шерлок. Потому что не понимаю. Точнее... я очень боюсь понять не так.

— Я пытался докричаться до тебя. Ты ушёл куда-то очень далеко и не услышал моего голоса, не отреагировал, даже головы не повернул. Было мало времени, и я...

— Провокация — классика защитных механизмов, — усмехается Джон, прекрасно понимая рациональную часть того, что Шерлок не договаривает. Не потому что не доверяет — потому что сам не может сформулировать ускользающую основу своего поступка. Теперь, по здравому рассуждению, кажется, что Джона могло отрезвить что угодно: выстрел в окно, оплеуха, Джастин Бибер на повторе. Вместо этого Шерлок выбрал вариант, где Джон оказывался начинкой в сэндвиче из двух человек. Ассоциации перескочили на хот-доги и адреналин, и Шерлок зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. — Мне не нужны заменители влечения, Шерлок. Не нужно, чтобы ты каждый раз пытался оказать мне первую помощь таким образом. Это, конечно, может вернуть меня даже из мёртвых. — У Шерлока по спине съезжает капля пота — холодная, как ледники Гренландии. — Но, если ты таким образом устраиваешь мне шоковую терапию, и только, лучше не надо. Иначе в какой-то момент я могу тебя ударить. От чистого сердца и за дело.

— Нет. Это было... — На языке крутится подходящее слово, как-то связанное с временной неспособностью Джона задавать вопросы. Наконец, когда выжидающая пауза становится неловкой, образ формируется до конца, и Шерлок прозревает. Скорее всего, в его лице что-то меняется, потому что взгляд Джона заинтересованно теплеет. — Это было утверждением. Я показываю, что ты — мой.

Слово сказано.

— Ты слишком близко к ней. Она... Она такая _плоская_ , прямолинейная, однозначная. Это глупо, я понимаю. Она, наверное, красивая женщина. Я вижу, как на неё смотрит Шолто. — Шерлока несёт — вот только ему плевать. — Он её желает, хочет — называй как угодно — в комнате, полной людей. Прямо на моих глазах. Мне противно, но я это вижу. Она его гипнотизирует. Это отвратительно, Джон, когда ты касаешься её. Когда разговариваешь с ней. Вы смотрите друг на друга, и Шолто готов зарычать. Потому что это он хочет близости с ней, хочет заняться любовью, а ты ему мешаешь, ты стоишь на пути, забирая всю близость...

_О ком он сейчас говорит? Об эмоциональном треугольнике, вершины которого: Ирэн — та, кого желают, Шолто — тот, кто желает, и Джон, которого Шолто считает явно лишним в уравнении по причине заинтересованности в нём Ирэн? Или же Шерлок то и дело срывается на комментарии к другому треугольнику, прячущемуся под первым, треугольнику, состоящему из Джона, его самого и вездесущей доминантки?.._

— Шерлок, прикосновением можно ранить. — Голос Джона твёрд, и это хорошо. Шерлок уже начал захлёбываться словами, больше похожими на всхлипывания, близкие к истерическим. — А близостью можно угрожать.

— Нет. Ты не умеешь этого делать. С тобой я не чувствую... С тобой я...

— Шерлок. — Джон использует его имя как позывной для проверки связи. Как слышно, приём, ты ещё со мной? Именно это говорят его глаза. — С тобой я — лучшая версия самого себя. Поверь мне. Ни с кем другим такое не пройдёт. Я с тобой. И только. Остальное — и остальные — значения не имеют. Вне зависимости от того, что они себе напридумывали на мой счёт. Тебе не нужно никаких утверждений своих... прав на меня. У тебя есть абсолютное право, которое нет необходимости доказывать. Я — твой. Я здесь. Смотри. — Джон наклоняет голову, оглядывая себя. Когда его взгляд натыкается на руки Шерлока, оплетающие его тело, тёмные глаза прищуриваются, утопая в счастливых морщинках. Шерлок видит это. С такого расстояния ошибиться невозможно. — Смотри, Шерлок. И запоминай. Чтобы больше не ломиться в открытую дверь.

Удар приходится прямо в его лопатку. Шерлок морщится, вслед за Джоном делая шаг прочь от ожившей двери.

— Парни! — За возгласом следует ещё одна порция ударов, после чего Билл добавляет: — Парни, или вы такие тихони — во что я не верю, — или выходите. Птичка поёт что соловей. Твой прилизанный братец уже готовит гильотину для провинившихся.

Они переглядываются между собой, и Шерлок читает собственное недоумение на лице Джона. Майкрофт? Он что, приехал? Меньше всего на свете Шерлоку сейчас хочется видеть старшего брата... Он не успевает сделать шаг в сторону двери, чтобы спросить Билла, что происходит. Джон делает это за него: плавным и сильным толчком вжимает Шерлока в дверь, отчего у того вырывается бессвязное восклицание, и накрывает губами шею. Билл в подробностях слышит, куда именно Шерлок предлагает отправиться всем, кто сейчас вздумает им мешать, и уходит раньше, чем Джон отстраняется.

— Джон! Теперь он думает, что мы...

— Ага. — Он облизывается. Нет, он натурально облизывает покрасневшие губы, и ему это идёт. Сияющие глаза — тоже. — Они все так думают. А вот с этим. — Кивок на засос или цепочку засосов, наливающихся сейчас на зудящей коже его шеи. — Их подозрения превратятся в уверенность.

— Ты злопамятный. И мстительный.

— А ты, когда в следующий раз захочешь меня поцеловать, не прикрывайся расчётами или игрой. И не называй то, что мисс Адлер раздаёт направо и налево, любовью. Это в лучшем случае красиво срежиссированная случка. В худшем — заигрывание со звериными инстинктами продолговатого мозга.

— Не любовь?

Вопрос необходимо уточнить, потому что Шерлок ещё в средней школе понял, насколько противоречива эта расхожая концепция. Любовью называлось всё, что угодно, от аппетита (ты мне нравишься, я тебя съем) до агрессии (ты мне не нравишься, я тебя подчиню). Интересно, какую сторону баррикад выберет Джон?

— Нет. — Он поправляет ворот рубашки Шерлока, чтобы создать лучшее обрамление для своей инсталляции на его шее. Шерлок не возражает. Он очень внимательно слушает. — Любовь — это богатство связей. Когда люди не только супруги или любовники, но и друзья, родственные души, единомышленники, заговорщики... Всего не перечислить. Ты увидишь.

Пока что Шерлок видит только спину впереди идущего Джона.

Когда они спускаются на первый этаж (второй словно вымер), вся компания обнаруживается в библиотеке. Ирэн сидит за столом, общаясь с Майкрофтом через ноутбук. Шерлок переводит дух: увидеть брата во плоти сейчас было бы излишним. И так воздух между стеллажей и шкафов звенит от напряжения — особенно когда Билл тычет Чарли в бок локтем, и тот, прищурив единственный глаз, слишком уж старательно разглядывает первую пуговицу на рубашке Шерлока. Взгляд то и дело взлетает выше, на шею.

Честное слово, он сожжёт весь купленный Джоном чай. В назидание.

Ирэн поднимает глаза от экрана. Она смаргивает, вздрагивает и пытается отъехать подальше от ласково улыбающегося ей через стол Джона. Жаль, что стул, на котором сидит мисс Адлер, не рассчитан на такие трюки и только скрипит по полу всеми четырьмя ножками. Альтернативное решение проблемы приходит в голову женщины очень быстро.

— Я скажу! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!

— Вечер добрый, Джон, — немедленно отзывается Майкрофт. — Мой брат всё ещё с вами или сбежал в лес, сверкая пятками?..

— Вижу, тебя немного посвятили в ситуацию, — роняет Шерлок, обходя стол, чтобы посмотреть брату в глаза. Не выходит: Майкрофт перебирает разложенные перед собой бумаги и периодически отвлекается на телефон. Похоже, сведения мисс Адлер станут причиной нескольких серьёзных кадровых перестановок, которые коснутся не только министерства обороны. — Работаешь как пчёлка?

— Должен же кто-то из нас обеспечивать семью, пока ты развлекаешься. — Майкрофту хватило одного беглого взгляда, чтобы оценить масштаб произведённых Джоном разрушений подкожных капилляров на шее Шерлока. — Итак, мисс Адлер, советую пока переключиться на вопросы моего брата. Он, конечно, непоследователен в суждениях, но его бобтейл и ассистент по совместительству обладает определённым даром убеждения. Можете пока обратить своё внимание исключительно на них.

— О, нет, мистер Холмс. Уверена, вам тоже будет интересно.

Шерлоку было очень интересно другое: откуда в доме Шолто оказалась новая смена одежды для пленницы? Шёлковая блузка и юбка совершенно точно не принадлежали ни грузной экономке, ни горничной, девушке лет двадцати с крайне практичным взглядом на модную индустрию. Мисс Адлер, по мнению Шерлока, вообще относилась к тем женщинам, которые носят вещи, пошитые ровно по их фигуре и запросам в единственном экземпляре. Исключительно. Степень надёжности майора в очередной раз подверглась сомнению.

Мисс Адлер откинулась на спинку стула, красиво изогнувшись. Юбка поползла вверх по точёным ногам, приоткрывая идеальной формы колени. Надо отдать ей должное: пережитое в обществе Джона потрясение слабо отразилось на её внешности и манерах. Теперь, когда он не делал попытки приблизиться к ней, наблюдая с расстояния в несколько шагов, Ирэн вела себя почти так же, как в начале их знакомства. Разве что более покладисто.

Женщина поправила причёску и, не сводя внимательных глаз, лишённых привычной чувственной поволоки, с Майкрофта, произнесла:

— Баскервилль. Мориарти будет там через пять дней. Говорят, чтобы проверить готовность некоего невероятно масштабного проекта, который курирует один из самых гениальных и больных на голову его подчинённых.

— Что это за место? — переспросил Шолто, придвигаясь ближе. Его рука словно бы случайно легла на спинку стула женщины. — Впервые слышу.

— Майкрофт?.. — Шерлоку не нужно было много времени, чтобы заметить торжествующую улыбку мисс Адлер и заметно побледневшего брата, который успел-таки сохранить лицо.

— Это наша секретная лаборатория, разрабатывающая биологическое оружие. Официально — разрабатывающая методы противодействия этому оружию, — неохотно, после затянувшейся паузы объяснил Майкрофт. — Доступ к ней строго ограничен, сотрудников перепроверяют на надёжность раз в месяц два разных ведомства. А ещё коды системы безопасности, которые мы используем в Баскервилле, внутри страны считаются золотым стандартом по степени защиты данных и территории. Лучше ещё не придумали.

— Не придумали — и проморгали спящую ячейку у себя под носом. Прямо у себя под носом!.. — рыкнул Джон из центра комнаты.

Майкрофт на экране промолчал, потому что капитан Ватсон был как никогда прав.

— Блядь, — резюмировал Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь присутствует небольшая игра в контраст между эпиграфом (эти слова взяты из «Святой Иоанны», пьесы Шоу о Жанне д`Арк, за которую он получил Нобелевскую премию) и Ирэн, как одного из центральных персонажей главы.


	19. Глава восемнадцатая, в которой Джим кормит стаю клавиш с рук

_«Авантюрное деяние в сфере закона и нравственности — вот что такое преступление._  
_Потому-то любое преступление овеяно легендарностью_ ».

© Акутагава Рюноске

  
Шасси «Boeing» коснулись взлётно-посадочной полосы.

Себастьян очень любил этот момент перелёта. Мягкий толчок, похожий на вздрагивание всего тела, когда засыпаешь. Без разницы, сколько минут или часов он провёл в воздухе, земля, ткнувшаяся в ноги, словно слепой кутёнок в материн бок, успокаивала. Мир обретал твёрдость. Устойчивость.

На соседнем кресле разрыдался ребёнок. Себастьян досадливо поморщился и прочистил ухо, которое заложило — не от посадки, а от близких воплей. Девушка, весь полёт проведшая на иголках, между попытками накормить, развлечь и спать уложить, принялась — _снова_  — извиняться, пытаясь перевести внимание мальчика на происходящее за иллюминатором. Выходило откровенно хреново. Себастьян заверил молодую мать, что всё в порядке и не о чем беспокоиться. Она не поверила.

Естественно, если в почти четырнадцатичасовом перелёте вам довелось сидеть у прохода и постоянно вскакивать, когда ребёнку приспичило в туалет или прогуляться... На месте девушки Себастьян бы тоже себе не поверил. Впрочем, вежливость всё же потребовала от него помочь достать для неё багаж с верхней полки, придержать поток пассажиров, чтобы она с сыном могла выйти в проход, завершая путешествие между аэропортом «Эсейса Министро Пистарини», Буэнос-Айрес, и «Хитроу», Лондон.

Он вышел из самолёта следом за девушкой, однако, как только труба стала шире, обогнал тонкую фигурку. Красавицей она не была — так, симпатичная. Материнство округлило угловатые плечи, добавило покатости слишком, на взгляд Себастьяна, проработанным бёдрам, выдающим спортивное прошлое. Вполне себе ничего. Если бы не ребёнок, пытающийся упасть на колени и катиться по полу в то время, как мать упрямо тащила его вперёд.

— Ваш багаж.

Сотрудник службы безопасности аэропорта был гладко выбрит и предупредителен. Себастьян со спокойной улыбкой забрал потёртый во множестве путешествий чемодан, не вслушиваясь в поток формальных извинений. Мужчина посокрушался по поводу причинённых неудобств и исчез, смешавшись с толпой сочувственно глядящих на них пассажиров, полагающих, что Моран едва не потерял ценный груз. Себастьян пробежался пальцами по швам чемодана, придирчиво оглядел бирки (в целости и сохранности) и довольно хмыкнул, подхватывая багаж.

Всё было в порядке — звенья цепи сомкнулись, защёлкиваясь намертво. Винтовка вернулась к своему снайперу.

В отношении Себастьяна к оружию было что-то романтическое. Так, в Южной Америке он использовал одну винтовку, а в Африке — другую. Принципиально. Это как иметь по жене в каждом порту, меняя личности как перчатки по мере пересечения судном границ государств. Теперь малышка отправится на склад — ровно до тех пор, пока боссу не понадобятся услуги полковника Морана конкретно на том континенте, за который винтовка отвечает.

С учётом того, что текущее задание Себастьян выполнил ни много ни мало, а блестяще, детка надолго упокоится в ящике на стеллажах.

Мотоцикл находился там же, где Себастьян оставил его несколько дней назад. Парковочный талон, заткнутый под сидение, вошёл в узкую щель автомата. Светодиодная лента вокруг приёмника загорелась зелёным — шлагбаум послушно поднялся. Себастьян плавно тронулся с места и выехал с платной парковки, не отдав государству ни цента. Хакеры босса проделывали и не такие финты.

Двадцать километров трассы пролетели за один миг. Себастьян не лихачил, нет, просто полностью отдался процессу вождения. Здесь, в отличие от самолёта, он всё контролировал: мотоцикл подчинялся движениям рук и ног, наклону корпуса. Это — всегда — было особенным удовольствием. Тело, отупевшее за время полёта, потерявшее чувствительность от раздражения _(«Ох уж эти крики»!)_ и неподвижности _(«На людей какого роста рассчитаны эти сидения в эконом-классе?»),_ оживало. Бензин, сжигаемый в движке, казалось, согревал и тело водителя. Запускал по спине каскад мурашек, заставляя сердце биться ровно, сильно и уверенно.

Себастьян заехал в Эрлсфилд, оставил чемодан с винтовкой на попечение местного судьи. Ричарду как раз была назначена встреча на той базе, где хранятся «девочки» Себастьяна. Самому ему совершенно не с руки ехать на другой конец Лондона. Уже сбегая по ступенькам крыльца, Себастьян набрал номер, затвержённый наизусть за несколько секунд в доме судьи. За время его отсутствия на острове данные ближайшего окружения босса опять обновились. Ничего странного или удивительного. На подобных мерах безопасности в своё время настоял он сам.

— Я стою на земле, Ник. Не поверишь — двумя ногами.

— Судя по тому, что ты жив и сохранил все конечности, я могу передать боссу, что всё сделано, да?

Ник, как обычно, ныл и гнусавил. Если бы не его феноменальная многозадачность и способность выкручиваться из безвыходных ситуаций совершенно неподражаемым образом, Себастьян пристрелил бы его ещё во время их первого разговора. Парень был мерзок в личном общении и абсолютно незаменим как одна из многочисленных рук Мориарти. За пару насыщенных лет, пролетевших как один миг, Себастьян свыкнулся с мыслью, что нытьё в трубке — неизбежное зло. Безопасность босса того стоила.

— Я отправил сообщение ещё из Чили. Всё в штатном режиме.

— Если бы это было так, ты вылетел бы из Сантьяго.

— Нужно было заскочить в пару мест. Поговорить с южноамериканскими должниками.

— Оу. — Ник оживился. Как ответственный за финансы, получаемые от нескольких картелей, он не мог пропустить мимо ушей такие новости. — Мне заказать шампанское?

Себастьян на всякий пожарный проверил крепления дополнительного бака, пытаясь успокоиться. Какое, к дьяволу, шампанское? Ник всё никак не мог научиться правильно реагировать на хорошие вести, выдавая на-гора то поговорки не к случаю, то киношные фразы. В последний раз он чуть не привёз босса в стриптиз-клуб — снимать напряжение. Если исходить из того, что парень до сих пор дышал, Мориарти об этом так и не узнал.

— Не пори горячку. Заплатят — отметим. Не раньше. Хотя я был весьма... убедителен.

Ник хохотнул в трубку. Звук был похож на хлюпанье болотной жижи, затягивающей подстреленную дичь. Себастьян много времени провёл с отцом на охоте — видел, как это происходит.

— Где сейчас босс? У меня для него сувенир. Нет, не надо мне твоих предположений о глиняных фигурках и деревянной посуде. Мы на работе, если ты забыл.

— Босс сегодня музицирует в своём самом нелюбимом месте. Как и всегда, машина вместе с нами ждёт снаружи.

Себастьян хмыкнул, коротко поблагодарил и повесил трубку. Нужная информация была передана и получена, остальное — подождёт. Тем более, если Джим опять заперся в огромном зале Альберт-Холла наедине с инструментом, его недельное отсутствие расценивалось как слишком долгое. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

До любимого концертного зала Мориарти пришлось бы лететь через весь океан. Снова. Карнеги-Холл и атмосфера Манхэттена воздействовали на босса гипнотически. Обычно не склонный к импульсивным покупкам (Джим был порывист во всём, _кроме_ финансовых трат), он скупал целые бутики, попадающиеся на пути его окрылённого тела. Консультанты, получающие процент от выручки, неизменно хватали Себастьяна за локоть, умоляя поделиться контактами столь щедрого клиента. Полковник вежливо улыбался и объяснял, что Его Величество путешествует инкогнито, и вообще, вы его не видели. Так будет лучше, поверьте моему слову.

Американцы, слабо разбирающиеся в этих «маленьких европейских монархиях», мелодраматично вздыхали. Что они могли понимать? Мимо них только что прошёл самый могущественный человек в мире, Наполеон организованной преступности, а они пытались продать ему какую-то чепуху от современного дизайнера, которого — вполне возможно — из грязи в князи вытащил сам Мориарти. Как показывал опыт, у него везде были свои люди. Модная индустрия — не исключение.

Следующую позицию в рейтинге любимых концертных залов босса занимал Сейдж Гейтсхед, ракушка из стекла и металла на берегу реки Таун. Гейтсхед располагался между Манчестером и Эдинбургом, в стороне от связывающей их трассы, и одно то, что босс не рванул туда на один вечер, говорило о его планах на ближайшую ночь и следующий день. Значит, сейчас совершалось нечто такое, что требовало его присутствия в Лондоне. Нечто настолько важное, что Мориарти смирился с визитом в ненавистный ему Альберт-Холл.

Себастьян соскочил с мотоцикла, который только что припарковал у теннисного клуба в двух шагах от Кенсингтон-роуд. Купол концертного зала виднелся за зданием Королевского географического общества, а ему требовалась пауза в пару минут, чтобы настроиться на разговор с боссом. Тишина бы очень пригодилась, однако уже на подъезде к парку Себастьян понял, что как раз её он тут и не застанет.

В Гайд-парк толпами валили туристы, на фоне разноголосой толпы которых легко было вычленить редких местных обитателей, решивших прогуляться погожим летним вечером по историческому центру родного города. Обескураженные подданные британской короны терялись среди многочисленных людей с путеводителями и аудиогидами. Где-то надрывался вполне себе живой гид, тыча зонтиком в здание напротив и вещая про Дарвина и клуб пожирателей экзотических тварей. Себастьян усмехнулся. Самое экзотическое и непредсказуемое существо во всей Вселенной сейчас обреталось на сцене Альберт-Холла.

И полковник искренне надеялся, что _в этот раз_ рояль переживёт визит Мориарти. Его предшественник пал смертью храбрых, когда взбешённый Джим швырнул в него... кажется, это была тумба. И откуда в этом хрупком теле взялось столько силы? Себастьян отчётливо помнил, как метнулся к сцене, понимая, что катастрофически не успевает. Потом притормозил, окончательно опомнившись. Он что, бросился бы закрывать собой инструмент? Ловить тяжёлую тумбу? Уговаривал бы босса успокоиться и не нервничать... по пустякам?..

«Ну нахер такие развлечения, — решил тогда Себастьян, оседая в ближайшее кресло. — Я лучше тут посижу».

Бежевые стены, лестницы с коваными перилами, красные ковры на полу — сочетание, которое нервировало Джима уже тем, что существовало. Себастьян без помех миновал привычно равнодушную охрану, проскочил через приоткрытые двери и оказался в тёмном зале.

Прожектор был направлен на сцену, выхватывая фигуру у рояля, сосредоточенно перебирающую клавиши. Последнее Себастьян считал скорее по наклону тела и по звукам, взмывающим к потолку, растекающимся по залу и впитывающимся в бархатную обивку кресел. Кроме одного-единственного луча прожектора, горели ещё цепочки огоньков, подсвечивающие балконы и ложи, эллипсом охватывающие партер.

Себастьян прикрыл за собой дверь и, собравшись с силами, шагнул на дорожку между креслами.

Глупо было тешить себя мыслью, что Джим не заметил чужого присутствия. Да, в зале не было никого из его личной (скрупулёзно подобранной Себастьяном) охраны — может, поэтому в бликах на рояле имелся один смазанный промежуток. Глок, беретта или что-то с экспансивными пулями?.. Босс любил игрушки — не важно, был ли это собственный ядерный реактор, снабжающий энергией одну из самый передовых его лабораторий, или огнестрельное оружие, в котором он разбирался. _Действительно_ разбирался, что из уст Себастьяна звучало как дань уважения от настоящего профессионала.

Он продолжал идти вперёд, к сцене, придерживая сумку, чтобы при ходьбе она не билась о куртку. Посторонние звуки выводили Джима из себя, не давали сосредоточиться на игре. А Альберт-Холл издавал их постоянно, словно бы величественное здание очень по-человечески дышало, периодически срываясь на старческий кашель. Себастьян ступал по обитым ковром ступеням как можно тише, благо прошлое спецназовца позволяло проделывать и не такие чудеса эквилибристики.

Мелодия вдруг «скатилась» вниз по клавишам, концентрируясь на глубоком звучании басов. Одна нота, две? Ритм звучал всё чётче, всё напряжённее, ускоряясь, срываясь то ли в танец, то ли в транс.

Себастьян отмахивается от назойливых звуков, размышляя о том, узнали ли его. Можно ли не опасаться выстрела в упор? Или нет?..

Пожалуй, следует остановиться тут. До сцены ещё рядов десять, а то и все пятнадцать, однако подходить ближе не стоит. Босс и так на взводе — не надо испытывать его терпение на прочность.

Почти что барабанная дробь клавиш не ослабевает. Себастьян опускается в кресло, придерживая его за ручки, чтобы не стукнуло и не скрипнуло. Вроде обошлось. Ритм древнего, как сама жизнь, танца ввинчивается прямо в мозг. Это мало похоже на музыку, которую Джим обычно играет. Это похоже на... вопли шамана. На ритуальные пляски дикарей. А это значит, что возмутителя спокойствия идентифицировали как полковника Морана. Собственной персоной. Губы против воли изгибаются в улыбке узнавания, и Себастьян ныряет пальцами за отворот куртки, чтобы прикоснуться к бусинке, висящей на запястье. Его амулету со времён работы в Африке.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Себастьян Моран, один из самых молодых офицеров, получивший на погоны звёзды Бани, увенчанные короной святого Эдуарда*, окажется здесь. В качестве ближайшего (насколько это вообще возможно) помощника Наполеона преступного мира, его личного киллера и советника. Почему-то вспомнилось одно из занятий по тактике времён военной академии. Наполеон Бонапарт говорил, что ни один план не выдержит атаки. Мориарти же доказывал: любая атака захлебнётся, если столкнётся с тщательно выстроенным планом. Наверное, именно это и зацепило Себастьяна в их первую встречу. Интеллект на грани сверхчеловеческого и тонкий аромат опасности, от которого подрагивали ноздри.

Джим был воплощённым адреналином. И даже спустя четыре года Себастьян не представлял, что тот выкинет в следующую секунду.

И это было великолепно.

С подросткового возраста Себастьян чётко знал, что его ждёт. Сын военного, внук военного, правнук военного — он научился разбирать и собирать автомат в том же возрасте, в котором первый раз пожарил себе яичницу на завтрак. В военной академии — лучшие результаты, особенно в тактике и стрельбе. В юриспруденции тоже далеко не плох. Однокашники и их попойки кадета Морана никогда не волновали — главным было выполнение текущей задачи. И получение новых ЦУ. К тридцати семи годам он стал полковником, а потом понял, что упёрся в свой потолок. Никому из Моранов не удавалось подняться выше. Они предпочитали молча и честно служить, а не обрастать связями и заводить покровителей. Себастьян, которого подчинённые за глаза называли в лучшем случае нелюдимым, требовательным и жёстким, не смог справиться с обрушившейся на него истиной.

Точнее, поначалу он искренне думал, что переживёт что угодно, как пережил раннюю смерть отца. Уезжал на байке в глушь, в нагорья, исколесил весь остров вдоль и поперёк; чем дальше от цивилизации — тем лучше. Чем хуже дорога — тем интереснее. Эти одинокие путешествия во время увольнительных и отпусков, которых за время «доблестной службы» скопилось немало, сперва помогали. Потом Себастьян попросту выезжал из города, сворачивал на ближайшую грунтовку и прятал мотоцикл в овраге. Чтобы вдоволь накричаться, выпуская наружу всю точившую его злость и разочарование.

Когда его подразделению сообщили, что во время одной из таких поездок полковник Моран пропал в одном из самых неблагонадёжных округов страны, все вздохнули с облегчением.

В первую очередь — сам полковник Моран, первым же рейсом вылетевший в ЮАР.

Стать бывшим военным, бывшим полковником и бывшей надеждой короны было просто. Себастьян только тогда понял, насколько оторванным от людей ощущал себя всё это время. Кроме младшей сестры, родни у него не осталось, а Клэр... У них всегда были непростые отношения. Отец так и не простил ей того, что она — это _она_. Второй сын, который мог бы столь же охотно пойти на военную службу и как можно лучше подражать блестящим результатам Себастьяна... Всем этим мечтам не суждено было стать явью. Себастьян был даже этому рад. У Клэр бы не хватило духу провернуть то, что сделал он.

Погони или разоблачения не было, хотя Моран и готовился к подобному исходу. Все его предосторожности, несколько комплектов поддельных документов и постоянная смена стран и места жительства то ли окончательно запутали преследователей, то ли их никогда и не наблюдалось. Осознавать последнее было неожиданно неприятно. Его даже не искали. Этим идиотам и в голову не пришло!

— Полковник Себастьян Моран?

Он дёрнулся всем телом, опрокинул стол и почти выпрыгнул в распахнутое окно. Помешали только выглянувшие из рамы дула. Себастьян в немом жесте покорности поднял руки, разворачиваясь к предусмотрительному наглецу, знающему его имя. Мужчина, брюнет, моложе его лет на десять, бледнокожий (и это в Африке-то!), с британским акцентом. Приплыли. Незнакомец прошёл мимо него, придирчиво осмотрел пустующий столик, поправил салфетки и сел на одну из лавок, которые здесь использовались вместо стульев.

— Харира**. И чего-нибудь попить, со льдом и лимоном, — коротко бросил он, не глядя на окаменевшую официантку, стоявшую через проход. Себастьян не сомневался, что та ещё не скоро забудет колоритного клиента. — И воды со льдом моему другу.

— Мы успели выпить на брудершафт?

— Нет. Но либо мы это сделаем, либо я по-дружески помогу вам присоединиться к вашему родителю.

Себастьян усмехнулся и уселся напротив. Ни словесные угрозы, ни перетряхивание его прошлого не были способны впечатлить полковника Морана. Вот пушки за окном и у двух выходов из заведения — это да. Они вполне убедительны.

— Моё имя Джеймс Мориарти. Оно вам ничего не скажет, и это — показатель того, насколько безукоризненно я привык действовать. Судя по тому, как о вас отзываются предыдущие _работодатели_ , — интонация намекала на то, что Джеймс информирован и о «подработках» полковника на службе короны, и о нескольких «одолжениях», сделанных местным воротилам в последние месяцы, — вы столь же чистоплотны, как и я. А мне как раз нужен... ассистент. Личный помощник. И  _уборщик_.

В ход пошли иносказания и сленговые словечки. «Уборщиками» в новой среде, где недавно начал работать Себастьян, называли киллеров. Что ж, мужчина напротив явно не гнушался в средствах, чем бы он ни занимался.

— И мусор какого рода вы ненавидите больше всего?

— Любопытных и назойливых. А ещё — тех, кто пытается расстроить мои планы. Оплата вас устроит. По крайней мере, она будет выше той, которую вам предложили сегодня утром. В разы. — Себастьян приподнял брови, на что Джеймс отреагировал мгновенно: — Нет, никакого конфликта интересов. Я не собираюсь конкурировать из-за вас с мертвецом. Вы, полковник Моран, _уже_ принадлежите мне. Вопрос только в том, в каком качестве вы решите вступить в мою организацию: трупа для проведения опытов или моего личного подчинённого. Живого.

Парень расправился с одним из самых влиятельных людей этой страны просто потому, что ему приглянулся Себастьян?! Из-за претендента на вакантную должность «ассистента» Мориарти пошёл на операцию с подобным риском на явно чужой ему территории? Либо безумец, либо гений. В любом случае подушечки пальцев закололо от предвкушения. Как раз принесли стаканы со льдом. Себастьян вцепился в свой, пытаясь охладить покрасневшие от возбуждения ладони.

С ним частенько такое случалось. На особенно опасных тропах, проходящих по кромке скал, когда из-под колёс мотоцикла ошмётки мха и камешки летели с головокружительной высоты. Во время боевых операций, когда в микрофоне были слышны лишь ругань и стрельба. Таких, как он, называли адреналиновыми наркоманами. Что ж. Кажется, Себастьян нашёл надёжного поставщика «дозы».

Джим, которого он в первые же месяцы прекратил называть «Джеймсом», внезапно грохает крышкой рояля, накрывая клавиши. Будто прячет покрытые бельмами глаза от яркого света. Себастьян вздрагивает от неожиданности и поднимается с кресла, наблюдая, как босс разминает плечи, встаёт с табурета, вскидывает руки и потягивается. Закатанные практически до локтя рукава тёмно-вишнёвой рубашки скользят по светлой коже, в свете прожектора кажущейся прозрачной и сияющей.

— Вернулся. — Не вопрос, не утверждение. Ленивая констатация факта. Себастьян поднимается на сцену по ступенькам, расположенным сбоку, краем глаза следя, чтобы зрительный зал был так же пуст, как и минуту назад.

— Я всегда возвращаюсь.

После нескольких часов игры Мориарти был именно таким. Раздражённым, взъерошенным, язвительным больше обычного — и недовольным своей техникой. Каждый раз он долго разминал пальцы и разогревал мышцы, однако итог от этого не менялся. Игра, которая казалась ему недостаточно идеальной, не успокаивала босса, а наоборот, приводила в трудно контролируемое состояние бешенства. Моран — единственный из его окружения, кому разрешалось присутствовать при этих экзерсисах, — знал, что нужно делать и в какой последовательности, чтобы ни в коем случае не спровоцировать ещё бо́льшую волну гнева. Как показывал опыт, и такое случалось.

Так, одним прелестным осенним вечером Джим пригласил струнное трио, с которым репетировал несколько часов подряд, в шикарный ресторан. За свой счёт, конечно же. Двое мужчин похватали инструменты и ринулись с места в карьер, женщина чинно сложила виолончель в футляр и двинулась позади Мориарти, мягко отказавшись от помощи, предложенной Себастьяном. Последний бегло проверил пистолет под мышкой, пистолет за поясом и нож на голени. На всякий случай. Вздёрнутый подбородок Джима предвещал редкую по силе бурю. А скрипач, почти мальчишка с рыжими кудряшками, на протяжении всей репетиции то и дело критиковал босса, поправляя и перенимая главенствующую роль в ансамбле на себя. Себастьян был искренне удивлён, что Джим продержался паинькой так долго.

Босс распахнул дверь кадиллака и улыбнулся, демонстрируя весь имеющийся набор зубов:

— После вас. — И, как только олененогий мальчишка первым сунулся в салон, с силой захлопнул дверцу машины, ломая скрипачу пальцы. Парень заорал и рухнул на асфальт, прижимая искалеченную левую руку к телу, воя на одной пронзительной ноте. Альтиста, полноватого блондина, тут же вырвало. — Нет, это не «до второй октавы». Чуть выше.

Джим ткнул острым носком туфли в бок мальчишке; Себастьян усмехнулся, наблюдая, как босс применяет на практике то, чему его научил полковник. Несколько топорно — удар пришёлся скорее в область селезёнки, а не почки, но для новичка сойдёт. Вон как парня выгнуло на тротуаре.

— Ещё выше, как минимум на четверть тона. — Кости, искорёженные металлом, хрустнули вторично, уже под каблуком. Мальчишка взвизгнул и потерял сознание. — Вот. Последний пассаж был неплох. Как считаете?

Альтист поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд босса, отбросил инструмент в проулок и кинулся прочь. Себастьян намекающе качнулся в сторону беглеца, но Джим отрицательно мотнул головой. Тру́сы его не интересовали. Полковник послушно замер на месте, ожидая новых указаний.

— Это было чистое «си». Не сказала бы, что звучание было безупречным.

— Вы тоже считаете, что там недоставало...

— Вибрато, мистер Мориарти, — медленно проговорила виолончелистка, и у Себастьяна создалось чёткое ощущение того, что она только что провела смычком по струнам, не доставая инструмент из футляра. Грудной голос женщины гипнотизировал. — Вы сами это расслышали, не правда ли?

— Без всякого сомнения, мисс. Прошу.

Они провели вечер в одном из самых фешенебельных ресторанов Большого Лондона. Перед этим заехали за подходящим платьем для дамы, заодно прихватили пару приглянувшихся ей сумок. Джим был обходителен и галантен как никогда. Согласился на первых принесённых гребешков и доверил Морану выбор вина — возможно, потому, что в этот момент трапезы полковник всегда выдворял официанта из приватного зала и собственноручно открывал бутылку. Сам же снимал первую пробу и выносил решение на основании собственных вкусовых рецепторов и самочувствия. И отчёта Ника о личной жизни сотрудников ресторана.

На протяжении всего вечера женщина блистала тонким умом и лаконичностью взвешенных суждений. Казалось, ничто в этом мире не способно поколебать её спокойствие. Моран давно не был в таком приятном обществе, которое вдобавок явно успокаивало Джима. В следующий раз втроём они поужинали несколько месяцев спустя в Австрии после традиционного Новогоднего концерта Венского филармонического оркестра. Первым тостом босс поздравил новую солистку прославленного коллектива. Женщина улыбнулась и опустила глаза, опушённые мягкими ресницами. Себастьян усмехнулся, оценивая, как изменилась её осанка после столь значимого выступления. Да, протекция Мориарти меняла жизни. Он успел прочувствовать это на себе.

А сейчас приходилось следовать за боссом, стараясь держаться от него на расстоянии метра. Не больше, не меньше. Отданная Джимом пушка _(«Всё же глок — отличный выбор!»)_ отправилась за пояс, к сестре-близнецу. Пиджак Мориарти Себастьян набросил себе на руку, ожидая, пока босс оправит рукава шёлковой рубашки, вденет в прорези запонки и будет готов окончательно преобразиться из музыканта, которым он был последние несколько часов, в известного в определённых кругах криминального гения. Превращение, совершавшееся прямо здесь, на глазах Себастьяна, завораживало. Черты лица становились весомее и грубее; нижние веки словно бы припухали, делая взгляд более острым и внимательным; плечи уходили назад, заставляя мышцы шеи напрягаться, выступать под кожей натянутыми до предела струнами. Наконец Мориарти сдёрнул пиджак с предплечья полковника и, вдевая руки в рукава, заявил:

— Через четыре дня мы едем к Смиту.

— Принято, босс. Мы вдвоём?

— Втроём. Хочу стравить его с Ником. Забавное выйдет зрелище.

Смит был одним из первых заданий Себастьяна на службе у Мориарти. Единственным, кого снайпер так и не убил. Приволок к боссу в мешке, связанного по рукам и ногам, с грязным носком во рту — ничего более подходящего для кляпа поблизости не нашлось. Джим поднял глаза от планшета, и Себастьян, высвободивший голову пленника из мешка, с восхищением почувствовал, как стоявшие вокруг босса люди покрылись холодным потом. Признаться честно, у самого полковника тоже по хребту пробежал мороз — такими бешеными были глаза Джима. Колотый лёд, перемешанный с сахаром и абсентом. Поднеси спичку — полыхнёт.

— Он будет полезен. Когда разработает для тебя то, что хотел оставить в тайне ото всех.

— Все вон. — Джим не успел сомкнуть губы, а подчинённых уже как паводком смыло. Смит принялся извиваться в тщетном порыве уползти подальше от Мориарти, вскочившего со стула. Наскучивший ему планшет полетел в руки Себастьяна, благо реакция у того была отменной. То, что босс готов крушить собственное имущество, не значило, что Себастьян это одобрял. — Говори, и побыстрее. Потому что, если мне твои аргументы покажутся неубедительными...

— Ты снимешь с меня кожу и зашьёшь в неё Смита. И ни одного из нас не найдут. Но он может возглавить одно твоё... предприятие. И получить феноменальные результаты в гораздо более сжатые сроки.

— И о каком же из моих проектов идёт речь? — Джим присел на корточки перед коротышкой, без всякой брезгливости вцепился в измочаленный носок и вытащил мокрую тряпку изо рта Смита, чуть не вывернув тому челюсть. Себастьян сделал себе мысленную пометку: научить босса азам допросной науки. Судя по всему, Мориарти много чего умел, однако не всегда применял свои знания по... назначению. — Говори.

Себастьян молча перенёс стул, на котором до этого сидел босс, поближе к Смиту и мягко указал на него Мориарти. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой, заставляя волосы упасть на высокий лоб, тем не менее Себастьян продолжал стоять немым столпом здравомыслия, и босс, досадливо хмыкнув, сел-таки на предложенное место. Судя по разгладившимся морщинкам возле рта и затрепетавшим от интереса крыльям его носа, казнь откладывалась. Как и планировал полковник.

— Ты меня ослушался.

— Да, босс.

— Ты не выполнил прямой, недвусмысленный приказ. — Себастьян в очередной раз коротко подтвердил, что всё понимает. Джим щёлкнул пальцами, продолжая смотреть на дверь, в которую утащили Смита. На улице его уже ждала машина, а полковник в режиме реального времени наблюдал, как, параллельно с решением о его жизни и смерти, Мориарти выносит решение и по тому, какие инструкции Смит должен получить на месте. — Ты действовал вне компетенции уборщика. Ты оставил ему жизнь.

Рука метнулась к Себастьяну быстрее, чем он мог ожидать. Мориарти сграбастал его за ворот свитера, сдавливая горловиной шею, дёрнул, заставляя упасть на колени.

— Это было в последний раз, Себастьян. Ты выиграл против всех шансов, но не вздумай ещё раз садиться играть _против меня_. Даже в моих собственных интересах. Тебе понятно, полковник? Ты — мой ассистент. Уборщик. Моя рука. Я отрублю тебя, прижгу калёным железом, отгрызу собственными зубами, если мне покажется, что ты решил задушить меня во сне. Ты — мой. И я сделаю с тобой всё, что захочу.

— Да, босс. — Голос больше похож на хрип. А удавка на горле больше всего напоминала... о да, ту самую аутоасфиксию, которая делала многие... ощущения ярче. Кажется, Мориарти читал по его распахнутым глазам всё это. Всё, что было в жизни Себастьяна, и всё, чего в ней не было. Или — было слишком мало.

— Задумался о Калвертоне.

Полковник усмехнулся, придерживая для босса дверь. Как всегда, проницателен. «Escalade» стоял там же, где час назад, игнорируя все правила парковки. Ник сейчас наверняка шипел над ноутбуком, путая камеры наблюдения и посылая машины с видеорегистраторами окольными маршрутами.

— Пускай стартуют без меня. — Мориарти по широкой дуге обогнул дожидающуюся его машину и безошибочно двинулся вдоль Кенсингтон-роуд к оставленному Себастьяном мотоциклу. Неудивительно, что за несколько лет существования бок о бок они настолько изучили друг друга. Моран предсказал реакцию босса, ещё в фойе скинув Нику SMS-ку с аналогичным советом, а Мориарти прекрасно представлял себе, где именно Себастьян будет парковаться в зависимости от времени года, цели поездки и настроения.

— Ирэн Адлер.

— Куколка, которая обещала мне сорвать антитеррористическую операцию старшего Холмса? — Джим затягивает под подбородком ремень запасного шлема. В нём и костюме босс выглядит... странно. Не «забавно», а несколько противоестественно. Словно рыба в акваланге. — Мне стоит задуматься о том, как её проучить?..

— Определённо, босс. Похоже, она спелась с Холмсами, — коротко докладывает Себастьян, осёдлывая мотоцикл. Джим устраивается сзади, опуская защиту на глаза. Кажется, он думает о том, что Ирэн Адлер обойдётся без надгробия и скорбящего ангела возле него.

Мотоцикл стартует с места раньше кадиллака. Себастьян знает, как любит ездить босс, и поэтому, не скупясь, прибавляет газу. У него отменная реакция, и если поездка на грани хоть немного умерит раздражение Джима, то так тому и быть.

Дождь начинается ещё до того, как они успевают покинуть город. Себастьян сбрасывает скорость и с неудовольствием вспоминает, что на боссе только рубашка и пиджак, которые промокают быстро и до нитки. Кроме того, первые пять-десять минут такого дождя самые опасные для мотоциклистов. Когда над асфальтом образуется водяная баня из испарений, дождевая вода растекается по дороге тонкой плёнкой, заставляя всплывать на поверхность капли масла и горючего. Опасно. Нужно остановиться.

Джим протестующе бьёт его по плечу — несильно, чтобы не отвлечь от управления байком, но ощутимо. Он не позволит ему остановиться: ни из соображений безопасности, ни ради того, чтобы натянуть на него свою кожанку, не раз побывавшую в подобных передрягах. Что ж, по крайней мере, Джим расслабляется и немного плотнее охватывает его со спины, растекаясь по Себастьяну, как кот, повторяя каждое движение, каждый наклон корпуса и перенося центр тяжести с одной половины тела на другую. Умница. Знает, что нужно делать.

На мгновение вспоминается, как он и шестнадцатилетняя Клэр в такую погоду упали-таки с мотоцикла на резком повороте. Она стесала кожу на колене и локте; Себастьян отделался тем же. В травмах не было ничего серьёзного — так, царапины, — но сестра потом боялась садиться на мотоцикл, а если её к тому всё же вынуждали обстоятельства, на поворотах начинала изгибаться так, что байк вело.

Джим улюлюкнул ему прямо в ухо — настолько громко, что Себастьян успел расслышать звук до того, как его снесло ветром за их спины. Что ж, впереди у них дорога до базы и работа до утра, а воспоминания... это было давно. Очень давно. В другой жизни.

Которую Себастьян Моран старательно пытался забыть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В британской армии ранг полковника стоит между подполковником (Lieutenant Colonel) и бригадиром (Brigadier). Знаком различия для него служит корона Святого Эдуарда, под которой продольно расположены две четырёхугольных звёздочки. Звёздочки эти в народе называют «pips», а официально — «Bath Stars» — звёзды ордена Бани. Существующий ныне погон был введён в 1855 году. До этого полковник обозначался короной и одной звездой.
> 
> ** Традиционное маррокканское блюдо, говяжий суп с рисом, нутом и специями, заправляется лимонным соком. Подаётся с лепёшкой.
> 
> Название главы — переиначенная строка из Пастернака («Я клавишей стаю кормил с руки»). Автор — фанатичный клавишник, с тоской обожающий виолончель.
> 
> Про Акутагаву, одного из моих любимых писателей, явно бывшего одним из «четвёртых»:  
> https://goo.gl/KJpP5U


	20. Глава девятнадцатая, о том, как планировать одну операцию, а осуществлять — другую

_«Сердце человека — оно, как море, — имеет свои бури, приливы, отливы_  
_и в своих глубинах хранит свой жемчуг_ ».

© Винсент Ван Гог.

  
— Я думал, это никогда не закончится.

Он рухнул на диван всем весом, заставив его скрипнуть и прогнуться. Шерлок поднял глаза от ноутбука, наблюдая за тем, как Джон перевернулся на живот, подгрёб поближе подушку со старомодными золотыми кисточками в уголках и зарылся в неё лицом, блаженно поводя плечами.

— Уехали?

— Да, только что, — буркнул он, повернув голову набок. — Я рассчитал всю прислугу, проверил периметр и сменил код сигнализации на этом доме. Тебе должно было прийти уведомление.

— Пришло. Ты действительно выбрал в качестве кода номер нашей палубы и каюты на «Тилли Бриггс»?..

— Хорошо ведь съездили, — протянул Джон, перекатываясь на спину. Подушку он так и не выпустил, продолжая прижимать её к груди. Напрашивались ассоциации с плюшевыми медведями или с вещмешком. — Давай повторим, когда покончим со злом на острове, а?.. Я так задолбался за эти пару месяцев, что отпуск мне жизненно необходим. В тепле и без расследований, хотя бы несколько дней. Что скажешь?..

Шерлок пожал плечами. Загадывать было рано: впереди маячил визит на сверхсекретную и сверхзащищённую ото всех, кроме Мориарти, базу в Дартмуре. Вторые сутки он копался в документах Баскервилля, которые прислал Майкрофт, и вторые сутки понимал: близится нечто настолько масштабное, что даже ему самому хотелось малодушно свернуться калачиком где-то в другом полушарии, как можно дальше от эпицентра разворачивающегося Апокалипсиса.

В том, что грядёт именно Апокалипсис, не было никаких сомнений.

Прошлым вечером, после отъезда мисс Адлер и компании сослуживцев Джона в неизвестном направлении, за отчёты по проектам лаборатории сел и сам Джон. Собственной персоной. Видимо, решил последовать примеру Шерлока. Спустя десять минут он уже ругался на чём свет стоит. Через пятнадцать — нарочито аккуратным движением отложил ноутбук в сторону и встал, потирая глаза. Левая рука плетью висела вдоль тела, и это сказало консультирующему детективу больше, чем все последующие слова.

— Я не могу это читать. Прости. Я... Схожу проветрюсь. Потом приду в себя и вернусь.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Я знаю, Шерлок, знаю. — Джон неловко улыбнулся, опуская тёплую ладонь на его макушку, взлохматил и без того стоящие дыбом волосы и нагнулся, чтобы мимолётно прикоснуться к ним губами. Отчего-то Шерлок понял, что эта ласка предназначалась не столько ему, сколько самому Джону. Будто он, как слепой, познавал мир вокруг себя исключительно прикосновениями. Словно ему надо было убедиться, что Шерлок ещё здесь и что глаза его не обманывают. — Я вернусь. Скоро.

— Жду, — коротко выдохнул Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джон парой резких движений зашнуровывает кроссовки и исчезает в темноте за порогом, оставив куртку на вешалке возле двери.

Он успел внести в список особо опасных проектов ещё пару пунктов, когда Джон хлопнул дверью, вваливаясь в прихожую маленького домика, как внезапно нагрянувшая лавина. Единственное отличие состояло в том, что Джон упрямо сохранял свою форму — кстати, отличную форму, — не думая расползаться по полу и выбивать окна. Ну и в том, что от его разгорячённого пробежкой тела едва ли не шёл пар.

— Что успело вырасти за время моего отсутствия из этих отравленных зёрнышек? — Джон опёрся о колени, переводя дух, затем мотнул головой и подошёл ближе, заглядывая в экран ноутбука через плечо Шерлока. — Итак, драконий зуб номер двадцать один — некий галлюциногенный препарат, способный быть применённым в форме водного раствора и аэрозоля. А, его ещё испытывали на военных. Результат, судя по твоим заметкам, такой же, как и с амфетамином во время Второй мировой. Идеальный коктейль для силовиков, порождающий агрессию и сверхвыносливость. А в сочетании с галлюциногенным действием...

— Любая революция или массовая резня окажутся делом техники, — кивнул Шерлок, соглашаясь. — Добавить это вещество в систему водоснабжения, или в вентиляцию метрополитена, или распылить над городом под видом метеослужбы...

— Двадцать второй пункт даже не хочу дочитывать до конца. Я в душ. Постараюсь залить в глаза какое-нибудь средство для засоров, чтобы забыть этот ужас.

— Джон!

— Шучу. Или нет. Вряд ли что-нибудь, включая лоботомию, поможет мне забыть этот двадцать второй пункт.

Шерлок перевёл взгляд с Джона, стягивающего влажную футболку прямо в коридоре, на экран. Да, двадцать второй пункт его списка потенциальных проектов Мориарти заставлял шевелиться не только волосы на теле, но и ворсинки кишечника. В обратную сторону. Просто _читать_ о том, какие эксперименты проводились над тем, чтобы «доработать» вирус Эболы, было физически противно. И это при том, что Шерлок отродясь не был особо щепетильным.

Теперь же, сутки спустя, список пополнился ещё почти шестнадцатью пунктами, которые Шерлок педантично вносил в таблицу, максимально полно описывая возможные последствия применения оружия/вещества/биологического агента/психологического трюка. Предсказать, к какому из проектов Мориарти имеет отношение, было сложно. Практически невозможно. Впрочем, Шерлок полагал, что следует больше внимания обращать не на состав исследовательской команды и не на способы финансирования — потому, что их замести было проще всего, — а на предполагаемые последствия. В итоге образовалась пятёрка «фаворитов», распечатанная на привезённом Антеей принтере.

Джон, продолжая лежать на диване в обнимку с подушкой, сверлил взглядом пришпиленный к стене список. Долго и сосредоточенно, медленно шевеля губами. Затем встал, задумчиво взбил подушку, пристраивая её в угол, подошёл к столу за карандашом и нацарапал на бумажке шестой пункт. _«Эбола для мистера Психа»_. Надпись шла вкривь и вкось по сравнению с остальными; буквы плясали на листе, соскальзывая всё ниже и ниже.

— Думаешь?

— Чуйка, Шерлок. Это слишком страшно, чтобы Мориарти упустил такой шанс. Заканчивай на сегодня. Уже поздно для мозгового штурма, тем более прошлой ночью ты почти не спал.

— Мне это не мешает. Совсем не мешает, Джон.

— Извини. Я разбудил тебя тогда. Виноват. Готов искупить вину чаем, как и всегда. — Джон присел на корточки и положил ладони по бокам от ноутбука, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до запястий Шерлока. На мгновение тот застыл, раздумывая. Часы над креслом показывали практически полночь — он на ногах не меньше двадцати двух часов подряд, и его продуктивность действительно падает по экспоненте. В словах Джона есть доля истины.

— Хорошо. — Он закрыл ноутбук, отставляя его в сторону. — Только в этот раз мы всё же занавесим окна. Что бы ты ни говорил.

Да, утром, когда Джон выполз из маленькой спальни, заспанный и помятый, у них состоялся очень примечательный разговор. Джон в основном хрипло возмущался из-за того, что Шерлок, в середине ночи разбуженный стонами утопающего в кошмарах Джона, сделал самую логичную, с точки зрения умного человека, вещь: наглухо завесил все окна. После этого Джон прекратил вертеться на простынях волчком и затих, погружаясь в глубокий здоровый сон. И больше ни разу не закричал, что нужно пригнуться, потому что на высоте на два часа засел упрямый ( _цензура_ ) автоматчик.

— Мы на охраняемой территории, которая полностью просматривается даже ночью за счёт планировки местности и искусственного освещения, — мерно возразил тогда Шерлок. — Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы ты продолжал следить за окрестностями сутки напролёт. Есть периметр, есть датчики, есть камеры видеонаблюдения, есть, в конце концов, люди Майкрофта в большом доме. Или ты забыл, почему мы перебрались в этот?..

— Потому что дом экономки внутри не оборудован камерами, — рыкнул Джон. — А я ненавижу, когда на меня смотрят, когда я беззащитен.

— Как и я.

Джон ещё раз вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Прости. Просто я... не дал тебе выспаться, выкурил из спальни и наверняка напугал. Да, напугал, не закатывай глаза. Я помню, что мне снилось. Я поэтому наглухо задёргивал шторы на Бейкер. Чтобы проезжающие мимо машины своими фарами не воскрешали под веками воспоминания о трассирующих автоматных очередях. Том единственном, что иногда освещало мои ночи в Афганистане.

Теперь Джон — в противоположность себе утреннему — не возражал. Шерлок первым вошёл в маленькую спальню, подхватил с пола покрывала и принялся сооружать плотную завесу на окнах — вместо легкомысленных волн органзы и тюля. Джон угрюмо топтался на пороге, не приближаясь. Видно, опасался комментариев Шерлока по поводу недостаточного роста.

— Я молчу.

— Слышу. Спасибо и на этом. Хотя я сейчас как никогда понимаю твою реплику времён нашего первого совместного расследования. Слишком громко думаешь, Шерлок. Моего роста тут действительно недостаточно, а громоздиться на кресло под твоим насмешливым взглядом... увольте.

Джон щёлкает кнопкой, и слева от постели загорается прикроватная лампа. Через несколько минут Шерлок заканчивает со вторым окном, выходящим на запад, а Джон полностью выключает верхний свет в доме и возвращается в спальню с двумя кружками чая в руках. Кажется, он успел заварить его, пока Шерлок пересматривал свои записи по поводу охранной системы Баскервилля.

Пока Шерлок поводит плечами, сбрасывая скопившееся напряжение, Джон локтем выключает свет в спальне, оставляя гореть только торшер у постели. Они рассаживаются вокруг этого маяка, на кровати и в кресле; Джон протягивает кружку, которую Шерлок принимает с благодарным кивком.

Молчание заполняет комнату мягкой волной. Вкусовые рецепторы купаются в нежной горчинке зелёного чая, который Джон умеет заваривать просто безупречно. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, откинувшимся в кресле, поверх чашки, надеясь, что его интерес не слишком заметен. В голове то и дело проносятся мысли на вроде той, что только Джон понимает подтекст многих его жестов. Что только он может прочесть в коротком кивке искреннюю благодарность за заботу, в скупом «жду» — «на улице моросит дождь, но это твой выбор, возвращайся скорее, чтобы я мог вздохнуть спокойно».

Что лишь Джон Ватсон мог так виртуозно разослать всех прочь, подальше от этого домика прислуги, чтобы в спокойной обстановке подготовиться к встрече с Мориарти. И что лишь от Джона сам Шерлок мог принять столько всего сразу: и заботу, и просьбу о местами молчаливом подчинении, и мольбу обходить стороной уязвимые места самого Джона. И Шерлок был согласен по всем пунктам.

Кроме одного-единственного, к которому следовала приписка мелким шрифтом.

— Я не знаю, как принято говорить о подобном. Не знаю, как можно было бы начать этот разговор наиболее приятным для тебя образом, — медленно начал Шерлок, тщательно подбирая слова. Джон внимательно проследил за тем, как он ставит ополовиненную кружку на тумбочку, и повторил движение. — Поэтому придётся делать это... сразу. Рубить с плеча. Джон, я не могу не спросить. Ты говорил о том, что любишь меня. Ты защищаешь меня. Мисс Адлер, Салли, Мориарти... Они все угрожали мне, по-разному. И у всех на пути встал  _ты_. Поясни.

— Что пояснять, Шерлок?

— Что это значит. И чего ты хочешь взамен за... всё это.

Язык ворочается с трудом, очень хочется отпить ещё чая, чтобы смочить враз пересохшее нёбо, — но Джон хмурится и наклоняется вперёд, опираясь предплечьями о колени. Вертикальные морщинки на его переносице говорят о том, что они всё ещё далеки от взаимопонимания. Как же тяжело!..

— Я... Мне многому нужно научиться, Джон. Отношения — не моя компетенция, это правда. Поэтому я жду твоих инструкций. И, пожалуйста, пусть они будут максимально исчерпывающими. Мне нужен алгоритм действий, чёткий и однозначно трактуемый. Я надеюсь...

— Что?..

Шерлок поспешно обхватывает чашку руками, отгораживаясь ею от ошеломлённого — иначе не скажешь — Джона. Ну вот, что и следовало доказать. Отношения — не его область; он всегда был уродливо-неуклюжим в общении с людьми, которые его не понимали. Всегда. Хотя чего непонятного? Нужен алгоритм, доступный и простой. Он даже не настаивает на том, чтобы он был «закрытым». Все живые системы стремятся эволюционировать, приспособиться к изменяющимся условиям среды, и Шерлок, так и быть, вполне готов смириться с лабильностью алгоритмов «открытого типа». Главное, чтобы была последовательность действий. Главное, чтобы эту последовательность продиктовал Джон, которому он доверяет. Иначе ничего не получится.

— Подожди. Я могу... — Джон несмело протягивает пальцы, отводя чашку от лица Шерлока. — Я могу прикоснуться к тебе? Сейчас?

Спустя секунду после согласного кивка чашка Шерлока оказывается сперва в руках Джона, потом — на тумбочке рядом. Сам Джон устраивается на полу, у его скрещённых лодыжек, и накрывает его переплетённые пальцы своими тёплыми ладонями.

Он ищет контакта «кожа к коже», внезапно понимает Шерлок и, пересилив себя, ловит взгляд Джона своим.

— Мне нужно уточнить. Ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе сухие и подробные инструкции по тому, как любить?

— Если это так называется.

— Я не хочу называть это никак иначе, Шерлок. И не хочу... давать инструкции. Послушай. Я много месяцев собираю информацию о том, как приблизиться к тебе и не навредить. Собираю данные по крупицам, из самых проверенных источников, — и они всё равно недостаточно убедительны. Не настолько хороши, чтобы я мог следовать им, игнорируя твои собственные желания. Подожди, не подрывайся так. Сядь. Пожалуйста. Я не причиню тебе вреда. И не уйду отсюда, пока мы не поговорим. Нам _нужно_ говорить о том, чего мы желаем. Чего мы  _оба_ желаем. Тебе нужно знать о том, что я думаю и как себе представляю... разные вещи. А мне нужно знать, каковы твои границы. Что ты можешь мне позволить, а что — нет. Когда мне стоит остановиться, чего не стоит касаться. И всё это работает в обе стороны, Шерлок. Это очень медленный и постепенный процесс, дело не одного дня или месяца. Давай попробуем?.. Пока мы здесь, пока у нас есть бесценные минуты затишья. Давай.

— Я говорил именно об этом, Джон. Простыми и понятными предложениями.

— Нет, Шерлок. — Прикосновение сухих губ к костяшкам его пальцев будто призвано смягчить тон — настойчиво-отрицательный. — Ты говорил не об этом. Ты приказывал вбить в тебя программу действий по принципу «да-нет». Я не хочу этого для нас. Давай возьмём за фундамент взаимное уважение. И взаимное желание... близости, если хочешь. Вот такой. Когда ты расслаблен и спокоен. Когда ты не чувствуешь дискомфорта или беспокойства. Хорошо? Ты же не...

— Нет, всё хорошо. Зелёная зона, если тебе подходит эта терминология.

— Отлично, появилась обратная связь. Прекрасное начало, не правда ли?.. — Джон улыбается: больше глазами, чем губами. Тёплый свет прикроватной лампы будто усиливает ласковое свечение золотых искр вокруг его зрачков. — Как...

— Я знаю, что такое секс, Джон. Не скажу, что знаком со всем многообразием практик, но некоторые... Что? Это... выходит за рамки?

Шерлок обеспокоенно наблюдает за сменой выражений на его лице. Джон вскидывает бровь, хмурится, морщит лоб, поджимает губы и — смеётся. Тихим, негромким смехом, похожим на шуршание осенней листвы под ногами.

— Нет, не выходит. Я как бы тоже... осведомлён. И не собираюсь бежать с места в карьер и тащить тебя за собой. Для этого ещё очень рано, Шерлок. И — чтобы ты чего снова ни удумал! — это не потому, что я не хочу. — Золотые искры вспыхивают с новой силой, затягивая Шерлока в водоворот вокруг зрачков Джона. Осеннее солнце осыпается в листву и подлесок, заставляя сухостой вспыхнуть ровным, сильным пламенем. Впрочем, прикосновения его губ к костяшкам пальцев ощущаются всё тем же жаром натопленного очага. Как и всегда. — Наоборот. Я хочу так сильно, что не собираюсь подвергать эту возможность даже намёку на риск. Поэтому... Два условия. Мориарти будет мёртв и мы будем на Бейкер. Чтобы...

— В привычной обстановке, — закончил понятную мысль Шерлок, высвобождая одну ладонь из хватки горячих пальцев Джона. Он было потянулся за ускользающей рукой, но, почувствовав, как пальцы Шерлока вплетаются в волосы на затылке, блаженно зажмурился, наклоняя голову вперёд. Открывая беззащитную шею и затылок с коротко подстриженным ёжиком светлых волос.

Из-под руки послышалось глухое и негромкое:

— Да, для тебя — в привычной обстановке. Чтобы я был уверен: ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности. В полной и абсолютной безопасности. И что за нами никто не наблюдает. Что окружающие предметы будут для тебя надёжными якорями, а не триггерами.

— И это говорит тот человек, который во время первого совместного ужина спровоцировал у меня приступ. Нарочно и с полным осознанием того, что творит. Не правда ли, Джон?.. Если я не ошибаюсь, это называется иронией.

Голова Джона склоняется ещё ниже. И отнюдь не под тяжестью руки Шерлока.

— Тогда я тебя не любил, — нехотя отвечает Джон, утыкаясь макушкой в матрас между ног Шерлока. — Мне было безумно интересно, но я тебя не любил. Ещё нет, Шерлок. Теперь — да. Поэтому больше никаких сознательных экспериментов над твоими границами и всего остального. Ты — моя главная ценность. Я себе лучше ногу отгрызу — наживую, — чем ещё хоть раз подвергну тебя... опасности.

Сложно найти ответ на такие слова, поэтому Шерлок молча проскальзывает ладонями вдоль его позвоночника, от ямочки под затылком, через шею и ниже, к лопаткам, очерчивая их контуры кончиками пальцев. Джон поводит плечами и выгибает спину, подставляясь под касания, и это выглядит так естественно и правильно, что Шерлок улыбается. Джон придвигается ближе к кровати, опираясь на руки, и утыкается лбом в его бедро.

Рука сама собой ложится на загорелую шею, под ухо, там, где в треугольнике под изгибом челюсти бьётся пульс. Мерно. Сильно. Однозначно.

Джон прижимается щекой к его предплечью, наблюдая за реакцией Шерлока сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Затем медленно, очень медленно поворачивает голову и касается чувствительной кожи на тыльной стороне его запястья: сперва носом, на пробу, потом губами. Лёгкое прикосновение сменяется поцелуем, затем сухие губы находят сухожилие и мягко оттягивают кожу над ним. Шерлок смотрит Джону в глаза как заворожённый, не обращая особого внимания на его действия до тех пор, пока его рука не проскальзывает от локтя и выше, проникая под футболку.

В этот момент Шерлока будто молнией прошибает — от макушки до пяток. Он вздрагивает всем телом и распахивает рот в чём-то очень похожем на полузадушенный крик, падая на спину. Почти падая: руки Джона обхватывают его за поясницу и дёргают на себя, не давая удариться о внезапно близкое изголовье кровати. Шерлок проезжается спиной по постели, и в его распахнутые глаза со всего маху врезается белый прямоугольник потолка. Люстра не пришпиливает его к матрасу только потому, что к реальности Шерлока возвращает голос Джона:

— Я понял. Внутренняя сторона плеча у тебя очень чувствительная, ты в курсе?..

— Теперь — да, — ещё не совсем понимая, что произошло, отвечает Шерлок. — Это... везде так? В смысле... Это _так_ остальные люди чувствуют?..

— Не знаю, Шерлок. Но постараюсь объяснить на себе.

Где-то у ног раздаются характерные звуки возни — именно джоновой возни, когда раздевание сопровождается короткими ремарками и встряхиванием одежды перед тем, как сложить её аккуратной стопкой на самой протяжённой из горизонтальных поверхностей. Шерлок приподнимается на постели, опираясь на локти. Джон уже выпутался из серой футболки, которую успел натянуть после пробежки и душа, и теперь стягивает носки, оставаясь в свободных хлопковых штанах. В свете прикроватной лампы шрам на плече обрастает тенями и приобретает несвойственные ему очертания, расползаясь во все стороны, словно бы под кожей Джона поселилась обезумевшая от страха каракатица.

Шерлок прекрасно знает, что это всего лишь обман зрения, тем не менее пальцы уже находят солнечную корону рубцов, пробегают по всем её протуберанцам, пересчитывая, убеждаясь, что никто не запускал в старую рану пальцы, никто не тревожил давнюю боль Джона.

— Ты... спокоен.

— Если ты хочешь спросить, что я чувствую, когда ты прикасаешься к шраму, — так и спрашивай. Да, мне приятно, просто — приятно. Ровное, спокойное ощущение, тёплое и уютное. Понимаешь?

— Хорошо. — Шерлок запускает пальцы за пояс его штанов, притягивая Джона ближе. Приходится сесть на самый краешек матраса, выпрямиться и скрестить лодыжки за пятками улыбающегося Джона. Жёлтый свет лампы набрасывает на его кожу и волосы золотистые и медовые блики, что во впадинках плоти стекают тенями оттенка жжёной карамели. — Эксперимент. Я прикасаюсь, ты говоришь. Я буду менять характер и силу прикосновений, ты — говорить. Это будет интересным... опытом. Согласен?

— Согласен. С одним условием.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Переговорщик Джон первоклассный — и своего не упустит. Шерлок усмехается краем рта и кивает, продолжая удерживать Джона за пустые шлейки на поясе. В них очень удобно запускать пальцы, замыкая их хватку в кольцо, словно швартуя судно к причалу. Что ж, всё именно так, и никак иначе. Джон — его пристань, за которую нужно держаться очень крепко, а то Шерлока унесёт в открытое море без карт и компаса.

— Когда ты закончишь, я сделаю то же самое. С тобой, — шепчет Джон ему на ухо.

Нет никакой видимой необходимости понижать голос: они одни в доме, за ними никто не наблюдает, сказанное Джоном не является конфиденциальной частью их детективной работы... Однако Шерлок принимает условия и негромко отвечает в тон:

— Конечно. Если у тебя останутся силы продолжать. Когда я закончу.

Судя по тому, что Джон вжимается в его висок горячим лбом и сбивчиво смеётся, явно пытаясь скрыть то ли смущение, то ли ещё что-то, тихий шёпот имеет какой-то подтекст. Запомним.

Есть что-то ускользающе-притягательное в том, чтобы касаться ямочек на его пояснице, пока он замирает под первыми бережными прикосновениями. Шерлок впитывает его реакцию всем телом, стараясь уловить нюансы.

— Джон, ты слишком напряжён. Тебе комфортно?

— Да. Продолжай.

— Честно? — Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы запрокинуть голову и вглядеться в его лицо. Джон натянут как струна: глаза крепко зажмурены, на висках блестит влага. — Джон, открой глаза. Я должен их увидеть, чтобы знать, что с тобой всё... Вот. У тебя зрачки расширены. И волосы на висках мокрые. Ты в порядке?

— Не хрустальный, Шерлок. Можешь давить сильнее. Просто... ты не поверишь, как долго я этого ждал. Так что временами я буду впадать в ступор... Здесь щекотно. Да, вот здесь, между рёбрами. Самое приятное — возле лопаток, по нижнему краю. — Джон помогает ему, обхватив себя руками и положив свои ладони поверх изучающих ладоней Шерлока. — Вот здесь. И между ними, вот... Отлично. А-ах...

— Джон.

— А?

— Выражайся яснее.

— Материться можно?.. Тогда я лучше помолчу или... О, здесь аккуратнее. Да, та самая внутренняя поверхность плеча, как и у тебя. Очень нежная... изнанка-а!.. Чёрт, Шерлок, мягче, вот так. Мягче только, немного мягче, я же... А-а-а! Так недолго и...

— Что — недолго? — спросил Шерлок, продолжая внимательно вглядываться в исказившийся от вскрика рот Джона. Пройтись ногтями по соскам оказалось интересной мыслью. От центра груди к периферии. Обратно, снова через соски. Ещё раз, одну ладонь завести на лопатку, другую — положить так, чтобы основание приходилось на область сердца, а кончики пальцев поглаживали ключицу. Прижать его ближе, оплетая ногами, наслаждаясь тем, как волны дрожи качают его тело, пробегают по напряжённым мышцам и заставляют выгибаться назад — навстречу ладони Шерлока на его спине, — притираться кожа к коже, всё ближе в поисках как можно более плотного контакта, когда кажется, что разъединить их будет уже невозможно, как невозможно разъединить два стекла, смоченные водой.

Джон дышит всё тяжелее и тяжелее, то и дело срываясь на неясные восклицания, в которых Шерлоку слышится не то собственное имя, не то очередная непечатная конструкция.

— Стоп, — вымученно и глухо выдыхает он, и Шерлок послушно расслабляется, позволяя Джону отступить назад. Ладони, секунду назад едва ли не пылающие на его горячечно-влажной коже, становятся холодными и нечувствительными. Джон стоит напротив, в паре шагов, потупившись, и успокаивает дыхание. Внезапно Шерлок ловит себя на том же. Они дышат в унисон, сперва как загнанные зверьки, потом всё медленнее и полнее, словно пробивая обвалившуюся шахту вдоха, вгрызаясь буром в неподатливую породу, забившую лёгкие. — Да, Шерлок, _вот это_ чувствуют люди. Когда кажется, что тебя разорвёт одновременно от силы ощущений и от того, что этих ощущений недостаточно.

— Весьма... амбивалентные ощущения. В чём смысл?

— В удовольствии, — усмехается Джон, смахивая со лба налипшую чёлку.

И раньше, чем Шерлок успевает высказать своё отношение к крайне сомнительному утверждению, оказывается рядом, оплетает руками шею и плечи. Касается губ губами. Сперва — едва ощутимо, на пробу; потом — с мягкой силой, захватывая Шерлока неотвратимо, как цунами. Джон очень похож на цунами, потому что способен затеряться в толпе, слиться с безликой массой и ничем не выдать той глубинной, сокрушающей силы, которая ярится в нём, стоит только приблизиться. Прикоснуться. Вцепиться дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами в волосы на затылке, притянуть к себе, остро жалея, что на нём нет футболки, чтобы сгрести её в кулак, безжалостно сминая и растягивая ткань. Или — не жалея об этом. Если не считать нескольких шрамов, у Джона гладкая кожа, а каменную плотность мышц спины не удаётся продавить, даже вжимая в неё жёсткие от жажды подушечки пальцев.

Щёлкает выключатель, и комната падает в темноту, проглоченная мраком и дыханием Джона, в котором слышится горчинка чая и пряность специй. Как и всегда, ужин готовил он.

— Ты обещал позволить мне...

Шерлок улыбается ему в губы, поражаясь естественности происходящего. Воспоминания об Ирэн Адлер, о склизкой бесцеремонности её рта ускользают, просачиваясь сквозь плотно пригнанные друг к другу доски паркета. Исчезает безвозвратно, потому что всё самое важное происходит здесь и сейчас. Между ними.

— Обещал, — коротко выдыхает он, а затем прихватывает нижнюю губу Джона. Чувствительная изнанка собственных губ явственно ощущает сухие чешуйки, ощупывает их раз за разом, как набегающая и исчезающая волна. — И не отказываюсь от своих слов. Если ты, конечно, сможешь не упустить меня в этой кромешной темноте.

— Я могу бриться наощупь, Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон ему в шею, спускаясь осторожными прикосновениями к узлу на поясе халата. — Остро заточенным ножом, не бритвой даже. Поверь. — Ловкие пальцы справляются с узлом и откидывают полу халата, чтобы замереть очень близко от живота. Всё ещё не решаясь прикоснуться. — Тебя я ни за что не упущу. Ни одного звука...

Шерлок прикусывает губу.

— Ты обещал говорить со мной, Шерлок. Мне прекратить? — Джон, тень внутри мрака, опускается на колени, помогая стянуть халат с плеч. — Или?..

— Или, Джон. Я вполне способен сам озвучить свои желания.

— Ой ли?

— Просторечные выражения тебе не идут. — Шерлок успевает поймать его на середине движения, ориентируясь скорее на колебания воздуха и звуки. Подбородок Джона удобно ложится в чашу правой ладони, указательный палец нащупывает знакомый пульсирующий треугольник. — Я знаю, что ты способен на большее.

— Доверься мне, — шепчет Джон, потираясь проклюнувшейся щетиной о его запястье. — Доверься мне.

И Шерлок делает то же, что делал — и будет делать — всегда. Каждый миг своей жизни. Это тот единственный вывод, к которому приходят и его холодная логика, и его непоследовательная интуиция. Одновременно. Он  _доверяет_  — настолько, что позволяет Джону уложить себя на подушки и устроиться рядом.

— Я долго размышлял над тем, как помочь тебе контролировать сенсорные перегрузки, — задумчиво говорит Джон, придвигаясь совсем близко — так, что бок Шерлока (весь, от плеча до кончиков пальцев на ногах) прижат к нему, от щеки и до лодыжки. — Подумал, если выключить зрение, оставив остальные чувства, ты сможешь продержаться дольше. Но я не уверен, Шерлок. Поэтому, прошу, не переставай говорить. Останови меня, если будет слишком... Чёрт, ты мне не помогаешь.

Приходится отрицательно качнуть головой, продолжая изучать Джона на ощупь. В конце концов, во время первой части эксперимента Шерлок не успел добраться до бёдер и коленей.

— Совсем не помогаешь, — сипло комментирует его действия Джон, и его ладонь пробегает по внутренней стороне предплечья. Шерлок замирает, ожидая, что движение продолжится от локтя и вверх, и слепящая молния снова расцветёт под веками, скатываясь громовыми раскатами в уши, но Джон останавливается и поясняет: — Именно это я чувствую, когда ты меня касаешься. Постоянно касаешься, Шерлок. Провокатор. Не торопись. Дай себе привыкнуть.

И — как доказательство его слов — Шерлок шепчет «стоп», потому что Джона внезапно становится слишком много. Его касания сплетаются в удушающе-прекрасную сеть, спелёнывают Шерлока, не давая двигаться; уши начинает закладывать, как при погружении на глубину... В следующую секунду Шерлок остаётся на постели один.

— Джон.

— Я здесь. — Он отзывается тут же, с другого края матраса. — Нормально? Можно?

— Продолжай, Джон. — Шерлок ненавидит просить и оттого изумляется тому, каким слабым кажется его голос. И какими невыразительными — интонации. — Всё в порядке.

— Веди меня, Шерлок. — Прикосновение губ к колену опережает слова. — Веди меня.

Это кажется одновременно невыносимо медленным вальсом и безумным «бегущим» рилом. Потому что его внутреннее восприятие прикосновений Джона катастрофически не успевает за тем, как поглаживание сменяется давлением, как разминающие его поясницу ладони принимаются гладить выгибающуюся будто саму собой спину.

— Стоп.

Джон исчезает, втягиваясь в темноту, как джинн, возвращающийся в лампу. Бесследно, словно и не было его никогда. Эта пустота на простынях рядом ощущается одновременно оскорбительной и противоестественной.

— Не уходи, Джон, — роняет Шерлок, прижимая ладони к пылающему лицу. — Просто... ослабь давление. Не уходи... совсем. Это же глупо.

— Заботиться о тебе — самое гениальное, что приходило в мою отбитую голову, — не соглашается Джон, сотканный из голоса, тепла и прикосновений. — Ты заслуживаешь много лучшего, чем я могу тебе дать.

— О, заткнись, — цедит Шерлок, переворачиваясь на спину и выхватывая руку Джона из особенно живого клочка темноты над собой. — Ты ещё не попробовал эластичность связок под коленом.

Он просто звучно усмехается ему в бедро и больше не произносит ни слова до тех пор, пока, после долгих качелей между «стоп» и «можно», между «сильнее» и «мягче», центробежная сила не размазывает Шерлока по горизонту событий. Он падает на постель навзничь, будто с огромной высоты, и кажется себе одновременно лилипутом и великаном, победителем и побеждённым. Он не помнит, как это было в прошлый раз, и это хорошо. Это просто замечательно, потому что Шерлок не хочет помнить ничего, кроме убаюкивающего речитатива Джона над ухом, уводящего его сознание всё дальше и дальше, как колыбельная:

_— Высокий и узкобёдрый, стройней тростников лагуны, идёт он, кутая тенью глаза и грустные губы. Поют горячие вены серебряною струною, а кожа в ночи мерцает, как яблоки под луною..._

— Я же говорил, что ты гораздо образованнее, чем хочешь казаться. И утончённее, — сонно проговорил Шерлок, перекатываясь поближе к обосновавшемуся в подушках Джону. — Тебе нравится играть роль рубахи-парня.

— А тебе нравится рычать на людей, хотя мурлыкать ты тоже умеешь. — Губы Джона безошибочно находят его висок, пока он сам накрывает их обоих сброшенным на пол одеялом. Сине-зелёная сфера отстаёт от него на доли секунды. — Спи, у тебя был сложный день. Доброй ночи.

Шерлок не успевает спросить, каким был день Джона: от усталости и напряжения последних часов он чувствует себя совершенно опустошённым, вымотанным — и при этом счастливым, как никогда в жизни. Сон приходит раньше, чем он успевает устроить щёку на плече Джона — том, которое без шрама. Зелень, синева и золото принимают его в свои объятия как родного, и вибрация ласкового голоса Джона ощущается уже не барабанными перепонками, а всем прильнувшим к нему телом. Поющим, как правильно настроенный инструмент.

_— И нет ему в мире равных — ни пальмы в песках кочевий, ни короля на троне, ни в небе звезды вечерней._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стихотворение принадлежит моему любимому Гарсия Лорке:  
> https://bit.ly/2vfxp2v
> 
> Не было ни единого шанса написать «Номер четыре» и не вынести в эпиграф Ван Гога, ещё одного из «четвёртых». Мне близка точка зрения, согласно которой все параноидальные и психотические симптомы Винсента были связаны не с его заболеванием, каким бы оно было или не было, а с препаратами, которые тогда были намного сильнее и жестче. И назначались, по сути, наугад и бесконтрольно. Согласно одному из современных нам судебно-медицинских экспертов, Ван Гог не сам в себя выстрелил, ибо сделать это с расстояния в семьдесят сантиметров сложновато.
> 
> А ещё Бенедикт играл Винсента. Всё, теперь всем сёстрам раздала по серёжке. Наслаждайтесь)


	21. Глава двадцатая, об особенностях квалифицированной контрабанды

_«Там — я любить не мог,_  
_Здесь — я любить боюсь_ ».  


© Осип Мандельштам.

  
Любое исследование начинается с наблюдения. Сама история познания начинается с того, что человек, тогда ещё не совсем разумный, замер, разглядывая таинственные огоньки в вышине. Они блуждали по небу, подчиняясь законам, которые ещё предстояло постичь.

Семена конца всегда заложены в почве начала. И бездна внутри Шерлока воет, не умолкая, о том, что на доске его жизни сейчас разыгрывается эндшпиль. Финал партии. Решающие несколько ходов. И после них безжалостная рука одним движением сметёт фигуры в обитую бархатом коробку и уберёт до лучших времён.

Которые для многих из пешек и офицеров могут попросту не наступить. Никогда.

— Так хорошо?

Раннее летнее утро шелестит занавесями на окнах чужого дома. Солнечный свет, что пробился через хмурые облака, кажется обессиленным, медленным и сонным. Собственное тело заслуживает тех же эпитетов — будто бы какой-то вампир за ночь успел высосать из него все жизненные соки и прихватить при этом часть того, что романтики и поэты называют душой.

Шерлок сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к ногам Джона. Руки Джона — на его шее и плечах. Гладят, разминают, давят, щекочут. Кружат вокруг выступающих косточек, как потоки воды, омывающие гладкие камни. Руки Джона — сильные, тёплые, бережные и такие... привычные и необходимые, что это ощущение пугает.

Если ты в чём-то нуждаешься, сломать тебя очень легко. Достаточно лишить того, без чего (или _кого_ ) ты себя уже не представляешь.

— Вполне, — шепчет Шерлок, запрокидывая голову.

Под закрытыми веками продолжают пульсировать тревожные алые звёзды.

Сейчас он как никогда жалеет о том, что невозможно остановить течение времени. Что нельзя — поставить плотину, перегородить поток секунд и минут, превратить это утро в сцену внутри стеклянного шара. Всё, что остаётся Шерлоку в столь жёстких условиях, — это наблюдение. Жадное, практически круглосуточное наблюдение. За тем, как Джон улыбается за ноутбуком; как, притопывая в такт какой-то песне, жарит омлет; как клюёт носом, когда часовая стрелка переползает с единицы на двойку. Каждое его действие каталогизировано и разложено на составляющие — многажды, — но Шерлок всё ещё недоволен проведённым анализом. Несмотря на детализацию данных, информации недостаточно. Джон больше, чем сумма его жестов, голоса и тела. И он доказывает это каждым своим прикосновением.

— Они уже должны быть здесь.

Он встряхивает кистью, чтобы повернуть часы на запястье циферблатом к себе. Это дело пары мгновений, однако как раз на эти два мгновения прикосновений становится ровно в два раза меньше. Из-за этого Шерлок чувствует себя обделённым. Несправедливо обделённым. Приходится слегка прикусить губу: лёгкая боль помогает сосредоточиться и отбросить мешающие сейчас эмоции.

— Если учитывать время суток и загруженность трассы, то легко предположить, что они отстанут от графика минут на пятнадцать, Джон. Ожидаемо.

— Не хотелось бы начинать всю операцию с опоздания. Дурной знак.

— А если мы задержимся на час, что тогда? Всё отменишь? Сбросишь Мориарти SMS? «Извини, мой астролог не советует спасать мир на этой декаде, не был бы ты так добр...»

Джон притягивает его к себе, зарывается носом в волосы на макушке и долго, очень _долго_ выдыхает. Шерлок чувствует, как в глубине его тела диафрагма дрожит от напряжения, передавая вибрацию по рёбрам и животу.

— Извини, — наконец произносит Джон, не размыкая кольца рук. — Меня потряхивает. Только и всего.

Только. И. Всего. Серьёзно?! Шерлоку никогда бы не достало смелости вот так, в лицо другому человеку, сказать:

— Мне страшно. Я собрал данные, просчитал риски, предупредил Майкрофта, составил двадцать пять взаимозаменяемых сценариев развития событий. Я запомнил все планы Баскервилля, включая системы вентиляции, канализации и электроснабжения. Я могу разобрать базу по кирпичику и сложить их все обратно — да так, что даже проектировавшие её люди не заподозрят неладное. Но это не успокаивает. Ни капельки, Джон, не успокаивает!.. Я не сплю с рассвета. Жду, когда за нами приедут и отвезут туда — в место, которым я брежу четвёртые сутки.

_Мне страшно._

— Расслабься, Шерлок. — Его руки снова скользят по коже, массируют мышцы, приглаживают волосы за ушами в тщетной попытке свить обратно растрёпанные нервы. — Пока мы наедине. Расслабься. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя. Дай мне... насмотреться. Вдосталь. Хотя бы попытаться. Пожалуйста, Шерлок...

Под языком тянет — сильно так, до боли. Шерлок смаргивает, фокусируясь на этажерке возле окна. Стопки книг и фарфоровые кивающие собачки расплываются, пусть он и старается разглядеть каждую деталь, каждую золотую завитушку, каждый обтёртый краешек переплёта. Нужно переключиться на что-то вне того, что происходит между ними. Слишком силён контраст между тем, что происходило ночью, и тем, как Джон сейчас сжимает его плечи в объятиях, сбивчиво нашёптывая что-то, что слушать уже нет сил.

Скорее бы они...

Дверной звонок играет последовательность нот, которая больше походит на упражнение по сольфеджио, никак не на мелодию. Шерлок одним рывком высвобождается из объятий, вскакивает на ноги и в несколько шагов минует гостиную и коридор. Нет смысла спрашивать «кто там?» и прочую чушь, потому что через все кордоны сюда могли попасть лишь те двое, что стоят сейчас под дверью.

— Утро... доброе, — скомкано здоровается Лестрейд. «Утро» у него звучит оптимистично, пусть и преувеличенно, но от «доброго» добром уже не веет. Инспектору тоже не по себе. Да и Шерлок понимает, как он сам сейчас выглядит со стороны. Встрёпанный, невыспавшийся, с запавшими глазами и болезненным румянцем на щеках. Подобные личности не внушают доверия.

— Мы уже выходим, — выплёвывает он и захлопывает дверь.

Тёмное, благородное дерево; чёткие линии резьбы; квадраты и прямоугольники. Идеальная симметрия. Прямые углы. Шерлок прислоняется к створке лбом и запускает последнюю, финальную проверку разработанных алгоритмов. По телу бегут мурашки.

— Обещай мне, что выживешь.

Шерлок вздрагивает. Медленно оборачивается к Джону: он сидит на табуретке, зашнуровывая берцы, и в уверенной будничности этих движений нет ни единого свидетельства того, что он только что попросил Шерлока как раз о том, о чём сам Шерлок готов попросить его самого. Однако — не станет. Потому что в итоге эта маленькая откровенность, эта минутная слабость может поставить под удар жизнь самого Джона. Глупо сбрасывать со счетов его память и интеллект.

Если сентиментальность, плохие предчувствия и горечь, которую Шерлок глотает и никак не может сглотнуть, сейчас заставят его проговориться... намекнуть на то, что, даже погибнув, он ни за что не оставит Джона...

Это будет больше похоже на подписание тому смертного приговора, чем на поддержку.

Поэтому Шерлок никогда не попросит у Джона _быть живым_. Он просто сделает всё, от него зависящее, — включая невозможное, — чтобы Джону ничего не грозило. В данном контексте «сотворить невозможное» означало «изобразить, что ты не понимаешь, о чём вообще идёт речь».

— Что ты сказал?..

— Просто пообещай, Шерлок. Это охренеть как легко сделать. — Рывок, узел, рывок; две петли банта; рывок, узел из петель, ещё один рывок. Джон ставит на подножку другую ногу и начинает всё сначала. Кажется, что сочетание узлов и рывков представляет собой некое подобие морзянки. Разогнавшийся мозг Шерлока пытается анализировать последовательность сигналов и буксует, как угодившее в яму колесо. Последовательность бессмысленна. Бессмысленно всё, кроме жизни Джона. — Обещай. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни приготовил для нас Мориарти, ты выживешь в этом котле. Потому что, если мир потеряет _тебя_ , у мира не останется ни единого шанса. Мы, все трое, — обычные люди. Некоторые, как Билл и Грег, даже отличные. Но никто из нас и в подмётки тебе не годится. Объективно, без фанатизма. Мы прикроем тебя. Я — прикрою. Своим телом, если понадобится. Потому что ты имеешь значение. Я — нет. А ты должен выжить. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

— Джон...

Сказать, но не проговориться. Как, чёрт побери, это сделать?!

И Шерлок находит единственный возможный язык и способ. Когда Джон встаёт и сдёргивает с вешалки свою куртку, Шерлок делает шаг — один, решающий шаг, что обрушивает вокруг них и дом, и вселенную, и эту тишину, где синими китами плавают все те несказанные, но такие важные слова.

Коснуться его губ своими. Преодолеть мили и мили, на которые их растаскивает _дело_ и беспокойство друг о друге. Ледяные пальцы находят плечи, шею, затылок. Всё его тело — оно одеревеневшее и напряжённое, ни следа прежней отзывчивости. Вцепиться, не размыкать прикосновения. Бросить якорь, найти опору — в нём, кто всегда стоит на своём. Попытаться его теплом растворить жёсткий, горький ком в горле. Не получается. Не выходит. От пьянящей близости, проникающей под кожу, будущее кажется ещё более мрачным и угрожающим, чем секунду назад.

Сфера Джона мерно тлеет багровым жаром, нутряным и тяжёлым, и не спешит разворачиваться нежной изнанкой. Даже ради Шерлока. Мир вокруг не вспыхивает золотым и зелёным, оставаясь блёклым, полным теней и предчувствий.

— Я не прошу тебя беречься, — шепчет Джон, прижимая его к себе. — Это — моя забота. Просто будь хотя бы чуточку... осторожнее. Мы идём в логово зверя, Шерлок. Добровольно. Уступи мне место первопроходца. И, пожалуйста, возьми вот это.

Что-то холодное, узнаваемой формы, тычется в поясницу.

— У меня есть браунинг.

— Вторая пушка никогда не бывает лишней, — едва слышно усмехается Джон. Улыбка у него натянутая. Надтреснутая, как бесполезный кувшин, из которого вытекла вся вода.

— Резонно, — кивает Шерлок, перехватывая оружие за своей спиной. Пальцы мгновенно опознают девятимиллиметровую беретту, всё так же на ощупь достают магазин, пробегаются по нему — полностью заполнен патронами, все пятнадцать на месте. Проверять другие качества пистолета кажется излишним, особенно зная то, что Джон всё уже проверил и перепроверил. Не раз и не два. — Скажи, что относительно всех остальных я не буду в привилегированном положении.

— Не скажу. У тебя всегда есть привилегии. Пусть сегодня они и не будут выражаться в количестве пистолетов за поясом.

Он толкает дверь и сразу же, словно не давая себе ни шанса передумать или отступить, бросается в пасмурную, промозглую серость. Шерлок — напротив — замирает на пороге, рассматривает камень крыльца и сбегающие вниз ступени. В пяти шагах от дома стоит серебристый джип. Джон, закинув на спину сумку, по очереди пожимает руки Биллу и инспектору. Лестрейд открывает багажник и поочерёдно указывает на сложенные там вещи, что-то поясняет, почёсывая подбородок. Шерлок продолжает стоять на пороге, не решаясь пересечь границу между домом и миром.

Перед смертью не надышишься. А перед имитацией смерти?..

Шерлок выходит из дома, чувствуя, что за спиной остаются часы лихорадочной работы; ужины, обеды и завтраки над документами; ужасающие воображение сценарии апокалипсиса; доведённые монитором до сухости Антарктиды* глаза...

За спиной остаётся Джон — в своей миролюбивой, домашней ипостаси. Конечно, не сам он, человек из плоти и крови, друг и любовник, нет — лишь его тень, призрак, отзвук дыхания, память о его шагах по паркету. Джон. Тот, кто не побоялся рискнуть и _дотронуться_ до Шерлока, с каждой секундой прикасаясь всё смелее и нежнее. Тот бесстрашный и близкий человек, который обнажал сердце с той же лёгкостью, с которой иные и тело бы не обнажили.

Чертоги запечатлели всё это в мельчайших деталях. Крохотная спальня, одеяла, заткнутые за карниз. Белое бельё, подушки с кистями на углах, чашка чая, забытая на тумбочке, улыбка, шелестящий выдох на грани сна и яви.

Что бы ни ждало впереди, они оба останутся здесь навсегда: голова Шерлока на его плече, губы Джона нашёптывают стихи, и это мгновение длится бесконечно, пока их не укрывает темнота и тишина.

...Покидать дом, где произошло столько всего важного, тяжело. Но ведь только так можно сохранить Джона не бестелесным видением, а живыми здоровым мужчиной — тем, кто смеётся шутке инспектора, не замечая морось, оседающую на лице.

Билл оказывается рядом быстрее, чем Шерлоку бы того хотелось.

— Брат у тебя, парень... — вместо приветствия начинает он. — Извращенец.

Да неужели? Какая неожиданная информация с утра пораньше. Самое то перед рискованной операцией, где им всем следует прикрывать и страховать друг друга. День мог бы быть хоть немного лучше. Вот честно, ему следовало бы.

Взгляд невольно находит Лестрейда, который в данный момент укладывает сумку Джона в багажник. Что случилось, пока они с Биллом добирались сюда из Лондона?..

— Извращенец, как пить дать. Меня Уильямом даже мать родная не называла!

— А. — Шерлок с облегчением выдыхает, запуская руки в карманы плаща. Правая рука нащупывает браунинг и ключи; беретта продолжает ёрзать под ремнём у левого бока. — Это. Майкрофт ещё очень любит использовать вторые и третьи имена, так что тебе повезло. Сравнительно.

— Эй, вы там надолго зависли?.. — окрикивает их Лестрейд, с громким хлопком закрывая багажник. — Давайте по коням, выезжать давно пора!

— Да, конечно, — бросает Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок закрывает дом и, не отставая от Билла, спускается к ним. — Только сперва усилим всех коней. Свинцом. Держи, Грег. Я знаю, что у тебя и свой пистолет есть, табельный, но опыт предыдущей операции... сам понимаешь. Ты у нас душа щедрая, раздаёшь оружие всем беззащитным женщинам в округе, а сам со стрелками играешь в салки. Так что...

Ветер шумит в кронах больших дубов; под ногами шуршит мелкий гравий. Шерлок открывает дверцу машины — и никак не может удержаться от короткого смешка. Когда видит, как брови инспектора взлетают на лоб: правая выше левой, угол излома тоже чуть острее. Он в замешательстве и не знает, как реагировать на то, что ему вручил Джон. А тот уже успел потерять всякий интерес к инспектору и полностью переключился на бывшего сослуживца.

— Джон. — Лестрейд крутит в руках беретту, то поднося её к глазам, то отводя подальше — будто не верит тому, что видит. — Джон, приём.

— Что?.. — отзывается тот, протягивая Биллу пистолет той же модификации. Последний реагирует спокойно и опускает его во внутренний карман джинсовой куртки, не утруждая себя проверкой магазина и прочими мелочами. — Патронов на всех хватит, если ты об этом беспокоишься. Полная сумка. Ну, почти. Там не только патроны.

— Патроны — наименьшая из моих проблем этим чудесным утром, Джон. Скажи мне, что это не американская беретта. Даже если это она.

— Это не американская. Зуб даю. Мудрости.

— Тебе их ещё в академии выдрали, шутник, — усмехается Билл, усаживаясь на место водителя. Судя по плавности движений, за рулём он чувствует себя в своей стихии. — Чтобы не начали лезть в самое неподходящее время. Минутная готовность, парни.

Они рассаживаются по местам: Билл с Джоном — впереди, они с инспектором — на задних сидениях. Шерлок оказывается по диагонали от водителя. Краем сознания он замечает, что все, будто бы невзначай, поспешили рассесться именно так, что ему досталось самое безопасное место в салоне. Не рядом с Биллом, не позади него. По диагонали.

Сговорились. Опять. Без его ведома. Впрочем, спорить сейчас — гиблое дело. Дорога до Баскервилля займёт несколько часов. Самое время погрузиться в Чертоги и проверить — пусть и в сотый раз, — насколько Шерлок готов к встрече с Джеймсом Мориарти и его снайпером.

— Это чёртова американская беретта, Шерлок!.. — драматическим шёпотом срывает его планы Лестрейд.

— Ну и?

Молли учила: если отвечаешь людям односложно и с максимально скудным интонированием, то большинством из них это послание считывается как «ты мне неинтересен, справляйся сам». Вполне подходящий подтекст для текущей ситуации.

— Нет, Шерлок, ты не понял.

Вот где ошибка, тотчас же определил консультирующий детектив. Избежать её можно было бы только допустив невероятное, чем он сам никогда не занимался — если, конечно, не находился под ЛСД.

Молли не рассчитывала, что Шерлоку придётся иметь дело с партнёром Майкрофта. Эта деталь характеристики делала Лестрейда совершенно, _абсолютно_ нечувствительным к большинству уловок из арсенала примерного социопата, которым Шерлок обучился за последние несколько лет. По большей части скопировав их с поведения старшего брата, слегка усилив нюансы и добавив экспрессии. Плюс не стоит забывать и то, что с Лестрейдом они работали не первый год. Он умел отличать моменты, когда Шерлоку не хотелось с ним беседовать, от тех, где он действительно не имел возможности это сделать.

— Это контрабандная американская беретта, за которую нас по головке не погладят. Она на вооружении у армии Штатов, официально, а они не любят, когда их оружие протаскивают через границу. Пусть это и делает военный в отставке. Матерь божья, я держу в руках чёртову американскую беретту! Это же контрабанда!..

— Это Джон.

— Боже мой, Холмсы, — всплеснул руками инспектор, но пистолет всё-таки спрятал. Смирился с обстоятельствами. И справился со своим иррациональным возмущением на три секунды быстрее, чем Шерлок ожидал. У Лестрейда всегда был гибкий ум и способность мгновенно адаптироваться, принимая новые правила игры. — Один помешан на контроле, второй — на отсутствии контроля. И я даже не знаю, что хуже!

Спустя несколько часов, когда на обочине дороги показывается то, чему не следовало бы там находиться, с губ инспектора слетает пара ругательств, из-за которых становится понятно: похоже, быть «помешанным на контроле боссом» всё-таки хуже, чем «не иметь никаких грёбаных тормозов». Потому что в Майкрофте эти две черты, по мнению всё того же инспектора, сочетаются идеально.

Джон опускает стекло и берётся за ручку дверцы, чтобы выйти из машины, но её голос долетает до них раньше, чем он успевает ступить на асфальт.

— Не подбросите до Баскервилля?..

На взгляд Шерлока, Антея переигрывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Антарктида — самое сухое место на Земле.
> 
> Волнительное это дело, возвращение. Этой главой я говорю вам: работа будет завершена. Да, все пошло несколько не по плану (план был в том, чтобы сперва всё дописать, потом скопом выложить, но сил не достало). Обнаружилось, что поддержка читателей лично мне ой как нужна, особенно сейчас. Спасибо за то, что вы делаете.


	22. Глава двадцать первая, или взгляд на тысячу ярдов

_«Если мальчикам не позволяют плакать слезами,_  
_некоторые из них будут плакать пулями_ ».

© Уильям Поллак.

  
Она стоит в невысокой траве за ограждением трассы и мельком поглядывает в сторону их машины, которая остановилась с включённым аварийным сигналом. Воротник тренча неловко заломлен на сторону; широкий пояс завязан тугим узлом; свободные брюки цвета хаки заправлены в ботинки на толстой подошве.

Непривычно видеть Антею не в костюме и на каблуках, с волосами, скрученными в небрежный пучок на затылке. И с увесистой книгой. Она заложила палец между страниц, не желая потерять место, где закончила чтение. Существенный контраст со смартфоном, который, казалось, за время её работы личным ассистентом должен был срастись с ладонью.

Как бы то ни было, задания Майкрофта всегда отличались завидным разнообразием. Шерлок знал это по собственному опыту. Накануне брат мог послать ассистентку на званый ужин с фуа-гра и воркованием на французском, а сегодня — приказать возглавить инспекцию засекреченной военной базы. Чтобы не расслаблялась.

Именно поэтому, выбирая среди многочисленных помощников Майкрофта, Шерлок настаивал на кандидатуре Антеи. «Либо она, либо никто». Майкрофт пожал плечами и согласился. Очередной раунд их вечной игры: притворяться, что ответный ход брата был неожиданностью и ты никак ( _никак!_ ) не смог его предвидеть.

Спустя столько лет сложно сказать, почему они продолжают играть по тем же правилам.

А что касается Антеи... Она являлась идеальной помощницей. Достаточно красивая — и потому может отвлечь часть назойливого внимания на себя. Достаточно образованна — и потому не разрушит легенду, как только откроет рот. Достаточно молчалива — и потому не раздражает и без того сверхчувствительные нервы.

И при всём этом — хорошая актриса: не выдаст при посторонних ни недоумения, ни страха.

Ещё за эти несколько лет она никогда не нарушала личного пространства Шерлока. Ни разу. Несмотря на прозвучавший однажды недвусмысленный приказ босса. Собственно говоря, именно это благородное упрямство и было основной чертой ассистента, который подходил бы для обоих Холмсов.

Шерлок усмехнулся собственным мыслям, продолжая выстукивать на панели третью симфонию Брамса. Интересно. До этого мгновения он и не осознавал, насколько Антея и Джон похожи. Они оба казались тенями, неотступно следующими за Холмсами. Каждый — за своим.

Но без них и он, и Майкрофт ощутили бы себя _незащищёнными_. Вынутыми из панциря.

Джон оберегал Шерлока от людей, становился буфером между агрессивной окружающей средой и спокойной упорядоченностью Чертогов. Антея, напротив, была способна в определённом смысле «сливаться» с боссом в симбиозе, значительно увеличивая и без того выдающиеся способности Майкрофта. Она становилась для него второй парой глаз и рук, внимательно анализировала и взвешивала все факты, вынося вердикт, по какому поводу его стоит беспокоить, а что можно решить самой. Таким образом, львиная часть рутины была сделана ещё до того, как брат успевал о ней подумать.

Пока Шерлок наблюдал за образами и перекрёстными ссылками, что витали вокруг Антеи, Джон вышел-таки из машины, оставляя свою дверь открытой. Ворвавшийся через неё ветер запустил пальцы в волосы, мазнул по шее и радостно свистнул в ушах, когда он опустил стекло со своей стороны, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее на обочине.

А ещё — чтобы поподробнее разузнать о том, что случилось здесь задолго до того, как их машина затормозила возле этого обломка скалы.

Дартмур раскинулся на многие мили вокруг, перемежая долины и овраги, скалы и луга, лесистые топи и заболоченные рощицы. Свет и тень играли в пятнашки, но оскальзывались на склонах и скатывались вглубь ущелий, где их съедал зеленоватый сумрак, равно безразличный и к солнцу, и к темноте.

Несмотря на то, что царил разгар лета, в воздухе не ощущалось привычного тепла. На бескрайних равнинах ветер набирал невиданную в Лондоне силу. Создавалось впечатление, что облака несутся по небу с такой скоростью, что, стоит задержать на них взгляд чуть дольше обычного, у тебя тут же закружится голова. Поэтому Шерлок предпочёл вернуть фокус внимания с небес на землю.

На поверхности этой подвешенной в пустоте планеты было столько материала для дедукции, сколько никакой астрономии и не снилось.

Вероятнее всего, девушку забросили сюда на вертолёте — вон, виднеется пригодная для посадки каменистая площадка. От неё в траве идёт цепочка не до конца исчезнувших следов. С учётом времени дня с того момента, как Антея прошла этим путём, катя за собой компактный чемодан (ширина примятой полосы _b₁_  совпадает с шириной чемодана _b₂_ ), прошло едва ли около получаса. Они с Майкрофтом заранее рассчитали время прибытия и правильную точку встречи.

Отсюда Шерлоку видно, как Антея, сунув потрёпанный том под мышку, направляется к машине, оставив свои вещи на попечение Джона. Он игнорирует колёсики и несёт чемодан на весу, меняя руки лишь тогда, когда перелезает через отбойник. Рост не позволяет ему просто перешагнуть ограждение. Джону приходится опереться бедром, перехватить груз, задействовать правую — здоровую — руку и после спрыгнуть с другой стороны, уже на асфальт. Он облизывает губы, мимолётно улыбается в ответ на пристальный взгляд и подмигивает Шерлоку.

Скрипки в голове берут начальную, нежную ноту третьей части симфонии. 

До первой октавы. Основа основ.

— Итак, у нас тут несколько комплектов документов, — начинает Антея, раскрывая погру́женный в багажник чемодан.

Шерлок дёргается от неожиданности. Вжиканье молнии — слишком резкий, диссонирующий с мелодией Брамса звук, ударивший по барабанным перепонкам.

Неприятно. Гармония рушится; ноты летят с пюпитров; струны рвутся и больно впиваются в пальцы. Приходится выскочить из машины, чтобы хоть чем-то занять враз опустевшую черепную коробку.

Ходьба?.. Хорошо. Отвлекает. Руки в карманы — так можно скрыть дрожь. И немного согреться. Его колотит.

_Дистанция. Дистанция. Дистанция. Просто смотри. Не приближайся._

Пока Шерлок наматывает круги поодаль, испытывая нестерпимое желание закурить, все остальные столпились за спиной Антеи, заглядывая внутрь машины. Зрелище это фантастическое и пугающее. Соприкосновение сфер — всех трёх — даёт невероятное сочетание оттенков, напоминающее разноцветные пятна света, прошедшего через витражное стекло.

Переливающиеся во тьме угли Джона бросают красноватые рефлексы на песчаные дюны Билла. И над всем этим доминирует льдистая, искрящаяся на изредка выглядывающем солнце сфера Антеи. Она всегда казалась Шерлоку построенной из голубоватых пластин, как иглу у эскимосов, но только без возможности рассыпаться или растаять.

Среди этого великолепия, переплетающегося и дрожащего, не так-то просто разобрать, где чьё пространство. Три сферы и четыре человека топчутся возле открытого багажника. Джон проверяет сумку. Билл отвлекается на то, чтобы протереть зеркала, однако быстро возвращается. Лестрейд, который прислонился к машине со стороны трассы, старается занять как можно меньше места, чтобы не загораживать обзор остальным.

Как обычно. Слишком сильно печётся об окружающих и не замечает опасности для самого себя.

Они постоянно касаются друг друга, сталкиваясь на небольшом пятачке плечами, перемешивая границы сфер, заставляя воздух вспыхивать и искриться от напряжения.

Как можно этого не видеть?..

— По одному для вас, джентльмены. — Антея протягивает пластиковые конверты Биллу и Джону. — Вы оба пользуетесь реальными именами, как и детектив Лестрейд. Вас, капитан Ватсон, временно восстановили на действительной службе. Так проще предупредить некоторые... вопросы.

— Вроде наличия в инспекции балласта, — едко замечает Джон, перебирая содержимое своего конверта. Документы первой необходимости он тут же рассовывает по карманам.

В ответ на его выпад Антея лишь вежливо улыбается, запуская руку в глубины чемодана, а затем достаёт следующий конверт, поувесистей. Чтобы нарушить её спокойствие, нужно намного больше, чем констатация факта, сдобренная лёгкой иронией.

— Вы везунчик, Джон, поверьте. Больше всего документов у нас с мистером Холмсом-младшим. Нам запрещено пользоваться реальными именами. Нужно будет менять личности в зависимости от проекта, который мы будем проверять. Поэтому мне пришлось провести несколько занимательных минут, освежая свои познания в физике полупроводников и сверхнизких температур. Надеюсь... — Выжидательная пауза, которую она использует для того, чтобы вручить Шерлоку стопку документов. Его рук она не касается. — Вы, мистер Холмс, времени не теряли и готовы запудрить мозги самым умным людям на острове.

Шерлок не отвечает, принимаясь тасовать карточки и пропуски с той же ловкостью, с которой когда-то тасовал карты. Ну, тот случай, когда ему пришлось неделю проработать крупье в подпольном казино. Дело закончилось сломанными рёбрами и парочкой громких арестов.

— Ты в порядке?

Короткий кивок — и только, чтобы не отрывать глаз от бумаг. Судя по череде фальшивых имён, кто-то из людей брата решил перечитать всего Анатоля Франса. Вряд ли персонал Баскервилля разбирается в мировой литературе, но...

— Шерлок.

Приходится оторваться от поддельных удостоверений личности (попутно задумавшись, можно ли считать подделкой то, что изготовлено с одобрения Майкрофта, а значит, кабинета министров) и посмотреть на Джона. В упор.

— Я сяду в середину, — медленно произносит тот. — Антея, ты — вперёд. Шерлок — позади тебя. Я — в середине.

Шерлок чувствует, как на плечи и спину сыпется колкий град мурашек, похожий на искры бенгальских огней.

_Ну же. Мы готовы, оба. Пошутите, съязвите, пройдитесь по тому, что я могу впасть в ступор от нежелательного прикосновения, ведь из-за этого меня надо изолировать, а Джон достаточно компактен, чтобы сесть между двумя взрослыми мужчинами на место, которое скорее предназначено для ребёнка, чем для кого бы то ни было ещё._

_Ну же._

_Ударьте. Мы выстоим. Вместе — выстоим._

— Если ты этого хочешь, так и поступим, — откликается Лестрейд. На его лице двигаются губы — и всё. Остальное — будто высеченное из гранита дартмурских скал. — Если Шерлоку будет лучше за рулём, пусть садится на место водителя. Антее, как главному человеку в инспекции, лучше сесть на его место, а мы с Биллом потеснимся. В конце концов...

— Нет. Антея — вперёд. Билл — за рулём. А мы втроём — сзади. Как и сказал Джон.

Слова вырываются раньше, чем Шерлоку удаётся перевести дух. Очень человеческая черта: задерживать дыхание в ожидании удара. Напрягать все мышцы, предчувствуя боль. И от этого вдвойне поразителен тот мягкий толчок, от которого сведённый судорогой пресс расслабляется, когда тело понимает: больно не будет.

Ручка двери ложится в ладонь рукоятью пистолета, только что давшего осечку. Шерлок поспешно захлопывает дверцу, запечатывая себя в салоне. Закупоривая, как газообразный результат химического опыта в колбе. Пару секунд перед тем, как на уши обрушиваются щелчки и хлопки, — они все возвращаются в машину, устраиваются на своих местах, одёргивая одежду и пристёгиваясь, — в голове царит мёртвая тишина.

Чертоги закручиваются спиралью, становятся лабиринтом — и исчезают вовсе. Эту информацию они обработать не в силах. Невозможно. Люди стремятся к власти, к доминированию, к подавлению более слабых. Это закономерный, естественный процесс для всего живого: угроза, поглощение, эксплуатация. Повернись спиной к хищнику — и он прыгнет. Покажи обнажённую шею и беззащитный живот — и в следующий миг там окажутся чьи-то клыки или когти.

Джон был исключением из этого правила. Единственным.

Точнее, не так. Джон _стал_ исключением. По собственной воле и путём, логику которого Шерлок до сих пор не смог ни нащупать, ни просчитать. Джон _выбрал_ быть защитником, пусть и началось всё с врачебного интереса, неэтичного эксперимента и приступа.

Но когда началось... вот это? Антея, которая впервые появилась в его жизни как наёмный работник брата. Как человек, которому платят за то, чтобы обтёсывать его поведение в соответствии с собственными вкусами. Лестрейд, с которым они работали уже несколько лет, но никогда не разговаривали ни о чём, что бы не касалось расследований? Инспектор, которого он сознательно доводил до белого каления просто затем, чтобы немного развеять всепоглощающую скуку?..

И — самое удивительное! — в этой же компании молчаливых и понимающих оказался Билл, а его Шерлок видел второй раз в жизни. Билл, которому было достаточно _сказать_  — и на этом вопрос был исчерпан.

Как это всё произошло?..

— Эй. — Кончики его пальцев пробегаются по сплетённым в замок рукам Шерлока. — Ты снова повторяешь план? — Ни звука. — Хорошо. Я здесь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Только наличие лишних ушей удерживает от ёмкого ответа: _«Ты — здесь. Это всё, что мне может понадобиться»_.

Впрочем, Шерлок надеется, что Джон понимает это без слов.

***

— Инспекция?.. — Полковник Эллиот, мягко говоря, им не рад. — Но мы же...

— Полковник. — В голосе Антеи проскальзывают одновременно снисходительность и сталь. — Мы не обязаны предупреждать о внутренних проверках. Ни вас, ни кого бы то ни было из сотрудников. Тогда теряется смысл. Поэтому, будьте так добры, уберите руку от кнопки оповещения на нижней поверхности столешницы и дайте нам сделать свою работу. Пока не лишились своей.

— Вы не...

— Можем. А ещё можем вменить вам нарушение государственной тайны, если вы хотя бы одной живой или мёртвой душе даже _попытаетесь_ намекнуть о том, что надо бы быстренько навести порядок в журналах наблюдения. Вы же не собираетесь выбросить в топку те тридцать... нет, _двадцать восемь_ лет, на протяжении которых строили карьеру?..

Никому из них не приходится и рта раскрывать. Антея с помощью фальшивого пропуска и не менее фальшивой улыбки заставляет двери распахиваться, а руководителей лабораторий — подозревать друг друга в том, что кто-то из них настучал на коллегу в управление внутренней безопасности.

Шерлок ловит себя на том, что его губы кривит презрительная усмешка. Муравейник. Высокотехнологичный, выскобленный до стерильного блеска — муравейник. Правда, без коллективного интеллекта и института взаимопомощи, присущего этим замечательным членистоногим. Так, арена, где разыгрываются кровавые представления, не имеющие иного сценария, чем слепое следование животным инстинктам.

Сожри, иначе сожрут тебя.

Баскервилль походил на девятиголовую гидру, чей отличительной особенностью было не то, что на месте отрубленной головы вырастало ещё три, а то, что ни одна из голов не подозревала, чем занята другая. Как все девять ухитрялись смотреть в разные стороны — вопрос из области искривления пространства-времени. Жёсткая иерархия и дробление информации досталось персоналу базы от военных, а обилие узких специалистов, которые иногда не понимали, о чём лопочет сосед, — от академической науки.

Ах да, гидра, похоже, была ещё и химерой.

Шерлок меняет личности, последовательно уничтожая в ближайших шредерах отработанные комплекты документов. Инспектор полиции и двое ветеранов войны маячат за их с Антеей спинами безмолвными тенями, отлично вжившись в роль угрюмых телохранителей. Джон следует за ним по пятам, заступая дорогу самым ретивым учёным, которые, чтобы доказать уникальность собственного проекта, иногда начинают махать руками и пытаются схватить Шерлока за полу пиджака или плечо.

Джон молча ловит энтузиастов за запястье и отталкивает на несколько шагов. На их лицах застывает обескураженное выражение, тут же сменяющееся гримасой оскорблённого достоинства. Затем они смаргивают, закусывают губу и вспоминают, что перед ними — инспекция, которая лишь по чистой случайности не щеголяет в палаческих колпаках.

Видеть, как на людей снисходит понимание, что из-за нескольких мгновений несдержанности труд всей их жизни может полететь в мусорку, неприятно. Нервы, с которых Шерлок заранее снял изоляцию, потрескивают от напряжения.

В этом мире белого пластика и сверкающего хрома он ощущает себя как на операционном столе, со вскрытой грудной клеткой и без кожи. Обострённая до боли чувствительность — плата за многоканальный доступ к самой разной информации, от биографий сотрудников до запаха чернил на отчётах, позволяющего определить, насколько давно они были распечатаны, на принтере какой модели и выносил ли их кто-нибудь за пределы лаборатории.

— Мы ничего не найдём.

— Обязаны найти, — твёрдо произносит Джон, зажимая кнопку блокировки лифта.

Кабина зависает между этажами. Шерлок старается не смотреть на панель управления. Знать то, что над ними — двадцать подземных уровней, заполненных людьми и техникой, и буквально _физически_ осязать давление этой громады на собственном загривке — разные вещи.

— У нас впереди ещё пять проектов. Пять лабораторий. И вероятность того, что мы найдём то, что ищем, повышается каждый раз, когда мы ничего не находим.

— Странная выходит логика, Джонни, — присвистывает Билл. — Давай трогаться, пока кто-то из безопасников не обратил внимания на сбой в движении лифтов.

— Тут нужен ключ.

— О, мы подобрались к одному из самых лакомых кусочков?.. Сейчас. — Антея выуживает его из внутреннего кармашка папки. — Держи. У меня есть ещё три, для этажей поглубже, так что обращайся. — Джон вставляет ключ в отверстие на панели и проворачивает.

— Добро пожаловать на минус двадцать четвёртый уровень. Шерлок, ты... мать вашу, назад! Назад!

Он налетает на Лестрейда раньше, чем успевает понять, почему его собственное тело совершило такой резкий манёвр. Выдох спустя Шерлок обнаруживает, что перила лифта впиваются в поясницу. В углу кряхтит придавленный инспектор. Антея присела на корточки возле открытых створок и держит в вытянутых руках миниатюрный пистолет.

А в вестибюле минус двадцать четвёртого уровня открылся портал в преисподнюю, не иначе.

— Чисто, — хрипло бросает Джон, делая шаг назад, к лифту. Билл продолжает осматривать расходящиеся в стороны коридоры, не опуская беретты. Кровь администратора капает со стола поодаль, и этот мерный звук издевательски напоминает стук метронома. — Переступайте труп и внутрь. Нельзя оставаться возле единственного выхода с уровня. Кто бы это ни устроил, они ещё могут быть здесь. Не хочу встретить их прижатым к стене. Давайте, выходим!

Шерлок аккуратно переступает через тело, перегородившее выход. Мужчина, лет шестидесяти. Убит выстрелом в грудь с близкого расстояния, крупный калибр. Судя по всему, впервые его ранили в плечо — весь рукав белого халата мокрый насквозь, это прижизненная рана, — а добили уже при попытке выбраться с этажа. Пригвоздили к створке лифта, который так и не открылся, отрезав путь к спасению.

Гидра поглотила тех, кто её кормил, и не заметила этого.

— Ты всегда кричишь «назад», а сам идёшь вперёд?

Джон поднимает на подошедшего вплотную Шерлока тёмный, оценивающий взгляд. Последний раз такое происходило в доках, когда они попали впросак во время сделки с наркокартелем, — и о том вечере у них обоих сохранились далеко не радужные воспоминания.

— Я солдат, Шерлок, мне не привыкать лезть на рожон. Это как бы часть служебных обязанностей. А вы — гражданские. И должны быть в безопасности. Билл, обстановка?

— Пока всё тихо, но тела ещё тёплые, — цедит Билл, прислонившись к стене. В двух шагах от него — ещё один труп, тоже мужчина, только моложе первого. Очередь в спину — вероятно, автомат. — Нужно разделиться. И отправить даму наверх.

— Я вооружена.

— Ты без военной подготовки.

— Шерлок — тоже. Как и инспектор. Но  _их_  вы почему-то не отсылаете, как только случается что-то интересное.

— Интересное?.. — шипит Джон с плохо скрываемой яростью, поворачиваясь к Антее. — Ты считаешь, что куча трупов это...

— Если бы мы ничего не нашли. — Антея прерывает его, наконец-то покидая кабинку лифта. Труп мужчины остаётся лежать наполовину в ней, наполовину в вестибюле. Ключ в замочной скважине блокирует двери в открытом положении, но Лестрейд всё равно наклоняется к телу и бережно перекладывает старика внутрь этажа, поближе к стене, лицом вверх. Опускается на колени и закрывает мёртвому глаза, что-то коротко шепчет напоследок. — Это бы значило одно: мы ошиблись, а мисс Адлер провела нас как слепых котят. Если бы мы ничего не нашли, это бы значило: мы не знаем, где Мориарти и что он замышляет. Это бы значило: мы без понятия, где искать гору трупов и какое именно биооружие стоило того, чтобы...

Красноречивый взмах левой рукой. В правой у неё по-прежнему зажат пистолет.

— Чтобы устроить эту кровавую баню.

— Биологическое оружие?.. — выдыхает Лестрейд, поднимаясь с колен. — Это самое... «Эбола для мистера Психа», да, Джон?.. Насколько это плохо?

— По шкале от одного до десяти? — спрашивает Джон, продолжая обыскивать стол администратора, стоящий прямо напротив лифта. Женщина, убитая выстрелом в голову, лежит на белой поверхности, будто обнимая её. Кровь продолжает капать. — На сотку потянет, Грег. На сотку.

Инспектор гулко сглатывает и на один ускользающий миг закрывает глаза. Веки его тяжелеют; углы рта опускаются вниз; на виске начинает биться жилка, разделяющаяся надвое до того, как теряется в коротко подстриженных пепельных волосах.

— Антея. Пожалуйста, вернись в лифт и поднимись наверх.

— Инс...

—  _Антея_. — Голос у него жёсткий. Лестрейд прибегает к такому приказному тону нечасто, но он отлично знает, что такая интонация действует на всех — включая тупиц навроде Андерсона. — Вернись в лифт. Беги к Эллиоту. Подними всех по тревоге. И пусть сюда несётся служба безопасности, спецназ, морская пехота — любые парни в полной выкладке, кого ты только сможешь отыскать за десять минут. Этот лифт и его шахта — единственный выход с уровня. Заблокируй его до тех пор, пока не соберёшь команду. Потом спустишься. Вместе со всеми. Мы будем здесь на случай, если кто-то ещё жив или...

— Мориарти никого не оставляет в живых.

— Спасибо, Шерлок, ты очень помог. Антея — лифт. И не спорь.

— Хорошо, инспектор. — Она кивает. — Десять минут. Ни секундой больше. И будьте осторожны, на такой глубине связи с вами не будет. Если что-то пойдёт не так, босс с меня голову снимет.

— Приятно, что ты о нас так печёшься. — Джон захлопывает ящик стола и достаёт из-за пояса пистолет. — Надо разделиться. — Створки лифта закрываются, оставляя их четверых наедине с разгромленным уровнем, свежими трупами и вскрытым хранилищем мутировавшего вируса. — Шерлок, мы пойдём по левому коридору.

Консультирующий детектив разворачивается в указанном направлении, и перед глазами начинают мельтешить ориентиры, лестницы и планы помещений. Стук метронома едва слышно замедляется — это кровь администратора постепенно густеет и подёргивается плёнкой. Время утекает. Мориарти ещё здесь. _Он должен быть здесь, иначе..._

— Нет, Джонни, расклад неверный. Ты пойдёшь с Грегом. А мы с Шерлоком — по левому коридору.

— Причина? — Приходится прервать сеанс связи с Чертогами и заинтересованно повернуть голову, чтобы проследить за разгорающимся спором. Джон не смотрит на Билла, сканируя взглядом правый коридор. Обе руки — на беретте. — Если ты способен её назвать. Или, может быть, ты хочешь спросить меня, почему я...

— Давай я не буду задавать вопрос, на который ты уже ответил.

Молчание. Где-то сухо трещит повреждённый электрический щиток. Вдалеке, в глубине правого коридора, мигает освещение, сменяясь с белого, повседневного, на аварийное, красное. Лужи крови ловят череду бликов с готовностью зеркала, застывающего после отливки.

— Шерлок. — Бережное прикосновение подушечек пальцев к середине ладони. Даже в берцах и с оружием в руках Джон способен передвигаться максимально бесшумно. — А ты что думаешь?

— С логической точки зрения, нам лучше разделиться. Билл прав. Я...

_Не смогу полноценно сконцентрироваться на расследовании, если ты будешь рядом._

_В опасности._

— Принято. До встречи и...

— И ты, Джон.

Они расходятся по двум веткам коридора в противоположных направлениях, и с каждым шагом боль вокруг солнечного сплетения усиливается. Словно бы рвётся пуповина, по которой между ними циркулирует что-то большее, чем кислород и питательные вещества.

Шерлок встряхивает головой, достаёт браунинг и следует за Биллом, стараясь не наступать в кровь.

Коридор расширяется, по бокам появляются двери. Некоторые — глухие; некоторые — со вставками из матового стекла, сохранившегося лишь частично. Они проверяют каждую комнату: он толкает дверь ногой, Билл входит внутрь, осматривает помещение и разрешает зайти. Шерлок тут же бросается к записям и столам, оценивает, всё ли на месте, и, в очередной раз убедившись, что отсюда не пропало ничего, кроме человеческих жизней, отрицательно качает головой.

Сцена повторяется в обратной последовательности: Билл осторожно выглядывает в коридор, убеждается, что угрозы нет, и даёт разрешение на выход.

Повторение таких простых действий лишь со стороны кажется монотонным. Подобная рутина убаюкать не способна. Чем больше мелких помещений они осматривают, тем туже спираль тревоги закручивается вокруг горла. Счётчик погибших уже давно показывает двузначные числа, и, зная устройство уровня, Шерлок резонно умножает количество жертв на два. 

Вряд ли Джон с Лестрейдом видят что-то иное, чем бесконечные трупы, разбитое оборудование и снопы искр, бьющие из стен и потолка.

— Ты умеешь играть в карты?..

— Только сегодня вспоминал, как работал в подпольном казино, — отзывается Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана чудом сохранившегося компьютера. Впрочем, целостность монитора и блока питания дала лишь ложную надежду. — Ничего не работает. Я не могу оживить эту технику. Те, кого Мориарти послал зачищать этаж, знают своё дело. Почему ты спросил?

— Было важно, сможешь ли ты понять выражение «сбросить все козыри».

— Зачем?

Билл проверяет коридор, и они выходят из кабинета с, наверное, единственным не повреждённым компьютером на этаже. Шерлок тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы прихваченным со стола чёрным маркером нарисовать на двери рожицу. Опознавательный знак. Вдруг люди Майкрофта смогут сотворить чудо.

— Беретта у меня в руках и у тебя за поясом. Джон для этого поднял все свои связи. А у связей, как и у карт, есть свой лимит. И Джон использовал все козыри, что только мог, включая те, что держались исключительно на блефе. Он их потратил. Сбросил из руки. Не знаю и не моё это дело, что между вами происходит... — Новое помещение, старая картина. — Но учти. Джон жертвует ради тебя всем. Советую оказаться достойным такого отношения.

— Если это предупреждение, тебе следует определиться с тем, дружеское оно или враждебное.

Коридор круто заворачивает направо, уже во второй раз. Все уровни имеют внешнюю форму квадрата с замкнутым контуром. Если так пойдёт и дальше, с Джоном и Лестрейдом они встретятся через несколько минут.

— Ни то и ни другое. Взрослые люди, сами разберётесь. Мне не это важно, а... С Джоном что-то дурное творится. Раньше он никогда не шёл ва-банк. По крайней мере, не сломя голову. Я беспокоюсь за него. Что-то не так. Думал, ты, умник, сможешь подсказать мне, что именно.

Шерлок уже заносит ногу для того, чтобы распахнуть очередную дверь, однако останавливается, разглядывая случайного напарника. Билл замирает напротив, прислонившись плечом к стене.

Мигающий свет превращает любое движение в нарезку кадров.

— Обычно это _Джона_ спрашивают, в своём ли _я_  уме.

— Я знаю Джона, поэтому спрашиваю тебя. Он не в себе. Что-то задумал. И мне это чертовски не нравится.

— Не вижу ни одной причины для беспокойства, — лжёт Шерлок, распахивая левую половинку двустворчатой двери. — Так, кабинет начальства, я посмотрю... Стоп. Билл, направь сюда лампу. Да, ту, которая возле тебя, она одна уцелела.

— Что это у него на руке?

— Перерезанное горло тебя не так впечатлило?..

— Я вижу, что это сделали сзади, армейским ножом. Тем, что с зазубринами на лезвии. Они обычно и дают такие рваные раны. А вот почему у него эти странные синяки на руках...

Билл садится рядом на корточки, сняв лампу со стола и приблизив источник света к рукам мёртвого мужчины. Шерлок берёт ещё тёплую ладонь за запястье и переворачивает, осматривая со всех сторон. Да, так и есть.

— Это гематомы от медицинских перчаток. Неправильно снимал. Не за край, а за середину. Пока он работал, руки потели, под латексом образовывался вакуум, который при попытке снять перчатки оставлял синяки. Это Калвертон Смит. Руководил всеми, кто работал на этом уровне.

— Всех остальных убили из огнестрельного оружия. — Билл задумчиво чешет подбородок береттой.

— Да. Горло перерезали только ему. — Шерлок не уверен, но высока вероятность, что эпицентр и спусковой крючок резни был именно здесь. Вертикаль власти оказалась вертикалью смерти. — Это личное. Стой... Дай мне салфетку. На столе. Быстро!

Коробка с бумажными платками оказывается в зоне его досягаемости, и Шерлок тут же выдёргивает сразу несколько. Обматывает ими пальцы и осторожно достаёт из разверстой раны на горле Калвертона пулю, чей металлический отблеск привлёк его внимание буквально секунду назад.

— Какого...

— Это пуля из снайперской винтовки, — холодными губами произносит Шерлок. — И я знаю, из какой именно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробнее о «взгляде на тысячу ярдов» (с примерами) можно почитать на https://bit.ly/2Dp8WLH и https://bit.ly/1jD5puo.
> 
> Нигде это не указано, но я считаю, что один из самых узнаваемых снимков XX века, снимок https://bit.ly/2STYqAu, демонстрирует всё тот же взгляд.


	23. Глава двадцать вторая, тигр, тигр

_«У каждого в душе живёт поэт и убийца, только это принято скрывать_ ».

© Рэй Брэдбери.

  
Всё вокруг сливается в один смазанный кадр. Секунды наматываются на бобину времени, плёнка то и дело съезжает с дорожки, обороты ложатся друг на друга вкривь и вкось.

Изумлённые, мёртвые глаза Калвертона. Звон, с которым пуля выпадает из пальцев. Коридоры. Мигающий свет. Билл бежит за ним, но догнать не может. Крик. Окрик. Непослушные ноги, пружинистые, будто чужие. Браунинг в руках, беретта — за поясом. Пульсирующие на внутренней поверхности век планы этажа.

Выход, где выход?.. Точно, нужно бежать навстречу Джону. Поворот. Перепрыгнуть через тело. Уклониться от свисающих и искрящих проводов. Он должен быть здесь, но его здесь нет.

Дальше. Ещё поворот. Лифт, команда парней в бронежилетах и шлемах. Антея. Она спрашивает. Нет, кричит. О чём она кричит?.. _Лишнее. Удалить. Неважно._

Шерлок пролетает её сферу насквозь, едва ли обращая на это внимание.

Сконцентрироваться. Джон и Лестрейд на этаже отсутствуют. Лифт был заблокирован. Куда они могли уйти?!

_Думай. Думай. Думай. Мориарти рядом. Его снайпер — тоже. Джон — в опасности. Значит..._

— За мной.

Отряд быстрого реагирования, повинуясь взмаху её руки, следует за Шерлоком. Где-то в многоногой и многоголовой толпе — Билл и Антея. Шерлок не думает о них, вообще. Сами справятся. Его задача — моргать как можно реже, чтобы удержать в поле зрения мерцающую красную точку в дальнем углу карты.

Колбообразные расширения вентиляционной шахты. Странное инженерное решение, причуда; избыточность, ничем не обусловленная. Шерлок обратил на неё внимание в первый раз, когда взял в руки планы Баскервилля. Это было несколько дней назад.

А сегодня он видел, что панель рядом с этим участком шахты на треть дюйма отходит от соседних. Тогда это было неважно, тогда он ещё рассчитывал найти Джона и Лестрейда в коридорах. Но раз их не оказалось ни там, ни в иных помещениях, вариантов остаётся немного. И этот — самый вероятный из них.

— Шерлок, куда ты...

Пластик ложится в ладони ледяной кромкой. Панель приподнимается снизу, как дверца для домашнего питомца, однако этого лаза недостаточно. Ему нужно видеть полную картину. Всю сцену.

Шерлок наклоняется ещё ниже, расставляет ноги пошире — чтобы лучше упереться ими в пол — и с силой вырывает пластину из креплений. Тонкие ушки, на которых висела замаскированная под стену дверь, теперь вывернуты наружу. Он отбрасывает панель в сторону, не глядя, хватается за край соседней — и выворачивает её к себе, заставляя повиснуть на одном из углов.

В открывшейся пробоине виден тусклый свет. Дальше — узкий коридор, в глубине которого видна резко уходящая вверх лестница. На металлических ступенях валяется куртка Джона.

Следующий фрагмент фальшивой стены летит на пол уже из-под рук Билла.

— Чтоб...

— Этого не было на планах. Мориарти озаботился тем, чтобы из его лаборатории был далеко не один выход. А вы это пропустили, — бросает Шерлок, прячет браунинг в карман пиджака и, лишь ступив по ту сторону металлического каркаса, тихо добавляет: —  _Я_  это пропустил.

Мир опрокидывается куда-то за спину, когда он делает первый шаг по коридору, тут же срываясь на бег.

Шершавые стены чуть ли не царапают плечи, а из-за того, с какой скоростью он поднимается по лестнице, лёгкие горят, словно их облили бензином и подожгли. Шерлок не останавливается ни на миг, пусть к горлу и подкатывает тошнота, граничащая с болью.

То, что Джон не оставил никаких указаний, не выломал панель, не оповестил никого перед тем, как уйти этим путём... Всё это значило только одно: они с Лестрейдом уходили в спешке. Они кого-то преследовали. Кого-то настолько опасного, что ни на что другое отвлечься было нельзя.

Скрип бетонной крошки под ногами. Пальцы задевают изъеденные выстрелами углы стен.

Шерлок принимается прыгать через две, а то и через три ступени.

Наконец лестница приводит его на маленькую огороженную площадку, где едва-едва могут развернуться пара-тройка человек. Шерлок со всего маху ударяет по кнопке вызова лифта и, уперев ладони в колени, даёт себе несколько секунд роздыху. Сплёвывает густую и горькую слюну, рукавом пиджака вытирает пот со лба.

Сердце колотится как безумное: на губах, в ушах, на кончиках пальцев. Отсюда два пути наверх: на лифте или по вертикальной пожарной лестнице, уходящей в темноту над головой.

Если они кого-то преследовали — вероятно, выбрали последнее, что осталось в их распоряжении. Лестницу. А Шерлоку остаётся надеяться, что лифт исправен и сократит разрыв между ним и Джоном хотя бы на пару минут.

Билл и ещё один парень всё же успевают заскочить в кабинку. Двери захлопываются, заставляя их троих приткнуться по углам, чтобы добыть хоть немного свободы и воздуха для дыхания. Шерлок вжимается лопатками в стену и поднимает взгляд на небольшой экран над дверьми. Минус десятый. Минус девятый...

Медленно. Слишком медленно.

— Дерь... мо, — выхрипывает Билл. Волосы у него влажные. — Если... они...

Шерлоку очень хочется сказать «заткнись». Или — «если ты хоть слово скажешь о том, что с такой форой во времени они могут быть уже мертвы, я тебя убью». Вместо этого он почему-то выдыхает «знаю», достаёт браунинг и толкает решётчатую дверь, перегородившую путь наружу.

Ночная свежесть бьёт наотмашь, заставляя мир померкнуть перед глазами. Приходится несколько раз моргнуть — в попытке адаптироваться к полумраку.

Они оказались где-то на задворках базы, в царстве резервных генераторов, подсобных помещений и опечатанных контейнеров, на которых огромными — чуть ли не фосфоресцирующими — буквами написано «Биологические отходы! Опасно!».

В туманной вышине гудят провода, из-за редких фонарей отбрасывающие длинные, узкие тени. Под их ногами шуршат камушки и какой-то мелкий мусор; повсюду разлито напряжённое ожидание. Шерлок весь обращается в слух, и поэтому резкие хлопки вдалеке заставляют его подпрыгнуть на месте.

Выстрелы. Сперва — одиночный; затем — целая россыпь, секундная пауза, очередь, ещё один.

Низкий вопль.

Они разворачиваются и бегут туда, где только что отзвучала стрельба. Шерлок ныряет в первый попавшийся проход, Билл с незнакомцем выбирают следующий.

Всё внутри обмирает в надежде услышать хотя бы _ещё один выстрел_. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы один. Он бы значил: они ещё живы, оба, и сдаваться не намерены. Свалившаяся на плечи тишина — самое страшное, что можно услышать в данных обстоятельствах.

Он вылетает из-за очередной трансформаторной будки и чуть ли не спотыкается об коленопреклонённого Джона. Пальцы левой — свободной — руки всё же успевают вцепиться в сетку, гася инерцию, и доли секунды, потраченной на это, хватает им обоим.

Доли секунды хватает, чтобы Джон, обернувшийся на звук, не пристрелил его на месте — из пистолета, лежащего на земле. И чтобы Шерлок успел увидеть, _над кем_ Джон стоит на коленях.

И что руки у него по локоть измазаны чем-то блестящим и тёмным.

Впервые за время их знакомства до Шерлока доходит очевидное. Сфера Джона — не угли и пурпур, не жар раскалённого металла и даже не закатное небо, такое, каким оно бывает в первые минуты после того, как солнце опрокинулось за горизонт.

Сфера Джона — цвета венозной крови.

— Нужно, чтобы ты подержал... — Короткий кивок на развороченную выстрелом шею инспектора. — Вот здесь. Сможешь?

К чёрту _дистанцию_. К чёрту приступ. Он — сможет. Потому что ценой его неспособности справиться в этот раз станет человеческая жизнь.

Шерлок одним движением опускается на колени, будто кто-то подкрался сзади и перерезал сухожилия под ними. В тихие, жалящие комментарии Джона он не вслушивается. Всё и так понятно. Спрятать браунинг в карман пиджака. Положить свои ладони на его. Ощутить горячую влагу — на его руках, под его руками — повсюду. Быстрым движением поднырнуть под руки Джона и своими ладонями прикрыть зияющую рану между шеей и плечом, торопливо сжимая края. Лестрейд едва дышит, но ещё жив.

Жив.

Мысль о том, что на его месте мог оказаться Джон, заставляет сердце пропустить удар. Он бы не вынес. А Майкрофт? Он — вынесет?..

Ладони сами перекрещиваются над раной, Шерлок привстаёт на коленях и надавливает чуть сильнее, стараясь охватить как можно больше плоти, прижать плотнее, не дать потерять ни капли сверх уже потерянного. Основание правой ладони упирается ему в ключицу. Между пальцами и раной скользит какая-то ткань. Оторванный кусок рубашки инспектора, который Джон смял в ком, что давно пропитался насквозь.

Чехарда мыслей заставляет секунды растягиваться в часы. Шерлок замечает слишком много деталей: встающий с колен Джон; тепло под ладонями; отблески скудного освещения в волосах Лестрейда и на пистолете, что лежит рядом с ним. Стрёкот трансформатора. Далёкие шаги. Звук собственного дыхания. Биение чужого пульса.

Время становится тягучим, но это хорошо. Время даёт им шанс.

Никто сегодня не умрёт. Ни инспектор. Ни Джон. Никто.

— А вот и доктор, — раздаётся откуда-то сбоку. Шерлок вскидывает голову и видит неподалёку белое лицо с лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Он одет во всё чёрное и кажется привидением, которое после обезглавливания потеряло собственное тело. — Привет, мальчики! Как вам вечеринка?

Только плеск под пальцами удерживает Шерлока от того, чтобы вскочить и, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их с Мориарти расстояние, схватить ублюдка за грудки, впечатать в ближайшую стену, вымаранными в крови руками сжать его тонкое, белое горло.

У Джона же этих сдерживающих факторов нет.

Джону вообще ничего не мешает. Ни то, что свой пистолет он бросил на землю — перед тем, как зажать рану Лестрейда, а потом так и не успел его поднять. Ни то, что на маленьком пятачке пространства между трансформатором, ограждением и контейнером невозможно толком развернуться. Ни то, что Мориарти наверняка пришёл сюда не в одиночку.

И когда над их головами начинают греметь выстрелы, всё, что остаётся Шерлоку, — пригнуться пониже, стараясь не потерять сознание от близости к другому человеку.

_Дистанция_ звучит в выстрелах, в криках, в звуках потасовки, в лязге металла о металл, в падении чьего-то тела совсем рядом. Парень из группы быстрого реагирования откатывается поближе к контейнеру, под защиту его наклонной стенки, волоча за собой простреленную ногу. Шерлок вовремя убирает голову с линии огня, когда фигура в бронежилете и шлеме вскидывает автомат.

Через мгновение оружие выпадает из рук уже мёртвого человека, которому всадили несколько пуль прямо в лицо, под прозрачное забрало шлема.

— Не двигайтесь, Джон, иначе я его застрелю. — Спокойный, ровный голос. Шерлоку не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кому именно он принадлежит и кто у этого человека сейчас на мушке. — Медленно уберите руки. Ещё медленнее. Два шага назад. Мистер Мюррей, я вас вижу. На свет. Оружие опустить. Не дёргайтесь, будьте любезны. Босс, вы как?

Ответом ему служит лишь хриплый, надрывный кашель. Мориарти делает вдох, закашливается, сплёвывает, сипит, пытается глотнуть ещё воздуха, но снова закашливается.

— Хоро...

Снайпер не успевает договорить, как Шерлок чувствует — кто-то резким, царапающим рывком выдёргивает у него из-за пояса пистолет и стелющимся шагом обходит их с Лестрейдом по кругу, становясь прямо перед Шерлоком.

Вниз — на них — он не смотрит. Всё его внимание сосредоточено на стрелке, который наверняка не выпускает Шерлока из плена прицела.

— Себастьян Моран собственной персоной, — улыбается Джон, блестя влажными зубами. Улыбку скрадывает наставленная на собеседника беретта. Её ствол тоже ловит редкие блики. — Какими судьбами, полковник?..

Шерлок медленно оборачивается, при этом едва не завязав позвоночник узлом.

Между ограждением и трансформатором, не сводя с Джона ни светлых глаз, ни тёмного глока, стоит мужчина неопределённого возраста. Джинсы, футболка, кожаная куртка. Судя по бахроме на штанинах и характеру потёртостей на куртке, обычно он передвигается на байке.

И прекрасно стреляет.

— Капитан Ватсон. — У Морана гулкий голос, неторопливо перебирающий гласные — так, словно они пули, которые он бережно, по очереди укладывает в барабан револьвера. — Фамильярничаете? Не думаю, что нас представили друг другу.

— Нет. Это излишне. Я знаю о вас всё, что мне нужно. Положите оружие. Медленно.

— Я убью ваших друзей раньше, чем вы поймёте: командовать мною — гиблое дело.

— Себ... Себастьян.

Шерлок переступает коленями по бетону, стараясь извернуться так, чтобы увидеть происходящее за собственной спиной. Под руками влажно хлюпает рана, и кажется, что она — самый большой предмет во вселенной, такой силой притяжения она обладает для Шерлока.

Мориарти сидит, привалившись к ограждению-сетке. Вся шея и лицо у него вымазаны кровью, поэтому сложно понять, какой вред ему успели причинить. Билл стоит рядом, приставив к его голове пистолет, однако, несмотря на это, во всей позе Мориарти сквозит скорее ленивое раздражение, чем страх. Он откашливается снова, сплёвывает на землю между ног и ломким голосом продолжает:

— Себастьян, оставь.

— Босс?

— Отставить, полковник. Груз отправлен. Ты здесь больше не нужен. Сворачивайся и убирайся вон. И труп Ника с собой забери. Парень скоро начнёт вонять сильнее, чем при жизни.

— Дж...

— Себастьян.

Шерлок видит это в каждом его жесте. Он — открытая книга, написанная чёрным по белому буквами родного языка. Беспокойство. Недовольство. Непокорность. Непонимание. Сопротивление. Сомнение. Момент, когда внутри него что-то ломается, линия плеч изгибается, становясь более податливой. Светлые глаза полковника задерживаются на Мориарти, нехотя отпускают его, взгляд липкой лентой скручивает Билла, ненадолго, тут же ослабевая хватку — чтобы найти более интересный объект для изучения. Пистолет всё ещё направлен Шерлоку прямо в лицо, но это не мешает Морану смотреть на Джона. Долго.

Затем он вскидывает глок и раньше, чем кто-то из них успевает что-то сделать, ослепляет далёкий фонарь над их головами, а затем исчезает в темноте.

Следующим, что Шерлок способен осознать, оказывается то, что Билл опустился рядом с ним, с другой стороны от инспектора.

— Шерлок, я перехвачу рану. Всё будет в порядке. Я санитар. Давай, отпускай. Спокойно. Не торопись... Вот так. Помощь уже близко.

Он заваливается назад, на бетон, всем своим весом — потому, что не смог опереться на руки. Шерлок подносит тёмные, блестящие ладони к лицу. Они пахнут смертью и скотобойней. Они его не слушаются. Шерлок отползает поближе к трансформаторной будке, стараясь не задеть раскинутые ноги трупа, неловко подтягивает колени поближе к себе и утыкается в них лицом, пытаясь утихомирить панику, что захлёстывает его с головой.

Ещё немного — и он утонет. Захлебнётся и уже никогда не выплывет.

И рядом с ним в этот раз нет Джона. Да, он близко, руку протяни, но занят тем, что следит за низко хохочущим Мориарти — а это зрелище, от которого не стоит отвлекаться ни на миг. Момент слабости может дорого им обойтись. Даже дороже, чем он  _уже_ обошёлся.

Значит, теперь Шерлоку нужно справиться самому.

Дыши. Медленно. Спокойно. Размеренно. Нет никакой другой ситуации, включающей одновременно Лестрейда и огнестрельное ранение, где обстоятельства сложились бы удачнее. Тут Джон и Билл, с их опытом и знаниями. Тут рядом — передовая лаборатория, где есть и медикаменты, и персонал. Антея тоже неподалёку. По расчётам она и остальная команда должны появиться с минуты на минуту. Антея равно Майкрофт. А в мире нет вещи, которую брат не смог бы достать или сделать.

Особенно — в этом случае. Для этого человека.

Всё будет хорошо. Мориарти у них. Лестрейд в безопасности. Джон жив. Шерлок повторяет это, как мантру, пока цунами из людей, света и шума бросает его из стороны в сторону, швыряет об ограждение, оглушает канонадой команд и криков.

Среди какофонии слышны несколько чистых нот. Голос Джона. Реплика Антеи. Ответ Билла. Тихий стон инспектора — когда его осторожно перекладывают на носилки. Шерлоку не нужно смотреть на это, чтобы _увидеть_. Закрытых глаз достаточно.

— Он хочет поговорить с тобой.

Шерлок приподнимает голову от коленей. Руки всё ещё не слушаются и продолжают лежать рядом, в пыли, как сломанные ветви дерева.

— Пожалуйста. — Антея стоит над ним с минуту, затем вздыхает, наклоняется и аккуратно прикладывает телефон к его уху. — Ты не брал трубку, поэтому...

Он зажмуривается. Тихо-тихо выдыхает — и слышит, как кто-то на другом конце линии делает то же самое.

— Ты не брал трубку, — негромко произносит Майкрофт, повторяя слова помощницы. — Я звонил.

— Знаю. — Что тут можно сказать? Он чувствовал вибрацию в кармане пиджака. Несколько сообщений. Пара звонков. И вот, теперь к нему пришла Антея. Майкрофт своего добился: они разговаривают. Вроде как. Что дальше? Что Шерлок может ему сказать? Извини, так вышло? Сегодня не мой день? Или нужно просить прощения, раз не предусмотрел, не предугадал, не уберёг?.. Нет. Майкрофту не нужны слова. Ему самому — тоже. Слова ничего не объяснят, не решат, не передадут. Но отчего-то молчание кажется вакуумом, в котором Шерлок задыхается, безуспешно ловя губами отсутствующий воздух. — Я знаю, что ты звонил. Я не мог ответить.

— Ты цел?

— Более-менее.

— Так более или менее?

— Майкрофт. — Имя старшего брата всегда было скорее просьбой «говори прямо», чем, собственно, именем. — Я не важен. Как Лестрейд?

Свистящий выдох через нос.

— Ранение серьёзное, но ему повезло с вами. С Джоном и Биллом. Они сделали всё от них зависящее, и... Передай Джону... Нет. Не передавай. Я сам, потом, когда... — Пауза. Они оба молчат, ощущая, как между ними носятся мысли и образы, в них — бездонная глубина значений и взаимосвязей, а не хрупкий лёд ничего не выражающих фраз, что плавают на поверхности. — Помнишь, как ты впервые встал напротив меня на корте? Помнишь, что я сказал тебе тогда?

— Пока ты прессуешь противника, он успевает только отбивать. Пока всё так и происходит, ты главный, — монотонно повторил Шерлок слова, которые когда-то впечатались в его память. — Пока ты прессуешь — ты главный. Если сможешь удержать этот темп и не ошибёшься, выиграешь.

— Преимущество за тем, кто подаёт, Шерлок. Поэтому подавай. Жду вас в Смитфилде.

Шерлок безразличным взглядом продолжает изучать носки собственных туфель. Антея забирает телефон, щёлкает кнопкой блокировки экрана и остаётся рядом до тех пор, пока он, встряхнув головой и отказавшись от помощи, не встаёт на ноги. Руки сами по себе сцепляются в замок за спиной. Ночной ветер перебирает волосы, пытается пробраться под рубашку, однако его прохлада не кажется неуютной.

Сейчас он вообще не ощущает собственного тела. Сейчас оно как никогда — машина, совокупность деталей. Механизм, передвигающий мозг в пространстве.

Брат говорил о теннисе, но Шерлок никак не может отделаться от ассоциаций с шахматами. Нет, им не удалось захватить короля. Мориарти, безусловно, обладал значением и властью этой фигуры, однако вёл себя скорее как обезумевший ферзь, а не осторожничающий монарх. С первого взгляда так и казалось, но стоило заглянуть поглубже, как становилось понятно: нелогичность его поведения — лишь иллюзия.

И, как в шахматах, из них двоих выиграет тот, кто ошибётся предпоследним.

***

— Неплохое вышло представление, не находишь?..

У него на запястьях — изящные кольца наручников. Такие же кольца вцепились в его лодыжки; и цепи, соединяющие их между собой, позвякивают при каждом движении. А Мориарти не стоит на месте. Куда там! Он притоптывает, поводит плечами, кивает головой в такт одному ему слышной музыке.

Какое-то время в небе ещё видны сигнальные огни недавно взлетевшего вертолёта. Шерлок провожает их взглядом — до тех пор, пока они не растворяются в ночи, скрываясь за ближайшим лесом. Тогда он невольно смотрит на свои руки. Пришлось долго тереть их друг об друга, чтобы смыть грязь и кровь. Шерлок настолько сосредоточился на процессе, что, кажется, не обратил внимания на температуру воды и случайно заработал ожоги. Ладони до сих пор горят, но под ногтями уже нет тёмной каймы. Это несколько успокаивает.

Они стоят неподалёку от ворот базы и ждут, пока выделенный им фургон не выедет с подземной стоянки. Джон, нахохлившись, топчется на месте и пытается не замёрзнуть в одной футболке. Куртку ему так и не принесли: слишком много беготни с вызовом санавиации и прочим, и всем было немножко не до того, чтобы собирать по Баскервиллю разбросанные предметы гардероба.

Когда Шерлок вскользь упомянул о том, что хорошо бы найти Джону куртку, тот лишь дёрнул головой, безмолвно отказываясь от помощи. Фраза над раненым Лестрейдом была, по сути, последним, что он сказал Шерлоку за прошедший час.

— Мне никогда не нравилось смотреть спектакль с галёрки, — продолжил Мориарти, не собираясь участвовать в игре в молчанку. — Хочу в партер. В ложу. Видеть всё с первого ряда. Смерть, страсть, падение занавеса на какого-нибудь недотёпу, всё такое. А когда театр предоставляет щедрую опцию «потыкай в актёра палкой» — так это вообще рай для меня. Иммерсивный спектакль, Шерлок. Ты — действующее лицо и можешь влиять на всё вокруг. Менять сюжет. Вводить и выводить персонажей. Кайф!

— Кто-нибудь, заткните его, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, — бормочет Джон, пряча ладони под мышками.

— Ну-у-у, — протягивает Мориарти, продолжая извиваться и звенеть, будто восточная танцовщица. — Давай, Джон. Пристрели меня. Это будет просто шикарно. Давай же, малыш. — Лишь уткнувшийся ему в шею пистолет Билла не даёт Мориарти сделать ещё один шаг по направлению к Джону. — Видишь. Ты только треплешься о том, какой ты крутой. Треплешься — и ничего не делаешь. Даже задушить не смог по-настоящему. Ты, доктор Ватсон, корзинка для ненужных бумаг. Место упокоения пустых угроз. У тебя кишка тонка.

Нехороший прищур; левое плечо, то, что со шрамом, идёт вниз; одноимённая нога делает едва заметные полшага в направлении Мориарти. Позиция для атаки.

— Джон. — Благо Шерлок успевает позвать его по имени до того, как что-то успевает произойти. — Не стоит причинять ему непоправимый вред. Он нужен мне живым. Вряд ли полковник Моран отдаст нам вирус в обмен на тело босса.

— Серьёзно? — уже другим тоном спрашивает Мориарти, насмешливо сощурившись. Фургон уже близко. Несколько секунд — и они пристегнут его к креслу всеми ремнями, которые смогут найти, и этот долбаный звон наконец поутихнет. — Вы собираетесь предложить Себастьяну обмен? Технологию — на меня?.. П-ф-ф... Как убого.

— Думаешь, он не согласится?

— Если бы был идиотом, согласился бы. Но он  _не_  идиот.

Фургон останавливается в нескольких шагах от них. Билл вдавливает беретту Мориарти в шею, он сгибает ноги в коленях и расслабленно чешет затылок о дуло. Его лицо, запрокинутое к небу, разглаживается от удовольствия. Джон морщится, распахивает дверь со стороны водителя, позволяет тому выйти и садится на его место, в точности выполняя то, о чём его попросил Шерлок несколько минут назад.

В ответ на ту просьбу Джон кивнул. Просто — кивнул. Шерлок чувствовал себя нелепо и странно, пытаясь вытащить из него хоть слово сверх этого. Не считать же осмысленной беседой череду глухих «угу»! Джон кивал и продолжал молчать, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Он не отвечал на осторожные прикосновения и весь леденел на месте, стоило Шерлоку к нему притронуться.

Они стояли за углом, невидимые для всех и далёкие друг от друга, как Северный и Южный полюс.

Это было неправильно — но этого было не изменить. Уж точно не сейчас, когда вокруг так много людей, включая того, кого Джон так много раз обещал уничтожить собственными руками. Они закончат расследование, уничтожат вирус и вернутся на Бейкер-стрит. Домой. И тогда всё снова станет как прежде.

_Нет. Не станет. Потому что на Бейкер-стрит ты больше не вернёшься_.

Билл распахивает дверцу фургона и вталкивает Мориарти внутрь. Ссутулившись, запрыгивает следом, подталкивает его к креслу и, надавив на плечи, усаживает на место. Опирается коленом о его бедро, хорошенько вдавливает в сидение, жёстко фиксируя на месте. Отыскивает ремень безопасности, вытаскивает столько ленты, сколько получается за один раз, и защёлкивает, с явным удовольствием затягивая поплотнее.

Шерлок забирается внутрь следом за ними, закрывает двери и садится напротив Мориарти как раз тогда, когда Билл, согнувшись в две погибели, цепляется за ручку на потолке и ловким движением подтягивается поближе к Джону, настраивающему водительское кресло под свои параметры.

Никто из них, естественно, уже и не мечтает о том, чтобы Мориарти помолчал хотя бы минуту. Невозможно. У него рот просто не закрывается. Стоит Шерлоку устроиться на своём сидении, как он наклоняется вперёд — насколько ему позволяет ремень безопасности и металлические цепи между наручниками — и театрально-громким шёпотом заявляет:

— Оу, замкнутое пространство, несколько парней с крутыми стволами, парочка ремней и перспектива допроса с пристрастием. Как же я люблю играть в такие игры.

Широкое движение языка, облизывающего губы; блеск слюны; томный выдох из самых глубин хрупкого тела. Немигающий взгляд, в котором нет ни намёка на сексуальное возбуждение.

— Ирэн хорошо тебя выдрессировала, кудряшка. За это я убью её быстро. А вот с тобой придётся немного повозиться.

— Тебя не волнует то, что твой человек мёртв. Совершенно. И собственная участь тебя тоже не слишком заботит, верно, Джим?..

— Умница. Раз сказал «а», говори «б». Давай же. У тебя получится.

Они сидят друг напротив друга, не замечая ничего вокруг. Мир на периферии зрения тает, оставляя их наедине, в пугающем сосредоточении на противнике.

— Ты не называешь вирус «оружием», нет, слишком банально. Просто «груз». Безлико. Равнодушно. Механистично. — Счёты в голове отщёлкивают доводы так, словно это цифры; подводят итоги; суммируют выводы. Сейчас Шерлок в своей стихии, и это чувство полёта и полного контроля ни с чем не спутать. — Итак, ты не беспокоишься по поводу «груза», его уже отправили по назначению. Вероятно, ещё до того, как ты дал приказ убить всех на базе. Вирус — дело всей твоей жизни, и теперь он по-своему в безопасности. Моран либо сохранит его внутри твоей сети, либо перепродаст, либо выставит на торги технологию. В любом случае ты в выигрыше. Тогда зачем ты здесь? Глупо думать, что всё произошло случайно. Это нелепо. Неизящно. Не в твоём стиле. Ты хотел посмотреть, как умирает Грег. Из первых рядов, верно? Ты посмотрел. Ничего не увидел. Мы бы _не позволили_ тебе ничего увидеть, Джим, потому что он не умрёт. Ты — умрёшь, но это будет позже. И, согласись, это должно стать сюрпризом, иначе ты окончательно потеряешь интерес к жизни. Итак. Зачем ты здесь?..

— Повторяешься, Шерлок. А повторение вопроса портит изысканную беседу.

— Мы не беседуем. Это допрос.

— Как скажешь, милочка. — Равнодушное пожатие плеч. — Я предпочитаю думать, что «допрос» от слова «допрашивать». Просить. Молить. Умолять. И... да. Вот оно. — Он сглатывает, откидывается назад и закрывает глаза. По лицу проходит волна, смывающая из уголков губ глумливую усмешку. Исчезают ироничные морщинки вокруг глаз. Исчезает...

В животе ворочается тошнота, отдающая кисловатой гнильцой. Мориарти распахивает огромные, неживые глаза, криво улыбается — и Шерлок понимает, что такую же улыбку видела Элла Томпсон за несколько секунд до гибели.

— Я пришёл не ради того, чтобы наблюдать, как инспектор Лестрейд отправляется в мир иной. Я пришёл ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как ты рассыплешься на части. О, музыка для моих ушей, эти твои крики, этот твой зов. Эта боль в голосе, это чарующее отчаянье, это дрожание на вдохе. Думал, что Себастьян подстрелил твоего обожаемого Джона?.. Вот в чём разница между нами, Шерлок. Ты панически боишься, что потеряешь кого-то. Я — нет. Я не умею бояться. Но умею внушать страх. И я чертовски в этом хорош, как ты сам можешь видеть. Никто из моих подчинённых не станет идти против меня. Я приказал Себастьяну уходить. Он ушёл. И он не вернётся, Шерлок. Он знает, что я делаю с теми, кто не слушается моих приказов. А ещё потому, что ты больше не самая интересная зверушка в зоопарке.

— И кто же теперь «номер один»?..

— В списке знаменитостей, с которыми я бы хотел переспать до того, как мне всё окончательно наскучит?

— Тебя не интересует секс.

— Боже, конечно же не интересует! Нет ничего более банального и предсказуемого, чем секс. А ещё это очень грязно. Слишком жарко, слишком близко, слишком... В общем, омерзительно. Предпочитаю старые добрые убийства. Хотел сказать — попробуй, тебе понравится, но знаю, что ты уже начал. Скажи, заводит?

— Нет. Совсем нет.

— Оу, Шерлок, ты — сплошное разочарование.

По его лицу скользит отблеск фар проезжающей мимо машины, и только благодаря этому Шерлок вспоминает, что они куда-то едут. Он наклоняется вперёд, вглядываясь в его отстранённое лицо в поисках чего-то, что можно использовать в качестве материала для дедукции. Признаки волнения, неудовольствия, досады, интереса, в конце концов. Ничего этого нет. Стерильная, мертвенная пустота.

— Провал предполагает возможность победы, а наличие тени — существование источника света. Разочарование предполагает собственную противоположность. Кто же тогда тебя очаровал, Джим?..

— Знаешь, последнее время в моде Холмсы. Однообразненько, знаю, но стоит сказать, что это поветрие продлится лишь один сезон. Вас не хватит на больший срок. Когда я сниму скальп с твоего братца, все оставшиеся альтернативы сведутся к мамуле и папуле, а они совсем безобидные. Никакого удовольствия от процесса. Вчера я даже взгрустнул из-за этого.

— Майкрофт?..

— О да, я теперь люблю мальчиков постарше. Вкусы меняются, всё такое. А ещё ты слишком быстро умудрился стать жалким. Раньше ты был забавным. Смешным. Очень рисковым. С тобой было весело играть — до тех пор, пока ты не стал вдруг беречься и трястись за свою жизнь. Куда делся парень, который мог тяпнуть яду на брудершафт?.. Шерлок, Шерлок, в какое убожество ты превратился. Смешное и жалкое убожество.

Мориарти ёжится, скривившись от отвращения. И эта брезгливость — первая настоящая эмоция за весь диалог. Его голос ломается, как кости оборотня в момент метаморфозы. Из манерного тенора он вдруг превращается в баритон, угрожающий и глухой:

— Хочешь жить, Шерлок?.. Так я тебя увековечу. Да, милый, так и будет. Когда я расправлюсь со всеми, о ком ты так печёшься, в финале останетесь лишь вы с Джоном. Вдвоём, как полагается счастливой паре в конце времён. Я приоткрою завесу тайны, специально для тебя. Ты же не боишься спойлеров?.. Я подарю вам своё творение. Смерть миллионов, упакованную в металл и пластик. Я подарю вам первые дозы вируса. Знаешь, вопрос в том, кого из вас я заражу первым. Ещё не решил. Сложный, сложный выбор. Во всяком случае, Джон не сможет тебя бросить, а ты даже _пытаться_ не станешь. И центром распространения пандемии станет 221В по Бейкер-стрит. Спустя несколько месяцев или лет, когда всё закончится, немногочисленные уцелевшие будут метаться в поисках правды о том, почему и как всё произошло. И — ты же знаешь этих людей — они будут искать ответ на  _главный вопрос_. Они захотят решить _последнюю проблему_. Кто виноват? И ответ будет лишь один. Шерлок Холмс. «Он, видать, — тут его голос снова становится высоким и писклявым, — спёр образец с секретной базы, куда его пустил братец». Нехороший, нехороший Майкрофт, зря мы за него голосовали. Шерлок Холмс, маньяк и массовый убийца. Джон Ватсон, правая рука самого страшного террориста в мировой истории. Вот как всё будет, Шерлок. Я подарю тебе вечную жизнь и вечную славу. Тебя будут проклинать и ненавидеть. На гравюрах у Люцифера будет твоё лицо.

Он облизывает губы ещё раз и добавляет:

— «Дитя ада, это ещё пустяки! Я тебе устрою прыжок со шпиля Святого Павла к питьевому источнику на Чипсайде».

— Тебе стоит напомнить, что в итоге «дьявола обманули, ограбили, избили, в тюрьму засадили и к виселице приговорили»?..

— Это книжки, Шерлок. Сентиментальные пьесы, написанные не самыми умными людьми. Из них можно взять лишь несколько хороших цитат, а в целом... Это всё история, это увлекательно, это неправда. Правдой будет то, что я сделаю с тобой. Скажи же, просто божественно. Ковчег и всемирный потоп плачут в сторонке. Ой, как двусмысленно получи...

По ушам ударяет что-то, что юное поколение считает музыкой. Джим кривится и замолкает, а сфера вокруг них двоих рассыпается, разбитая грохотом и речитативом из стереосистемы. Шерлок замечает, что Билл посмеивается и, поняв, что на него смотрят, выпрямляется на своём месте и чётко произносит, позволяя прочитать по своим губам: «Лучший способ заткнуть психа — врубить рэп».

Кажется, там был «рэп». Шерлок слабо разбирается в современных способах побыстрее оглохнуть.

Они несколько часов едут по трассе, и всё это время Джон не сбавляет громкости, чтобы больше не дать ни единого шанса заговорить. Жаль, что от этого приходится страдать всем остальным пассажирам. В какой-то момент Шерлок, не выдержав, ныряет в Чертоги, предпочитая переждать акустические пытки в более приятной компании, чем Мориарти и жалобы на социальные проблемы в американских гетто. Поэтому, когда они наконец-то оказываются на парковке в Смитфилде, Джону приходится хорошенько потрясти его за плечи, чтобы привести в себя и убедить, что пора бы выбираться из салона.

Утро только начинает добавлять красок в серую предрассветную хмарь. Джон закрывает машину и останавливается напротив Шерлока, подбрасывая в ладони ключи. От его разгорячённого тела идёт пар. Их разделяет несколько шагов, однако Шерлок слишком вымотан и дезориентирован, чтобы сейчас рискнуть их преодолеть. Отношения — не его область, он миллиард раз это говорил. И сейчас происходит как раз то, что это подтверждает.

— У меня не так хорошо с топографией Лондона... — У него скрипучий голос человека, который долго молчал. — Но, мне кажется, я помню что-то очень нехорошее про источник на Чипсайде.

Соблазн промолчать очень велик, но Шерлок пересиливает себя и отвечает честно и прямо. Настолько прямо, насколько он вообще способен.

— Это место публичных казней, Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы — фрагмент поэмы Уильяма Блейка: https://bit.ly/1VoYFkK. И (одновременно) отсылка к Красному Джону из «Менталиста» и роману «Соразмерный образ мой» Одри Ниффенеггер (Хайгейтское кладбище, зеркальные близнецы, полная дезориентация). 
> 
> Шерлок с Джимом перебрасываются фразами из пьесы «Дьявол — сущий осёл» Джонсона.


End file.
